Todo por como me veo
by luxam9
Summary: Naruto entra a trabajar a Akatsuki, y es asistente de presidencia. Sasuke, presidente de la empresa y conocido rompecorazones, mete a la empresa en problemas económicos. Idea un plan infalible para no perder la empresa. Yaoi, Mpreg, Crossover NarutoGraviH
1. Capítulo 1 Al fin tengo trabajo

Aquí vengo con este fic.

Soy nueva en la página, así que espero me apoyen y me ayuden a crecer.

Este fanfic está basado en la novela Betty La Fea, así como en sus contraartes mexicana (La fea más bella) y americana (Ugly Betty), Espero que sea de su agrado.

Capítulo 1

Al fin tengo trabajo

Un joven rubio iba bajando de un autobús. Se encontraba en la entrada de una prestigiosa empresa. Levantó su vista y enfocó el nombre de la empresa. Akatsuki.

Una casa productora donde se realizaba la filmación de comerciales, a la par de que era una empresa de modelos.

Llegó con el guardia a preguntar. Este se llevó un susto cuando lo vio.

- Disculpe, vengo por una entrevista de trabajo.

- Pásele, pásele, pregunte adentro.

- Gracias.

Ya cuando se estaba alejando, el guardia se le quedó viendo.

_- "Por dios... pero qué era eso..."_

El rubio llegó hasta la recepción, donde se encontraba un muchacho muy guapo, moreno con una cicatriz que adornaba exquisitamente su rostro.

- Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

- Buenas tardes, vengo a una entrevista de trabajo.

- Ha, sí, sube hasta el segundo piso, en la sala de juntas te están esperando.

- Gracias.

Subió al ascensor y por error bajó en el primer piso. Se encontraba en un set de filmación.

- Por dios... ¡¡¡pero que es esto!!!... Pero qué agencia me lo mandó...

- Disculpe, pero estoy buscando la sala de juntas.

- No, no, no, eso es en el segundo piso, junto a toda la bola de secretarios, no vuelvas a entrar a mi foro. Hay que vergüenza, que cosa.

Salió del foro y para no equivocarse de nuevo, decidió tomar las escaleras.

Llegó y se topó con un joven pelirrosa de ojos amatistas, muy guapo que estaba sentado tras un escritorio, a manera de recepción.

- Disculpe, estoy aquí para una entrevista de trabajo.

- Si, toma asiento, enseguida los vocearé.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones, enfrente de un rubio, muy apuesto de ojos color gris plateado. Se le quedó viendo, hasta que este le regresó la mirada.

- ¿Qué tanto ves?

- No nada... _"En realidad es guapo..."_

- Draco Malfoy... Naruto Uzumaki... pasen a la sala de juntas

- Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki

El pelirrosa que había dado el anuncio, se le quedó viendo.

- Po... Por favor pasa a la sala de juntas

Dentro de la sala de juntas se encontraba un joven rubio ojiámbar, acompañado de otro joven con cabello gris y gafas grandes.

- Tomen asiento - Les dijo el ojiámbar, a lo que ambos obedecieron.

- Yo soy Eiri Uesugi. Gerente de personal de Akatsuki, Este es mi compañero Kabuto Yakushi

- Como han de saber, estamos buscando a un joven para el puesto de secretario de presidencia. Bien empecemos con usted... joven Malfoy. ¿Por qué cree que es el indicado?

- Bien. La verdad es que nunca he trabajado como secretario, pero estudié 6 semestres de finanzas en la Universidad de Tokio. Además, vine a presentar una solicitud, porque Sakura Haruno – Dijo, haciendo énfasis en el nombre - me dijo que están buscando secretario.

- Muy bien. Y... usted

- Bueno, yo tampoco tengo experiencia como secretario. Estudié Economía en la Universidad de Tokio. Obtuve una mención honorífica. Hice posgrados de contabilidad y de Finanzas y trabajé como un auxiliar en el área de presidencia en el banco internacional. Manejo una amplia gama de programas para contabilidad de empresas. Todo eso se encuentra en mi currículum.

- Muy bien, pero ¿porqué no adjuntó su foto?

- Bueno, es que... he presentado tantas solicitudes de empleo que me quedé sin fotografías, pero si gusta puedo conseguirle una.

- No... No es necesario.

El peligris se quedó viendo al rubio. En realidad estaba feo... parecía un fenómeno. Tenía unas extrañas marcas que surcaban sus mejillas que lo hacían parecer como un zorro. Traía puestos unos lentes feos y grandes. Además de que su peinado estaba todo relamido hacía atrás (N/A: Para este fanfic traten de... en un inicio... aunque sea muuuuuuuuuuuy difícil, imaginarse a un Naruto feo... así como en el anime, que lo trataban como un fenómeno… sé que es difícil, porque Naruto siempre es lindo).

- Bueno, joven Naruto, con semejante currículum, ¿Porqué quiere ser secretario? Pudiendo aspirar a un puesto mayor.

- Bueno, más que nada porque, como no tengo experiencia, quisiera empezar por trabajar como secretario ejecutivo en esta empresa, así puedo mostrar cuales son mis capacidades.

- Bueno, ya tengo sus currículos, les llamaremos después.

---------------

- Muy bien Eiri ¿Cómo estuvieron las entrevistas?

- Bueno señor, esta... éste muchacho...

El rubio le mostró a su jefe unos documentos, que inmediatamente le arrebató.

- No puedo creerlo... En realidad no...

- Permítame explicarle Sasuke-san, a mi parecer, Draco Malfoy es la mejor opción. Tiene 6 semestres de Finanzas en la Universidad de Tokio _"Además de que está muy guapo..." _y vino recomendado por la señorita Sakura.

- ¿Y acaso es nuestra única opción?

- Bueno, tengo otros currículos, pero le aseguro que... ninguno de tan buen ver como él...

- Eiri... Eiri... Eiri... ¿Se supone que tienes novio? ¿No?

- Así es señor...

- Y ¿Me puedes decir quién es?

- Shuichi Shindo... señor...

- Aja... y él trabaja... ¿Dónde?

- En esta empresa... señor

- Eiri, que acaso tú nunca aprendes... ese pobre muchacho que sólo se muere por ti y tu viendo a quien más puedes conquistar.

- Lo siento señor... en ese caso... permítame ver que otras opciones hay

- Inmediatamente por favor.

- Con permiso Sasuke-san... Uchiha-san

Eiri salió de la oficina de presidencia. Adentro quedaron los Uchiha. El actual presidente y su futuro heredero.

---------------

Naruto Uzumaki y se encontraba en su casa.

- Ya llegué oka-san

- Hola mi amor, ¿Cómo te fue?

- Bien, bueno... dejé mi solicitud, ya veré si me llaman.

- Tu amigo te está esperado en tu habitación.

- Ha, gracias, me voy.

- Pronto estará la comida. Dile a tu amigo que si nos acompaña a comer

- Hai

El rubio salió corriendo a su habitación. Dentro se encontraba un moreno ojiverde con cabello como un nido de pájaros esperándolo.

- Harry

- Naruto

Se levantaron y se dieron un abrazo. Habían sido amigos de la colonia desde su niñez, y ahora, se llevaban mejor que nunca.

- ¿Cómo te fue en tu entrevista de trabajo Naru?

- Bueno, a mi me encantaría que me llamaran, después de todo, Akatsuki es una casa comercial de gran renombre

- ¿Y por qué crees que no te van a contratar?

- Nombre, si casi delante de mí contrataron al otro, además me imagino que querrán a uno guapo para el puesto de secretario de presidencia.

- ¿Secretario? Naru, porqué presentantes solicitud para un trabajo tan bajo, después de tener la preparación que tienes.

---------------

Eiri se dirigió de nuevo a presidencia a presentarle, a sus jefes los currículos de todas las personas que habían aplicado para el puesto.

- Sasuke-san, éstas son todas las personas que aplicaron para...

- No... No... Eiri, ahora no tengo tiempo, tenemos mucho trabajo, simplemente dime quien tiene el mejor currículum.

- Bueno, está un muchacho que nunca ha trabajado como secretario, pero trabajó como auxiliar en el área de presidencia en el banco internacional.

- Eso está muy bien, hijo ¿tú qué piensas?

- Está perfecto, y ¿Quién es éste muchacho?

- Se llama... Naruto Uzumaki. Tiene un currículum perfecto.

- Me pregunto por qué alguien con esos estudios va a aspirar simplemente a un puesto de secretario, hijo...

---------------

- Bueno, simplemente porque ya estoy cansado de buscar puesto acorde a mis estudios. Nadie me quiere contratar como asistente, y menos como ejecutivo.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- He dejado solicitudes en 25 empresas y ninguna me ha llamado, por lo que opté pedir empleo de secretario.

- Pero ¿Qué ganas con un empleo tan insignificante?

-------------

- Dime Eiri, ¿Por qué seleccionaste a Draco? Ha, pero que pregunta, de seguro que le viste el trasero y te dejó pasmado o será porque te lo ordenó Sakura

- Claro que no Sasuke-san, lo que sucede es que este muchacho tiene un pequeño problema

- ¿Y cuál podría ser ese problema?

- Es que... es feo

- Eso no importa, no lo crees hijo

- De hecho... Eiri, cita al joven Naruto.

- En seguida señor...

---------------

- Naru, y ¿Cómo es esa empresa?

- Mira tienen una página en Internet, si quieres podemos ver algunas fotografías

- Claro.

Prendieron el ordenador de Naruto y accedieron a la página de la compañía. Ingresaron a la sección de fotografías. Ahí habida fotos de eventos que se habían organizado en la empresa por lo comerciales que grababan.

Harry se quedó viendo una fotografía en la que aparecía una pelirrosa con demasiada frente y un rubio de ensueño.

Fue amor a primera vista. Quedó prendado por ese rubio platinado

- Que belleza...

Naruto se había dado cuenta de que su amigo se había quedado embobado por la fotografía, por lo que le dio un zape para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

- Mira, por culpa de ese oxigenado, no me van a contratar en Akatsuki.

---------------

En Akatsuki se estaba realizando la filmación de un comercial de shampoo en uno de los foros de la empresa.

La hermosa modelo se estaba lavando el cabello con uno de los shampoos promocionales.

- ¡¡¡CORTE!!! Se queda.

Grito un rubio de ojos azules. A su lado se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha, futuro presidente de Akatsuki, supervisando el rodaje del comercial. Cuando la modelo se acercó a un lado del moreno, para tomar un vaso de refresco de la mesa, no pudo evitar que la sangre de Don Juan, hiciera ebullición en sus venas y se le acercó sutilmente.

- A lado de tu belleza, éste lugar es una porquería.

- En serio

Ella volteó a verlo con una mirada ensoñadora.

- Claro, es más, todos van a ver el comercial, simplemente por verte.

Una pelirrosa con la frente del ancho de un pizarrón (N/A: ¿Se nota lo que me agrada Sakura?) se acercó al pelinegro.

- Tienes razón, es bellísima...

El pelinegro inmediatamente abrazó a la pelirrosa.

- Tranquila mi amor, es que ella se sentía insegura, creía que el comercial no le estaba saliendo bien...

- Hay no te preocupes

La pelirrosa volteó a ver a la modelo

- Tú le gustas a los hombres, actúes bien o mal, con comercial o sin él.

Los tres sonrieron, y se creó un silencio un poco incómodo. Hasta que se acercó otro pelinegro.

- Hermanito, ¿Cómo has estado? Veo que todo está bien. Iré con K para ver cómo va la filmación., no podemos perder más tiempo. Me acompañas lindura.

Le ofreció su brazo a la modelo y se fueron, dejando a la pareja solos.

- No tenías porqué abrazarme.

- ¿Y eso porqué?

- No vaya a ser que tu amiga piense que sientes algo por mí.

- Por favor, no seas exagerada, todo mundo sabe que sólo te quiero a ti.

- ¿Ella ya sabe que te vas a casar conmigo?

- Claro que no, te pedí matrimonio hace dos semanas, acaso esperas que para hoy ya todo mundo sepa.

- Pues no estaría mal, aunque a más de 100 les va a dar un infarto, si es que te casas conmigo.

- Pero de que estás hablando. Acaso has hablado últimamente con tu hermano Seguchi

- Claro. A él le extraña que me hayas pedido matrimonio antes de que votara por ti en la junta de comité para nuevo presidente

- ¿Tiene la loca idea de que manipulé tu voto?

- ¿Y por qué no?

Sasuke se desesperó. Tomó la mano de la pelirrosa y dirigiéndose hacia el equipo de sonido, tomó uno de los micrófonos.

- Les pido su atención por favor.

Esperó hasta que estuvo seguro de que casi todas las miradas estaba sobre él.

- Quiero anunciarles a todos que yo, Sasuke Uchiha, me voy a casar con esta mujer.

Y rodeó con un brazo la esbelta cintura del chicle con patas, perdón, Sakura Haruno.

Una vez dado el nuncio, habló con Sakura en voz baja.

- Ten por seguro que esto saldrá en todos los periódicos a nivel nacional.

- Ojalá y no estés jugando conmigo.

- Por supuesto que no.

---------------

En la casa del rubio, podían ver, como en la página de la empresa aparecían nuevas fotos, mostrando el próximo compromiso de Sasuke Uchiha con Sakura Haruno.

- Vaya. Sí que se ven bien.

- Pues claro. Están hechos, el uno para el otro. Son una pareja de bellos.

Afuera de la habitación, una rubia de pechos prominentes, contestaba el teléfono.

- Sí, bueno.

- ...

- ¿Quién lo busca?

- ...

- ¿De Akatsuki?

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. Ahora lo recordaba. Era la empresa donde su hijo había mandado una solicitud de trabajo.

Salió corriendo de la sala con rumbo a la habitación de su nieto.

- NARU... NARU... te llaman de Akatsuki.

Naruto salió corriendo a su encuentro para contestar el teléfono.

-Bueno

- ...

- Sí, soy yo

- ...

- Mañana

- ...

- A las 9

- ...

- Sí, ahí estaré.

- Mi amor, ya tienes trabajo.

- No estoy seguro, sólo me pidieron que me presentara mañana a las 9 para hablar con el presidente.

- Pues eso será porque de seguro te van a contratar - le replicó la rubia.

- Sí, no creo que te citen para decirte en tu cara que te van a despedir.

- Pues eso espero.

- Y dime mi niño, ¿Qué puesto te ofrecieron?

Naruto y Harry intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.

- Me ofrecieron el puesto de asistente de presidencia oka-san.

- Vaya, ese es un muy buen puesto.

Después de eso, se sentaron a comer. Después de eso, los jóvenes se retiraron de nuevo a la habitación del rubio a platicar.

- Dime Naru, ¿Por qué no le dijiste a tu mamá que el puesto es de secretario y no de asistente?

- Bueno, porque de seguro que si se entera, no me dejará entrar.

- ¿Por qué?

- Imagínate. Tanto estudio para terminar de secretario.

- En eso tienes razón.

- Si me aceptan, yo no rechazaré el trabajo.

Cuando Harry se fue de su casa, el rubio le dio un beso a su madre y se fue a su habitación. Ahí tomó un cuaderno empastado que tenía. Lo abrió y empezó a escribir.

_Hoy fui a pedir empleo a Akatsuki. Había otro muchacho que también pidió el mismo empleo que yo. Él es muy guapo. De seguro lo contratan. Dijo que tenía seis semestre__s de finanzas en… no recuerdo dónde… pero no importa… a mí nunca me contrataran…_

---------------

Al día siguiente, en la sala de juntas de Akatsuki se encontraban un guapo pelinegro y un chicle con frente, esperando la llegada del aspirante a secretario de presidencia.

Por el intercomunicador se escuchó la voz del moreno de recepción.

- Señor Sasuke, Naruto Uzumaki ha llegado.

- Bien Iruka, pásalo a la sala de juntas.

- A sus órdenes señor.

La comunicación se cortó, y después de unos minutos tocaron la puerta.

- Adelante.

La puerta se abrió.

- Con permiso.

- Pase usted.

El pelinegro levantó la vista y se impresionó. Vaya que estaba raro, pero se guardó sus comentarios. La pelirrosa también se fijó en ese pequeño detalle. Parecía un fenómeno.

- Buenos días.

La puerta se había abierto de nuevo, mostrando al señor Fugaku Uchiha, el padre de Sasuke.

- Buenos días - respondió el rubio, he hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- Papá él es el candidato a secretario. Naruto Uzumaki.

El mayor se le quedó viendo. Pensaba lo mismo que los otros dos. Parecía un zorro.

- Por favor tomen asiento.

Ambos se sentaron.

- Bien, dígame Naruto, ¿Está usted familiarizado con el trabajo que se realiza en una casa productora?

- La verdad no, pero si se que ésta es una empresa de gran renombre

- Así es.

- Además del trabajo de secretario, podría ayudar con la contabilidad de la empresa.

- Muy bien. Una última pregunta. ¿Está usted seguro de querer el puesto de secretario?

- Yo sólo quiero aprender, y estoy seguro que de usted aprenderé mucho Sasuke-san.

- Espere un momento afuera, tomaremos una decisión.

- Gracias Con permiso.

El rubio se levantó de su asiento y salió de la sala de juntas. Una vez fuera, lo que quedaron afuera se relajaron un poco y empezaron a hablar.

- Vieron eso, no puedo creerlo. Eiri tenía la razón. En realidad está feo, además con esas marcas, hasta parece zorro.

Por fuera, Naruto se había quedado cerca de la puerta y había escuchado parte de lo que había dicho Sasuke, por lo que se acercó a recepción de presidencia, con el pelirrosa que lo había recibido.

- Disculpe, creo que mejor me voy, quizás Sasuke-san tuvo algo más importante que hacer y no quiero importunar. Dígale que lo estuve esperando.

- Yo le doy tu recado.

Estaba a punto de tomar el elevador, cuando escuchó la voz de Sasuke llamándolo.

- Disculpe joven... ¡joven!

- ¿Sí?

- Pase a la gerencia de personal. El licenciado Uesugi lo estará esperando para que firme su contrato. Bienvenido a Akatsuki.

Se había quedado pasmado. No sabía si era porque ya tenía empleo, o porque el muchacho que estaba frente a él, estaba realmente guapo. Antes de que su nuevo jefe se fuera, lo tomó de una manga.

- Muchas gracias Sasuke-san, prometo no defraudarlo.

- Si claro, lo espero mañana a primera hora.

- Sí, aquí estaré.

No podía creerlo. Finalmente tenía trabajo en Akatsuki.


	2. Capítulo 2 El nuevo presidente

Aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo. Espero que esta historia haya sido de su agrado. En este capítulo vemos que Naru ya está en la empresa. Veremos el trasfondo de una de las parejas que en este fic tendrán más problemas que nada. Disfruten en capítulo

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, yo sólo tomé prestados a los personajes para jugar un rato n_n

Capítulo 2

El nuevo presidente

Al día siguiente Naruto se presentó con muchas ganas de trabajar a su nuevo empleo. Llevaba sus típicas gafas gruesas, el pelo peinado hacia atrás. Las ropas que solía usar no lo favorecían mucho que digamos. Suéteres de manga larga muy holgados que no dejaban ver NADA de su cuerpo y pantalones como de señor, no hacían nada para agraciar su figura.

- Hola Iruka-san

- Hola Naruto. Déjate de formalidades, a partir de ahora somos compañeros de trabajo, así que llámame simplemente Iruka está bien.

- Gracias Iruka. Bueno, me voy, quiero ver mi lugar de trabajo.

- Ándale. Que pases un buen día.

- Gracias igualmente.

Tomó el elevador y asegurándose de bajar en el piso correcto, pulsó el botón que indicaba segundo piso y esperó.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, bajó del elevador y vio el escritorio de recepción de presidencia vacía, por lo que asumió que ese sería su puesto. Tomó asiento.

- _"Se siente bien este lugar"_

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, mostrando a un rubio y a una pelirrosa, hablando animadamente.

- Y esa es una junta muy importante, porque es en la que Sasuke obtendrá el puesto de nuevo presidente.

- Entiendo.

Ambos se quedaron viendo al muchacho que estaba sentado detrás del mostrador.

- ¿Qué hace éste fenómeno en mi escritorio?

Antes de poder decir algo, Sasuke, ataviado en un traje negro con camisa azul, que lo hacía ver muy sexy (N/A: Como siempre XD), llegó, para evitar un posible enfrentamiento.

- Sakura buenos días.

El moreno le dio un beso en la mejilla a la mencionada.

- Draco. Deja tus cosas en ese escritorio y usted Marumo... ¿Marumo verdad?

- Soy Naruto señor.

- Si, no importa. Acompáñeme.

- Con permiso.

Entraron a la oficina de presidencia. Una de las puertas a un costado de la oficina estaba abierta, por ella se veía un muchacho moreno que estaba haciendo limpieza en un pequeño cubículo.

- Ya casi terminé de limpiar señor.

- Muy bien Kiba.

En unos minutos el pequeño cubículo estuvo listo. El moreno salió, despidiéndose y al momento el rubio entró.

- No se preocupe Guarumo, en unos minutos estará lista su oficina.

- Naruto señor.

- Si. Los de informática le traerán una computadora más tarde. Tiene dos líneas, una personal y una general. Además de todo lo que pueda necesitar.

Ambos salieron del pequeño cubículo y afuera estaba Shuichi arreglando unos papeles en el escritorio del moreno.

- Shuichi. Usted tiene la agenda de mi padre verdad.

- Así es señor.

- Muy bien. Entréguesela a Satubo...

- Mi nombre es Naruto señor.

- Si a Naruto. Entréguele la agenda completa.

- Si señor.

- Y usted. Vaya con Eiri Uesugi, que lo está esperando para entregarle su gafete.

- Sí. Con permiso señor.

---------------

Mientras se llevaba a cabo esta conversación. Todos los secretarios del piso, misteriosamente habían desaparecido.

Era de común conocimiento, que solían tener pequeñas "juntas" en el baño de varones, que era donde se encontraban en este momento.

Dentro de éste, había 5 personas

Iruka. Encargado de la recepción general de Akatsuki.

Kakashi. Chofer de la empresa

Kiba. Encargado del área de limpieza.

Shino. Secretario del vicepresidente de la empresa.

Shuichi. Asistente personal del gerente de personal.

Y Hiro. Asistente personal del director creativo de la empresa.

En ese momento se encontraban discutiendo acerca de los dos nuevos empleados. Ambos propuestos para el puesto de secretario de presidencia.

- Es extraño que hayan contratado a dos personas para secretario de presidencia. - Decía un muchacho de cabellos rosados.

- Pues si Sasuke-san lo contrató, pues por algo ha de ser. - Corroboraba un moreno.

- Yuki dijo que estaba feo... y es la realidad... pero aparentemente es una buena persona.

- Es verdad...

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, mostrando a un rubio de ojos azules. En ese momento todos se quedaron callados. El rubio, tampoco sabía que decir.

Un moreno se atrevió a hacer el primer acercamiento.

- Hola Naruto.

- Hola Iruka.

- Deja te presento con los demás. Primero, él es Kakashi, ya lo has de conocer, es el chofer de la empresa.

- Además de que soy el novio de Iruka

- Kakashi no digas eso

Decía mientras se sonrojaba

- Pero es la verdad

Y le pasó las manos por la cintura, mientras le besaba el cuello. Después Iruka señaló a un moreno con dos franjas de color en su rostro. Ultimo experimento por ponerse a la moda.

- Bueno, él es Kiba, de limpieza.

- Sí, ya lo conocía de hace unos momentos.

- Hola, mucho gusto.

- El es Shino, secretario de Itachi Uchiha, el vicepresidente.

- Hola.

La respuesta fue muy escueta, pero el moreno de la cicatriz se acercó al oído del rubio para decirle algo en susurro.

- Tiende a ser muy callado, pero es buena persona. Ah, y está que se muere por Kiba.

Parecía que Shino había alcanzado a escuchar un fragmento de la conversación, porque un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

- Shino... ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Tienes fiebre?

El Inuzuka se había acercado a tocarle la frente, y el sonrojo incrementó su intensidad. El de lentes tomó la mano de Kiba y lo separó un poco de él. Internamente saltaba de alegría porque el moreno mostraba preocupación por él.

- Estoy bien...

- Bueno. Continuo. Él es Shuichi.

- Si, ya nos conocíamos. Mucho gusto - Tomó su mano para asirla - Soy el asistente personal de Yuki

- ¿Yuki?

- Perdón. Eiri Uesugi.

- Aaahhh

Nuevamente bajó un poco la voz para que sólo el rubio lo escuchara.

- Ellos dos son pareja, aunque Eiri no es muy fiel que digamos...

- Mmmm...

- Por último, él es Hiro, asistente personal de K-san, el director creativo de Akatsuki. Ellos, oficialmente son novios.

- ¡¡¡Iruka!!!

Una franja rosada apareció en el rostro del pelirrojo, mientras Iruka pasaba su mano por detrás de la cabeza, rascándose la nuca, mostrando una sonrisa.

- Pero si es la verdad

- Claro que no... Salimos y ya, pero no es nada serio... al menos no de su parte.

- Bueno, no importa. Naruto, puedo decirte Naru verdad.

- Claro, no hay problema.

- A nosotros nos gusta hacer estas mini juntas para platicar un rato… liberarnos un poco de las tensiones del trabajo. Por estas reuniones que hacemos a veces, nos llaman el club. ¿Quisieras formar parte?

- Sí, me encantaría.

En ese momento, la puerta del baño se abrió, mostrando a un rubio ojimiel algo enojado.

- La recepción y los escritorios están solos, regresen a sus puestos, o me veré en la penosa necesidad de ponerles una sanción a todos.

Todos salieron inmediatamente a tomar sus puestos, dejando atrás al rubio y a un pelirrosa.

- Hola Yuki.

- Ya te he dicho que no me llames así en la oficina.

- Pero no estamos en la oficina ¿o sí?

Lenta y sensualmente se fue acercando al gerente de personal, hasta posar sus brazos por detrás de su cuello.

- Shuichi... nos podrían ver

- Los del club ya lo saben.

- Aún así.

- Sólo uno...

El rubio trataba de librarse de ese abrazo, sin embargo, abandonó sus intentos, cuando sintió los dulces labios del menor cubriendo los suyos. El beso se convirtió en uno hambriento en cuestión de segundos.

El rubio posó sus manos en la espalda de Shuichi y empezó a tocarlo, yendo cada vez más abajo, hasta atrapar uno de sus glúteos y apretarlo, ocasionando que un gemido saliera de la boca de su asistente.

Antes de que la situación se volviera más intensa, el pelirrosa se separó, y mostrando una sonrisa pícara, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Lo siento Eiri. Debo irme, o mi jefe me pondrá una sanción.

Y desapareció con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ese mocoso causaba estragos en él, y por más que lo engañara con mujeres, siempre volvía a sus brazos. A este paso, terminaría enamorándose profundamente de él.

Con un gran problema entre las piernas, se introdujo en uno de los baños para liberar la tensión, y después regresó a trabajar. Ya después le daría su merecido a su pelirrosa.

---------------

- Naruto, Draco, Sasuke-san los manda llamar.

- Gracias Shuichi.

El ojiplata, ni siquiera volteó hacia el que le había dado el anuncio y se dirigió a la presidencia, seguido de un rubio ojiazul.

Una vez dentro, ambos tomaron asiento.

- Buenos días Sasuke-san

- Buenos días Naruto

- _"Finalmente se aprendió mi nombre n_n"_

- Buenos días Sasuke.

- Buenos días Draco.

- Tú, tráenos dos cafés con crema, rápido.

El ojiazul se le quedó viendo unos instantes, para después pararse y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

- No, no, espere, tome asiento.

Le dijo Sasuke. Algo desconcertado se volvió a sentar. El moreno descolgó el teléfono y marcó una extensión. Le preguntó a ambos que deseaban y realizó el pedido. Una vez que colgó el teléfono, el rubio platinado expuso una queja.

- Sasuke, tú no deberías estar haciendo estas cosas. Ya casi eres presidente de Akatsuki.

- Estás en lo correcto Draco. Ese debería de ser tú trabajo

El rubio le dirigió una mirada de resentimiento.

- A mí no me causaría ninguna molestia Sasuke-san, si gusta puedo traerle...

- No Naruto. Usted no estás aquí para andar haciendo encargos de ese tipo. Quedó claro Draco.

El rubio simplemente asintió.

- Muy bien. Ahora les diré cuáles serán las actividades de cada quien.

Mirando fijamente al rubio ojiazul, le dijo.

- Usted será el encargado de llevar los estados de cuenta de los bancos, se encargará de los presupuesto de los comerciales, y llevará mi cartera de clientes.

- Sí señor.

- Tú Draco...

- Sí...

- Quedarás a cargo de la recepción de presidencia. Serás la "imagen pública" de Akatsuki.

Señaló el moreno, dibujando unas comillas invisibles en el aire, mientras hablaba.

- De acuerdo, sólo quisiera hacer una sugerencia. Yo creo que yo debería tener el título de asistente, no de secretario, después de todo ya tienes uno no...

Dijo estas palabras mirando despectivamente al muchacho que estaba sentado a su lado.

- Mira Draco, si alguien debe tener el título de asistente, ese sería Naruto... no tú.

- Bueno, pero yo también puedo hacer lo que le encargaste.

- Mira, ya déjalo así quieres.

- Pero Sasuke, yo puedo hacer eso, soy tu amigo.

- Ya está bien. Naruto, pase a su oficina.

- Muchas gracias señor.

El ojiazul se fue a su oficina dejando solos al rubio y al moreno.

- Sasuke, estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo.

- Por supuesto que sí, nada más te pido que dejes en paz a mi nuevo secretario. Tú atente a tus asuntos, y déjalo trabajar en paz, está bien.

- Está bien.

Y el rubio platinado se fue. A través de la puerta, el rubio ojiazul, pudo escuchar lo que dijo el candidato a nuevo presidente y no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

- _"Se preocupa por mí"_

---------------

Terminada la jornada de trabajo, el rubio regresó a su casa, donde lo esperaba su madre.

- ¿Cómo te fue mi amor?

- Muy bien mamá.

- Que bueno.

- Mamá, estaba pensando en si después de que me paguen podríamos comprar un coche.

- No lo sé, recuerda que estamos un poco apretados con los gastos.

- No te preocupes, en Akatsuki pagan bien.

- Bueno, vamos a pensarlo sí.

- De acuerdo. Buenas noches mamá.

- Buenas noches.

En su habitación, se recostó en su cama y tomó su diario.

_Me contrataron. No puedo creerlo. Aunque también contrataron a Draco… pero no importa. Tengo empleo en Akatsuki. Y Sasuke-san… es un ángel…_

---------------

A la mañana siguiente, toda la empresa estaba en un revuelo, por que el día de hoy sería el nombramiento oficial del nuevo presidente.

Por la puerta principal iba entrando un rubio ojiverde, que traía una cara de inconformidad.

Mientras, en recepción, como todos los días, se encontraba el chofer de la empresa, un peligris de ojos negros que, como siempre, estaba pretendiendo al moreno de la cicatriz de recepción.

- Kakashi, ya te he dicho que aquí no.

Decía esto, mientras forcejeaba con el otro, tratando de liberarse del abrazo en el que estaba encerrado.

- Pero Iruka, es que ya no aguanto. Cada minuto lejos de tu lado es un suplicio.

- Pues espera al momento correcto.

Decía mientras trataba de alejar a Kakashi, que pretendía darle un beso.

- Ejem.

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por el rubio.

- Podría alguien estacionar mi coche, ya que no encontré lugar.

El castaño le hizo señas al peligris para que acatara las órdenes, no quería problemas con uno de los socios mayoritarios de la empresa.

- A la orden Seguchi-san.

Mientras que el rubio tomaba el elevador. Justo cuando las puertas se iban cerrando, un rubio ojiazul las detuvo, dispuesto a entrar, pero el ojiverde le detuvo el paso.

- ¿Quién es usted?

- Naruto Uzumaki, Seguchi-san. Secretario de presidencia,

- Pensé que el secretario de presidencia era Draco Malfoy, amigo de mi hermana.

- Bueno, el también es secretario de presidencia.

- Con que dos secretarios, es un gasto inútil de dinero tener a dos personas en el mismo puesto.

Cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera entrar, teniendo que esperar hasta que el elevador volviera a bajar.

---------------

Una vez dentro de su oficina nuestro rubio se puso a arreglar los informes para la junta de comité que se llevaría a cabo en una hora.

- _"Haré algo especial para Sasuke-san"_

Y se puso a trabajar.

---------------

Cuando ya estaba cerrando las carpetas, una pelirrosa y un rubio platinado entraron a su cubículo.

- ¿Ya tiene listos los informes de los departamentos Naruto?

- Así es Sakura-san. Lo he resumido de manera que toda la información sea más sencilla de digerir. Estaba a punto de llevarlos a la junta.

- Entonces es uno solo - preguntó el otro rubio.

- Así es. Hice una recopilación de los datos de las entradas y salidas de la empresa, incluyendo concesiones y préstamos a bancos, además de un presupuesto de los requerimientos de cada departamento, tomando en cuenta los proyectos actuales y a futuro. Creo que es más sencillo que ver los informes de cada departamento por separado. Con su permiso, voy a entregarlos.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, la pelirrosa lo detuvo.

- No es necesario Naruto, dáselo a Draco, él los presentará en la junta.

Con cierta reticencia, se los entregó. El pelirrosa y el rubio platinado salieron de la oficina, dejando a un ojiazul, que se encontraba algo triste.

---------------

En la sala de juntas, estaba dando comienzo, una de las juntas más importantes de Akatsuki. El paso de la empresa.

Se encontraban en ella:

Sasuke Uchiha. Candidato a presidente y accionista de la empresa

Itachi Uchiha. Vicepresidente de la empresa y accionista

Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha. Padres de Sasuke e Itachi y actuales presidentes de la empresa.

Sakura Haruno. Accionista de la empresa y prometida de Sasuke.

Tohma Seguchi. Candidato a presidente, accionista de la empresa y medio hermano de Sakura.

Crawd Winchester. Mejor conocido como K, el director creativo.

Y Eiri Uesugi. Gerente de personal.

Todos se encontraban esperando la llegada del informe actual de la empresa, antes de realizar el traspaso.

- Muy bien, es momento de dar inicio a esta junta. Los informes...

- Lo informes se encuentran dentro de las carpetas que se encuentran frente a ustedes - Se adelantó la pelirrosa - Draco, explica como está arreglado el informe.

- Ah, sí, bueno, en el folder frente a ustedes encontrarán un resumen de los informes de cada departamento y... gráficas para que lo vean mejor explicado.

A través de la puerta que conectada la sala de juntas con la oficina de presidencia un ojiazul, escuchaba enojado, como era que ese rubio oxigenado le quitaba el crédito de su trabajo.

- Muy Bien Draco, está muy elaborado este informe... Sasuke, yo creí que esto lo iba a hacer tu nuevo secretario Naruto.

- Yo también lo creí papá.

- Pues parece que Draco es capaz de hacer estos informes, en ese caso ya no necesitas tener dos secretarios, no es así. A menos que lo quieras... por bello o si

Seguchi mostró una sonrisa despectiva, mientras que detrás de la puerta un rubio estaba que se moría de nervios.

- Mira Tohma, él se encargará de otras cosas, de las cuales te darás cuenta después.

- Ojalá, porque es un gasto extra.

- Muy bien, continuemos. Hijo, explica tu propuesta.

- Claro padre. En el folder negro encontrarán los principales puntos de mi propuesta, con la que gané - En este punto hizo énfasis en su última palabra, mirando fijamente a Tohma, que también había hecho una propuesta, pero no había ganado - la presidencia.

- ¿Y cuál es tu supuesta meta?

- Realizar producciones de bajo costo, cobrando por anticipado.

- No estoy de acuerdo.

- Y ahora porqué Tohma.

- Porque te estás enfocando en el bajo presupuesto, lo que podría quitarle calidad a las producciones.

- Mira Tohma, ¿Qué quieres que haga para que me dejes en paz?

- Quiero ver tu plan de negocios.

- Lo tienes para pasado mañana.

- Bien, dejemos eso de lado. Cuando tengas tu plan de negocios hijo, volveremos a hacer una junta de comité, para dejar todo bien claro. Tu meta es tener una ganancia de 4 millones de dólares anuales cierto.

- Así es.

- Bien. Es momento de firmar el acta de traspaso de presidencia. Mediante este documento te entrego Akatsuki, libre de deudas, con su patrimonio limpio, y espero que así continúe.

- Por supuesto que sí papá.

- Bien, señoras y señores del comité, les presento orgullosamente al nuevo presidente de Akatsuki: Sasuke Uchiha.

Continuará…

¿Qué les pareció?

Ya aparecieron los que serán los mejores amigos de Naru y los puestos de cada uno (Solo espero no hacerme bolas con tanto personaje w)

Dejan comentarios.


	3. Capítulo 3 Rubio en aprietos

La junta de presidencia había terminado satisfactoriamente. Seguchi había salido rápidamente, mostrando una cara de enojo, ya que él no había sido elegido nuevo presidente.

- Felicidades hermanito, ya eres presidente de Akatsuki

- Ya cállate Itachi. Hay algo que me tiene preocupado.

- ¿Y qué sería eso?

- La falla que según Seguchi encontró en mi propuesta.

- Pues mira, creo que él tiene algo de razón. Estaba checando las cifras del informe, y creo que va a estar muy difícil conseguir los 4 millones que prometiste. Tenemos que checarla nuevamente, sobre todo para evitar quejas por parte de tu cuñado.

Sasuke simplemente mostró una cara de insatisfacción.

---------------

Ya afuera de la sala de juntas, un rubio oxigenado se estaba despidiendo de los señores Uchiha.

- Muchas felicidades Draco.

- Así es hijo, los informes estuvieron excelentes.

- Muchas gracias.

Mientras, un rubio ojiazul veía como le robaban el crédito. Ya que los señores se fueron, se acercó al ojigris.

- Así que te felicitaron por mi informe...

Le dijo con una cara de enojo.

- Ups... creyeron que era mío, y no tuve oportunidad de sacarlos del error

Decía con una cara de autosuficiencia.

- Mira, como quiera la junta ya se acabó, después les digo.

- Podrías ir ahorita a decírselo a Sasuke-san.

- Que te parece si... se los decimos en la próxima junta.

En esos momentos, un anuncio panorámico... ejem... una pelirrosa salía de la sala de juntas.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

- Nada Sakura, simplemente que ésta enojado porque me felicitaron a mí por su informe, y quiere que le diga a Sasuke.

- Mire, sabe que, ya no importa, la junta ya terminó, ya tendrá otra oportunidad para mostrar su "trabajo".

- Yo solo quiero que reconozcan mi esfuerzo.

- Usted no hizo nada, simplemente resumió lo que otros ya habían hecho.

- Pe... Pero...

- Entonces no se tome atribuciones que no le corresponden, además que era lo quería lograr con ese informe, ¿Quiere un pago extra acaso?

- No... Sólo mostrarle a Sasuke-san como trabajo.

- ¿Y él le pidió ese trabajo?

- No pero...

- Ya tendrás más oportunidades de mostrar cosas

- Mire sabe qué, dejemos esto y vayan a trabajar.

- Está bien...

- Y además quiero que le quede bien entendido que un secretario jamás subirá de puesto en esta empresa mientras yo viva, entendió, entonces no se haga ilusiones, le quedó claro.

- Sí señora.

El rubio y la pelirrosa se fueron del lugar, dejando a un ojiazul un poco triste por lo que había sucedido, así que se dirigió a su oficina que estaba dentro de la oficina de Sasuke y se puso a trabajar.

---------------

- ¡¡¡Naruto!!!

El rubio salió de su oficina para encontrarse a Draco, Sasuke e Itachi sentados en el escritorio.

- Venga para acá,

Se acercó al escritorio, pero como ya no había lugares, se quedó parado.

- Bien, tenemos que reorganizar mi propuesta.

Y dirigiéndose a Draco le dijo...

- Quiero los informes originales de cada departamento y mi propuesta

- Emmm... bueno... los originales están en la oficina de Naruto.

- ¿Y qué están haciendo allí, si se supone que los utilizaste para hacer el informe?

Naruto, simplemente sonrío, por los problemas en lo que el oxigenado se estaba metiendo.

- Ha... Bueno... es que... estaban más seguro allí... entonces los regresé... y se supone que él es el encargado de archivarlos ¿No?

- En seguida se los traigo Sasuke-san

Y el ojiazul desapareció a través de una puerta.

- Draco, ¿Qué te parece si salimos a celebrar?

- ¿Celebrar qué Itachi?

- Pues tu logro, que más

Le decía, mientras una mano rozaba su pierna y se posicionaba sobre ella.

- Eres muy guapo, además de inteligente, ese informe estuvo excelente.

- Hermanito... váyanse a un hotel quieren... yo intento trabajar.

Ambos se separaron, un poco avergonzados, en lo que el ojiazul salía de la oficina cargando los informes.

- No es necesario, Ototo

- Estos son los informes, Sasuke-san

Decía mientras se los pasaba en sus manos.

- Bien Draco...

Y le pasó los pesados informes

- Itachi y Yo tenemos que hacer un buen plan de negocios, entonces... esta es mi propuesta, necesitamos convertirla en un plan de negocios

Naruto sonreía, viendo la reacción del rubio que se moría de los nervios.

- ¿Pero cómo?

- Que no me expliqué bien Draco, tienes que convertirlo en un plan de negocios, tomando en cuenta el balance general de la empresa y los informes de los demás departamentos

- Ha... Bu... bueno... yo creo que él puede hacerlo...

Naruto puso cara de asombro fingido.

- Yo... no, cómo cree... es mejor que lo haga usted, así como hizo el informe anterior, que por cierto déjeme decirle que le quedó estupendo.

- Bueno Draco, aquí tienes, lúcete, cuánto tiempo necesitas

- Pues... - Decía mirando los informes - una semana creo

- No pues si quieres te doy un mes...

Agregó Sasuke con sarcasmo

- Eso estaría excelente

- Los quiero para pasado mañana.

- Pero Sasuke

- Eso es porque tengo que checarlo, es fácil, sólo tienes que organizarlo, así que ponte a trabajar.

- Bueno, yo me retiro, con permiso Sasuke-san... Itachi-san...

- Pase

Y ambos rubios salieron en direcciones diferentes.

- Parece que a ese no le importaría perder su trabajo.

- Tienes razón

- Si Draco hace bien el informe habría que despedir al fenómeno.

- De hecho, como que está raro... Naruto

-----------------

- Naruto, venga un momento

El rubio salió de su oficina

- A sus órdenes señor.

- Naruto, quiero preguntarle algo, y contésteme sinceramente.

- Sí señor.

- Draco hizo la síntesis de los informes. O lo hizo usted.

- Si Draco hace un buen plan de negocios, usted podrá comprobar que él hizo el informe del comité.

Dijo el rubio mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa. El moreno sonrió internamente.

---------------

En recepción de presidencia, un rubio estaba metido en un embrollo de papeles y legajos, tratando de poner un poco de orden. Hasta que se le acercó una ojiverde.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Draco?

- Un plan de negocios que me encargó tu prometido.

- ¿Y qué es lo que te sucede? Querías que te dieran cosas más importantes ¿No?

Draco le dedicó una mirada de angustia.

- No... No me digas que no sabes cómo hacerlo.

- No es tan fácil Sakura.

- Draco, me hiciste robarle el trabajo al fenómeno para que pudieras lucirte.

- Es que no recuerdo cómo se hace esto.

- ¿Y porqué aceptaste hacerlo?

- Ese fenómeno tiene la culpa... y sólo tengo dos días.

- Pues mira, pide ayuda o haber cómo le haces

- Mmm...

---------------

Itachi y Sasuke se encontraban en la oficina de presidencia arreglando la propuesta del menor de los Uchiha.

- Algo no cuadra Sasuke, los intereses de las compras y las ventas están mal.

- Ya lo sé aniki.

- La realidad es que nosotros no somos contadores, hubiera estado mejor pedir ayuda.

- ¿Y cómo a quién? ¿A Kabuto?

- Pues no sería mala idea

- Tú estás demente. Kabuto está del lado de Seguchi.

---------------

- Así es Seguchi-san, no tomaron en cuenta los intereses.

- ¿Y por qué me lo dices hasta ahora Kabuto?

- Lo siento señor, es que no había tenido oportunidad de ver su propuesta.

- Quiero un informe detallado y un análisis de los errores de Sasuke.

- Sí señor.

---------------

- Hermano, estás consciente que este error te puede costar la presidencia

- Lo sé, ese Seguchi es capaz de todo… por algo es hermano de Sakura…

---------------

- Quizás si muevo bien mis cartas podría sacar a Sasuke de la presidencia

- Eso sería perfecto Seguchi-san

- Quiero ese análisis para mañana sin falta

- Sí señor

--------------

- Hermanito, tienes que disculparte con el comité… decirles que cometiste un error en las proyecciones.

- No quieres que de paso les dé un cuchillo para que me corten el cuello…. Sabes que no pudo hacer eso, Tohma tendría la oportunidad perfecta para tomar mi puesto.

A través de la puerta, Naruto podía escuchar las palabras de angustia de su jefe.

- _"No se preocupe Sasuke-san… Yo lo ayudaré…"_

- Mira sabes que Itachi, dejémoslo así y mañana le seguimos. Ya me siento muy cansado y siento que no estamos avanzando nada.

- De acuerdo

---------------

Draco estaba sufriendo en su escritorio porque no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo hacer un plan de negocios, hasta que se acercó un moreno.

- ¿Qué haces guapo?

Rompecorazones al acecho.

- Estoy tratando de hacer el plan de negocios que me pidió Sasuke pero no puedo.

- Yo podría ayudarte

- En verdad.

La presa había caído en la trampa. Ahora sólo faltaban algunos detalles.

- Claro, si quieres, cuando salgamos, nos vamos a mi departamento y allí te digo cómo hacerlo.

- Gracias Itachi, no sabes lo que me ayudarías con esto.

Perfecto, ya tenía lista a su presa para esta noche.

---------------

Naruto estaba llegando a su casa cuando unos muchachos le cerraron el paso.

- Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí

- Orochimaru déjame en paz, sólo quiero descansar

- Hay el fenómeno ya se enojó.

Todos los demás muchachos se empezaron a reír, mientras que el rubio trató de seguir su camino. Orochimaru lo tomó de un brazo impidiéndole el paso.

- Por favor Naru, sólo queremos jugar un poco

- Pero yo no…

Y sacándoles la vuelta y corriendo un poco llegó a su casa. Ya una vez dentro vio a su mamá que estaba cocinando.

- Ya llegué Oka-san.

- Que bien hijo mío, ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

- Bien, ¿Puedo invitar a Harry a cenar?

- Claro cielo.

Unos minutos después un rubio y un moreno se encontraban en la habitación del primero. Naruto le contó a Harry los problemas que tenía su jefe

- Entonces lo tiene que entregar para pasado mañana.

- Pues mira, estas proyecciones están mal hechas, vamos a tardarnos un buen rato.

- Ya lo sé, por eso quiero ayudarlo. Creo que dos economistas trabajan mejor que uno. Además esto podría costarle la presidencia.

- Bien, pues manos a la obra Naru.

- Gracias Harry.

_Nombraron a Sasuke-san presidente. Me siento muy feliz por él. Espero poder serle de mucha ayuda. Aunque también tenga a Draco, daré lo mejor de mí._

Ambos estaban en la cama de Naru, con papeles esparcidos por todas partes. En eso el rubio vio un papel que salía del bolsillo del pantalón del moreno. Parecía una foto. Alargó un poco la mano y la tomó.

- ¿Qué es esto Harry?

- Ha… bu… bueno… eso es…

En la fotografía se podía apreciar un rubio platinado de ojos grises.

- Es una foto de Draco, ¿De dónde la sacaste?

- De la página de la compañía, pues de donde más.

- …

- Lo siento Naru, no pude resistirlo… es muy guapo…

- Hay Harry, sólo espero que sea un simple capricho

--------------

En otra parte. Más específicamente en el departamento de un moreno ojinegro (que no es el presidente XD) se encontraba un rubio oxigenado frente a una computadora presionando unas cuantas teclas.

- Muy bien, ya quedó listo este presupuesto ¿Y ahora que sigue?

El moreno se acercó con dos copas de vino en la mano.

- Pues ahora sigue otra copa de vino.

- Itachi, ya no quiero tomar más vino, necesito estar sobrio.

El Uchiha se sentó a su lado mientras pasaba su mano por las rubias hebras.

- Que hermoso cabello. Y dime, piensas terminar todo en una sola noche

- Pues eso espero.

- Entonces brindemos. Por tus éxitos y por ti.

Itachi se sentó detrás del rubio y tomó su copa para pasársela, mientras con una mano sobaba su espalda.

- Itachi… No puedo terminar así…

- Te pongo nervioso

Le decía mientras empezaba a besar su cuello.

- Dime Draco… hace cuanto que no te acuestas con alguien…

- Una pregunta… algo indiscreta… no lo crees…

Itachi seguía besando el cuello del rubio quién empezó lanzar unos cuantos gemidos.

- Vamos guapo… contéstame…

- Yo no…

- Debo asumir que hace tiempo que no tienes sexo

- Mmm…

Dejaron ambas copas sobre el escritorio y el moreno lo jaló hacia un sillón. Itachi se sentó, para después recibir al rubio en sus piernas. Compartieron un beso jugoso y hambriento. Al separarse el moreno empezó a recorrer el cuello mientras le quitaba la camisa.

- Itachi… Itachi… tengo que… hacer ese informe… Aaahhh

El moreno había atrapado una de sus tetillas entre sus labios y la había mordido, lo que había ocasionado ese último gemido.

- _"Al diablo con el informe"_

El rubio también empezó a quitarle las ropas al mayor, hasta que ambos quedaron en igualdad de condiciones: totalmente desnudos y el rubio sentado encima del moreno.

- Draco dime – beso – hace cuanto que – otro beso – alguien no te tocaba…

- Aaahhh Itachi… mucho… mucho tiempo…

Volvieron a besarse, mientras que las manos del moreno recorrían de arriba abajo la espalda del rubio hasta instalarse en sus glúteos y estrujarlos.

- Aaahhh… Itachi…

- Draco… eres delicioso.

El moreno introdujo un dedo en la entrada del rubio y este empezó a gemir más fuerte. La presión que sentía en aquella zona le confirmaba sus palabras. Que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie lo tocaba. Otros dos dedos le hicieron compañía al poco tiempo. Causándole sensaciones agradables en todo su cuerpo, pues mientras una mano estaba en su trasero, la otra prodigaba caricias en otras partes.

Después de varios minutos, Itachi consideró que ya era suficiente, entonces elevó un poco al rubio y, poniendo su miembro en dirección, empezó a empujar.

- Aaahhh…

- Vaya que… eres estrecho…

Un fuerte empujón, y el moreno estuvo totalmente adentro.

Ambos se quedaron sin aire. El entorno se sentía asfixiantemente caliente. El mayor empezó a empujar. La danza empezó. Primero lentamente, para después tornarse más rápida. Los gemidos eran acallados por besos apasionados.

- Aaahhh… aaaahhh… Itachi… más rápido… onegai…

- Aguanta…

Los besos y las caricias iban y venían por doquier. El ritmo aumentaba. Los jadeos y gemidos formaban una sinfonía lasciva. El clímax se acercaba.

- Itachi… mmm… ya no… Aaahhh… motto… ya casi…

- Aguanta un… poco más… Draco… ya…

En un grito unísono, ambos liberaron sus esencias. El moreno dentro del rubio, y éste entre sus vientres. Se quedaron viendo fijamente unos segundos, para compartir un último beso. El rubio se levantó y soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor por la separación. Ambos se quedaron dormidos a los pocos minutos.

---------------

Eran las 8 en punto de la mañana y el presidente de Akatsuki ya se encontraba en su oficina. Ninguno de sus dos secretarios había llegado.

- ¡Qué maravilla! Dos secretarios y ninguno de los dos han llegado. Pues qué se creen

---------------

El sol se levantaba muy temprano en la mañana, mientras que un rubio viajaba, todo apretado en un autobús (N/A: Bus, camión, colectivo, guagua, como sea que le digan en su región). Llevaba un gran paquete de hojas y legajos (N/A: Folders, carpetas, etc.…). La gente se apretujaba a su alrededor. Cuando llegó a Akatsuki y trató de bajar, la gente no le permitía pasar. Todos estaban muy pegados. Estaba punto de salir cuando el camión arrancó y el cayó al suelo, tirando todo lo que traía.

- Auch

Cuando trató de levantarse, sintió un dolor en el tobillo, pero trató de no ponerle atención. La mitad de los papeles que traía se habían arruinado. Un pequeño paquete cayó lejos de él, pero no se dio cuenta.

- Menos mal que me traje el CD donde copié todo, ya nada más tengo que imprimirlo de nuevo.

Una manita apareció de la nada y agarró el CD y desapareció.

Nuevamente trató de levantarse y con dolor empezó a caminar. Cuando llegó a su oficina, su jefe no estaba, pero su maletín sí, por lo que pensó que quizás estaba en el baño, así que pasó su oficina. Empezó a buscar el CD entre sus cosas, pero se asustó al no encontrarlo

- No es posible… ¡Dónde está el CD!

Escuchó movimiento a través de su puerta, oía las voces de su jefe hablándole a alguien.

- Draco, Itachi, que bueno que llegan.

Ambos acaban de llegar. Como estaba en el sillón, no escucharon el despertador. Tan rápido salieron que el rubio ni siquiera alcanzó a secarse el cabello. Así era como habían llegado a la oficina de presidencia.

- Draco… porqué traes el pelo así… te levantaste tan tarde que…

En ese momento se cayó y se les quedó viendo. Naruto se había dado cuenta a través de ese silencio.

Draco e Itachi compartieron una mirada que Sasuke comprendió a la perfección.

- Itachi… tú…

- Ejem…

Sasuke simplemente respiró profundo, tratando de conservar la compostura y no asesinar a su hermano enfrente de su secretario.

- Draco, tráeme los informes de los departamentos.

- Sí Sasuke.

Salió y a los pocos minutos regresó.

- Aquí están.

- Bien, ahora, dame el plan de negocios que te encargué ayer.

Naruto, a través de la puerta cruzaba los dedos para que no lo haya hecho.

Draco le dirigió a Sasuke una mirada de preocupación

- Aún no lo termino.

- Draco… cómo es posible… tienes 3 horas para entregármelo

- ¡¡¡Tres horas!!! Pero Sasuke, es muy poco tiempo.

- Mira si pudiste hacer un buen informe, no creo que tengas problemas en hacer un simple plan de negocios. Ahora largo, necesito ese plan lo antes posible.

- Sí Sasuke.

Tanto el rubio como el moreno salieron de la oficina, dejando al presidente sumido en la desesperación. Necesitaba ese plan de negocios urgentemente.

- ¡Naruto!

El rubio escuchó el llamado y salió inmediatamente.

- A sus órdenes Sasuke-san

- Me veo obligado a prescindir de sus servicios

- Pe… pero…

- A parte de que llegó tarde, parece que aunque tenga dos secretarios, ninguno cumple bien. Lo siento mucho. Por favor recoja sus cosas y pase con Eiri para que le dé su liquidación.

- Yo…

- Esta despedido

Continuará…

Dejan reviews


	4. Capítulo 4 Le leo la fortuna

Llegamos al capítulo 4.

Vemos como se van desarrollando las parejas y demás.

Capítulo 4 Le leo la fortuna

El rubio salió de la oficina de presidencia con dirección al baño. Las lágrimas amenazaban con liberarse de sus ojos.

---------------

- ¿Dónde estará Yuno?

- Iruka… ¿Por qué lo trajiste?

- Es que hoy no abría la guardería

- Pero traerlo a la empresa…

- Shuichi… no tenía nadie más con quien dejarlo.

- Bueno, sigamos buscando.

En eso ven que se acerca un rubio ojiazul con lágrimas en los ojos, a punto de entrar al baño de varones.

- Naru… qué te sucede

- Iruka… me acaban de despedir….

- Pero Naru…

- Disculpen, quisiera estar sólo un momento.

Y entró al baño.

- Pobrecito

- Y eso que lo acaban de contratar.

- Dejémoslo un poco sólo. Sigamos buscando a Yuno.

- Sí.

Cuando se dirigieron a sus escritorios. Vieron a Sasuke sentado encima de un escritorio, vigilando a un pequeño niño que jugaba con unas hojas en el piso.

- ¡¡¡Yuno!!!

Iruka corrió hacia el niño y lo tomó en sus brazos.

- Se te perdió algo Iruka…

- Lo siento mucho Sasuke-san… lo que sucede es que hoy no abrieron el kínder y no tenía con quién dejarlo y…

- Tranquilo Iruka. No hay problema. Simplemente no quiero verlo por los escritorios.

- Muchas gracias Sasuke-san y disculpe las molestias

- No hay de qué, ahora regresen a trabajar.

- Mami

- ¿Qué sucede amor?

- Mira lo que encontré.

El niño le mostró a Iruka un CD.

- Sasuke-san

El moreno estaba a punto de entrar a su oficina cuando escuchó que lo llamaban.

- ¿Ahora qué sucede Iruka?

- ¿Esto es suyo?

Sasuke puso cara de no entender cuando el moreno le pasó un CD que decía plan de negocios.

- No es mío. Dámelo y averiguaré de qué es.

- Con permiso señor me retiro.

---------------

Naruto había salido del baño. Limpió sus ojos de cualquier rastro de lágrimas y regresó a presidencia. Tenía que despejar su escritorio. Al llegar vio a su jefe sentado en su escritorio. Iba a meter un CD en su computadora.

- Mi CD…

- ¿Esto es suyo?

- Hai… lo hice anoche… es el plan de negocios que le había encargado al joven Malfoy.

Sasuke abrió el archivo y su cara se iluminó. Ahora entendía todo. Naruto esperó a que le dijera algo, pero al no oír respuesta entró a su oficina y empezó a recoger sus cosas. Después de varios minutos, salió con sus cosas y se puso frente al escritorio del moreno que no cabía en sí de felicidad al ver su propuesta arreglada.

- Ya… ya me voy Sasuke-san

Éste no despegaba la mirada de la pantalla

- Si… si

- Ese informe me tomó toda la noche. Me amaneció haciéndolo, por eso llegué tarde.

Sasuke escribía y sacaba notas de lo que veía en la computadora.

- Solo… quiero agradecerle… por haberme dado la oportunidad de trabajar con usted… aunque haya sido muy poco tiempo… Y bueno… le deseo mucha suerte… adiós

- Si adiós…

En ese momento entró Itachi.

- Hermanito, me llamaste

- Ya tenemos el plan de negocios

- ¿Si era el CD?

- Sí… Naruto lo hizo

- No se lo habías encargado a Draco.

- Eso ya no importa. Tenemos el plan ahora a trabajar.

- Naruto necesito una copia de eso.

- Sasuke-san, me permite el CD para imprimirles una a cada uno antes de irme

- Sí.

Tomó el CD y regresó a su antigua oficina para sacar las copias

- Oye y ¿Qué le pasa a éste?

- ¿Porqué?

- Que no lo viste… estaba cojeando y parecía triste...

- La verdad no me di cuenta.

Naruto regresó

- Aquí tiene las copias y el CD…

- Bien ahora déjenos solos. Tenemos que trabajar.

- Sí… con permiso… Sasuke-san… Itachi-san… adiós.

Y tomando sus cosas salió de la oficina.

- ¿Adiós? ¿Qué ya se va? ¿A dónde?

- ¿Cómo que se va si…?

Sasuke se quedó pensando…

- Demonios…

Y salió rápidamente de la oficina, seguido de un confundido Itachi.

Naruto apenas había avanzado unos pasos cuando.

- Naruto espere…

- ¿Qué se le ofrece Sasuke-san?

- ¿A dónde cree que va?

- Pues… a mi casa…

- ¿Y eso porqué? Si son horas de trabajo

- Pero…

- Olvide lo que dije Naruto… lo necesito.

A Naruto se le iluminó el rostro

- Entonces ya no…

- No Naruto… deje sus cosas y váyase a comer… nos vemos más tarde…

- Hai

Y Naruto se fue.

- Ahora te diste cuenta de que cojea

- Sí ya lo vi… pero se ve bien

- Bueno… vamos a trabajar en tu plan de negocios

---------------

Naruto bajó a recepción, donde ya se encontraban Kiba, Shino, Shuichi, Yuki, Iruka, Kakashi y Hiro.

- Naruto… ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te despidieron?

- No siempre no.

- Estábamos a punto de irnos a comer. ¿Nos acompañas?

- Claro. Por cierto Iruka… y ese niño

- Ha, deja te lo presento. Naruto… este es mi hijo Yuno.

- Hola

- Tu… ¿Tu hijo? ¿Eres fértil?

- Así es…

- Y su padre… ¿Kakashi?

- Desafortunadamente no – dijo Kakashi con cara de pesar.

- Soy padre soltero… digamos que su verdadero padre, al enterarse de mi embarazo me dejó.

- Lo siento

- No importa, de eso ya pasó mucho tiempo.

- Ahora yo quiero hacerlo feliz

- Kakashi…

Un adorable sonrojó cruzó la cara del moreno, mientras que el peliplata lo encerraba en un abrazo junto al niño y le daba un beso en la cabeza.

- Ejem…

Iruka salió de su ensoñación y se separó de Kakashi.

- Pero Iruka

Decía con un río de lágrimas fingido.

- No Kakashi, son malas demostraciones para mi bebé.

- Pero Iruka, ya tiene 4 años, creo que puede entender que su papi tiene un novio que quiere hacer cositas sucias con él.

- ¡Kakashi!

- Jajaja

Naruto no había podido aguantar la risa. Había entendido lo que pasaba aquí. A Iruka lo habían abandonado cuando estuvo embarazado. Debido a esto, había creado una fortaleza a su alrededor, enfocándose en su propio bebé. Ahora Kakashi lo pretendía y a Iruka se le hacía difícil abrirse.

- Bueno, entonces vamos a comer.

---------------

Lejos de allí, en un restaurante de la más alta alcurnia se encontraban comiendo una pelirrosa y un rubio oxigenado.

- ¿Y entonces te acostaste con él?

- Sí. Quizás lleguemos a algo más

- ¿Algo más?

- Bueno, no creo casarme con él, pero quizás y terminamos viviendo juntos. Él es la solución a todos mis problemas económicos.

- Estamos hablando de Itachi… ¿el rompecorazones mujeriego número uno de la ciudad?

- Así es

- ¿Y usaste protección?

- Pro... ¿Protección?

- Si protección... condones o algo parecido

- Pues... no

- Draco que te sucede... que acaso no estabas pensando... eres fértil, que tal si hubieras quedado embarazado

- Pues... sería un buen gancho no lo crees

- Quien te entiende... Bueno Draco, sólo te aconsejo que no te confíes. Es Itachi… sabes cómo es él…

---------------

Draco y la pelirrosa llegaron a la oficina de presidencia, donde se encontraban los hermanos Uchiha.

- Hola amor

- Hola Sakura. Apenas íbamos a comer.

- No te preocupes, Draco se encargará de eso, y de todo lo que vayas a necesitar para que éste a gusto, de seguro con esto ya no necesitarás al "otro".

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la oficina de Naruto.

- Sasuke-san, les ordené comida del Konoha Restaurant. He preguntado y me dijeron que es su restaurante favorito.

Sasuke sonrió con autosuficiencia, mientras que Sakura y Draco los miraban con enojo.

- Bien hecho Naruto, ahora vamos a ponernos a trabajar

- ¿Y qué van a hacer?

- A trabajar en mi plan de negocios Sakura

- Ya lo terminaste

- No Draco, lo hizo Naruto. Trabajó toda la noche en él. Ahora si nos disculpan, tenemos que trabajar.

- Si claro.

Sakura salió de la oficina abruptamente. Estaba que echaba rayos, seguida del oxigenado.

---------------

- Entonces tendría que replantear su propuesta Sasuke-san

- Pero eso es imposible Naruto, tendría que decirle a la junta de comité que me dé tiempo para hacerla de nuevo, y Tohma podría tomar mi lugar.

- Bueno, si gusta, yo podría hacerlo Sasuke-san…

---------------

Al día siguiente, Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, Tohma y Kabuto estaban en la sala de juntas analizando la propuesta de Sasuke. El que estaba hablando era Naruto.

- Y de esta manera se lograría la meta de 4 millones de ganancia neta.

Tohma estaba muy serio. Su propuesta parecía ser correcta.

- Lo único que me preocupa es que, aparentemente estás comprometiendo la calidad de las producciones.

- Ya sueñas Tohma

El rubio simplemente se paró de su lugar y salió de ahí, seguido de Kabuto.

Ya afuera…

- Discúlpeme Seguchi-san pero…

- Eres un inútil Kabuto.

- Traté de buscar alguna debilidad en su propuesta, pero fue inútil. Debemos tener cuidado con Sasuke-san

- Él no me importa, de su secretario es de quien tenemos que cuidarnos…

Subió en el elevador y en ese momento se iba acercando Draco.

- Hola Tohma

El rubio oxigenado le sonrió galante. Sabía que el medio hermano de Sakura tenía mucho dinero, quizás podría prestarle un poco.

- ¿Cómo has estado?

- ¿Qué quieres Draco?

- Sólo quería saludarte.

- …

- Quizás algún día de estos podríamos salir a cenar.

- Estoy muy ocupado.

Y en ese momento se cerraron las puertas del elevador.

- Demonios…

Una oportunidad que se iba al siguiente piso… pero ya vendría más oportunidades de conquistarlos, y si no… siempre estaba el vicepresidente de la empresa… Itachi.

---------------

Mientras en la sala de juntas

- Muchas felicidades Naruto

- Gracias Sasuke-san

- Definitivamente hermanito, esos se la pensarán dos veces antes de venir a meterse con nosotros.- decía Itachi con sonrisa de victoria

- Con su permiso señor, es hora de la comida, y los muchachos me han de estar esperando.

- Váyase con cuidado, nos vemos más tarde.

--------------

El club se había ido a comer al restaurante de siempre, que estaba cerca de la empresa.

- ¿Y cómo te fue en la junta Naru?

- Muy bien Shu, por cierto ¿Y Uesugi-san?

- Eiri no acostumbra venir a comer conmigo, dice que es un lugar muy corriente… pero que podemos hacer, si con lo que nos pagan es lo único que alcanzamos…

- Tienes razón.

En esos momentos se acercó a ellos un señor a Naruto

- Le leo la fortuna por 5 dólares.

Todos voltearon a ver, por la curiosidad.

- Anda Naru, que te lea la fortuna

- Pero yo no…

- No tengas miedo, sirve que conoces tu futuro.

Estuvieron insistiendo mucho, hasta que le rubio terminó por aceptar, y una vez pagada la cuota, el señor sacó unas cartas del tarot y se puso a leerlas sobre la mesa.

- Hay alguien que ocupa tu corazón en estos momentos. Pasaran muchas cosas junto a esa persona. Te cambiará tu vida, y tú se la cambiarás a él. Tendrán una relación muy fuerte que les cambiará la vida a ambos. Habrá muchos obstáculos de por medio, pero de ti depende de que esa relación fracase o salga a flote.

El lugar donde trabajas pasará tiempo muy difíciles. Cuídate. Habrá buitres acechando.

Y dicho eso se fue.

Todos empezaron a echarle bulla al pobre trigueño

- Hay Naru, alguien te gusta y no nos habías contado.

- No, no es cierto…

- Cuéntanos Naru

- Es que… es algo difícil… mejor después les digo.

---------------

La jornada laboral se había terminado. Después de hacer el camino de regreso a su casa, y de tener que lidiar con la pandilla de Orochimaru, el rubio ya se encontraba en su cama, escribiendo unas cuantas líneas en su diario.

_Yo sé que soy un fenómeno, pero parece que a Sasuke-san no le importa eso. Él ha demostrado que me necesita. Mi corazón se llena de gozo cuando estoy a su lado._

---------------

En un costoso departamento se podía ver una plasta rosada durmiendo a lado de un guapísimo moreno. Había tenido una muestra de pasión en el departamento de Sakura, y el moreno no iba a regresar a su casa.

Sasuke era casi tan mujeriego como su hermano, pero ahora estaba comprometido. De momento eso lo había frenado un poco en sus conquistas. Su mente estaba un poco inquieta. Pronto se casarían y estaría toda su vida atado a una sola mujer.

---------------

_El adivino me dijo yo le cambiaría la vida y él a mí. Me pregunto cómo sería eso. Quisiera saberlo. Ojala no tarde mucho en suceder. Yo… yo solo quiero ser feliz…_

_---------------_

Un nuevo día se alzaba en Akatsuki y un nuevo problema se avecinaba. El director creativo de la empresa: K, estaba histérico, metido en una conversación con Sasuke.

- ¡¡¡Don't you understand!!! (¡¡¡Qué no entiendes!!!) Los foros no son suficientes.

- Pero estás seguro que aunque acomodes los horarios no la haces de espacio.

- Listen Sasuke (Escuche Sasuke), yo necesito mi espacio para trabajar, y para ello, I need (yo necesito) nuevos foros

- Veré que puedo hacer.

Sasuke salió de la oficina de K hacia la suya, y minutos después entraba un pelirrojo con una bandeja.

- Le traje un poco de té K-san

El rubio se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia su asistente.

- ¿What have I told Hiro? (¿Qué te he dicho Hiro?)

Le decía mientras le quitaba la bandeja de té, la posaba sobre su escritorio y le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos.

- Que no lo trate de usted…

- Entonces…

- Es que es difícil acostumbrarme, además… es demasiado informal, después de todo usted es solamente mi jefe.

K se congeló. Era cierto. Aunque se habían dado unos cuantos besos, no habían quedado en nada. Eran simplemente jefe y asistente. Bueno. No perdería el tiempo.

- Hiro, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando para mí?

- Emmm… cerca de 3 años K-san

- Y desde hace cuanto que empezamos a… acercarnos.

- 2 meses 3 semanas

- Bien, creo que ya es suficiente

Hiro palideció. ¿Era suficiente? Lo iba a despedir. Empezó a sentir que todo le daba vueltas. Le faltaba el aire. Todo se oscureció.

Minutos después…

Hiro empezó a despertar. Estaba en una superficie muy cómoda. Un diván.

- Hiro… Hiro…

Escuchaba como si le llamaran a lo lejos y esta voz se iba haciendo más y más clara.

- Hiro…

Finalmente se ubicó. Abrió sus ojos y se levantó de golpe aunque se mareó un poco.

- Tranquilo Hiro.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- Pues dónde vas a estar. En uno de mis estudios. Te desmayaste y ya ni me dejaste decirte lo que te iba a decir.

El rostro de Hiro se ensombreció.

- ¿Me va a despedir?

- Pero que tonterías estás diciendo

- Es que usted dijo que… ya era suficiente

Entendiendo su error levantó el rostro del Hiro y alcanzó a vislumbrar como unas cuantas lágrimas peleaban por salir.

- Hiro… no pienses lo que no es… a lo que me refería es que ya es suficiente de esta situación incompleta.

- No entiendo.

- ¿Quisieras ser mi novio?

El rostro del menor se iluminó y se lanzó en los brazos de su ahora novio y selló sus labios en un beso.

- Espero que esto conteste tu pregunta.

Y se siguieron besando

Continuará…

Yuno es invención mía.

Este niño seguirá saliendo, en lo personal, se me hace muy lindo n.n

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Dejan comentarios.


	5. Capítulo 5 En problemas

Un nuevo día amanecía en Akatsuki y en esos momentos los directivos de la empresa se estaban a punto de iniciar una junta para ver el problema más reciente, relacionado con la producción de los comerciales... K necesitaba foros nuevos.

En la sala de juntas, de momento, estaban los hermanos Uchiha, cuando un anuncio panorámico rosa entró por la puerta.

- Mi amor...

Simplemente avanzó hasta el presidente y le plantó un beso fugaz

- Sí, sí, hola Sakura

- Bueno, ya podemos empezar la junta

- No, todavía no

- ¿Y eso porqué?

- Estamos esperando a Naruto

- ¿Y a ese porqué?

- Por que es mi secretario... tal vez.

- ¿Y para qué lo necesitamos?

- Le pedí que hiciera unos análisis del presupuesto de la empresa, para ver si podemos comprar los foros que ya te había dicho

- Pues...

- Con permiso

En ese momento había entrado un rubio por la puerta que dirigía a presidencia.

- Naruto, que bueno que llega. Tome asiento. Dígame, ¿A qué conclusión llegó en cuanto a la compra de los foros?

- Honestamente Sasuke-san, creo que sería una mala inversión. Estaría mejor rentarlos.

- Vaya... primera vez que estamos de acuerdo en algo

Dijo la pelirrosa, poniendo una cara de inconformidad.

- Pero comprarlos nos permitiría aumentar nuestro nivel de producción y hacer crecer la empresa. Naruto, ¿Qué podríamos hacer para no descapitalizar a la empresa?

- Pues podríamos pedir un préstamo bancario y con las ganancias obtenidas de los comerciales, ir pagando la deuda poco a poco.

- Bien, entonces los compraremos.

- Estás seguro Sasuke

- Por supuesto

Una semana después se realizó la compra de tres foros para comerciales. En la empresa todo iba viento en popa. Con la compra de los foros, K con ayuda de Hiro (Quienes habían mantenido su relación en secreto) lograron la producción de varios comerciales en poco tiempo.

Naruto trabajaba con gran esmero para satisfacer todas las necesidades laborales de su jefe. Poco a poco, empezó a tener un sentimiento fuerte hacia él. Después se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado irremediablemente de su jefe.

Varias semanas después...

- ¡¡¡Naruto!!!

- Sí, Sasuke-san

- Agéndame una cita con los directivos de Hokage Records. Nos habían comentado que quieren lanzar una campaña de publicidad y nos quieren contratar como casa productora.

- Sí señor.

Varios minutos después...

- Sasuke-san, acabo de hablar con la secretaria de la directora de Hokage records, Shizune-sama y me dijo que a menos que sea hoy a la hora de la comida, no podremos verla hasta dentro de dos meses, puesto que tendrá que salir de viaje en plan de negocios.

- Bien, arréglenos la cita para ahorita mismo, nos vamos a comer con ella.

- ¿Vamos?

- Por supuesto, usted me acompañará.

- De acuerdo.

El rubio se dirigió a su oficina a preparar un pequeño maletín para hacer anotaciones y demás. Se acercó al teléfono y marcó la extensión de recepción.

- Akatsuki, Casa productora, recepción.

- Iruka, habla Naruto

- Ha, hola Naru, ¿Listo para ir a comer?

- Para eso te hablaba. Tengo que acompañar a Sasuke-san a una comida de negocios, entonces no podré acompañarlos.

- Bueno, no te preocupes, cuídate mucho.

- Claro, ustedes también. Nos vemos más tarde.

- Claro

Colgó y salió.

---------------

El lugar de la comida era un lujoso restaurante francés. Cuando el rubio se bajó del costoso deportivo de su jefe, se quedó mudo de la impresión.

- Sa... Sasuke-san

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Yo nunca había estado en un restaurante de estos. Además... no sé francés.

- No te preocupes. Sé tú mismo, y yo ordenaré la comida.

- Gracias

No pudo evitar ruborizarse ligeramente por ese detalle.

Una vez dentro tomaron una mesa y no tuvieron que esperar, pues inmediatamente llegó una morena a tomar un asiento en la mesa. Ambos hombres se levantaron.

- Gusto en conocerla Shizune. Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, presidente de Akatsuki.

- El gusto es mío.

- Y éste es mi asistente. Naruto Uzumaki.

- Gusto en conocerla.

La morena le dirigió una extraña mirada al rubio, pero no dijo nada.

Una hora después...

El rubio y el azabache ya se encontraban de nuevo en el auto con rumbo a la empresa.

- Finalmente pudimos cerrar ese trato. Fue muy buena su jugada Naruto.

- Muchas gracias Sasuke-san

Un pequeño silencio se instaló.

- Sasuke-san...

- ¿Sí?

- Quería preguntarle algo.

- ...

- ¿Porqué a veces me presenta como su secretario y a veces como su asistente?

- Tiene razón. Hace demasiado como para ser un simple secretario. Sabe qué, a partir de ahora es mi asistente y se acabó.

- Discúlpeme... yo no quería incomodarlo, simplemente era curiosidad

Un pequeño atisbo de tristeza pasó por el rostro del rubio.

- Es que era para evitarme problemas con Draco y Sakura, pero a partir de ahora usted será asistente de presidencia y así lo proclamaré en la próxima junta de comité.

- Gracias Sasuke-san

Una pequeña lágrima traicionera resbaló por su rostro, pero intentó ocultarla. Por supuesto no pasó desapercibida por el moreno, que se quedó callado. Y así continuó el camino de regreso a Akatsuki.

---------------

Ya habían llegado a la empresa y aprovechando un momentito de ocio, el club se había reunido en el baño de varones.

- Oigan, tengo algo que contarles.

- ¿Qué sucede Naru?

- Pues... en el camino hacia acá... pues

- Anda ya dinos, no la hagas de emoción.

-Bueno Shu... en el camino hacia acá, Sasuke-san me nombró asistente de presidencia.

Los muchachos le lanzaron gritos de felicitaciones. Hiro, Shuichi, Kiba e Iruka le dieron abrazos, mientras que Shino y Kakashi sólo lo felicitaron de mano.

Estaban haciendo tanto barullo que no se dieron cuenta de que un rubio oxigenado había entrado al baño.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, el club perdiendo tiempo... como siempre... Por cierto, fenómeno, tuve que contestarte tus llamadas mientras no estabas.

- Ha... Gracias, después puede darme los mensajes.

El rubio puso cara de debes de estar bromeando.

- Mira fenómeno. Tú, en tu vida me vas a dar órdenes. Para eso tendrías que volver a nacer.

- Oye tú, peliteñido – Le dijo el pelirrosa – Tú no te vas a portar así con Naru, después de todo, a él, Sasuke-san lo acaba de nombrar asistente de presidencia.

Draco no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Al fenómeno de circo lo habían nombrado asistente de presidencia.

---------------

El club había regresado a sus actividades y dejado a un estupefacto rubio en el baño, tratando de recuperar el conocimiento. Minutos después salió del baño con dirección al escritorio.

- Ya se siente mejor el "secretario"

Esa voz provenía del pelirrosa que se burlaba de él.

- Mira chicle, no tengo nada que discutir contigo. Serás asistente de Eiri, pero yo soy secretario de presidencia y sigo estando por encima de ti.

- En tus sueños, peliteñido.

Vio como el pelirrosa se dirigía alegre hacia la oficina de Eiri Uesugi y desaparecía tras la puerta.

- Un día de estos me vengaré de ti Shuichi Shindo y te haré sufrir.

---------------

En presidencia, un rubio y un moreno estaban trabajando en el balance general, pero había otro problema.

- Yo no puedo presentar estas cifras en la junta

- Lo siento Sasuke-san

En ese momento entró el mayor de los Uchiha.

- ¿Para qué me llamaste hermano?

- Tenemos problemas Itachi

- ¿Y ahora qué sucedió?

En esta ocasión contestó Naruto.

- Debido a la inversión realizada en la compra de los tres foros, estamos en números rojos y aún con la producción de los comerciales, no se han podido solventar los gastos

- Itachi, si presento estas cifras mañana en la junta de comité, me quitarán la presidencia.

- ¿Y qué podemos hacer ototo?

- Ya sé... se me ocurre una idea

Y se volteó a ver a su asistente.

- Naruto. Le voy a pedir un gran favor.

- Lo que sea Sasuke-san.

- Necesito que me modifique esos balances.

- ¿Cómo?

- Más específicamente, que los maquille, que los haga parecer que vamos bien en las producciones que podemos sacar mi propuesta adelante. Aumente un poco las ganancias.

- Pero Sasuke-san... Eso sería como mentir.

- Por favor Naruto, si no hacemos esto, me despedirán.

El rubio no quería que eso pasara. Además, sabía que no podía negarle nada a su jefe.

- Pero Sasuke-san...

- Por favor Naruto, varias empresas suelen hacer esto.

- Está bien Sasuke-san... trabajaré en ello esta noche.

- Muchas gracias Naruto.

- Pero debemos tener cuidado con el licenciado Kabuto

- De él no se preocupe Naruto. Él no sabe casi nada de lo que sucede en esta compañía. Además toda la información está en su computadora.

- Pero podría decirle a Seguchi-san...

- Le repito, no se preocupe, ahora vaya a maquillar el balance.

Y sin esperarlo, el moreno le dio un abrazo. Naruto sintió que se desvanecía en la calidez de esos brazos. Pero todo tenía un fin, al igual de aquel contacto, y despidiéndose de sus jefes, se fue a su oficina.

- Debemos tener cuidado con Kabuto. Siendo aliado de Tohma, podría hacer cualquier cosa.

- Ya veremos que hacer Itachi...

---------------

Esa noche...

- ¿Qué quiere que hagas qué?

- Harry, necesito que me ayudes a maquillar este balance.

- Pero Naru, eso es ilegal.

- Por favor Harry, si no lo hago, van a despedir a Sasuke-san de la empresa y yo me voy con él.

- Naru...

- Onegai...

- Bueno, pero no será nada sencillo, tenemos que arreglar las cifras de todos los informes de los departamentos para que coincidan, y aún así, si alguien llega a ver los informes originales estamos fritos.

- No te preocupes, los originales están en mi computadora de la empresa.

- ¿Y no crees que alguien pueda revisar tu computadora?

---------------

Una sombra se movía rápidamente a través de pasillos y oficinas, hasta llegar a la oficina de presidencia, más específicamente a la oficina del asistente de presidencia.

Entró y cerró la puerta con cuidado, sin hacer mucho ruido y encendió la computadora

---------------

- Aún si pudiera entrar a mi oficina, no podría obtener la información, pues la tengo protegida con una contraseña.

---------------

- Maldición, tiene contraseña

---------------

- Aún así Naru, quien quiera que sea esa persona, podría llamar a un técnico en sistemas

- ¿A esta hora Harry?

- Nada le impediría no hacerlo.

- Mira ya, Me estás asustando. No va a pasar nada.

---------------

- Técnicos en sistemas.

- Bueno, habla el licenciado Kabuto, necesito a un técnico en mi oficina, tengo... mi computadora... olvidé mi... mi contraseña, y no puedo accesar. Es urgente.

- En seguida le mandamos a un técnico licenciado.

- Gracias.

El peligris se encontraba en su oficina. No había podido abrir la computadora del fenómeno de presidencia y no se le había ocurrido algo mejor que llamar a un técnico. Con suerte y tendría los informes originales antes de la junta del día siguiente.

Quince minutos después...

- Válgame licenciado... pues qué tantas contraseñas le puso

- Bueno... es que... la información que tengo es importante.

- Tardaré una cuantas horas licenciado.

- Gracias, llámeme cuando lo consiga.

---------------

Un nuevo día había llegado. Naru estaba en camino a Akatsuki. La junta directiva empezaría pronto.

Cuanto se bajó del autobús, varios del club iban llegando.

Hiro y Shuichi se estaban bajando de una motocicleta, un poco más allá Kiba y Shino llegaban en un pequeño auto.

- Naru, hola

Shuichi le había gritado desde la motocicleta y había corrido para saltarle encima... lo hubiera logrado, si Hiro no lo hubiera agarrado del cuello de la camisa...

- No seas tan impulsivo Shu, si no ambos se llenarán de tierra del piso. Hola Naru.

- Ohayo Shuichi, Hiro

- Hey Shu...

- Hola Kiba, por lo que veo, Shino volvió a pasar por ti

Kiba se sonrojó un poco y volteó a ver a Shino, quien estaba poniéndole el seguro a su carro.

- Bueno... desde que se compró ese auto insiste en pasar por mí... que porque es peligroso que ande solo.

- ¿Peligroso? O será que no quiere que andes solito eeeh

Kiba se sonrojó más si podía, pero trató de parecer normal, puesto que Shino ya se estaba acercando a ellos.

- Será mejor que entremos, si no queremos que tu jefecito nos ponga otro retraso Shu.

- Ne, no se preocupen, yo lo arreglo.

Con una sonrisa, todos se dirigieron al edificio.

En la recepción ya se encontraba Iruka, quien como todos los días era asediado por un impulsivo Kakashi.

- Demo Iruka... Onegai

- Kakashi... no puedo estar besándote en recepción.

- Sólo un besito... uno chiquito... onegai

- Sólo uno.

Todos vieron cómo aquellos dos juntaban sus labios para sellar ese "besito". Sin duda, Kakashi debía revisar en el diccionario la definición de chiquito, pues ese beso había sobrepasado la definición por mucho y ya se había tornado fogoso. Estaban ocultos tras una columna y algunos reprimían risitas, mientras que otros (como Shino) no le hallaban gracia.

Tras de ellos apareció una sombra.

- ¿Qué es lo que se supone que están haciendo todos aquí?

Varios cayeron al piso, otros simplemente se asustaron un poco. Su jefe se encontraba detrás de ellos, y si avanzaba un poco, se iba a topar con la imagen de Iruka y Kakashi a punto de comerse entre ellos.

- Naru... has algo...

- Ha... Hai

Shuichi le había susurrado al rubio, para que tratara de detener a su jefe, en lo que ellos separaban a la pareja. No sería bueno que su jefe los viera dando esos espectáculos.

- Sasuke-san, ¿Cómo amaneció hoy?

- Bien Naruto, déjame pasar.

- Ha... Hai...

Maldición. No podía negarle nada a su jefe. Ni tiempo le dio a los demás de avisar y su jefe vio la escena que se acontecía en recepción.

- Ejem...

Iruka, al escuchar esto, empujó a Kakashi lejos de él. El peliplata iba a reclamar, cuando vio al presidente de Akatsuki.

- ¡Sasuke-san!

- Kakashi. Entiendo que te mueras por los huesos de Iruka, pero te pido por favor que no den estos espectáculos en la oficina. Para eso, váyanse a su casa.

Ambos se sonrojaron por las palabras tan directas de su jefe. Éste, sin decir nada más, desapareció por el elevador.

- ¡Qué beso tan chiquito Kakashi!

Le dijo el Inuzuka.

- Ya quisieras que alguien te diera estos besitos tan chiquitos Kiba.

El moreno se sonrojó y ya no dijo nada más. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Aburame. ¿A Kiba le gustaba alguien? ¿Quién? Tendría que investigar. No quería que nadie mas que él estuviera a lado de su precioso Kiba.

Todos entraron a la empresa.

---------------

La junta de comité empezaría pronto. Naru estaba acomodando toda la información en sus respectivas carpetas para sus directivos. Había tardado toda la noche con ayuda de Harry en inflar un poco las cifras de las ganancias y que no creyeran que la empresa estaba en un periodo crítico.

- ¿Todo listo Naruto? Ya no esperan en la sala de juntas

- En seguida Sasuke-san

Tomó todas sus cosas. Sentía que algo faltaba en su despacho, pero sin embargo, no supo que, y sin darle importancia, salió del despacho.

---------------

- Pues parece... que todo concuerda

Finalmente, Seguchi Tohma había dado su veredicto con respecto al informe. Creía que su fiel sirviente Kabuto iba a conseguirle alguna información para poder sacar a Sasuke de la presidencia y obtener él, el puesto, pero su empleado no le dijo nada, entonces no le quedó más que revisarlo él mismo. Todo parecía bien. Los informes de los departamentos tenían las mismas cifras que el informe final y había algunas ganancias.

- Bien hecho hijo mío, este informe está perfecto.

- Gracias padre, pero no lo habría logrado si no fuera por Naruto.

La pelirrosa frentona que estaba sentada a un lado de su prometido, sólo hizo una mueca. En realidad estaba empezando a odiar a ese fenómeno. Seguchi, al igual que su media hermana, hizo el mismo gesto.

- Pues ya de una vez deberíamos darle la presidencia no creen. En vista de que hace casi todo el trabajo Sasuke.

- No te hagas el gracioso Tohma.

- Ya basta los dos. Naruto. Muchas felicidades. Fue un informe perfecto. Muy completo y fácil de entender.

- Muchas gracias Fugaku-san. Ahora, si me disculpan, me retiro a mi oficina.

Y despidiéndose de todos, se fue de la sala de juntas.

- Que secretario tan eficiente tienes Sasuke.

- Con todo respeto padre, pero debido a todo lo que hace he decidido nombrarlo mi asistente. Hace demasiadas cosas para ser un simple secretario. Eso, claro está si no hay quejas por parte del comité.

Nadie dijo nada.

- Bueno. En visto de que no hay reclamos y del carácter exitoso de la junta. Proclamo clausurado el evento. Puede retirarse.

Lentamente los miembros del comité fueron saliendo, quedando sólo Sasuke, Sakura e Itachi en la sala de juntas.

- Parece que ese fenómeno te salvó la vida amor.

- Sakura... ya te he dicho que no le faltes al respecto a Naruto.

El chicle con patas hizo una cara de desagrado y salió de la sala de juntas.

- Bueno ototo, porque no nos vamos a comer para celebrar tu éxito en esta junta.

- Buena idea aniki. Vamos.

---------------

Naruto había llegado a su oficina y fue cuando la sangre se le heló. Ahora sabía que era lo que faltaba en su oficina. Salió inmediatamente en busca de Sasuke. Lo encontró a punto de tomar el elevador.

- Sasuke-san. Me urge hablar con usted.

- ¿Qué sucede Naruto? La junta ya se acabó, váyase a comer con el club.

- Sasuke-san... mi computadora desapareció.


	6. Capítulo 6 Todo fue un malentendido

Sasuke no cabía de la impresión.

- ¿Co...? ¿Cómo que su computadora no está?

- Pues eso Sasuke-san. Fui a mi oficina y no estaba. Y todos los informes originales estaban allí.

- ¡¡¡Maldición!!!

Al moreno se le venía el mundo encima. Si alguien llegaba a ver los informes originales sería su fin como presidente de Akatsuki.

- Tenemos que encontrarla.

Justo en ese momento, ambos vieron a un técnico de la empresa cargando una computadora de escritorio dirigiéndose a la oficina de Kabuto.

- ¡¡¡Esa es mi computadora!!!

- Usted, el técnico, deténgase.

El joven se detuvo, mostrando una cara de confusión.

- En que le puedo ayudar Sasuke-san

- ¡Esa es mi computadora!

- Debe haber un error. Esta computadora es de Yakushi-san. Me la dio porque me dijo que se le había olvidado su contraseña y quería accesar a su información, pero iba a decirle que no pude, necesitamos a un técnico profesional.

Sasuke y Naruto se voltearon a ver. Parecía que habían tenido suerte, y el técnico no había podido accesar a su información.

- No, es mía.

- Pero...

- Hágame el favor de llevarla a la oficina de Naruto e instalarla.

En ese instante iba pasando Shino por ahí.

- Shino

- Si, Sasuke-san

- Hágame el favor de ir a la oficina de Kabuto y decirle que quiero verlo en mi oficina inmediatamente.

- A sus órdenes señor.

Quince minutos después, Naruto ya estaba trabajando en su computadora nuevamente, checando sus archivos, mientras que Sasuke hablaba con Kabuto. Naruto podía escuchar todo a través de la puerta.

- Mira Kabuto. Sólo tienes dos opciones. Una renuncia voluntaria, o despedido sin carta de recomendación. Te lo dejo a tu elección.

- Renuncio Sasuke-san

- Antes debes explicarme porqué quería entrar a la computadora de Naruto.

- ... Motivos personales.

- Explíquese.

- Yo... tenía... tenía celos... ese fe... Uzumaki me estaba desplazando en mi trabajo.

Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sasuke tampoco.

- Por eso, quería ver los archivos de Naruto para ver si hace bien su trabajo.

- No habría la posibilidad de que... quisiera darle esos archivos a alguien más... alguien como... Tohma Seguchi...

- No señor. Fue meramente personal.

- Sabes qué... no te creo...

- Pero señor...

- Estás despedido Kabuto y te irás sin carta de recomendación. Me aseguraré que en ninguna gran empresa te vuelvan a contratar. Ahora lárgate de aquí.

En su oficina, Naruto sonrió. Kabuto era malo con él, y al fin tendría una preocupación menos en ese lugar.

- Naruto.

El mencionado salió rápidamente de su oficina.

- Sí señor.

- Vámonos a comer. Llámele a mi hermano. Tengo que hablar sobre el rumbo que tomará Akatsuki.

- Sí señor.

---------------------

Sakura estaba esperando el ascensor cuando Draco se acercó a ella

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A comer... Sasuke se fue a comer con Itachi y el fenómeno... y ni siquiera me invitó...

- Mmmm... Te acompaño.

- Sabes, esto ya no me está gustando. Pareciera que Akatsuki está en manos de ese fenómeno de circo.

- Tienes razón.

---------------------

En un restaurante de la ciudad...

- Tenemos que hacer ese cambio señores.

- Sasuke-san... no sé que repercusiones pueda tener el cambiar cámaras de cine por cámaras de video, además de que lo más seguro es que K-san se queje y no esté de acuerdo. Recuerde que él es muy requisitoso en su trabajo.

- ¿Y si no lo hacemos que sucederá?

- Al hacer ese cambio, vendiendo nuestras cámaras de cine, y comprando las de videos, se creará un ahorro en los gastos de pre y postproducción, disminuyendo el costo total y aumentando las ganancias.

- Bien. Me convenció Naruto. Haga ese cambio. Quiero que vaya a checar proveedores a partir de esta misma tarde y ver cuáles son las más baratas. Debemos economizar gastos.

- Sí señor.

----------------------

- Bienvenido señor...

- Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki. Vengo en representación del señor Sasuke Uchiha. Estamos checando presupuestos en cuanto a la posible compra de cámaras de videos para la producción de comerciales. Y hemos escogido Producciones Diagon como una de nuestras opciones.

- Bien, pues ha venido al lugar indicado. Gusto en conocerlo. Mi nombre es Takemi Souma.

Después de 20 minutos de charla, el rubio estaba a punto de irse.

- Bueno, muchas gracias por su ayuda. Tomaremos en cuenta su presupuesto para nuestra decisión.

- Naruto, espere.

El rubio se detuvo en la puerta y volteó la vista. El gerente de esa empresa, un moreno de ojos verdes lo estaba mirando.

- Espere por favor. Hasta donde tengo entendido, usted está encargado de obtener todos los presupuestos de Akatsuki.

- Así es.

- Bien, creo que debería tomar muy en cuenta nuestros precios. Quizás podríamos reunirnos para comer o cenar para discutirlos.

- Ehh... bueno

- Qué le parece mañana a la hora de la comida.

- Es que yo...

- Bien, mañana será.

Y el moreno lo acompañó a la puerta antes de que el rubio pudiera hacer o decir algo más.

- Es un muy buen negocio. Con algunos incentivos podría conseguir que ese Uzumaki nos de preferencia.

---------------------

En Akatsuki...

El club estaba reunido en el baño para varones. Estaban Kiba, Shino, Shuichi, Iruka y Kakashi. Ellos estaban rodeando a Hiro que estaba un llorando. Trataban de animarlo.

- Tranquilo Hiro, sólo es por el trabajo.

- Pero... ustedes no vieron como me gritó. Y todo por una tontería.

- No estaba enojado contigo, es sólo que como se le descompuso su cámara de cine, no podrá avanzarle a su trabajo hasta que le compren otra. Sabes que K es un adicto al trabajo.

- Lo sé Kiba, pero yo sólo trataba de confortarlo. Y confundió las cosas.

Una lágrima resbaló con su mejilla. Ya estaba cansado de llorar Había tenido una discusión con K, sólo por una confusión.

----- Flash Back -----

K estaba como león enjaulado en su despacho. Estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. Había habido un corto circuito durante la filmación había hecho estallar su cámara de cine, dejándola inservible. Ahora tendría que esperar mínimo 3 días en lo que le autorizaban la compra de una nueva cámara de cine. No podría trabajar y se atrasaría la filmación de un paquete de comerciales para una empresa importante. A esa empresa no le importaría. Querrían sus comerciales a tiempo, lo que implicaba más trabajo para él. Sentía que estaba a punto de explotar. Necesitaba a Hiro para calmarse. Marcó el número de su celular pero no contestó. Abrió la puerta de su oficina, dispuesto a buscarlo por toda la empresa si fuera necesario.

Salió y lo encontró en un estudio. Estaba abrazando a uno de los tramoyistas del set. Sintió que la ira lo invadía. Sin decirle nada, se fue dio la vuelta y se fue a su despacho. Justo cuando cerraba la puerta, Hiro escuchó el portazo y liberó del abrazo al tramoyista.

- Ya no llores. Verás que ella se dará cuenta de que te ama y regresará a ti.

- Gracias por tus consejos Hiro, no se que haría sin ti. Iré inmediatamente a comprarle un anillo de compromiso. No aguanto a casarme con ella.

- Anda, verás se que pondrá feliz.

- Nos veremos luego Hiro.

- Sí, yo iré con mi jefe.

Iba a tocar la puerta cuando escuchó un gran sonido, como si algo de vidrio fuera arrojado con mucha fuerza. Se apresuró a abrir y encontró a K, junto a una pila de cristales de vidrio que supuso, era un florero que descansaba sobre su escritorio.

- K... ¿Qué...?

- Vaya, veo que finalmente lo soltaste.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Te vi. Estabas muy pegado al tramoyista. ¿Ya te acostaste con él?

- Pero... ¿Qué estás diciendo? Tú sabes que nunca he

- Te vi... crees que mis ojos me engañan o que.

K estaba levantando la voz. Mientras que la cara de confusión de Hiro lo enojaba cada vez más.

- ¿Que acaso me crees estúpido? Yo te respeto, te he dado todo el tiempo que necesitas y tú de seguro te andas revolcando con otros.

Las lágrimas ya caían de sus ojos como un río. No podría seguir escuchando más.

- Ya no lo soporto. K... sólo espero que te arrepientas de lo que has dicho y me pidas disculpas.

- ¿Que yo me arrepienta? ¿Por quién me tomas? Soy el gran Crawd Winchester. Nunca pido disculpas.

Más no recibió contestación. Se había quedado solo. Su "pareja" había salido corriendo derramando lágrimas de sangre, para resguardarse en el baño de varones.

----- Fin del Flash Back ---

Minutos después llegó Naruto y lo pusieron al tanto de la situación. Fue y se sentó a su lado.

- Hiro... sólo fue una confusión. Verás que pronto se dará cuenta del error que cometió y te pedirá perdón.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Ya verás que si.

El rubio le dedicó una de sus más sinceras sonrisas, que llenaron el corazón del pelirrojo y lo abrazó.

- Bueno, ya que estamos todos bien, volvamos a trabajar.

- ¿Qué les parece si a la salida nos vamos a cenar todos? Kakashi invita.

- ¡¡¡Sí!!!

- ¿Que yo qué?

- Kakashi... no nos quieres invitar a cenar a todos

Iruka le decía sensualmente al oído, ocasionando que la temperatura de Kakashi se elevara por los cielos. Adoraba a Iruka y cuando le hablaba de esa manera, era imposible decirle que no.

- Por supuesto Iruka. Los invito a cenar a todos.

Y así, todos felices, volvieron a sus labores.

---------------

La hora de salida se acercaba. Un rubio ojiverde entró por la puerta principal y se dirigió a la recepción principal.

- Umino.

- ¿Sí señor?

- ¿Malfoy ya salió?

- No señor pero...

Iruka no terminó de hablar cuando el rubio ya había desaparecido por el elevador.

- Que carácter... con razón aún no se casa...

---------------

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Justo en ese momento Draco iba a tomarlo. Estaba listo para irse.

- Malfoy...

- Tohma... me asustaste

- Tengo que hablar contigo. Acompáñame.

El rubio platinado no dijo nada, simplemente lo siguió. Esta era una buena oportunidad. Quizás y Tohma le proponía algo y... Salieron juntos del edificio.

- Sígueme en tu auto.

Cada quien se subió en su auto. El ojiverde lo condujo hasta su departamento. Una vez dentro, se dirigieron a su estudio y le dijo que se sentara.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Tohma?

- Draco. Necesito que me des información. Quiero que me cuentes todo, absolutamente todo lo que haga Sasuke. Negocios, inversiones, pagos, deudas, todo. Pero con discreción. Si te llegan a descubrir, despídete de la empresa.

- Veré que te puedo conseguir. Tienen todo muy bien guardado. Sasuke y el fenómeno ese.

- No me importa, pero cuando me averigües algo...

Tohma se había ido acercando al ojiplata. Se encontraba detrás de él. Posó sus manos sobre sus hombros.

- No me llames. Será mejor vernos en algún lugar. Podrías venir a mi departamento, vernos en un restaurante, o quizás... en un motel.

- Tengo... tengo que irme.

- Mantenme informado.

- Si Tohma.

------------------

Un nuevo día había comenzado en Akatsuki. Todos estaban en sus lugares de trabajo acostumbrados. Hiro iba directo a su oficina cuando se topó con K que iba llegando también.

- Hola Hiro.

- Buenos días Winchester-san.

El pelirrojo sólo hizo una pequeña inclinación y se fue. Aún estaba dolido y K lo sabía. Unas horas después de que se le había enfriado la cabeza y cuando salió, vio al mismo tramoyista, pidiéndole matrimonio a una de las chicas de vestuario.

----- Flash Back -----

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

- Claro que quiero, Kyo. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

- Tenía miedo de que me dijeras que no... Te amo tanto.

- Yo también.

- Tengo que agradecerle a Hiro

- ¿A Hiro?

- Bueno verás. Cuando estaba indeciso en lo que debía hacer, él me brindó todo su apoyo y me dio ánimos para pedirte matrimonio.

- Pues en ese caso, debemos agradecerle los dos... ¿No lo crees?

- Claro.

----- Fin del Flash Back -----

Había sido un idiota y ahora Hiro estaba resentido con él. Lo había tratado como un cualquiera y ahora tendría que encontrar una manera de pedirle perdón.

---------------

La hora del almuerzo había llegado. Naruto se despidió del club, diciéndoles que tenía una comida de negocios y trató de salir de la empresa sin ser visto. Takemi vino a recogerlo, pero no se dio cuenta de que un rubio oxigenado lo había visto subirse al auto.

El resto del club se estaba preparando para ir a comer un pequeño y económico restaurante cerca de ahí, cuando un rubio ojiazul se les acercó.

- Hiro... podría hablar contigo.

Los demás escuchaban atentamente, esperando cuál sería la respuesta del pelirrojo.

- Con todo respeto Winchester-san, esta es mi hora de comida. Quizás podríamos hablar de cuestiones laborales durante las horas de trabajo. Con su permiso. Mis amigos y yo nos vamos a comer.

Hiro, Shino y Kiba fueron los primeros en salir, seguidos de Iruka y Kakashi. Shuichi se retrasó un poco. Viendo la cara de tristeza que tenía el director creativo de la empresa, volvió sus pasos hasta quedar frente a él.

- Hiro está dolido. No lo odia, simplemente se siente triste por todo lo que le dijo K-san. Dele tiempo. Después podría tratar de disculparse.

- ¿Yo disculparme?

- Es sólo un consejo. Con permiso.

Y salió corriendo a ver a sus amigos que ya lo esperaban a unas calles de distancia.

----------------------

En un restaurante lujoso, se encontraban un moreno de ojos verdes y un rubio de ojos azules.

- Verás Naruto. Producciones Diagon es una empresa muy competitiva en cuanto a los precios de sus productos.

- Bueno, está dentro de nuestras posibilidades, pero aún así, hay otros proveedores que nos sostienen mejores precios por los mismos artículos.

- Tú tienes un gran poder de convencimiento con Sasuke. Eso es lo que creo.

- No entiendo que es lo que me está pidiendo.

- Quiero que Akatsuki nos compre a nosotros.

- Pero hay...

- No te estoy pidiendo este favor por nada. Si tú logras que Akatsuki nos compre todos sus insumos a nosotros, Producciones Diagon te dará una comisión de 50 mil dólares por cada transacción.

Naruto se quedó sin habla. Esa cantidad de dinero arreglaría los problemas económicos de él y de su madre.

---------------

La hora de comida había terminado. Todos se encontraban de nuevo en sus lugares correspondientes, menos un pelirrosa travieso que se había sido raptado por su jefe.

- Yuki...

El pelirrosa estaba sentado encima del escritorio con las piernas abiertas. Mientras su cuello era devorado por una boca hambrienta y unas manos recorrían su torso pues ya habían desabrochado todos los botones de la camisa.

- Yuki... estamos en la oficina... cualquiera podría entrar...

La lucidez pareció volver a la mente del rubio, quien se separo con la respiración agitada.

- Vamos a mi departamento esta noche.

- Hai.

El pelirrosa arregló sus ropas y salió dela oficina. Como amaba a su jefe, a pesar de que éste sólo sintiera deseo por su cuerpo. Cualquiera podría acostarse con él. Era todo un Casanova como Sasuke e Itachi. Aunque había notado que últimamente había pasado más tiempo con él que con cualquiera de sus comunes conquistas, pero aún así... no quería hacerse ilusiones.

---------------

El día había terminado, pero Sasuke y Naruto aún se encontraban en presidencia, arreglando asuntos de la empresa. Tardaron unas cuantas horas más, hasta que decidieron detenerse y continuar el día siguiente.

- Naruto, permítame llevarlo a su casa.

- Pero señor...

- A esta hora, de seguro ya no pasan camiones y un taxi le saldría algo caro permítame llevarlo a su casa.

- Está bien.

Durante el viaje hablaron de cosas triviales.

- Naruto. Cree que lo que hago está bien.

- Sasuke-san... Aunque la empresa pase por un periodo bajo, yo siempre lo apoyaré. Puede contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Naruto se había quedado mirando fijamente al moreno, quien se sintió un poco incómodo por el tono en el que lo había dicho.

- Bueno. Esa es mi casa. Su casa Sasuke-san.

- Ha... Gracias Naruto, nos vemos mañana.

- Hasta mañana Sasuke-san.

Ya era muy noche, por lo que su madre ya estaba dormida. Subió a su habitación, dejó sus cosas y tomó su diario.

_Me he dado cuenta... de que definitivamente me he enamorado perdidamente de Sasuke-san. No podría vivir sin él. Moriría si me dejara solo._

_Sé que esto es imposible, pues el me necesita por el trabajo, pero... yo lo necesito por amor._

_Tendré que guardarme esto que siento, pues... al ser como soy... un fenómeno... nunca podría estar con él..._

_Lo amo tanto..._

---------------

Al día siguiente, Sasuke llamó a una pequeña junta a Naruto y a su hermano. Decidirían donde comprar sus insumos.

- Y bien Naruto... ¿Quienes fueron los finalistas?

- Bueno... analizando los costos... hay dos proveedores que tienen casi el mismo presupuesto... Gravitation Corp.... Y... Producciones Diagon.

Se había pasado toda la noche pensándolo. Esa cantidad de dinero lo liberaría de problemas... sin embargo... sentía que al aceptar ese trato estaba traicionando a Sasuke... pero las cuentas no se pagaban solas.

- Ambas son muy buenas opciones, sin embargo, creo que Gravitation tiene más experiencia en este campo.

Naruto se sentía nervioso, inclusive la voz le estaba empezando a temblar un poco.

- El joven Takemi Souma de Producciones Diagon me dijo que si decidimos comprarle productos podría hacernos un descuento del 15% de la compra sobre el total, pero Gravitation no puede concedernos eso...

- Tú que piensas Itachi.

- Pues si por la situación actual de la empresa estamos reduciendo costos, creo que Producciones Diagon sería la mejor opción.

- Bien. Naruto, arregle una cita mañana con Takemi Souma para renegociar sus precios.

- Si señor.

Los hermanos Uchiha salieron de la sala de juntas, dejando al rubio solo.

- Por Dios... ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?

----------------------

Era de noche. El trabajo había terminado.

Un rubio oxigenado se encontraba en su departamento junto a otro rubio ojiverde.

- Y después de eso, vi al fenómeno subirse al auto de Takemi Souma. Gerente general de Producciones Diagon.

- ¿Y eso porqué habría de importarme?

- Pues a mí me pareció una cita clandestina, porque él ya lo estaba esperando, un poco lejos de la entrada principal y después de eso, desaparecieron juntos.

---------------------

Un rubio ojiazul le había contado todo lo relacionado con Takemi Souma a su amigo, un moreno ojiverde.

- ¿Cómo pudiste Naru?

- No sé... no lo pensé bien hasta que ya le había dicho a Sasuke-san

- ¿Y el aceptó?

- Sin siquiera dudarlo. Se supone que mañana tengo que llamarle al señor Souma para cerrar el trato.

- Bueno... de que te preocupas...

- En eso tienes razón... simplemente fue un comentario... pero no puedo dejar de sentirme mal.

- Así son los negocios Naru...

------------------------

- Tú serías el único beneficiario si el fenómeno saliera de la empresa.

- Eso no es seguro. Podrían reemplazarme por alguien más.

Ambos estaban sentados en un sillón, tomando una copa de vino.

- Pero eso a ti no te conviene ¿No?...

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Seguchi se había acercado demasiado a Draco de manera que casi estaba encima de él.

- Tú podrías proponerle a Sasuke que contratara como su asistente a alguien rubio... de caderas estrechas... de vientre plano... de ojos plateados...

Todo esto lo decía mientras tocaba las partes que mencionaba, a pesar de que Draco trataba de quitárselo de encima.

- Alguien... que tuviera un cuello blanco...

Y plantó un beso en aquella área.

- Tohma... te equivocas conmigo... yo no...

- Pero si eso es lo que quisieras no... Que el fenómeno saliera de allí te permitiera ascender de puesto... lo que te ayudaría a seguir siendo así de delicioso.

Tocaba indecorosamente sus piernas y su vientre, recalcando cada una de sus palabras.

- Podrías pagarte el gimnasio, tu entrenador, tus tarjetas de crédito.

- Estás muy equivocado si crees que me voy a entregar por un puesto de asistente.

- No Draco, no te vas a entregar por un puesto de asistente. Te me vas a entregar a mí...


	7. Capítulo 7 Caí en la tentación

- Tohma... por favor...

- Por favor... crees que no sé que quisieras conquistarme...que no te interesa mi dinero.

- Tohma, por favor yo... yo tengo novio...

Draco trataba de moverse, intentaba escapar de las garras de Tohma Seguchi, pero por más que intentaba, el otro rubio ejercía una gran presión en sus muñecas.

Lo empujó sobre el sillón y sujetó sus manos sobre su cabeza.

- Aahh...

El ojiverde había mordido su lóbulo izquierdo, sacando un leve gemido del ojiplata.

- Sé que te gusta Draco... No te resistas...

Seguchi besaba al rubio cada vez con más intensidad, como si quisiera dejarle en claro, quién es el jefe, quien es el que manda ahí.

- No... Tohma... por favor... déjame en paz.

La mano izquierda de Seguchi sostenía las manos de Draco, mientras que la derecha estaba desabrochando los botones de las camisas de ambos. Cuando terminó, retiró ambas y volvió a sujetar las manos del rubio que se encontraba bajo él.

Empezó a recorrer el cuerpo del platinado. Su lengua dejaba una estela por todos los lugares que visitaba. Se entretuvo en una de sus tetillas, mientras que la otra era atendida por su derecha.

A pesar de que el rubio platinado ejercía cada vez menos resistencia, esta seguía latente. Su mente no quería, pero su cuerpo ansiaba ese contacto. Su cuerpo estaba ganando esa batalla. Una lágrima solitaria bajo por su mejilla.

Tohma había llegado hasta su pantalón y desabrochó el botón junto con el zipper. Minutos después ya se encontraban totalmente desnudos. Malfoy había dejado de oponer resistencia, pero aún no estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba sucediendo. Simplemente se había resignado a que, hiciera lo que hiciera, Seguchi iba a tomarlo.

- Veo que te gusta lo que hago. Has dejado de quejarte

- Como si tuviera otra opción...

- No, no la tienes, porque esto es lo que en realidad quieres.

Sin esperarlo, el rubio platinado lanzó un gran gemido, pues dos dedos habían entrado en su intimidad si lubricante ni nada parecido, provocándole dolor.

- Idiota...

- Tendrás que perdonarme, pero no vine preparado.

Los dos dedos se movía de afuera hacia adentro, ejerciendo presión para abrir aquel estrecho pasaje. Una vez listo, dirigió su pene hacia aquella pequeña entrada y empujo.

- Aaahhh

- Eres... eres muy estrecho.

El miembro de Tohma era de buen tamaño, y habiendo utilizado sólo dos dedos, había faltado preparación, pero ya no había querido esperar. El ojiplata había perdido el aliento. Cada vez más lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos. El dolor era mucho.

- Por favor no llores... si se que te gusta... de seguro te has acostado con la mitad de la empresa ¿No?

- Eres... eres un... maldito...

A duras penas podía hilar dos palabras. Por más que trataba de mantenerse quieto para disminuir el dolor, el ojiverde empezó a empujar y a embestir al rubio, quien lanzaba gemidos de dolor y placer.

- Aaahhh... Aaahhh... matte... onegai...

- Ya... voy a terminar...

Con un gemido conjunto, ambos se derramaron al mismo tiempo. Draco en su vientre y Tohma dentro del primero. Éste salió rápidamente del interior del otro, provocándole una pequeña lesión.

- Oh mira... has sangrado un poco... hasta pareciera que eres virgen... Jajaja

- Lárgate de mi departamento.

Como si le hiciera caso, el ojiverde se levantó del sillón y empezó a vestirse. El ojiplata siguió recostado. Sentía dolor y le era incómodo levantarse.

- Recuerda lo que hablamos Draco. Quiero que me mantengas en contacto... por tu propio bien.

- Sí... ya vete.

El rubio cerró la puerta, dejando a descendiente de los Malfoy completamente solo. Dejando pasar unos minutos comenzó a llorar. Él no quería esta vida. Necesitaba dinero... pero no así...

Tomó su camisa que estaba tirada en el piso y se la puso. Después se acercó al teléfono que estaba sobre un pequeño mueble y marcó.

* * *

Un moreno de ojos negros acababa de terminar de tener sexo con una muchacha que había conocido en un bar.

- _"Fue delicioso...Ojala y mi ototo me hubiera acompañado. De seguro se hubiera conseguido una buena nena para pasar la noche"_

Su compañera ya estaba profundamente dormida. Su celular sonó. Se apresuró a contestarlo, no fuera que se despertara.

- Bueno...

- Itachi...

- Draco, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

- Yo... estoy deprimido... discúlpame si te desperté pero... quería hablar contigo. Quería decirte que... te amo...

- Sí... sí... yo también te amo.

- Bueno... sólo quería... quería escuchar tu voz... Nos vemos mañana en la oficina...

- Sí... hasta mañana Draco.

- Hasta mañana Itachi.

Uchiha colgó y se quedó viendo a su amante de esa noche. Pensó en Malfoy.

- _"Definitivamente tiene un cuerpo de ensueño... pero no quiero que piense lo que no es..."_

Y se entregó al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Un nuevo día había comenzado. Los hermanos Uchiha y Naruto se encontraban en las oficinas de Producciones Diagon.

El rubio estaba nervioso. Ese día cerrarían el trato con esa casa proveedora. Si todo salía bien, tendría una muy buena comisión. Pero seguía pensando que eso estaba mal.

- Buenos días señores Uchiha. Soy Takemi Souma, gerente general de Producciones Diagon. Gustoso de recibirlos. Estoy feliz de que nos hallan escogido como su proveedor.

- Mi decisión fue fundamentada por el análisis de costos que hizo mi asistente Naruto, sin eso, yo hubiera escogido otra casa proveedora.

Naruto sentía que se le venía el mundo encima. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, su jefe ya estaba firmando el contrato de compras. Sabía que la compañía no perdía nada, después de todo, sus dos opciones tenían en verdad casi los mismos precios, pero el saber que había manipulado a su jefe lo hacía sentir muy mal. Cuando toda la firma de documentos terminó, los representantes de Akatsuki salieron de la oficina, dejando sólo a Souma.

- _"Vaya... que buen contrato he hecho... gracias a ese fenómeno..."_

Justo en ese momento sonó su celular.

- Habla Takemi Souma.

- Hola Takemi, habla Kabuto

----------------

En una oficina, lejos de ahí estaban un rubio y un peligris sentados en un escritorio, grabando una conversación telefónica.

- Finalmente cerraste el contrato con Akatsuki verdad.

- ¿Cómo supiste?

- Aunque me hayan despedido, aún tengo contactos dentro de la empresa. Convenciste al fenómeno.

- Cierto, resultó fácil de convencer. Sasuke nos dijo que había basado su decisión en lo que le dijo.

- Y ¿qué le ofreciste?

- Le vamos a dar una buena comisión.

- Vaya, y ¿Cuándo le vas a pagar?

- Cuando todo quede listo y Akatsuki nos pague los productos que compró.

- Bueno. Gusto en saludarte Takemi.

- Sí, Adiós.

La llamada se cortó y el rubio empezó a reír. Una risa sínica, como de quien sabe que ha ganado una batalla.

- Tengo que irme

- ¿Algo más que pueda hacer por usted jefe?

- De momento no, pero mantenme informado de todo. Tengo que ir a Akatsuki.

------------------

Itachi, Sasuke y Naruto ya estaban de vuelta en Akatsuki. El primero se despidió de los otros y se fue a su oficina.

- Hemos hecho una buena inversión ¿No Naruto?

- Si... sí Sasuke-san...

- Bueno, vaya a revisar el contrato y asegúrese de que todo está en orden.

- Ya lo revisé... Sasuke-san...

- ¿Sí?

- Hay... hay algo que tengo que decirle.

- Lo escucho.

- Verá... ayer... el señor Takemi Souma me invitó a comer... me dijo... que si lograba que Akatsuki lo escogiera como proveedor principal de sus insumos... me darían una comisión sobre cada venta...

* * *

Finalmente Seguchi había llegado a Akatsuki. Aunque Iruka y Kakashi lo saludaron, este los ignoró olímpicamente y tomó el elevador. Le urgía hablar con Sasuke. Llegó a la recepción de presidencia, donde se encontraba Draco trabajando en su computadora. Éste, al verlo se levantó de su asiento.

- ¿Descubriste algo del fenómeno?

Le interesaba mucho saber si podrían al fin deshacerse de ese fenómeno que estaba en presidencia.

El ojiverde sonrió y le mostró una cinta.

- No te preocupes, aquí traigo su cabeza. Anúnciame, quiero hablar con Uchiha inmediatamente.

- Sí.

* * *

La mirada de Sasuke era de decepción. Había confiado en la decisión de Naruto y ahora le venía diciendo que lo había engañado.

Por el intercomunicador le dijeron que Tohma Seguchi quería hablar con él, pero le dijo a Draco que esperara.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el rubio siguió hablando.

- Mi familia tiene muchos problemas económicos. Yo soy el único que trabajo y tengo que mantener a mi mamá. Pero me puse a pensar y... mi corazón me dijo que esto no estaba bien.

El semblante del moreno cambió. Ya no parecía tan decepcionado.

- Mi corazón me convenció de que engañarlo de esta manera estaba mal Sasuke-san. Yo soy incapaz de defraudarlo. Estaría haciendo algo indebido... y por eso se lo estoy contando Sasuke-san... No pienso aceptar el dinero.

No supo porqué, pero Sasuke se sintió feliz internamente aunque no lo externara. Justo en ese momento apareció una plasta rosada, que al ver al rubio, acentuó su mirada de inconformidad.

- ¿Pero que es lo que te sucede Sasuke? Mi hermano te pidió una audiencia y tú... parece que le das prioridad a cosas sin importancia...

Decía mientras señalaba al ojiazul.

- Sakura, tenemos una pequeña dificultad aquí.

- ¿Que sucede?

- Naruto me dijo que Producciones Diagon le iba a dar una comisión sobre venta si nosotros cerrábamos un trato con ellos

Sakura no podía creerlo.

- ¿Qué?

- Pero yo fui quien decidió esto. Naruto decidió confiar en mí y me contó lo que le habían ofrecido, además de que no planea recibir ese dinero.

- Pero Sasuke, te engañó, deberías despedí...

- Mira Sakura, mejor cállate y pasa a tu hermano a la sala de juntas. Voy para allá.

La pelirrosa salió de la oficina más enojada de lo que estaba cuando entró. Sasuke se volteó a ver a Naruto.

- Naruto. Váyase a su oficina. Usted y yo tenemos una discusión pendiente.

- Sí señor.

El pobre rubio se sentía fatal. Sentía que había defraudado a su amado jefe.

------------------

Tohma y Sakura ya estaban sentados en la sala de juntas. Sasuke iba entrando.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Tohma?

- Quiero que escuches esta grabación Sasuke.

La sonrisa de Tohma era notable. Pulsó el botón de reproducir en la grabadora y unas voces comenzaron a sonar.

_- Finalmente cerraste el contrato con Akatsuki verdad._

_- ¿Cómo supiste?_

_- Aunque me hayan despedido, aún tengo contactos dentro de la empresa. Convenciste al fenómeno._

_- Cierto, resultó fácil de convencer. Sasuke nos dijo que había basado su decisión en lo que le dijo._

_- Y ¿qué le ofreciste?_

_- Le vamos a dar una buena comisión._

_- Vaya, y ¿Cuándo le vas a pagar?_

_- Cuando todo quede listo y Akatsuki nos pague los productos que compró._

_- Bueno. Gusto en saludarte Takemi._

_- Sí, Adiós._

La grabación terminó. Tohma no cabía en sí de felicidad. Lograría que corrieran al fenómeno. Nadie se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba escuchando todo detrás de una de las puertas.

- Felicidades Sasuke. Eres un experto escogiendo a tus asistentes. Ese fenómeno que tienes ahí dentro va a recibir una buena cantidad de dinero por comisiones

Sasuke y Sakura estaban muy serios.

- Sakura... se lo dices tú...

La pelirrosa se levantó y encaró a su hermano.

- Tohma... toda la información que tienes en esa grabación ya la conocemos...

El rubio puso una mirada de desconcierto ante lo que le dijo su media hermana.

- El mismo Naruto decidió confesarlo a nosotros.

A través de la puerta, Naruto estaba un poco confundido. Feliz por que parecía que su jefe no estaba enojado, pero aún seguía triste por lo que había hecho.

Tohma estaba que echaba humo por las orejas ante la sonrisa de Sasuke. Tomó sus cosas y se fue.

- Bien Sakura, volvamos a trabajar. Dile a Itachi que pase a mi oficina.

La pelirrosa escuchó la petición de su prometido y llamó a su futuro cuñado.

Quince minutos más tarde, Itachi y su hermano estaban en la oficina de presidencia hablando. Le había contado a su hermano todo lo que le había contado Naruto, de la comisión que le iban a dar, del trato que le habían ofrecido y que le había dicho que no iba a aceptar el dinero, mucho menos cerrar el trato.

Itachi estaba sorprendido.

- Es que no puedo creerlo ototo. Definitivamente Naruto es un fenómeno, pero es un muchacho excepcional. Renunció a una comisión milenaria por ti, además de que te lo confesó. Perfecta muestra de total fidelidad... o adoración... o de las dos cosas...

Decía Itachi burlándose un poco.

- Ya deja de reírte Itachi. Tenemos otras cosas más importantes de que preocuparnos.

- Tienes razón. Los bancos ya nos están presionando para que les paguemos

A raíz de la compra de los tres foros de filmación, Akatsuki se había quedado un poco descapitalizada... habían tomado la decisión de vender sus cámaras de cine y comprar de video (sin decirle a K por supuesto), pero aún así faltaba dinero para la nómina (la paga de los trabajadores) por lo que habían tenido que pedirle prestado dinero a los bancos. El plazo para pago ya se estaba atrasando y los bancos les habían mandado amenazas de que si no pagan dentro de un plazo mínimo, le embargarían la empresa y al rematarían al mejor postor para de ahí pagar sus deudas.

Lógicamente los hermanos Uchiha no permitirían que esto sucediera.

- Se me ha ocurrido una idea para que los bancos no nos embarguen hermano.

- ¿Y que sería eso?

- Crear una empresa ficticia. Endeudarnos con ella. Esto evitaría el embargo del banco.

Itachi no sabía que pensar. Era una idea demasiado arriesgada, pero podría funcionar.

- Pero ototo, piénsalo bien. Es algo riesgoso, además de que tienes que poner a alguien al frente de esa empresa ficticia.

- Así es

- Alguien de confianza

- Ajá

- Que tú estés seguro de que sea totalmente fiel a ti, porque esa persona podría ser el futuro o futura dueña de Akatsuki.

- Es correcto

- Entonces...

Ahí fue donde Itachi captó la idea.

- Piensas poner a Naruto verdad.

- Por supuesto. Él sería un presidente perfecto para nuestra empresa ficticia. Tengo plena confianza en él y ahora sé que nunca me defraudaría.

* * *

Naruto estaba en su oficina sumido en sus pensamientos. Estaba sosteniendo una fotografía tamaño credencial de Sasuke. La había sacado de la página de internet de la empresa.

- _"Sasuke-san... me he dado cuenta... de que lo amo... no podría vivir sin usted... lo amo tanto..."_

- ¡¡Naruto!!

La voz de su jefe lo sacó de su ensoñación. Lo estaba llamando. Ocultó la fotografía en el bolsillo de su pantalón y acudió al llamado de su jefe.

- Aquí estoy Sasuke-san

- Siéntese Naruto.

Naruto encontró a su jefe y al vicepresidente sentados en el escritorio del primero y siguiendo las órdenes del moreno menor, se sentó en frente del escritorio.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle Sasuke-san?

- Naruto, ¿Usted sabe como hacer una nueva empresa? ¿Cómo establecerla?

- Por supuesto señor.

- Bien, necesito que me prepare todo el papeleo para registrar una y darla de alta.

- Bueno...

Naruto sacó un pequeño block de notas de uno de sus bolsillos y tomó una pluma del escritorio de su jefe.

- En ese caso, voy a necesitar el nombre de la empresa, la moneda que va a necesitar, el capital inicial, los socios y tipo de sociedad que va a establecer...

- Tranquilo... tranquilo... mire... usted va a escoger el nombre. Que sea una empresa que tenga una amplia gama de posibilidades laborales. No tendrá socios. Tendrá un único propietario.

- ¿Y quién sería esa persona? Necesito todos los datos.

- Por supuesto. Tome nota.

- Sí.

- Nombre: Naruto Uzumaki...


	8. Capítulo 8 Un rotundo fracaso

En casa de Naru, Tsunade y Harry se habían pasado la tarde haciendo un pastel de crema con fresas. El favorito de Naruto. El día anterior les había contado lo de la comisión de Producciones Diagon y de lo mal que se sentía consigo mismo por haber caído en la tentación.

----- Flash Back -----

Naruto acababa de llegar a su casa después de un día ajetreado de trabajo. Quería contarle a su madre lo que había sucedido.

Dentro de su casa, ya lo estaban esperando el moreno y su mamá. Últimamente su amigo pasaba mucho tiempo en su casa. No sabía si era para hacerle compañía o para pedirle prestada la computadora, para meterse a la página de Akatsuki y contemplar por horas al rubio platinado del cual se había enamorado a primera vista.

- Ya llegué.

Gritó Naru desde la entrada. Inmediatamente salió su mamá a recibirlo.

- Que bueno que llegas cariño. La cena ya está lista.

Cenaron tranquilamente aunque el rubio estaba un poco tenso. Cuando la cena terminó y antes de que Tsunade se levantara para lavar los platos Naruto habló.

- Mamá... hay algo que debo decirte.

Tranquila y pausadamente le contó todo lo que había sucedido. La rubia no dijo nada, sino que esperó a que su hijo terminara.

- Naru... entiendo que quieras ayudarme a pagar las cuentas... pero... a mi parecer... lo que hiciste no estuvo bien. En realidad agradezco tu preocupación mi amor... sé... que harás lo correcto.

----- Fin del Flash Back -----

Después de eso les dijo que al día siguiente hablaría con su jefe para contarle toda la verdad, sin embargo aún se veía un poco decaído, por eso decidieron recibirlo con un pastel.

- Ya llegué.

- Yo abro.

Harry se dirigió a la puerta y le abrió a Naruto, recibiéndolo con un abrazo.

- Hola Naru

- Hola Harry.

- Pasa, mira lo que hicimos.

Naruto se sintió muy feliz al ver el gran pastel que reposaba sobre la mesa.

- Mi amor. Harry y yo te hicimos tu pastel favorito.

- Gracias mamá. Yo les traigo estupendas noticias. Me aumentaron el sueldo.

- ¡¡¡En serio Naru!!! ¿Cuánto?

- ¡¡¡Diez mil pesos!!! (N/A: poco menos de 1000 dólares)

- Esto hay que celebrarlo.

Comieron pastel y platicaron de varias cosas. Naruto ya se sentía mejor, aunque un poco preocupado. Quería hablar con Harry a solas. Después de la cena le pidió que lo acompañara a su habitación y despidiéndose de su mamá y dándole las buenas noches desaparecieron por la puerta.

- ¿Que sucede Naru?

- Veras... Sasuke-san me ha dado un nuevo trabajo aparte del de asistente.

- ¿Es por eso el aumento de sueldo?

- Así es

- ¿Y de qué se trata?

- Quiere que registre una nueva empresa... a mi nombre...

- Que...¡¡¡Que!!!

- Y quiere que lo inicie con una capital inicial de 1 millón de dólares.

Harry estaba que se le había dio el aire. Una empresa a nombre de Naruto con un capital de un millón de dólares.

- Todo es legal... pero la quiere como un salvavidas para la empresa. Para que no embarguen los bancos a Akatsuki.

- Y... ¿Ese dinero sería como tuyo? O sea podrías manejarlo

- Supongo que sí. Sasuke-san lo dejó a mi criterio.

- Porque podríamos invertirlo y hacer que esta nueva empresa haga más dinero.

- Esa sería una estupenda idea Harry... De hecho... se me ha ocurrido algo... ¿Quieres ayudarme con esto?

- Claro Naru, haría lo que fuera.

- Harry Potter... serías el gerente general de mi empresa... yo te pagaría para que trabajaras para mí.

- ¡¡¡Al fin tengo trabajo!!!

* * *

Al día siguiente...

Era muy temprano, pero Iruka y Kakashi ya estaban en la empresa. Siempre eran los primeros en llegar. Iruka estaba dejando sus cosas en su escritorio, mientras que Kakashi, siendo el chofer, no tenía mucho trabajo y pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con Iruka.

- Iruka

- ¿Hmmm?

- ¿Quieres ir a cenar esta noche?

- Lo siento Kakashi, no tengo con quien dejar a Yuno.

- Pero... pero... él podría venir con nosotros.

- ¿En serio? ¿No te molesta?

- Por supuesto que no Iruka. Yuno es un niño maravilloso. Tú sabes lo que pienso de eso.

- Yo... Necesito tiempo Kakashi.

- Sabes que te esperaré todo lo que necesites.

Iruka sonrió y se acercó a Kakashi. Aprovechando que aún no llegaba nadie, le dio un beso lento y apasionado. Estaban fundidos en un abrazo. Los brazos de Iruka rodeaban el cuello de Kakashi, mientras que las manos de este estaban deleitándose con el suave y firme trasero de Iruka.

- Kakashi, será mejor que saques tu lengua de la garganta de Iruka y las manos de su trasero, si no quieres que te vuelvan a amonestar por interrumpir su trabajo.

Iruka se congeló y sintió como la sangre se agolpaba en su cabeza ocasionándole un furioso sonrojo. Inmediatamente alejó al peliplata de él y saludó al recién llegado.

- Ho... Hola Hiro...

- Veo que cada día se quieren más.

El moreno lanzó una risita nerviosa, totalmente sonrojado, mientras era abrazado de la espalda por un peliplata.

- Buenos días Hiro.

- Hola Kakashi. ¿Shuichi no ha llegado?

- No aún no. De hecho, eres el primero después de nosotros.

- Buenos días.

El ambiente de repente se sintió tenso. Por la puerta principal iba entrado un rubio de ojos azules. Su mirada se veía ligeramente abatida.

- Hiro...

- Buenos días Winchester-san... con permiso amigos, tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

El pelirrojo salió rápidamente por una de las puertas que lleva a los foros de grabación, casi corriendo antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir alguna réplica.

Justo en ese momento también había llegado Naruto quien había presenciado toda la escena. Se acercó al cabizbajo K y le susurró unas palabras al odio.

- Sigue un poco enojado, pero ya se le pasará. Sólo dele tiempo. Entiéndalo. No ha sido sencillo para él.

K no dijo nada, simplemente caminó y se desapareció por la puerta por la que había pasado Hiro. Rumbo a los foros de grabación.

- ¡¡¡Hola!!!

Quien si no... Shuichi acababa de llegar. Tras de él venían Shino y Kiba. Después de unos minutos todos estaban en sus escritorios trabajando.

Naruto estaba en su oficina. Al tiempo que trabajaba contemplaba la misma fotografía de su jefe.

- _"Es tan guapo..."_

- Naruto

Salió de sus pensamientos y se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe que le estaba llamando.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle Sasuke-san?

- Recuerdas lo que te había dicho del cambio de cámaras de cine a cámaras de video.

- Sí señor.

- Bien, habla con la distribuidora. Haremos el cambio ahora mismo. Ya tengo postores para comprar las cámaras de cine, y con lo que nos ahorraremos en comprar las de video, tendremos una pequeña entrada.

- S... sí señor...

- Bien, vaya.

- Sasuke-san... ¿Está seguro? ¿Ya habló con K al respecto?

- Si estoy seguro, pero no hablé con K

- Lo más seguro es que al enterarse del cambio se enoje mucho señor

- El no tiene porque decir nada. Él es mi empleado y debe atenerse a mis órdenes, sino, simplemente tendrá que buscarse otro trabajo.

- Pero señor... él es el mejor director creativo de país.

- En ese caso le prohibiré renunciar y listo. Ahora, no pierda tiempo y vaya a hacer esos cambios.

- A la orden señor.

-------------------

- Yuki. Te traigo los papeles que me pediste.

- Te he dicho que no me llames así en al oficina.

- Pero no hay nadie... y estamos solos...

El pelirrosa le puso el cerrojo a la puerta y se acercó insinuantemente a su jefe.

- ¿Qué pretendes?

- Jefe... creo que me he portado mal... y me merezco un castigo.

El rubio puso una cara de pervertido que no podía con ella. Le encantaba jugar al jefe pervertido y al empleado malo. Incluso en algunas ocasiones habían tenido sexo en la oficina. Shuichi era el amante con quien más tiempo había durado. Aún así, de repente tenía sus escapadas... había mucha carne que probar y aunque Shuichi se enteraba de algunas de ellas, siempre le perdonaba.

- Joven Shindo, me temo que tendré que amonestarlo... estos informes están mal...

- ¿Y en qué me equivoqué señor?

Le preguntaba mientras se sentaba sobre las piernas de su jefe.

- Pues... le falta el punto final a las hojas.

- Vaya que he sido un asistente malo... castígueme señor.

Después de un rato, a través de la puerta se podían escuchaban pequeños gemidos a través de la puerta. Shino, que tenía su escritorio cerca, encendió un pequeño radio que tenía para tratar de amortiguar los sonidos que hacían allá adentro.

No entendía como es que había terminado con unos amigos así. Todo porque eran amigos de Kiba.

Kiba... En ese momento, el moreno estaba limpiando el piso con un trapeador. Le ponía mucho empeño a su pequeño trabajo. Esa era una de las cosas que habían hecho que se enamorara de él.

Pero no encontraba como declararle sus sentimientos al Inuzuka.

Esperaría al momento perfecto.

Dentro de la oficina, el rubio y el pelirrosa habían llegado al clímax con un gemido ahogado. Sabían que seguían en la oficina y no podían ser muy escandalosos.

- ¿Me acompañas a comer?

- Shuichi... muchas veces me has preguntado y siempre te doy la misma respuesta. Alguien como yo no puede ir a un restaurante como al que van ustedes.

- Pero la comida está buena...

- Pero es de baja categoría.

- Pues lo siento si no podemos pagarnos algo mejor.

- Shuichi...

- Ya... déjalo así... me voy a comer.

El pelirrosa salió de la oficina, un poco molesto. Sabía que sólo el sexo los unía, pero por más que intentaba entrar en la vida del rubio, sus avances eran pocos. Lo amaba... quizás sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos... pero lo amaba...

* * *

La hora de comida había llegado. K estaba esperando el momento, para invitar a Hiro a comer y hablar con él. Ya estaba harto de la separación. Tres días sin poder acercarse al hombre que le quitaba el sueño, y todo por su orgullo, pero estaba dispuesto a doblegarlo si le daba la oportunidad. No dejaría que se fuera de sus brazos una vez más. Estaba consciente de que se había equivocado e iba a pedirle perdón.

- Winchester-san. Ya dejé todo listo. Los papeles que tiene que firmar están en su escritorio. Si no necesita nada más, me voy a comer.

Y así como había llegado, el pelirrojo desapareció, sin darle la menor oportunidad para decir algo. Tendría que tomar una buena oportunidad para hablar largo y tendido con él. Las preocupaciones se le venían encima. Justo en la mañana le habían dicho que Hirai Ken (N/A: Me encanta la canción Bye My Melody... se las recomiendo XD) iba a filmar un video musical con ellos y debían empezar la filmación cuanto antes. Quería que el video fuera perfecto, y para eso necesitaba toda la cooperación de Hiro. Otra razón más para recuperar a su pareja.

* * *

- ¿Piensas perdonarlo Hiro?

- No lo sé Shu... me dolió mucho que me dijera que soy un cualquiera... cuando yo nunca...

- Te recomiendo que le des tiempo. Se nota que siente algo por ti.

- De seguro Naru... siente desprecio por un cualquiera...

- Tiene muchas presiones Hiro... apenas le acaban de decir lo del video de Ken y de seguro estará muy estresado. Lo que más necesitará será tu ayuda.

- Eso lo sé Kiba... pero...

- Dale una oportunidad

El pelirrojo fijó sus ojos en los orbes ojiazules que le habían dicho esa última oración.

- De acuerdo... lo intentaré Naru...

- Bien... ¡¡¡Ahora comamos!!!

* * *

Al día siguiente parecía que una bomba había estallado en la oficina de presidencia. Dentro un moreno y un rubio estaban en una acalorada discusión. Naru estaba en su oficina escuchando todo, y el club estaba agazapado en la puerta de presidencia tratando de escuchar.

- ¡¡¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Uchiha!!!

- ¡Teníamos que hacerlo K!

- ¡¡¡No pienso grabar el video!!!

- ¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!

- Mira Uchiha. Podrás tu poner el dinero para el vestuario, cambiar el formato de filmación a como te de tu regalada gana, pero nunca podrías obligarme a grabar en video... no habrá filmación ni exposición en vivo del evento me oyes.

- ¡¡Escúchame bien K, tú no tienes derecho ni la posición para cancelar nada!! ¡¡¡¡Me oyes!!!

- ¡¡¡Pues no pienso grabar NADA!!!

- ¡¡¡Escúchame bien!!!

El moreno tomó al rubio del cuello de su camisa, acercándolo a sí mismo, mostrando una mirada de enojo mal contenido. Naruto había salido de su oficina al dejar de escuchar voces, temiendo lo peor.

- ¡Yo te pago, yo te firmo tus cheques así que no puedes ordenarme ni cancelar nada!

- Sasuke-san por favor déjelo.

Naruto había visto suficiente, y trató de separarlos.

- ¡Escúchame K, si no trabajas tú, puedo contratar a otro director!

- Así que esto piensas... Me voy.

- ¡Lárgate!

- Sasuke-san... por favor...

- Escúchame bien Uchiha... es tu última oportunidad... después estarás rogándome para que regrese.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses.

El rubio salió por la puerta de presidencia, tumbando a los del club que estaban escuchando, y sin tomarles importancia, fue directo a su oficina a recoger sus cosas.

- Naruto...

- Sí señor.

- Consígame otro director creativo.

- S... sí señor...

Naruto se metió a su oficina justo en el momento en que un pelirrojo tocaba la puerta.

- Adelante.

- Sasuke-san... soy yo...

- Pasa Hiro... ¿Qué necesitas?

- Por favor... no despida a K-san...

- Él se lo buscó.

- Se lo suplico.

- ¿Que acaso no estabas enojado con él o algo así? (N/A: Los chismes corren rápido XD)

- Si pero... si él se va de aquí... regresará a su ciudad natal. Este trabajo es lo único que lo mantiene en la ciudad y si se va... nunca lo volveré a ver...

* * *

K estaba en los estudios de grabación. Estaban totalmente vacíos. Había cancelado la grabación al ver las cámaras de video instaladas en el foro. Sentía una clase de repulsión hacia ellas. No se podía imaginar usándolas. Él. Uno de los más grandes directores creativos del mundo usando una cámara de video... por favor... se vería mejor pidiendo limosna.

Se dirigió a su oficina y empezó a guardar sus cosas. Se iría inmediatamente de ahí. Tenía unas cuantas cajas que estaba utilizando para guardar sus cosas cuando de pronto se detuvo. Sus ojos se posaron en una fotografía que estaba sobre su escritorio. Era una fotografía reciente... de cuando le había pedido a Hiro que fuera su pareja. Estaban los dos sonriendo, abrazados a punto de concertar un beso.

Ahora comprendía la tontería que había hecho. Si se le estaba haciendo difícil recuperar a Hiro estando dentro de la empresa, ahora fuera de ella... iba a ser totalmente imposible.

_- "Maldición..."_

Ahora que iba a hacer... no podía ir a rogarle a Sasuke que le regresara su trabajo. Guió su mano al bolsillo de su saco y de ahí sacó una cajita. Cuanto lo había pensado. Aquella decisión estaba tomada. Iba a pedírselo justo antes de su pelea...

Estaba pensando en qué podría hacer cuando la puerta de su despacho sonó. Alguien estaba tocando.

No estaba para recibir a nadie así que no contestó. Que pensaran que estaba vacío.

La puerta se abrió. Iba a gritarle a quien quiera que fuera para que lo dejaran solo, pero no pudo hacerlo. Frente a él estaba la causa de sus desvelos.

- K-san...

El pelirrojo estaba parado en la puerta del despacho, esperando alguna respuesta de su jefe, pero cuando vio que este no respondía, decidió hablar.

- K-san... Sasuke-san no lo despidió...

El rubio seguía sin decir nada.

- Hablé con él y... le pedí que no lo despidiera... después reconoció que usted es el mejor y a estas alturas, con la producción del video de Hirai Ken tan cerca, sería imposible conseguir a alguien de su categoría. Por favor K-san... no se vaya...

Hiro sentía que se le iba la voz. Tendría que salir cuanto antes de ahí si no quería que su jefe lo viera llorar.

Salió de la oficina pero no pudo llegar muy lejos, pues unos brazos lo apresaron firmemente.

- Lo siento tanto Hiro.

Ahí Hiro ya no lo pudo soportar y liberó unas cuantas lágrimas, mientras se daba la vuelta y abrazaba al rubio.

- Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte perdón después de todas las cosas que te dije, pero...

No pudo terminar su oración, pues el pelirrojo se puso de puntas para alcanzar sus labios y sellarlos con un beso. Fue un beso suave y dulce. Como si fuera una bienvenida. Un saludo después de tiempo de no tenerse cerca.

- Hiro...

- K-san...

- Que te había dicho de mi nombre

El pelirrojo lanzó una risita, recordando cuanto le había insistido su ex-pareja que olvidara los formalismos con él.

- Entonces... K... no dejarás Akatsuki...

- Por supuesto que no... No podría estar ni un minuto alejado de mi prometido.

- ¿Pro... prometido?

K sacó nuevamente la cajita de su saco y se inclinó sobre una de sus rodillas.

- Hiroshi Nakano... ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?

Abrió la pequeña caja y Hiro se quedó si habla. Era un hermoso anillo. Una banda de oro de 24 quilates, adornado con una hermosa joya. Un rubí... el mismo tono de su cabello.

- Quiero que olvidemos todo lo que pasó. Todo lo que nos hemos dicho y empecemos de nuevo. Como una pareja... quiero que te cases conmigo Hiro. ¿Qué dices?

- Si... me casaré contigo... Crawd Winchester.

El rubio tomó la sortija de compromiso y la mano de su ahora prometido. Deslizó el pequeño aro lentamente por su dedo anular hasta colocarlo en su sitio predestinado. Ambos compartieron una sonrisa y volvieron a besarse. Estaban a un paso de estar juntos para siempre.

* * *

- Entonces por eso he decidido apiadarme de tu pequeña existencia y produciré el video de Ken.

Sasuke iba a decirle que Hiro le había rogado casi hasta ponerse de rodillas para que no lo despidiera, pero después de verlos entrar tomados de la mano y con un Hiro sonrojado, desistió de esa idea.

- Bueno, entonces ponte a trabajar K.

- Llamaré a quien te dije para que nos ayude a organizar el evento en vivo. Hay la oportunidad de que venga hoy mismo, más tarde.

- De acuerdo, estaré en mi oficina. Avísame cuando llegue.

- Hmmm

La pareja salió de la oficina, mientras que Naruto se acercaba a su jefe.

- ¿Quiere que siga buscando directores creativos?

Le dijo con una sonrisa

- De momento no... Me conformo con uno que esté feliz de trabajar aquí. Ahora, ponme en línea con Organización de eventos Yama.

- Sí señor.

Minutos más tarde...

- Señor... el gerente de Yama en la línea 1.

- Gracias Naruto.

Sasuke tomó la llamada.

- Hola Sasuke, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que me llamaste.

- Je je... lo siento Di... es que he tenido mucho trabajo.

- ¿Y para que soy bueno Sasuke?

- Necesito tu ayuda para organizar la grabación y presentación de un video musical.

- Con gusto Sasuke.

- Puedes venir a Akatsuki.

- Ahora mismo salgo para allá para que me cuentes todos los detalles.

Media hora después, Di ya estaba llegando a la empresa. Iruka estaba muy metido en su trabajo, por suerte Kakashi había tenido un pedido y estaba fuera de la empresa. No se dio cuenta cuando ya había alguien parado frente a él.

- Hola Iruka ¿Mucho trabajo?

Iruka levantó la vista y el rostro se le iluminó.

- ¡Deidara-san! Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos visitaba.

- Bueno, parecía que no me necesitaban.

Iruka salió de su escritorio y le dio un abrazo.

- ¡Qué alegría me da verte Iruka! Dime, ¿Todos siguen aquí?

- Claro que sí Deidara-san. Los del club estarán muy felices de verlos de nuevo.

Deidara era un organizador de evento muy cotizado. Era un viejo amigo de Sasuke e Itachi. Les había ayudado en varias ocasiones a organizar eventos y presentaciones. Era una persona muy sociable e inmediatamente se había hecho amigo del club.

Se despidió de Iruka y le mandó un saludo a distancia a Kakashi que iba llegando. Tomó el elevador.

Al llegar a la recepción de presidencia saludó a Draco.

- Hola Draco.

- Deidara, ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien, ¿Y tú?

- Bien... sólo tengo que soportar a los del club.

- Oh por favor Draco, son buenas personas.

- ¿Esos son buenas personas?... Parece que no conoces mucho Dei

- Bueno... creo que nunca podré hacerte cambiar de opinión. ¿Podrías anunciarme con Sasuke?

- Claro. Pasa, ponte cómodo.

Deidara siguió su camino hasta que se topó con un rubio y sin querer le tiró todos los papeles que traía.

- Oh disculpe usted, es mi culpa, venía distraído.

- No te conozco ¿Quién eres?

Naruto levantó el rostro del piso, de donde estaba recogiendo sus papeles, entonces se le volvieron a caer

- Usted... Usted es...

- ¡¡¡Deidara-san!!!

Un pelirrosa salió volando de quien sabe donde y se abrazó al recién llegado.

- Hola Shuichi.

- Deidara-san, hace mucho tiempo que no venía.

Shuichi estaba feliz. No notó que a lo lejos, otro rubio (N/A: Hay demasiados rubios en la empresa XD) no veía con muy buenos ojos que el pelirrosa estuviera en brazos de otro hombre... sentía algo en su pecho que lo angustiaba. Podía ver como el pelirrosa tenía un rostro feliz y brillante... en los brazos del otro... Hablaría con él más tarde.

De vuelta con Deidara, el resto del club llegó a su encuentro. Hiro, Shino y Kiba también estaban allí, todos saludando al organizador.

- Y díganme ¿Cómo han estado?

- Muy bien y felices de verlo de nuevo Deidara-san... luego podría ir a comer con nosotros.

- Por supuesto. Estaría encantado. Y... ¿Alguien podría presentarme a su nuevo miembro?

Todos se quedaron viendo, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Naru estaba en una esquina, con todos sus papeles en sus brazos. Shuichi lo trajo a la bolita y lo presentó.

- El es Naruto Uzumaki, el nuevo asistente de presidencia.

- Vaya, vaya, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que presidencia tenía asistente, siempre eran secretarios. Has de ser muy bueno para que Sasuke te nombrara asistente.

Las mejillas de Naruto se encendieron y saludo a Deidara con un apretón de manos.

- Soy Deidara. Organizador de eventos. Mucho gusto

- Na… Naruto Uzumaki

- Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea Naru.

- Igualmente... Deidara-san...

- Podrías decirme si Sasuke está en su oficina.

- Por supuesto Deidara-san. Sígame, lo acompaño.

En presidencia...

- ¡Deidara! ¡Qué bueno que pudiste venir!

- Sonabas algo desesperado por teléfono

- Bueno, la situación lo amerita.

Rápidamente le dio los pormenores del evento, de lo que querían lograr y el tipo de personas que asistirían.

- Bueno, será un arduo trabajo, necesitaré tiempo. Tengo que conseguir teléfonos de renta de mesas, sillas, un pequeño banquete, adornos para la recepción, servicio de meseros, iluminación, platería, pantallas, manteles e invitaciones.

- Tomaste nota de eso Naruto.

- Sí Sasuke-san

La pluma de Naruto parecía volar sobre su block de notas. No quería perder ningún detalle.

- Parece que te conseguiste un asistente muy eficiente Sasuke.

Naruto se sonrojó ante tal adulación.

- Es excelente.

Su sonrojo aumentó más, aunque trató de disimularlo.

- Bueno... a trabajar muchachos.

- Por cierto Sasuke. Tengo una amiga que nos podría ayudar mucho en esto.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. Trabaja para el periódico. Si todo esto sale bien, podría invitarla al evento y que hiciera una crítica de nuestro trabajo.

- Eso estaría muy bien Deidara-san.

- Verdad que sí Naru.

- ¿Y quien es ella Di?

- Se llama Hermione Granger.

* * *

Los días pasaron. Todos se estaban preparando para el estreno del video de Hirai Ken. La empresa era un caos.

Hiro y K (sobretodo K) estaban muy entusiasmados. Querían anunciar su compromiso en la inauguración del evento (que estaba a cargo de K). Aún no habían tenido sexo. Ambos querían esperar una fecha especial. La noche de bodas. No tenían prisa, pero eso no le impedía darse besos ardientes de esos que te quitan hasta la última molécula de oxígeno de tu sistema o inclusive hacerse uno cuantos toqueteos para ir "conociendo el terreno".

Aunque la principio K se mostró un poco renuente a utilizar cámaras de video, después de la insistencia de Hiro (y de unas cuantas caricias) este aceptó. Ya casi todo estaba listo.

Deidara trabajaba arduamente para la recepción del evento, aunque era continuamente acechado por Itachi. De hecho, era la única persona a la que Itachi acosaba pero que no había aceptado acostarse con él. Itachi lo consideraba como todo un reto.

Se había comunicado con Hermione y la castaña ya le había confirmado su asistencia.

* * *

La fecha había llegado. Todos estaban preparados. Habían acondicionado uno de los foros con muchas sillas y mesas, como si fuera una recepción. Entre los asistentes se encontraban empresarios, directores y la más alta alcurnia en el mundo de las casa productoras. Todo debía ser perfecto si querían un buen respaldo para futuros proyectos en Akatsuki.

Todos estaban expectantes.

* * *

- Nee Yuki... déjame sentarme contigo...

- Ya te dije que no Shuichi

- ¿Pero porqué no?

- ¿Tengo que volver a repetírtelo? Me voy a sentar con los directivos de Akatsuki y no puede haber un simple empleado ahí. ¿Qué dirían si me vieran así?

El pelirrosa ya no dijo nada más. Entendía a su... ¿Novio?... ¿Pareja?... ¿Amante?... Ya no lo sabía, pero no tenía importancia. Desde el inicio de la relación Yuki no le había prometido nada. Era una relación sin compromisos. Sólo sexo y ya.

Shuichi esperaba que con el tiempo Yuki llegara a quererlo... pero ya había pasado mucho... Dos años y medio y aún así Eiri seguía saliendo de repente con muchachas y muchachos de alta sociedad. Era muy conocido por esos lugares. Que Eiri Uesugi estuviera teniendo sexo con un empleado. Por favor, que deshonra.

Sin decir nada, salió de la oficina, dejando a un rubio sumido en sus papeles.

* * *

- Señoras y señores... sean bienvenidos a este maravilloso evento.

La hora había llegado. Todos estaban sentados en sus lugares. Sakura, Tohma, Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Hermione, Eiri, Sasuke y K estaban en una mesa, junto con algunos otros invitados en frente del foro. Detrás, todo una gama de personas de distintos ramos en esa industria.

En una mesa apartada de ahí (casi escondida) estaba el club. Kakashi e Iruka estaban sentados juntos. Kakashi con un traje de negro, mientras que Iruka estaba de blanco. Habían llegado por separado, pero parecía que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo.

- Mira Iruka, si pareciera que estuviéramos a punto de casarnos. ¿No quisieras darte una escapadita y que tuviéramos nuestra noche de bodas?

- Kakashi no digas esas cosas

Le decía Iruka totalmente ruborizado, mientras trataba de mantener quietas las manos de Kakashi.

- Jajaja... nunca pierdes el tiempo verdad Kakashi...

Ese había sido Kiba. Éste había llegado en compañía de Shino, quien lo había ido a recoger a su casa. Kiba iba con un traje azul marino, mientras que Shino andaba de negro.

- ¿Tu quisieras que Shino fuera un angelito o un diablito?

Shino se sonrojó. Aun no había podido tener avances con Kiba. Le daba mucha envidia como era Kakashi con Iruka. Kakashi le había pedido hacía año y medio a Iruka que si quería ser su novio. Iruka, por temor natural por la vida de su bebé, le había dicho que le diera tiempo, que fueran poco a poco. Kakashi había aceptado sin rechistar. Estaba en realidad enamorado de Iruka.

Shino quería mostrarle a Kiba cuanto lo amaba, pero había algo que le impedía declarársele. El temor al rechazo. Tenía miedo de que Kiba le dijera que no, que no quisiera ser su novio, que había alguien más...

Tenía que apresurarse...

- Ya déjalo Kakashi.

Shuichi estaba desanimado. Después de toda la insistencia que le había hecho a Eiri de que si se sentaba con él no pudo convencerlo, y ahora estaba al lado de una modelo morena de ojos verdes, y era obvio que el rubio le estaba coqueteando. No podía soportar los celos, pero sabía que si se le ocurría hacerle una escena a su jefe, lo menos que harían sería despedirlo, y lo que menos quería era alejarse de su único amor. Estaba sentado a un lado de Hiro.

- Tranquilos todos, que esto está a punto de empezar.

Naruto estaba emocionado. Él y Sasuke habían trabajado mucho en compañía de Hiro y K para que el evento fuera en pocas palabras... "perfecto".

Habían decorado el foro con un tema típico japonés. Al fondo una típica casa japonesa (sólo la fachada). De uno de los lados había una perfecta imitación de un lago, además de pequeñas estatuas y demás decoración.

Una suave música se dejaba escuchar, el ambiente se sentía mágico. Las luces jugaban con los matices del escenario. Todo parecía ser "perfecto"

- Y ahora, permítanme presentarles a la persona al encargado de esta maravilla... el señor Crawd Winchester.

Todos aplaudieron, mientras que un farol alumbraba hacia donde estaba sentado K y lo seguía mientras caminaba hacia el foro.

- Quiero darles las gracias a todos por su presencia en este evento. A base de mucho trabajo he logrado esta maravilla. Antes que nada, quiero darles una noticia que me ha hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Uno de los faroles se dirigió a la última mesa, enfocando a un pelirrojo.

- Hiroshi Nakano... ha aceptado ser mi esposo.

Una gran ovación se escuchó. Finalmente, uno de los más grandes directores creativos del mundo iba a sentar cabeza. A algunos les asombró que se casara con su asistente, pero en general, la ovación fue de aprobación.

- Espero que todos puedan acompañarnos a nuestra boda.

Los aplausos fueron amainando hasta que el silencio regresó.

- Y ahora sí. Lo que han estado esperando.

Sasuke estaba expectante. Estaba al tanto de las reacciones del público.

- "_Bien... aquí se juega mi futuro y el de la empresa..."_

Del éxito de la presentación de ese video dependía el futuro de la empresa. Si las demás compañías veían el éxito plasmado en ese video, harían contratos con Akatsuki.

Todos estaban al tanto del escenario.

- Ha llegado la hora de comenzar. Con ustedes... Hirai Ken.

Las luces se apagaron y todo el recinto quedó a oscuras. La música de ambientación se había detenido.

De uno de los extremos del foro se enfocó una luz, inmediatamente una ráfaga de humo salió, dejando ver a Hirai Ken.

Varios bailarines con ropas de estilo japonés antiguo salieron de ambos extremos del foro y empezaron a bailar. La canción hacía una síntesis de la historia del imperio Meiji. El ambiente era envolvente. Las luces y las nubes de humos hacían que el escenario pareciera de ensueño.

Todo el evento estaba destinado a ser todo un éxito... pero de pronto... todas las luces se extinguieron...


	9. Capítulo 9 La apuesta

Sasuke estaba que se le subía la presión. Salió corriendo de su mesa hacia donde estaban los técnicos, tratando de averiguar que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Había habido un fallo en la central eléctrica.

Fugaku salió de la mesa en busca de su hijo para ver que sucedía. Los invitados empezaban a inquietarse y una nube de murmullos empezó a escucharse. Detrás de él iban K y Tohma.

Llegaron a donde Sasuke y la luz volvió. Había echado a andar la planta auxiliar de luz.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que sucedió Sasuke?

- Papá...

- Pero claro... que más podíamos esperar de este remedo de presidente...

- Cállate Tohma. Dime Sasuke qué te dijeron los técnicos.

- Hubo una falla en la planta de luz de toda la ciudad papá.

- Sólo faltaban 10 segundos del video and it would have been an awesome video (Y hubiera sido un magnífico video) ¡¡¡I can't believe it!!! (No puedo creerlo)

K estaba muy enojado. Su video había sido arruinado por una falla en la planta de luz. Todo su trabajo se había ido por la cañería.

Lejos de ahí, en la última mesa del salón, los del club se habían quedado sin habla.

- Pobre Sasuke-san... tanto trabajo...

Y el rubio se levantó de su asiento para ir en busca de su jefe y ver en qué le podía ayudar.

* * *

La grabación se había suspendido. Todos los invitados se estaban retirando. Sasuke les había ofrecido una disculpa a nombre de Akatsuki.

En presidencia estaban Sakura, Hirai Ken, Sasuke, Itachi y Naruto.

- Tranquilo Ken. El video ya estaba casi grabado por completo.

- Sabes que Sakura, tengo que irme, mejor hablen con los de la disquera.

Hirai Ken abandonó Akatsuki, y K se fue con las cintas que tenía al área de edición, seguido de Hiro, a ver si podía salvar algo de la grabación.

* * *

Durante la noche...

Naruto estaba en su habitación con Harry pegado a su computadora. El rubio le había contado todo a su mejor amigo. Él era como su confidente.

- Y eso fue lo que pasó... Tengo miedo de que las agencias de publicidad que tenemos nos cancelen sus contratos.

- No te preocupes Naru, verás que todo saldrá bien. Mira, te tengo una noticia que te va a poner feliz.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Metí el dinero de tu empresa, Rage Inc en las bolsas de inversiones de Tokio, de Estados Unidos y de Inglaterra. Hemos obtenido muy buenas ganancias.

- ¿Qué tan buenas?

- Con el millón de dólares que no cedió tu jefe para iniciar, ahora hemos tenido una ganancias de aproximadamente 300 mil dólares

- ¡¡Harry!! Eso es increíble. Excelente.

- Sabía que eso te alegraría.

- Bueno, qué te parece si bajamos a cenar. De seguro mi mamá ya nos cocinó algo.

- ¡¡¡Sí!!! ¡¡¡A comer!!!

* * *

Al día siguiente...

- ¿K? ¿Ya terminaste con el video?

- Acabo de terminar. Ven conmigo Hiro.

Hiro cerró la puerta de la oficina y se dirigió hacia el escritorio donde estaba sentado su prometido.

- ¿Trabajaste toda la noche cierto?

- Si... las cintas de video son algo difíciles de manejar. Sólo espero que hayan quedado bien. Estoy muy cansado.

El pelirrojo se acercó al rubio y le dio un suave beso en los labios. El rubio se engolosinó con aquellos labios y posó sus manos sobre el cuello del pelirrojo, volviendo el beso más demandante. Después se separó.

- Ven aquí.

Tomó la mano de su prometido para que se sentara sobre sus piernas con las piernas abiertas a cada lado. Volvió a reclamar los labios del pelirrojo, esta vez pasando sus manos sobre su espalda.

- K… Tenemos que… enseñarle los… video a Sasuke-san…

- Eso puede esperar… Ahora... Necesito sentirte...

El rubio bajó sus manos hasta los glúteos de su prometido y empezó a tocarlos, a sentir esa suave piel a través de la tela. Hiro, inconscientemente empezó a mover sus caderas, creando un roce delicioso.

Ambos empezaron a gemir.

K dirigió una de sus manos a la bragueta del pantalón del pelirrojo, bajando el zipper y sacando la masculinidad de su prometido.

- Aaahhh… K…

El pelirrojo hizo lo mismo. De un momento a otro, ambos estaban frotando sus miembros uno con el otro, sacando cada vez más gemidos.

- K… Ya no…… ya no puedo… aguantar más…

- Vente… junto conmigo… Hiro…

El movimiento de caderas se hizo más frenético. K subió la playera de su novio y mordió uno de sus pezones.

- Aaahhh…

Esto fue suficiente para que el pelirrojo se descargara. El rubio le siguió un segundo después, incentivado por el sensual gemido de su pareja.

- K…

El pelirrojo volvió a unir sus labios con el otro. Esta vez fue un beso más dulce. Más suave. Demostrándose todo el amor que tenían.

- Te amo tanto Hiro.

- Yo también… K…

Recuperaron sus respiraciones, mientras que K sacaba un pañuelo de su escritorio y los limpió a ambos.

- Hora de seguir trabajando jefe.

- Dile a Naruto que convoque una junta en postproducción.

- A la orden señor…

Y con un último beso se separó del rubio.

* * *

- Naru, dile a tu jefe, a Itachi-san y a Sakura-san que K quiere verlos en postproducción en 15 minutos. Las cintas están listas y quiere que las vea.

- En seguida vamos Hiro.

- Bueno, nos vemos.

- Por cierto Hiro...

- ¿Sí?

- K-san es muy cariñoso ¿Verdad?

- ¿Por...? ¿Por qué lo dices?

El pelirrojo se sonrojó un poco, recordando lo que había sucedido hacía unos minutos.

- Bueno... dile a K-san que se mida un poco... te ha dejado un chupetón en el cuello.

Hiro no cabía en sí de la pena. Se llevó una mano al cuello y despidiéndose del rubio, salió corriendo al baño de hombres.

* * *

15 minutos después. En la sala de postproducción se encontraban Sasuke. Itachi, Sakura, K, Hiro, Deidara, Hermione y el encargado de postproducción, Seamus. Todos estaban expectantes en ver lo que habían podido rescatar de la grabación de video de Ken.

- Vamos Seamus. Pon a correr el video

- Si señor.

El video empezó a correr. Al principio las tomas estaban perfectas cada matiz, cada detalle... pero de pronto... el video comenzó a fallar, las tomas se distorsionar hasta terminar en un negro terrible.

- ¿Pero qué es esto Sasuke?

- _"No puede ser..."_

- Sasuke... ahora hasta las cintas fallaron... no puedo creerlo... ¡¡¡SASUKE!!!

Todos estaban sin habla, pero a Sasuke ya le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza de los gritos que le estaba mandando K.

Hermione Granger decidió que era momento de salir de ahí. Había avanzado unos cuantos metros cuando escuchó que le llamaban.

- Hermione espera...

La castaña se volteó y vio a un rubio ojiazul que venía corriendo a su encuentro.

- ¿Qué sucede Deidara?

- Dime... ¿Qué vas a poner en tu crítica?

- Creo que sería mejor para la empresa que olvidara que alguna vez estuve aquí y escribo mi reseña de otra cosa.

- ¿Tan mal estuvo? Es decir... si quitaras los aspectos negativos...

- Pero es que no puedo Dei... No puedo hacer una crítica objetiva si dejo los aspectos negativos de lado.

- Tienes razón... Aún así... gracias por haber venido amiga.

- No hay de qué. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Y con un abrazo se despidieron.

* * *

Una hora después, Sasuke estaba en su oficina, hablando con los directivos de la disquera de Hirai Ken.

- Really, I'm sorry for what happen a few hours ago, but, I think we can get to an arrangement (Lamento mucho lo que sucedió, pero creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo.)

- Sasuke-san. Don't worry. Things happen. I would like to see you three days from now in L. A. There we might use the forums and do it again. (No se preocupe. Estas cosas pasan. Quisiera verlo en tres días en Los Ángeles. Ahí podríamos usar los foros y hacerlos de nuevo.)

- Thank you for your comprehension. And don't worry I'll be there. (Gracias por su comprensión. Y no se preocupe, estaré ahí.)

- Well... we gotta go. (Bueno... Tenemos que irnos)

- Thank you for coming (Gracias por venir)

Sasuke se despidió de los directivos y se sentó en su escritorio. Ya no aguantaba esta situación.

- Sasuke-san...

Por la puerta iba entrando Naru con una taza.

- Le traje un poco de té señor... es para calmar los nervios...

- Gracias Naruto... Todo fue un fiasco...

- Sasuke...

Deidara acababa de llegar también.

- Mi amiga se acaba de ir.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

- Decidió mejor hacer su artículo de otra cosa para no perjudicarnos...

- Menos mal... si no la prensa nos comería vivos...

- ¿A qué se refiere Sasuke-san?

- Todo fue un absoluto fracaso. Los casettes que usamos para la grabación salieron defectuosos, todo salió mal, además de todo el dinero que le invertimos y que se perdió.

- Bueno Sasuke... Yo me retiro. Tengo unas cosas que hacer.

- Gracias por tu ayuda Di, aunque esto no saliera muy bien.

- Al contrario Sasuke. Eres mi amigo.

- Gracias.

El rubio y el moreno se dieron un abrazo. Contacto que el asistente de presidencia ansiaba con todo su corazón. Después Deidara se fue.

- Necesita algo más Sasuke-san.

- No Naruto, váyase a trabajar.

- Con permiso.

- Pase.

Naruto desapareció por la puerta de su oficina.

Ahora tenía que pensar en que iba a hacer. Después de la pelea que había tenido con K.

-----Flash Back-----

- ¡¡¡Escúchame bien Uchiha!!! No pienso volver a pasar por esto.

- Pero K...

- NO... Esto es suficiente... Me la he pasado escuchando y obedeciendo tus excentricidades. ¡¡¡Pero se acabó!!!

- K escúchame...

- No, escúchame tú. Si quieres que siga trabajando aquí, tendrás que cambiarme las cámaras de video de nuevo por cámaras de cine.

-----Fin del Flash Back-----

Después de eso, K había desaparecido, seguido de un preocupado pelirrojo, tratando de bajarle los nervios.

Minutos después apareció Itachi en su oficina. Su hermano había estado presente durante la manifestación de K en postproducción.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué piensas hacer hermanito? ¿Te disculparás con K?

- Ni loco.

- Pero ototo, entonces ¿Cómo harás que siga trabajando?

- ...

- No te queda de otra, más que disculparte y compensarlo.

- Ya pensaré que hacer.

* * *

La hora de salida había llegado. Sasuke y Naruto seguían trabajando. El moreno ya se había decidido a hablar atentamente con K.

- Naruto, comuníqueme la oficina de K.

- Sí señor.

Naruto salió hacia su oficina a hacer el enlace. 5 minutos después regresó.

- Lo siento señor, pero me dicen que ya se fue.

- Maldición... me urge a hablar con él. No sabe a donde se fueron.

- Bueno... a la hora de la comida Hiro me dijo que se iba a ir a cenar al Konoha Restaurant con K-san, aunque después de su disgusto por la grabación... no sé si hallan seguido con el mismo plan.

- ¿Tienes el celular de Hiro?

- Sí señor.

- Llámale y pregúntale dónde están.

- ¿Y porqué no le hablamos directamente a K-san?

- Porque ni siquiera me va a contestar. Y dile a Hiroshi que no le diga a K que vamos en camino. No vaya a ser que decidan irse.

- Sí señor.

Naru sacó su celular y marcó, después de unos segundos, escuchó una voz.

_- ¿Bueno?_

- Hiro...

_- ¿Quién habla?_

- Soy yo... Naruto

_- Ah, hola Naru, ¿Cómo estás?_

- Bien, ¿Y tú?

_- Bien, ¿Necesitas algo?_

- Sí, una pregunta, ¿Estás con K-san?

_- Sí ¿Por qué?_

- ¿En dónde están?

_- En el Konoha Restaurant, ¿Necesitas hablar con él? Fue por unas bebidas, pero si quieres..._

- No, no le digas que te llamé. A Sasuke-san le urge hablar con él. Vamos para allá, pero no se vayan a ir por favor.

_- Bueno, no te preocupes Naru, yo aquí lo entretengo._

- Gracias Hiro, nos vemos

Naruto colgó su teléfono.

- Sasuke-san, están en el Konoha Restaurant, Hiro dice que lo entretendrá hasta que usted llegue.

- Bien Naruto, es todo, yo iré con ellos. Usted puede irse a su casa.

- Gracias. Con permiso Sasuke-san.

Sasuke salió de la oficina rápidamente hacia su auto, y manejó como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el Konoha Restaurant, que era un Restaurant-Bar.

Entró y empezó a buscar a su director creativo, hasta que lo encontró en una mesa discreta, en un lugar apartado, con una cena romántica, metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta a Hiro.

- Ejem...

El rubio y el pelirrojo se separaron, el rubio con cara de molestia, y el pelirrojo ruborizado.

- ¿Y ahora que quieres Uchiha?

- Necesito que aceptes trabajar en video K

- Ya hablamos de eso. Las demás compañías no querrán contratarnos como productores por ese maldito cambio que se te ocurrió hacer

- Pero es que no entiendes. Es más sencillo grabar en video que en cine.

- ¿Y si no quiero Uchiha?

- Mira hagamos esto. Una apuesta.

K se interesó un poco por la propuesta y que acomodó en su asiento, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su prometido, ocasionando que su rubor aumentara.

- Te escucho.

- Si el trabajo llega a mermar por este cambio. Te regreso tus cámaras de cine, pero si el trabajo sigue igual, o aumenta, te resignas a las cámaras de video.

- Mira Sasuke. Mi problema no es el formato, si no el ridículo que me hiciste hacer con el video de Hirai.

- Entonces que propones.

- Let´s do this. Si las empresas nos dejan de contratar... te vestirás de mujer y nos acompañarás a Hiro y a mí a un concurso de transvestis.

- ¿Que tu estás loco?

- Es eso o abandono Akatsuki.

Le dijo K con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Sabía que al moreno no le convenía su renuncia a estas alturas, considerando la situación de la empresa.

- Está bien K. Acepto tu apuesta.

* * *

- Naruto.

- ¿Sí señor?

- ¿Tiene mis boletos?

- Sí señor, enseguida se los traigo.

Ya habían pasado tres días, y Sasuke estaba listo para irse a Los Ángeles.

- Que tenga buen viaje Sasuke-san

- Sí Naruto, nos vemos en dos semanas.

Esas dos semanas fueron eternas para el rubio. Cada vez extrañaba más a su jefe. Continuamente solía escribir en su diario.

"_Lo extraño tanto... cada día sin él es una letanía que tengo que sufrir... cuento los segundos para que regrese... como quisiera que cuando regresara me estrechara en sus brazos y me dijera cuanto me extrañó... cuanto me ama..."_

Por esos días había poco trabajo en la empresa. Los bancos estaban empezando a cobrar.

"_No sé que hacer... mientras el amo de mi corazón no esté aquí no sé que hacer... ya quiero que regrese... quiero volver a escuchar su dulce voz llamándome en las mañanas para hacerle sus encargos... ya quiero verlo..."_

* * *

Uno de los directivos del banco había hecho una cita en presidencia. Debido a la ausencia de Sasuke y de carácter de la cita, le tocó a Naru recibirlo en la sala de juntas.

- Muy buenos días Naruto-san.

- Buenos días Sakano-san

- Naruto-san. El motivo de mi visita es que Akatsuki se ha retrasado en el pago de sus créditos. No es mucho tiempo, pero debido a la cantidad que pidieron como préstamo, los intereses son muy altos.

- Estoy al tanto de eso Sakano-san... verá... hay varias compañías que no nos han pagado sus paquetes comerciales. Es debido a eso nuestro atraso en el pago de la deuda.

- He escuchado rumores de que Akatsuki tiene una mala racha

- No... No, claro que no. De hecho, en estos momentos Sasuke-san se encuentra en los Estados Unidos, de manera que Akatsuki va a producir para el mercado internacional.

- Entonces no hay ningún problema.

- En lo absoluto.

El enviado del banco se fue si problemas, pero Naruto estaba preocupado por la situación de la empresa. Itachi apareció en su oficina.

- Itachi-san... ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

- Sasuke me habló esta mañana. Necesita los informes de las producciones que haya en este momento. Más tarde se comunicará con usted.

- A sus órdenes Itachi-san

Itachi salió de la oficina de Naru. Todavía sentía cierta reticencia a ir a su oficina. Aún se le hacía extraño que tal fenómeno pudiera trabajar para Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto estaba perdido viendo una fotografía de su jefe en su computadora. Había estado esperando la llamada de Sasuke toda la tarde. Ni siquiera había dio a comer. Había pedido un pequeño refrigerio a la cafetería. No fuera a ser que su jefe, por el cambio de horario, le llamara a la hora de la comida.

Ya tenía los informes de las producciones, y los resultados no eran para nada alentadores. Estaba empezando a desesperarse, cuando su teléfono sonó.

- Si diga.

_- Naruto, soy yo... Sasuke_

- ¡Sasuke-san!

A Naruto se le iluminó la cara. Al fin podía escuchar su voz después de casi dos semanas de ausencia.

- _Naruto, ¿Ya me tiene los informes?_

- Sasuke-san... es urgente que regrese. Las agencias publicidad nos han cancelado todos los proyectos que habían hecho... estamos en serios problemas...

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, la llamada se cortó. No supo que fue porque el moreno había lanzado su celular con tanta fuerza que había terminado convertido en mil pedazos en algún lugar de su habitación. Tomó sus cosas, le dejó una nota a Sakura y salió de inmediato al aeropuerto de Los Ángeles. Saldría en el próximo vuelo a Tokyo.

* * *

Un nuevo día había comenzado. Naruto estaba nervioso. Sasuke llegaría en unos minutos. ¿Cómo lo recibiría? ¿Feliz? ¿Triste? ¿Enojado? La incertidumbre lo estaba matando. De seguro su jefe llegaría de un pésimo humor por la cancelación de las agencias de publicidad.

Su teléfono sonó.

- Presidencia. Akatsuki.

- _Naru, soy yo, Shuichi, el jefe va para allá. Prepárate._

- Gracias Shu.

El rubio colgó su teléfono, a tiempo para escuchar como la puerta de presidencia se abría y un portafolio era empujado violentamente sobre el escritorio.

- ¡¡Sasuke-san!!

- Hola Naruto.

- ¿Cómo le fue en Los Ángeles?

- Todo iba perfecto... hasta que me diste esa fatal noticia. Sakura se quedó en Los Ángeles terminando de resolver un contrato.

- Hola ototo.

Itachi había hecho su aparición para saludar a su hermano y ver que podían hacer para tratar de salvar la empresa. Después de 20 minutos de análisis de gastos, de entradas y salidas de dinero, la cancelación de las agencias de publicidad y los escasos futuros proyectos... sólo quedaba una salida.

- Naruto... solamente nos queda una cosa por hacer.

- ¿Y qué es eso señor?

- Debo endeudarme con usted...


	10. Capítulo 10 La venganza

- ¿A qué se refiere señor?

- Voy a pedir un préstamo a su compañía. ¿Cómo la llamó?

- Rage Inc Señor.

- Bien. ¿Manejan chequera?

- Sí señor. Pero está en mi casa.

- Mande pedirla, la necesito. Después le diré que haremos.

- En seguida señor.

Naruto fue a su oficina y marcó a su casa.

- _Casa de la familia Uzumaki. Habla Tsunade._

- Hola mamá.

- _Hijo mío. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Necesitas algo?_

- ¿Está Harry por ahí?

- _Sí, déjame te lo paso._

- Gracias.

Se escucharon unos sonidos y después la voz del moreno en el teléfono.

- _Hola Naru. ¿Qué pasa?_

- Harry, necesito que me traigas la chequera de Rage Inc a la empresa.

- _¿Para qué?_

- Dice que quiere endeudarse con nosotros.

- _¡¡¡Qué!!! Pero si Rage Inc va empezando, apenas tenemos entradas y ya nos quiere pedir prestado..._

- Pero Harry el dinero inicial nos lo dio él.

- _Bueno voy para allá._

La comunicación terminó

* * *

La hora de la comida se estaba acercando y Draco estaba preocupado. Últimamente sus finanzas no estaban muy bien y en ese momento, el dinero le estaba escaseando. Justo en ese momento iba entrando el pelirrosa con dirección a la oficina de su jefe (de Yuki).

- Buenos días Malfoy... la hora de comer se acerca... ¿No quisieras acompañarnos a comer a la fonda?

- Primero muerto antes de ir a ese "restaurante" de quinta

- Oye... no te quejes... si sigues así pronto nos pedirás prestado para ir a la fonda... Jajaja

El rubio estaba que hervía de rabia. Tenía que darle su merecido a ese maldito pelirrosa y ya se le ocurriría como. Pero primero... debía conseguir que alguien lo invitara a comer si no quería pasar hambre.

* * *

La hora de comida había llegado. Harry le había mandado un mensaje a Naruto con el guardia para avisarle que ya había llegado. Naruto tomó sus cosas, para ya estar listo para irse a comer con sus amigos.

* * *

El rubio estaba un poco desesperado. Aún no encontraba a alguien que lo invitara a comer. Vio al pelirrosa salir de la oficina de Eiri con una sonrisa en sus labios. De seguro aquellos habían tenido otras de sus "pequeñas sesiones". El pelirrosa desapareció por el elevador. Después de eso, Eiri Uesugi salió de su oficina, dispuesto también a irse a comer, pero a un restaurante de mejor categoría que la fonda a la que iba Shuichi. Fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea.

Tiró unos cuantos folders que estaban sobre su escritorio, logrando un desastre de hojas tiradas en el piso.

- ¡Oh Dios mío!

Se levantó del escritorio para ir a recogerlas, y vio que el otro rubio ya iba en camino a ayudarlo.

- Permíteme ayudarte.

- Gracias... Eiri...

Al ojiambar le extraño un poco la falta de formalidad con la que lo había llamado el ojiplata, pero no le importó. Además... de seguro y ese nombre se oiría muy bien en un gemido suyo. No podía negarlo. El secretario de presidencia tenía un buen cuerpo.

Terminaron de recoger las cosas y se quedaron viendo unos segundos.

- Gracias por ayudarme... Eiri...

- No hay de qué... sabes... quizás algún día de estos... podríamos ir a comer a algún lado...

- ¿Shindo no se enojaría?

- No lo creo (Si supiera...)

- Bueno... quizás algún día... Eiri...

Draco estaba sacando a flote, todos sus dotes de conquistador para asegurarse esa presa. Esa sería su mejor venganza.

- Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos después Draco.

- Hasta luego Eiri.

Fantástico... su plan podría funcionar

* * *

Naruto ya había llegado con su amigo.

- Aquí está la chequera Naru.

- Gracias.

- ¿Ya sabes que quiere Sasuke con ella?

- No, supongo que me lo dirá más tarde.

Draco iba saliendo de Akatsuki con su teléfono celular pegado a su oído.

- No, Blaise, lo que necesito es que me invites a comer... es que... si, tengo un cheque... pero no he ido a cambiarlo... sí, te prometo que cuando lo cambie te pago... bueno... aja... deja voy por mi Ferrari y nos vemos allá... ok... chao...

El rubio desapareció por la puerta hacia el estacionamiento de Akatsuki.

- Naru...

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Estoy muerto?

- No ¿Por qué?

- Creo que he visto a un ángel...

- ¿Hablas del rubio oxigenado?

- No le digas así. Se llama Draco.

- Sé como se llama, no tienes que recordármelo. Deja de pensar en él Harry.

- Bueno, nos vemos más tarde.

Se dieron un abrazo fraternal y el moreno se fue para tomar el autobús, de regreso a su casa. Justo en ese momento iban llegando los del club.

- Vaya Naru... ¿Y ese quién es?... ¿Tu novio?

- No... Como crees Shu... es... es sólo un amigo...

- ¡Le gusta! ¡Le gusta! ¡Le gusta! ¡Le gusta! ¡Le gusta! ¡Le gusta! ¡Le gusta!

- Ya cállate Shu...

- Pero Hiro...

- Si le gusta, nos lo confesará después... verdad Naru...

- Eehh... yo...

Naruto sólo una vez había tenido novio... y no fue una muy bonita experiencia... prefería no recordarlo...

No le dieron importancia al asunto y se fueron a comer.

* * *

- Naruto ¿Cuánto capital tiene en este momento Rage Inc?

- Un millón trescientos mil dólares señor.

- ¿De dónde lo sacó?

- Lo invertimos en la bolsa señor.

- Perfecto...

* * *

- Naruto Uzumaki. Representante legal y propietario de la empresa Rage Inc le hará un préstamo de 300 mil dólares a Akatsuki, siendo ésta la primera deuda que adquirimos con usted.

Naruto estaba nervioso. Tenía frente a sí un cheque por 300 mil dólares. Sólo le faltaba la firma.

- Ahora fírmelo.

- Sí señor.

Lo firmó y le entregó el cheque a su jefe.

- Para manejar legalmente este cheque, le hago entrega de un pagaré en blanco, para que Rage Inc siga funcionando correctamente. Guarde este pagaré y protéjalo con su vida Naruto. Absolutamente nadie debe de saber de su existencia además de nosotros tres. Deposite este cheque en alguna de las cuentas de Akatsuki.

- Sí señor.

-------------------

Los días pasaron y Draco se la pasaba maquinando cómo procedería con su plan. Siempre que podía trataba de mandarle miradas discretas a Uesugi, tratando de llamar su atención. Lentamente parecía estarlo logrando. De vez en cuando, el ojiámbar le mandaba miradas furtivas. Su plan iba progresando poco a poco.

-----------------

- Aaahhh... K...

Un rubio y un pelirrojo s encontraban encerrados en la oficina del último, dándose caricias muy subidas de tono.

- Te extrañé Hiro...

- Pero si... llegamos juntos... y eso fue... hace dos horas... aaahhh...

- Dos horas es mucho tiempo.

El rubio ya había abierto totalmente la camisa de botones del pelirrojo y estaba repartiendo caricias en los pezones de su prometido.

- K... tenemos que trabajar...

Compartiendo un último beso, trataron de regularizar sus respiraciones y arreglarse un poco, aunque la mayoría de los que trabajaban con ellos ya sabían de sus encuentros furtivos, pero se hacían de la vista gorda.

- Te tengo una sorpresa Hiro.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y qué es?

El rubio sacó un sobre de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y se lo pasó al pelirrojo. Era un sobre con unos motivos de espirales en oro y plata. No podía creerlo. Abrió el sobre y el rostro se le iluminó.

- Son... son...

- Son las invitaciones para nuestra boda... ya tengo todo listo...

- Oh K...

El pelirrojo se acomodó en las piernas de su novio y le dio un beso tan ardiente que le quitó el aire. Cuando se separaron, ambos estaban rojos por lo acalorado del beso.

- ¿Cuándo es?

- Una semana después del concurso de travestis.

- K... en realidad yo no quisiera...

- No me digas que ya te arrepentiste

- No... Es solo que... me da pena... vestirme de mujer...

- Te aseguro que serás el más hermoso de todos.

Y sonriéndose compartieron otro beso.

* * *

- Buenos días

Iruka vio a la persona que le había saludado y no pudo evitar mostrar una cara de desagrado. Frente a él había una rubia de muy buena figura, con pechos prominentes y un maquillaje muy fuerte. Estaba usando un vestido azul marino, tan pegado a su cuerpo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Se presencia sólo significaba problemas.

- Buenos días. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

- ¿Se encuentra Sasuke? Me urge hablar con él.

- Permítame anunciarla.

El moreno marcó la extensión de presidencia y pidió que le comunicaran con su jefe. Cinco minutos después ya tenía la respuesta.

- Sasuke-san la espera en presidencia... "señorita"

- Gracias... con permiso...

Cuando la rubia se estaba yendo por el elevador, llegó Kakashi.

- ¿Quién era ella amor?

- Pansy Parkinson... Una antigua amante de Sasuke-san... Nunca me calló bien.

- No deberías tomarle tanta importancia, mejor... dame un beso...

- Kakashi, estamos en hora de trabajo

- Sólo uno, lo prometo

Iruka sonrió

- De acuerdo... solo uno

* * *

La rubia salió por el elevador, rumbo a presidencia, no se molestó en saludar a nadie. Tras la puerta de presidencia encontró precisamente a quien estaba buscando.

- Hola Sasuke...

Le dijo con una voz sensual que incitaba a algo más.

El moreno se levantó de su asiento y casi salió corriendo al encuentro de la rubia.

- Pansy... tanto tiempo sin vernos...

Le dijo al momento en que admiraba su escultural figura, tanto que casi se la comía con los ojos. Casanova como era, esa chica había sido una de sus mejores aventuras.

- Me enteré por ahí que dejaste a Sakura en Estados Unidos y pensé que te podían haber dejado solito.

De pronto el moreno recordó algo.

- Pansy... permíteme tantito

Se dirigió a la puerta en donde en estos momentos estaba trabajando su asistente.

- Naruto... creo que ya se está haciendo un poco tarde, porque mejor no sigue trabajando en su casa.

- Pero Sasuke-san. Aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Estoy a mediación de la proyección de pagos y aún no comienzo con el análisis de costos de producción para nuestros próximos comerciales, y todo esto es muy importante, pues lo necesita para mañana a primera hora y...

- Esta bien, esta bien... entonces le voy a pedir un favor... por nada del mundo vaya a salir hasta que yo le diga, pero por nada del mundo Naruto, ¿Me entendió?

- Sí señor

- Y no vaya a pasarme llamadas, mucho menos de Sakura. Si alguien pregunta, yo ya me fui ¿Quedó claro?

- Sí señor.

El moreno salió de la oficina de su asistente y cerró la puerta, para regresar a donde Pansy la estaba esperando.

- ¿En qué estábamos Pansy? Ah sí, ¿A qué debo tu agradable visita?

- Con Sakura en estados Unidos, imaginé que Sasuke Uchiha necesitaría a alguien para ahuyentar su soledad

Le decía la rubia, mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios al moreno

- Gracias... por hacerle un favor a este pobre hombre abandonado (XD)

Mientras hablaban se iban acercando más y más.

Naruto en su oficina, podía escuchar claramente todo lo que estaban diciendo. Se sintió muy triste. Quería escapar de ahí, pero la única salida era precisamente la puerta que su jefe le había dicho que no abriera.

- Sabes Sasuke... quisiera quedarme toda la noche contigo.

El moreno encendió un estéreo que tenía e su oficina y puso una música suave y sensual. La rubia que ya estaba acostada en el sofá lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Naruto en su oficina sacó su diario que siempre cargaba con él. Y se puso a escribir, mientras escuchaba los bajos gemidos de su jefe y su amante.

"_Me duele... duele mucho... como quisiera ser quien compartiera esos besos con Sasuke-san... quien recibiera sus caricias y sus toques... quien despertara a su lado todas las mañanas de su vida...Sé que es algo que nunca sucederá. Soy feo... un fenómeno... quien podría quererme..._

_Sasuke-san... lo amo tanto... pero su proceder me hace sufrir... Espero algún día... poder ocupar un lugar especial en su corazón..."_

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir sin poder evitarlo. Estaba solo... siempre estaría solo.

* * *

La mañana había llegado, y en presidencia, un moreno iba llegando, inmediatamente llamando a su asistente.

- Naruto... ¡Naruto!

Al no recibir respuesta, fue directamente a la oficina de su asistente y lo encontró dormido encima de su escritorio

- ¡¡¡Naruto!!!

El rubio se levantó asustado y casi cae del escritorio, inmediatamente se puso de pie y trató de arreglar sus ropas.

- Bu... buenos días Sasuke-san

- Nada de buenos días... podría decirme que hace encima de su escritorio... además no ha dado la orden de que vengan a limpiar mi oficina, ¿Que sucedió?

- Lo siento Sasuke-san. Qué pena, no me di cuenta, en seguida le llamo a Kiba para que limpie su oficina.

- ¿Porqué esta durmiendo a estas horas en la oficina Naruto? ¿Acaso no tuvo una buena noche? ¿O qué?

- Sí, lo siento señor... no tuve una buena noche... estuve despierto como hasta las 2 de la mañana, esperando su autorización para salir de aquí…

Ahí a Sasuke se le fueron los colores... lo había olvidado por completo. Se había ido con Pansy a su departamento y se había olvidado de que Naruto seguía en su oficina.

- Después me desperté como a las 6, pero como se seguía escuchando música, pensé que seguía allí con la señorita Parkinson y me volví a dormir. Lo siento mucho señor.

- Naruto... ¿Usted me está queriendo decir que desde anoche no ha abandonado esta oficina?

- Así es señor... estaba siguiendo sus órdenes

Sasuke estaba que se moría de la vergüenza.

- Mire Naruto... tómese el día... váyase a su casa a descansar y nos vemos mañana ¿Sí?

- Sí señor... gracias... con permiso...

El rubio tomó su maletín y salió de allí. Rumbo a su casa. Al llegar, su mamá ya estaba a punto de llamar a la policía.

- Mi amor... ¡¡¡¿¿¿Dónde habías estado???!!!

- Lo siento por no avisarte mamá... estaba trabajando con Sasuke-san...

- ¿Toda la noche?

- Eehh... sí... es que tenemos mucho trabajo... muchas agencias de publicidad nos quiere contratar para producir sus comerciales...

No le gustaba mentirle a su mamá, pero no podía decirle la verdad

- Voy a acostarme un rato mamá.

- Anda hijo mío. Más tarde te haré de comer.

* * *

- JAJAJA... tienes que estar bromeando ototo... ¿Y estaba dormido sobre su escritorio?

- No le veo lo chistoso aniki. Casi me muero de la pena con él.

- Pero es que no es posible que no te hayas acordado de él. ¿Tan insignificante es para ti?

- Mira... Estoy totalmente sorprendido... Esta es la mayor prueba de que tan incondicional es conmigo. Me respeta, me obedece con los ojos cerrados.

Internamente Sasuke estaba feliz.

* * *

Unas horas después...

- Pero Naru... ¡¡¡Cómo te pudo hacer eso!!!

- Baja la voz Harry... fue un pequeño error... simplemente...

- ¡¡¡Te olvidó en tu oficina!!!

- Eso no tiene importancia... además me dio el día...

- Pero Naru...

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga Harry?

- Naru... ¿Te gusta Sasuke-san?

- ... Sí Harry... Me gusta mucho...

- Naru... ¿Sabes que es imposible que haya algo entre ustedes verdad?

- Sí... lo sé Harry…

El rostro del rubio se oscureció un poco, entonces el moreno se arrepintió de lo que había dicho.

- Te tengo una buena noticia Naru.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Invertí dinero de Rage Inc en la industria automotriz...

- ¿Y cuánto ganamos?

- Tu jefe nos había dejado un millón de dólares

- Ajá

- Bueno... ahora tenemos un millón 400 mil dólares...

- Vaya Harry... eres estupendo...

Y los amigos se dieron un abrazo.

* * *

Finalmente estaba listo. Había aprendido todos los horarios de Eiri Uesugi, lo que acostumbraba hacer y sus usuales horas de salida, además de cuando era generalmente asediado por Shuichi.

Eran las 9 de la mañana. Hora de actuar. Eiri le había pedido a Shuichi unos papeles y el pelirrosa no tardaba en regresar. Era el momento perfecto. Ese día había decidió usar un traje que acentuaba su figura. Unos pantalones que se ajustaban perfectamente a su cadera, dejando ver un perfecto trasero. Además de una camisa de color claro y un saco del mismo color del pantalón. Los primeros tres botones de la camisa, abiertos y sin corbata. Se miró en un pequeño espejo que traía. Estaba perfecto. Se puso un poco de perfume y salió hacia la oficina del ojiambar.

Calculaba que el pelirrosa llegaría en menos de diez minutos con los papeles, tiempo suficiente para entrar en ambiente. Se dirigió con su pose galante hacia la oficina del Gerente de Personal y tocó la puerta.

- Adelante.

Respiró una vez más y se adentró a la oficina.

- Buenos días Eiri-san.

El rubio levantó la vista de su escritorio y a fijó en la persona que acababa de entrar. Definitivamente hoy Malfoy estaba arrebatador.

- ¿En que puedo ayudarte Draco?

- Bueno yo...

Mientras hablaba, el rubio platinado se iba acercando sensualmente al escritorio de su superior.

- Quería saber si podríamos ir a cenar esta noche.

El ojiplata había averiguado que hoy iría a cenar con el pelirrosa, vería como podía sabotear eso.

- Bueno, es que hoy tengo una cita... si quisieras mañana podríamos...

- Pero Eiri...

El secretario, con galantería se sentó sobre el regazo de Uesugi con las piernas abiertas a cada lado.

- Vamos... y quizás después podríamos hacer... algo divertido...

Malfoy agarró la corbata de su jefe y la jaló, sellando sus labios en un beso ardiente. Uesugi estaba un poco sorprendido, pero por nada iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad, pues desde que el ojiplata había entrado a Akatsuki le tenía ganas.

Por un momento una imagen paso por su mente. La figura de un pelirrosa se movía ante sus ojos y sintió un poco de remordimientos.

- _"¿Qué diría Shuichi?_

Ya le había perdonado en ocasiones anteriores sus "pequeños deslices". Uno más podría pasar desapercibido.

Pasó sus manos a través de la cintura del rubio que estaba sentado sobre él.

- _"La cintura de Shuichi es aún más estrecha"_

Inconscientemente no podía dejar de pensar en Shuichi. Cada detalle que exploraba en el secretario de presidencia, lo comparaba con el cuerpo de su asistente y no se daba cuenta de ello.

Besó el cuello de Malfoy con vehemencia. Sus manos recorrían su espalda y sus glúteos.

Desabrochó con cuidado los botones de la camisa y del saco del rubio platinado, hasta dejar expuestos sus pezones, y con hambre los devoró.

- Aaahhh... Eiri...

¿Eiri?... No le gustaba escuchar ese nombre durante una sesión de sexo... estaba más acostumbrado a escuchar "Yuki" aunque el único que lo llamaba así era...

- Yu... ki...


	11. Capítulo 11 Perdí la apuesta

El pelirrosa no podía creerlo. Inmediatamente sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

Su amado Yuki estaba... estaba... a punto de tener sexo... con Malfoy...

Esta era la gota que derramó el vaso.

- Yu... ki...

Ambos rubios voltearon, pero sus miradas eran totalmente diferentes. Una era de miedo e incertidumbre, mientras que la otra era de total satisfacción.

- ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo pudiste?

- No Shuichi... espera... no es lo que crees...

- ¿Que no es lo que creo? Entonces o estás a punto de follarte a Malfoy o me falla la vista.

- Pero Shuichi yo...

- Vamos Eiri... ya no lo dejes en su mentira. Dile que me deseas, que estabas a punto de hacerlo conmigo.

- Cállate Draco, quítate de encima. Espera Shuichi...

- No... Yuki... he tenido suficiente... ya no puedo más con esta situación.

Gruesas lágrimas surcaban el rostro del pelirrosa quien ya no se esforzaba por esconderlas. Sentía que su mundo se estaba acabando.

- Ya no tendrás que preocuparte. No volveré a molestarte con mis asuntos... nunca más.

Y el pelirrosa salió rápidamente de ahí.

- Pobre chiquillo. No entiende que los adultos tienen cosas más importantes que hacer.

El ojiambar se enojó ante las palabras y empujó al rubio que estaba entre sus piernas.

- ¡¡Oye!! Cuidado.

- Lárgate.

- ¿Porqué? Si la estábamos pasando bien.

- Si no quieres ser despedido te aconsejo que no te vuelvas a acercar a mí a menos que sean asuntos estrictamente laborales. Y te prohíbo llamarme por mi nombre de nuevo. Me has entendido.

Por la manera en la que le habló el gerente de personal, supo que todo lo que le estaba diciendo era verdad. No jugaría con fuego. No quería ser despedido. Se acomodó sus ropas y se dispuso a salir de ahí.

- Sí... Uesugi-san.

* * *

Shuichi corría todo lo que daban sus piernas. No podía más. Necesitaba un hombro sobre el cual llorar. Lo único que le quedaba era ir con su amigo de toda la vida. Sus piernas lo llevaron a los foros de grabación. Sólo esperaba que estuviera solo, si no sería más difícil.

Justo estaba punto de llegar a la oficina del director creativo cuando vio salir al pelirrojo. Si decir nada se colgó en sus brazos y liberó su llanto.

- ¡Hiro!

- ¡Shuichi! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Qué tienes?!

- Yu... ki... gaño... aco...

El pelirrojo no entendía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo su amigo, así que mejor le ayudaría a desahogarse.

- Ven vamos.

Cubrió a su amigo con sus brazos y lo dirigió a un camerino que estaba vacío. Entraron y se sentaron en un cómodo sillón que estaba ahí. El pelirrojo podía ver que el pelirrosa estaba tratando de contenerse.

- Suéltalo Shuichi. Libera tu angustia.

Levantó el rostro del pequeño y vio como sus ojos se aguaban de nuevo.

- Shuichi...

Lo abrazó contra su pecho, donde el menor volvió a llorar con toda su alma. Su pequeño cuerpo se convulsionaba. Durante varios minutos no hacía más que sobar la espalda de su compañero que no hacía más que llorar. Pasó un poco más hasta que sus lágrimas cesaron.

- Estás más tranquilo.

El pelirrosa asintió y se acomodó un poco, pero sin abandonar totalmente los brazos de su amigo.

- Podrías contarme qué sucedió

- Es que... Yu... Eiri... me volvió a engañar.

- Shu...

- Pero en esta ocasión fue con... Malfoy

Los ojos de Hiro se abrieron del asombro. Nunca creería que el rubio se atrevió a engañar a su amigo con ese oxigenado, que bien sabía, era el peor enemigo de Shuichi

- Shuichi... muchas veces te lo dije... Eiri-san no es de una sola persona.

- Pensé... pensé que si pasaba mucho tiempo con él... y cumplía sus caprichos... llegaría a amarme...

Unos nuevos sollozos salieron de la boca del pelirrosa.

- Shuichi...

- Ya estoy cansado Hiro... de esperar un amor que... nunca llegará... lo mejor sería resignarme...

- Esa es la actitud Shu... hay muchos hombres y mujeres allá afuera. No te desanimes.

- Solo espero... poder sacarlo de mi corazón.

- Verás que alguien te amará tanto que nunca recordarás que existió un Eiri Uesugi en tu vida.

- Gracias Hiro... no se que haría sin ti.

- Somos amigos ¿No? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Shuichi volvió a abrazar a Hiro. Cada cuando encontrabas a un amigo así. Estaba un poco más tranquilo. Definitivamente trataría de sacar al rubio de su vida, pues este sólo le causaba dolor en el alma.

- Mira Shuichi, quiero darte algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

El pelirrojo sacó un sobre de entre las cosas que traía y se lo entregó a Hiro.

- ¿Qué es?

- Ábrelo.

Shuichi abrió el sobre y se sorprendió por lo que había adentro

- Hiro... esto es

- Ajá... déjame decirte que tienes el orgullo de ser el poseedor de la primera invitación para mi boda.

- ¡¡Felicidades Hiro!!

Shuichi casi tiró a Hiro al suelo de lo fuerte que lo abrazó. Finalmente su mejor amigo se casaría. Como le gustaría compartir esa alegría. ¿Qué sentirá unir tu vida a la de la persona amada por toda la eternidad? Esperaría a que llegara la persona indicada. Entonces se entregaría a la felicidad.

- Hiro, quisiera pedirte un favor.

- ¿Qué cosa Shu?

- Quiero pedir un cambio de puesto. El que sea. Sólo no quiero el mío.

- Entiendo. Ya no lo quieres cerca verdad

- Así es.

- De acuerdo.

Se la pasaron hablando acerca de la boda hasta que apareció K buscando a su prometido y Shu tuvo que regresar a su área de trabajo.

- No te preocupes Shu. Ahorita mismo te redacto una petición de cambio y se la llevaré a Eiri-san. Mañana mismo cambias de puesto.

- Gracias Hiro.

* * *

Estaba solo. Totalmente solo. El otro rubio se había ido hacia algunos minutos y ahora estaba solo. ¿Debería de pedir perdón? La mirada de tristeza que vio en el pelirrosa antes de que éste se fuera le carcomía. Su asistente ya lo había encontrado en posiciones indecorosas con anterioridad, y aunque se había enojado, siempre regresaba diciéndole que le daría otra oportunidad. No sabía porqué sentía que en esta ocasión no sería igual. Nunca había visto esa mirada en la cara de su amante.

Bueno. Sólo quedaba esperar. Lo más seguro era que regresara en unas horas dándole otra oportunidad.

* * *

Unas horas después...

Alguien tocaba la puerta del Gerente de Personal

- Adelante

Una melena pelirroja que era muy extraño ver por esos lugares acababa de entrar.

- Buenos días Eiri-san. Traigo una solicitud de cambio de puesto.

- ¿Qué puesto deseas?

- No es para mí señor. Es para mi compañero Shuichi Shindo.

El rubio abrió los ojos. Que su bola rosada estaba pidiendo un cambio de puesto. Pero qué se estaba creyendo.

- ¿Shuichi quiere un cambio de puesto?

- Sí señor. Quisiera el intercambiar su puesto con Shino Aburame, el secretario de vicepresidencia.

- Me rehúso a autorizar ese cambio.

El pelirrojo no lo podía creer. ¿Ese rubio se estaba negando al cambio solicitado por Shuichi?

- Señor... lo más prudente después de lo que ha sucedido... es poner un poco de distancia.

- Me rehúso a autorizar ese cambio. Puede decirle a Shuichi Shindo que lo espero después de la hora de comida. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Hiro no dijo nada. Simplemente salió de la oficina. Afuera lo estaba esperando el pelirrosa y Shino esperando a escuchar el veredicto.

- ¿Y?

- Se negó Shu

- Oh Dios...

- Ahora sólo nos queda una cosa por hacer.

* * *

- Por favor Naru.

- Pero chicos

El pelirrosa y el pelirrojo habían salido corriendo a buscar a la mejor persona que podría ayudarlos... el asistente de presidencia. Ya le habían contado todo lo que había sucedido

- Por favor Naru... si Sasuke-san firma la autorización, inmediatamente dejaré mi puesto y no tendré que verlo.

- Shino... ¿Tú estás de acuerdo con el cambio?

- Por mí no hay problema, y si puedo ayudar a Shuichi... _"Kiba me amaría por esto"_

Se dijo internamente el moreno

- Bueno miren. Denme los papeles. Tengo que hablar con Sasuke-san.

- Gracias Naru amigo. Te adoro. Nos vemos en la hora de la comida.

- De nada nos vemos.

Naruto se dirigió a presidencia con los documentos en la mano. Vería como abordar el tema sin decir mucho de la situación del pelirrosa y ambos rubios. No quería provocar problemas entre empleados.

- Sasuke-san

- Pasa Naruto, tengo que hablar con usted y...

- Señor. Primero, quisiera que revisara...

Le decía mientras le mostraba los documentos. El moreno los agarró rápidamente y los firmo.

- Listo. Lo que sea ya está. Confío en usted. Ahora, llámele a mi hermano urgentemente.

- Sí señor. En seguida.

El rubio salió de la oficina y se dirigió al escritorio del pelirrosa que aún estaba un poco triste.

- Shu te traigo buenas noticias.

- ¿Lo autorizó?

- Sí. Los firmó sin siquiera verlos. Ten los documentos. Llama a Kiba para que te ayude a mover tus cosas y las de Shino a sus nuevos lugares. Empiezas con tu nuevo puesto después de la hora de comida.

- Muchísimas gracias Naru. Te debo una.

- No, no hay problema

El rubio fue a la oficina de Itachi a comunicarle del cambio de secretarios que había autorizado su hermano. En nada le afectaba cambiar a Shino por Shuichi así que no protestó, y ambos salieron rumbo a presidencia.

- Bien Naruto, ¿Con cuánto capital cuenta Rage Inc?

- Un millón 400 mil dólares señor.

- Bien. Quiero que me haga otro préstamo de 400 mil dólares.

- ¿Y eso para qué hermano? Con 700 mil dólares y un pagaré en blanco no puedes asegurar la empresa.

- No es sólo eso Itachi, pues esos documentos irán acompañados de una garantía sobre establecimiento de comercio

- ¡Piensas hipotecarle Akatsuki a Naruto!

El rubio puso una cara de sorpresa.

- Es mucho más que eso, pues además de quedar en garantía los inmuebles, foros y oficinas de la empresa, también estará la infraestructura, mobiliario, equipo técnico, cartera de clientes, absolutamente todo.

- Pero ototo, no crees que exageras. Estarías entregándole la empresa completa a Naruto.

- Ya lo sé hermano.

El presidente dirigió su mirada a su asistente.

- Necesito que Rage Inc embargue a Akatsuki.

- Pero señor...

- Naruto. No puede darme la espalda. Yo le di el capital y lo necesario para que montara Rage Inc. Lo necesito.

- Usted nunca me dijo que querría Rage Inc para embargar a Akatsuki.

El rubio estaba preocupado por lo riesgoso del procedimiento.

- Por favor Naruto. ¿Qué pasó con su solidaridad conmigo? ¿Era un engaño?

- Con permiso señor.

Naruto no pudo seguir escuchando y se fue a su oficina. Necesitaba pensar. Ya en su oficina, se sentó sobre su escritorio.

- _"Él me necesita... no puedo abandonarlo... no puedo hacerle esto..."_

Afuera...

- Sólo esperemos que quiera cooperar con nosotros hermano.

- Eso espero Itachi... eso espero...

* * *

La hora de comida llegó y el club se fue a comer a la fonda.

- ¿Shuichi, pediste un cambio de puesto?

- Sí Iruka. Yuki lo volvió a hacer... pero en esta ocasión... con la peor persona del mundo... Draco Malfoy...

- Desgraciado peliteñido, pero tranquilo Naru, Itachi es mejor que él ¿O no Shino?

El moreno sólo asintió a la pregunta de Kiba.

Estuvieron hablando de varias cosas más hasta que llegaron a un punto muy importante

- Oye Naru ¿Y tú tienes novio?

El rubio se puso colorado.

- Eehhh... no... No tengo...

- ¿Y ese muchacho que te llama casi todos los días, cómo se llama?

- Se llama... se llama... se llama Harry Potter... si... Harry Potter

- Eeeeeeeeeee... ¡¡¡De seguro quiere contigo!!!!

- No como crees... no somos nada, sólo amigos...

Justo en ese momento iba pasando el mismo adivino que habían visto en la ocasión anterior. Y se dirigió al rubio

- ¡Tú!

El rubio se asustó.

- Tú eres un soñador. Quieres que tu sueño y fantasía sea cumplido para poder ser feliz. Esa persona especial que tanto anhelas llegará, pero junto a ella tiempos difíciles vendrán.

Y así como llegó se fue.

Siguieron comiendo, y después regresaron a la empresa.

* * *

Eiri Uesugi acababa de regresar de comer y se le hacía extraño que Shuichi no estuviera en su oficina diciéndole que le daba otra oportunidad o que hablaran. En unos minutos debería traerle unos papeles que le había pedido desde la mañana. Allí aprovecharía para hablar con él.

Tocaron la puerta y asumió que era él. Pero cuál no fue su sorpresa cuando quien entro fue un moreno con lentes.

- Aquí están los documentos que pidió en la mañana Uesugi-san

- ¿Dónde está Shuichi?

- Shuichi pidió un cambio de puesto señor. Ahora está como secretario de vicepresidencia.

- _"Ese mocoso. ¿Con quién cree que está jugando? Piensa que Eiri Uesugi irá a rogarle perdón, pues está muy equivocado. Veremos quién cae primero."_

- Bien, necesito un reporte de...

* * *

Naruto iba entrando a la oficina de presidencia cuando su jefe lo detuvo.

- Naruto.

- Sí señor

- ¿Cuánto dinero le queda a Rage Inc?

- Un millón de dólares señor.

- Pero si ya me prestaron 700 mil... ¿De dónde sacaron tanto dinero?

- Lo invertimos en la bolsa de inversiones del país Sasuke-san usted me dijo que podía disponer de ese dinero como viera mejor.

- Una pregunta. Usted siempre habla en plural cuando le pregunto cosas de Rage Inc. ¿A quién más tiene metido en esto?

- A Harry Potter señor. Es un amigo de toda la vida, totalmente confiable y él se encarga de manejar las inversiones a través de Internet.

- ¿Y él sabe lo de la garantía y que Rage Inc podría embargar a Akatsuki?

- Eehh... no señor... no lo sabe

Últimamente se estaba convirtiendo en un mentiroso... tendría que tratar de dejar de mentir aunque fuera cosas pequeñas. Había dilucidado para qué quería hacer una nueva empresa y se lo había contado a Harry.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron normales en la empresa.

Normales con Kakashi acechando a Iruka en cualquier lugar comiéndoselo a besos, mientras le decía que quería hacer cositas sucias y ser el nuevo padre de Yuno.

Normales con Iruka negándose de nuevo y dándole golpes en la cabeza y en las escurridizas manos.

Normales con K dirigiendo una nueva tanda de comerciales y gritándole a todo mundo, siendo perseguido por Hiro que estaba planeando la boda.

Normales con Shino y Kiba tratándose como amigos aunque quisieran ser algo más.

Normales con el regreso de Sakura y sus impulsos con Sasuke de casi tirarlo al piso. Con Itachi persiguiendo a cualquier cuerpo bonito que caminara en frente de él.

Normales con Shuichi y Draco gruñéndose cada vez que podían. Parecía que no podían verse ni en pintura si no es que quisieran empezar una nueva disputa.

La situación entre Yuki y Shuichi no mejoró nada. Shuichi ponía todo su empeño en olvidar al rubio aunque no tenía mucho éxito, mientras que el rubio, aunque conseguía algunos acostones, siempre quedaba insatisfecho y no sabía porqué.

Aunque la empresa pasó por un periodo de baja producción, ya tenían trabajo, y en esta ocasión había sido todo un éxito.

* * *

En la oficina de presidencia estaba los hermanos Uchiha, Haruno y Uzumaki un poco deprimido. Su último comercial había salido al aire y aún no tenía trabajo nuevo. Esos últimos comerciales eran su oportunidad para enmendar su error con Hirai Ken y que las agencias de publicidad los contrataran de nuevo, pero parecía que no había funcionado.

Sasuke estaba dispuesto a entregarle la presidencia a Tohma si esto no funcionaba.

Draco Malfoy apareció en presidencia.

- Sasuke, K quiere hablar contigo. Está hablando con uno de los representantes de Glico.

- ¿Glico?

- Sí Glico, quiere concertar la firma de un contrato para la producción de un paquete de comerciales.

Glico. Una de las mayores empresas del mundo en cuanto a la producción y venta de botanas, entre ellas los famosos pokys (N/A: Amo los pokys XD). Todos los que estaban en presidencia se alegraron, gritaron y se abrazaron. Sasuke besó a su novia y abrazó a su hermano, aunque dejaron a un ojiazul de lado, porque no se dieron cuenta. Este simplemente se sonrió. Si su jefe estaba feliz, él era feliz.

* * *

Se había convocado una junta en presidencia. Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura, K y Ayame Hanamishi (Representante de Glico) estaban ahí.

- Entonces, quiero que todos mis comerciales sean producidos por Akatsuki, siempre y cuando todos sean dirigidos por K.

- Será un contrato de 12 millones de dólares.

Sasuke, al escuchar esta cifra de la boca de K, casi quiso ponerse a bailar. Finalmente tendría una buena tanda de trabajo, con una gran ganancia.

* * *

Una semana más paso. Naruto y Sasuke estaban trabajando en presidencia, cuando llegó K muy feliz.

- It's finally here Sasuke (Finalmente está aquí Sasuke). Te espero a las 8 en camerinos Hiro y yo te ayudaremos a cambiarte, el evento empieza a la 9, yo te llevaré al lugar del evento, don't worry (No te preocupes). Te verás maravilloso, yo mismo mandé a hacer el vestido y...

- Espera, espera. ¿De qué me está hablando?

- ¿Recuerdas nuestra apuesta?

- ¿Apuesta?

Entonces el moreno recordó y por poco se desmaya.

- Parece que sí. Perdiste, entonces tienes que acompañarme al concurso de travestis. Espero que cumplas con tu palabra.

Y el rubio se fue. El moreno se había quedado sin habla, mientras que el ojiazul esbozó una sonrisa mientras desaparecía por la puerta de su oficina.

Una plasta pelirrosa entró por la puerta.

- Mi amor. ¿No quisieras que en la noche nos fuéramos a cenar?

- Lo siento Sakura pero...

- Pero Sasuke, desde que regresé no hemos estado juntos...

Le decía la pelirrosa mientras se ponía de puntas para unir sus labios con los de Sasuke, quien no se negó al contacto.

- Sakura. Tengo... una cena de negocios hoy. Qué te parece si mañana nos vamos a tu departamento y pasamos la noche juntos.

- Mejor te espero en tu departamento. Nos vemos en la noche amor.

- Espera Sakura...

Pero la pelirrosa ya había salido de a oficina.

* * *

En la noche...

La empresa ya estaba casi totalmente vacía. Ya era la hora de salida y la mayoría de los empleados ya se habían ido. Todos los del club ya se habían ido, menos Hiro, que estaba acompañando a K en camerinos.

Resignado, el moreno se dirigió a camerinos. Ahí vio a K acompañado de una hermosa mujer, parados frente a un maniquí cubierto con una sábana. Sasuke se volvió a quedar sin habla por la acompañante de K. Una despampanante pelirroja, su melena se ondulaba con los movimientos de su cabeza. Estaba tenía un maquillaje muy exquisito, lo que le llamaba la atención pues creía conocerla. Traía puesto un vestido de coctel sencillo color rojo pasión, con un lado de la falda abierto a la cintura y con pliegues. En el cuello una banda a modo de collar muy exquisita. Unas delgadas piernas terminaban en unos zapatos del mismo tono del vestido. Era una muchacha muy bonita.

- Vaya K. Si Hiro te ve con esta pelirroja dudo que quiera casarse contigo.

Y como todo casanova, se presentó.

- Gusto en conocerla señorita. Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

Parecía que K se estaba aguantando las ganas de lanzar una carcajada, mientras que la muchacha simplemente se sonreía.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- El gusto es mío señor.

Ahí K soltó la carcajada, mientras que la muchacha seguía sonriendo, aunque con un poco de pena. Y es que esa voz la reconocería en cualquier parte.

- ¿Hiroshi?

- Sí señor.

- Pobre de ti que te atrevas a ponerle un ojo encima a mi prometido.

- No pero... no puedo creerlo... Hiroshi te ves... increíble... hubiera jurado que eras una mujer... y... esas...

Le decía mientras señalaba a su pecho, en donde se podían apreciar unas bubis de talla B.

- Son falsas... K insistió...

- Of course (Por supuesto) El travesti mas hermoso ganará un premio.

- ¿Como qué?

- Un viaje señor. Unas vacaciones de tres días a las playas de Cancún (N/A: Por si nos las conocen, son unas playas que se encuentran al sur de México, mi país. Las aguas son preciosas y tiene muchas atracciones naturales. Sólo he ido una vez. Sólo hay un inconveniente... son las playas más caras del país en cuanto al costo de restaurantes, atracciones y eso) todo pagado con avión incluido.

- Vaya... con razón quieren participar. Sabes K... yo creo que mejor n...

- Si me sales con que no quieres participar, entonces ve consiguiéndote a otro director creativo porque te juro que renuncio.

- No, yo decía que si me dan un poco de privacidad para cambiarme.

- Hiro te ayudará maquillarte. Puede ayudarte con el vestido también si gustas.

- Eehhh... sí gracias....

El rubio salió, dejando al pelirrojo y al moreno.

- Bien... ¿Qué va primero?

- Señor... le recomendaría que se diera un baño primero... para que depile las piernas y las axilas por el tipo de vestido que va a usar (XD) además, el pecho falso es recomendable ponerlo sobre piel fresca y seca para que no cause irritación.

- ¿Que tengo que hacer qué? ¿Cómo es que tú aguantas esto de K?

- Yo lo amo señor. Por él haría lo que sea. Además, si ganamos, podríamos irnos de viaje de bodas. Nuestra boda es la otra semana, y el viaje es un día después. Sería perfecto y es una gran ilusión para K.

- Demonios.

Media hora después, el presidente de Akatsuki ya estaba depilado, cambiado, maquillado y perfumado. No podía creer la imagen que le regresaba el espejo. Sentía que se le subían los colores a la cara. Era una vergüenza.

Era un vestido algo exótico tenía un escote demasiado abierto que llegaba 20 centímetros arriba del ombligo. La falda lisa hasta el piso, pero tenía una abertura central, hasta llegar 15 centímetros debajo de su entrepierna. Se había tenido que depilar las piernas completas, por suerte no se había cortado, pues Hiro le había enseñado como. Se había puesto senos falsos, que por cierto, se sentían muy naturales. Finalmente una banda de tela un poco más gruesa que la de Hiro. Todo el conjunto era de un color azul marino, para que combinara perfectamente con su cabello que levaba suelto y arreglado con spray. Hiro le había puesto un maquillaje azul con blanco muy ligero y un poco de labial. El pelirrojo le llamó a su novio para que viniera.

- Vaya Sasuke... acabo de despertar a la mujer que había en ti... jajaja

- Cállate K. Vámonos, ya quiero terminar con esto.

- Ok then, let's go (Ok entonces vámonos)

Los tres se subieron al auto de K y salieron rumbo al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el concurso. Veinte minutos después ya estaban llegando.

- Bienvenido Sasuke.

El moreno salió del asiento de pasajeros, mientra que K le daba la vuelta al auto para ayudar a su prometido a salir. Afuera del lugar que era un reconocido bar, estaba un guardia.

- Bienvenido al concurso divas Winchester-san. Pasen por favor.


	12. Capítulo 12 El concursoNaru tiene novio

- Sígueme Sasuke

Con algo de duda, el moreno acompañó a la pareja. Llegaron a un escritorio donde había un señor anotando unas cosas.

- Buenas tardes.

- Hola K. Amigo. Hacía tiempo que no participabas.

- Not today my friend (Hoy no amigo mío) Vengo a inscribir a dos concursantes.

- Bien. ¿Nombres?

- Primero mi prometido. Nombre artístico: Yumeria.

- Bien. ¿Quién más?

Antes de que K dijera su nombre, el moreno se adelantó.

- Yo...

- Nombre artístico...

Tenía que pensar en un buen nombre artístico, pero dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente

- Zyanya

- Bien. Ya quedaron registrados. El concurso empieza en 15 minutos, mientras pueden relajarse. Hay una barra de bebidas por allá.

- Ven Hiro vamos a relajarnos. Quédate cerca, no te vayas a perder Zyanya.

- Si ya, aquí los espero.

Hiro fue a sentarse a una mesa mientras K iba por unas bebidas. Un hombre se acercó a su mesa.

- Hola guapa, no quisieras ir a dar un paseo conmigo.

- Lo siento, yo...

- Viene conmigo.

- Oh lo siento.

El hombre se fue. K se sentó con su prometido y le pasó su bebida. El pelirrojo podía ver como parecía que K se comía su cuerpo con sus ojos.

- K... ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

El rubio dejó su bebida y se acercó al pelirrojo para besarlo. Fue un beso hambriento. Después se separaron.

- Por supuesto que me gusta.

- Y... no preferirías casarte... con una mujer.

El rubio comprendió hacia donde iba la pregunta. Era la clásica duda prematrimonial.

- Mira Hiro. Puede que me gusten mucho "estas" cosas...

Decía mientras señalaba las bubis falsas. El rostro de Hiro se ensombreció un poco.

- Pero me gusta más el saber que debajo de esto está tu terso pecho...

Mientras hablaba estaba besando el cuello de Hiro y sus manos recorrían la periferia de los senos falsos.

- Tus pequeños pezones que no tienen nada que ver con los de una mujer. Me gustan tus piernas, tus brazos, todo tu. Incluyendo...

Una de las manos de K viajó un poco al sur, casi llegando a...

- Me gusta saber... que si levanto esta falda... me encontraré con algo que me gusta... que nunca encontraré en una mujer...

- Oh K...

- No llores amor o se te correrá el maquillaje

- ¡K!

Y volvieron a besarse. Hiro estaba tan feliz de tener todo el amor de ese hombre. Unos besos más y ya les estaban hablando para el concurso.

- Bien Uchiha. Escucha. La primera etapa será una pasarela sencilla. Ve detrás de Hiro. Si pasas a la siguiente ronda te diré que hacer.

- Vamos Sasuke-san.

Ambos se formaron en una fila mientras K iba a sentarse entre el público, en primera fila.

La canción "Don't stop the music" empezó a sonar y los travestis empezaron a desfilar había unos tan bien caracterizados que parecían mujeres en verdad (como Hiro y Sasuke) y había otros que de plano daban lástima. Fueron 20 participantes. Caminaron a través de la tarima mostrando sus atributos. Unos como si fueran verdaderos modelos. Otros con pena (Como Hiro) y otros con caras de enojo (Como Sasuke).

Después del desfile se les pidió que se pararan en la parte de atrás del escenario.

- Bien. Esta noche hemos tenido más bellezas que en ocasiones anteriores, pero saben las reglas. 5 afortunados pasaran a la siguiente ronda.

El presentador hablaba mientras los concursantes estaban expectantes.

- Los ganadores de la primera eliminatoria son: Yumeria...

Hiro dio un paso al frente, algo ruborizado por haber pasado.

- Lily, Ino, Amy y... ¡Zyanya!

Los ojos de Sasuke casi salían de sus órbitas, al igual que los de Hiro y K. El moreno esperaba que todo terminara pronto, pero parecía que tendría que seguir sufriendo un poco más.

- Tomaremos un receso de 15 minutos antes de la segunda etapa.

Los concursantes bajaron de la tarima. K corrió con Hiro y lo besó. Sasuke iba llegando con cara de poco amigos.

- Felicidades Sasuke.

- Ni se te ocurra decirlo.

- Bueno. Deja te explico la siguiente etapa. La verdad no pensé que pasarías, así que no me vine muy preparado pero podemos arreglarlo. La siguiente etapa es de trajes de baño.

- No, tienes que estar bromeando. Ni loco.

- Uchiha... quedamos en que participarías o renuncio.

- Me vengaré K... te lo juro...

- Tranquilo. La siguiente etapa es de comparación de cuerpos masculinos. Tengo la tanga perfecta.

A Sasuke se le desfiguró el rostro. K se fue a traer las prendas y consiguió dos trajes de baño de varón... demasiado exquisitos...

El de Sasuke era negro, y el de Hiro de un color verde oscuro.

- Vamos cámbiense.

- Ni loco me cambio contigo enfrente K. Yo me voy a un vestidor privado.

- Como quieras.

El moreno desapareció por una puerta, mientras que K tomó a su novio y lo dirigió a un vestidor.

- Déjame ayudarte amor.

K se paró detrás de su novio y comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido. Bajo este apareció un sujetador. Todo esto parecía tan sensual. Deslizó lentamente los tirantes del sujetador por sus brazos, dando un beso a cada tramo de piel que aparecía. El vestido cayó hasta el piso, mostrando la ropa interior del pelirrojo. Un bóxer azul. Terminó del quitar el brassier con los senos falsos y lo tiró a algún lado.

- Tenemos que quitar eso, si no, no puedes ponerte el traje de baño.

Hiro asintió y una franja rosa apareció en su rostro. K se acercó a él nuevamente y con sus manos tocó el cuerpo de su futuro esposo. Sus manos recorrieron su torso, sus tetillas y su espalda, hasta llegar a la cintura. Metió sus dedos dentro del elástico de la prenda y empezó a jalarlos hasta bajarlos y sacarlos de sus piernas.

Por unos segundos admiró el cuerpo de su futuro esposo. Era hermoso. Tomó el nuevo traje y le pidió que subiera las piernas para poder correr la prenda. La subió rozando la sensible piel de su pareja hasta ajustar a la prenda en su lugar. Le acomodó el cabello un poco y le quitó el maquillaje.

- Listo. Estás perfecto.

Le dio un beso más y salieron para encontrar a un Sasuke algo desesperado usando un exquisito bañador negro que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

- Siento como si estuviera desnudo.

- Te ves bien Uchiha, aunque no tan bien como mi prometido.

Volvieron a formarse, siendo presentados por el anunciador y desfilando nuevamente por la pasarela. Sasuke sentía como si se estuviera muriendo de la pena, con tantos ojos que parecían querer comerlo vivo.

El anunciador les dijo nuevamente que se colocaran en la parte trasera del foro para la votación.

- Sé que están ansiosos por saber quiénes serán nuestros dos finalistas. Bien. Los jueces han decidido y las dos personas que tendrán la oportunidad de ganar un viaje a Cancún todo pagado son: Yumeria y Zyanya.

Hiro saltó de alegría y Sasuke estaba congelado... otra vez. Pues que tenían esos jueces en la cabeza. Que acaso no veían que el ya quería irse. Maldición ahora tenía que soportar una prueba más.

Bajo del escenario más hastiado que nunca. Hiro también bajó del escenario. K ya los estaba felicitando.

- Congratulations my dear (Felicidades mi amor). Congratulations to you too Sasuke (Felicidades a ti también Sasuke). Quien hubiera dicho que quedarías es la final. Pero te aseguro Sasuke que no podrás ganarle a mi Hiro.

- Ni tengo intenciones K. Lo que quiero es irme de aquí. ¿Cuál es la última prueba?

- Es con el mismo vestido de la primera. De hecho, es una simple decisión final, así que... ¿Quieres que te ayude o que te ayude Hiro?

- Hiro, gracias.

- Well (Bien) los dejaré solos tienen 20 minutos.

K desapareció por una de las puertas, y Sasuke vio como Hiro se empezaba a poner su vestido rojo y se arreglaba el cabello.

- Le aconsejo que se empiece a vestirse Sasuke-san, si no, no le alcanzará el tiempo.

- Eh... si

15 minutos después ya estaban listos, vestidos y maquillados.

Era hora de la etapa final. La voz del anunciador se escuchó por todo el recinto.

- Bien ha llegado el mejor momento de la noche.

Vítores, gritos y aplausos se escucharon por todos lados.

- El momento de saber quién será el afortunado ganador de un viaje a Cancún. Primero, vamos a felicitar a nuestros dos participantes que han logrado llegar hasta aquí. Yumeria y Zyanya.

Muchos aplausos se escucharon. Unos animando a Yumeria, otros lanzándole propuestas indecorosas a Zyanya. El ambiente estaba muy prendido.

- Bien. La contienda ha estado dura, pero los jueces han llegado a una decisión. El ganador de un viaje a Cancún todo pagado con boletos de avión incluido es...

* * *

- Vamos Draco...

- Itachi... ya cenamos... tengo que ir a... mi casa...

- Nadie te espera en tu casa, mejor vamos a la mía.

Itachi y Draco estaba en el auto del primero. El moreno estaba tocando la entrepierna del rubio sacándole suspiros.

Draco le había insinuado al moreno que le gustaría cenar con él. La verdad era que ya no tenía dinero para cenar y tenía hambre. Necesitaba una manera de enganchar a Itachi. Siendo vicepresidente de Akatsuki, ganaba mucho dinero. Si se casara con él...

Llegaron al departamento de Itachi en pocos minutos y empujándose, llegaron hasta la alcoba principal. El moreno arrojó al rubio a la cama y empezó a recorre su cuerpo con lujuria.

Rápidamente se deshicieron de sus ropas hasta quedar como Dios los trajo al mundo. Itachi dejaba besos por todo su cuerpo, haciendo al rubio gemir de placer. Lentamente fue descendiendo hasta tener frente a sí la virilidad del rubio.

- Itachi... Onegai...

El moreno, entendiendo su súplica, tomó su miembro entre sus manos y le dio una gran lamida desde el nacimiento hasta la punta.

- Aaahhh... Itachi...

Estos gemidos incentivaron a Itachi a tragarse de un solo bocado la hombría de su amante en turno. Recorrió aquel miembro con pericia, repartiendo caricias con sus manos. Uno de sus dedos encontró aquel lugar que deseaba poseer de nuevo.

Hizo un poco de presión para hacer entrar el dígito. Un nuevo gemido se escuchó en la habitación.

Dos dedos más acompañaron al primero, preparando al rubio para la tan ansiada penetración.

- Itachi... Onegai... Hazme tuyo...

El moreno se alejó de su hombría y sacó sus dedos de aquel delicado paraje. Se colocó en posición y de un empujón se encontró rodeado por una tibia cavidad.

- Hmmm...

- Aaahhh... Draco... eres tan... estrecho...

Unos segundos pasaron antes de que el moreno se empezara a mover. El vaivén empezó lento para después terminar en un movimiento desenfrenado. Pocos movimientos bastaron para que ambos descargaran sus excitaciones.

El moreno se levanto para acomodarse al lado del rubio que se refugió en sus brazos.

- Te amo Itachi...

- Eehhh... sí... yo... yo también...

El rubio inmediatamente cayó dormido. El moreno se puso a pensar. Tendría que terminar con esto antes de que el rubio se enamorara más.

* * *

- ¡¡¡Yumeria!!!

Un gran estruendo se escuchó en el lugar. Hiro saltó de la emoción y abrazó a Sasuke que estaba aliviado. Hiro y K podrían irse de luna de miel y él podría irse ya a su casa.

El anunciador le dio a Hiro un sobre con todos los documentos del viaje. K llegó corriendo a abrazar al pelirrojo.

- ¡¡We won my love!!! ¡¡¡We won!!! (Ganamos mi amor, ganamos)

- Ganamos K

Y se dieron el beso de su vida.

- Bueno. Esto ya se acabó. Yo ya me voy.

- Pero Sasuke, falta la fiesta.

- No gracias. Quiero quitarme esto.

- Ok Then... See you tomorrow (Ok, entonces... nos vemos mañana)

Sasuke salió rápidamente de allí. No quería estar más tiempo en ese lugar. Se recordaría en el futuro no volver a apostar nada con K.

Caminó unas cuantas calles cuando recordó que no traía coche. Ahora cómo regresaría. No podría hablarle a Sakura, pues se volvería loca. Sólo traía su celular. Debía volver a la empresa por su coche, pero ni siquiera traía dinero y Sakura no podía verlo llegar así a su departamento. Si es que aún lo estaba esperando. Entonces se le ocurrió llamar a la única persona que podría ayudarle.

* * *

- Bueno... Casa de la Familia Uzumaki. Habla Tsunade.

_- Buenas noches señora Tsunade. Perdóneme por llamar tan tarde, pero me urge hablar con Naruto. Soy Sasuke Uchiha. Presidente de Akatsuki._

- Un momento.

Tsunade se había levantado un poco asustada con esa llamada. Eran las 2 de la mañana. Se levantó de su cama y fue a la habitación de su hijo que de seguro aún dormía.

- Naruto... mi amor... despierta...

- Mamá... 5 minutos más...

- Naru... te habla tu jefe.

Como si le hubiera caído un rayo, el rubio se levantó inmediatamente.

- Mi jefe

- Si Naru, Sasuke Uchiha.

El rostro del ojiazul se iluminó.

- Gracias mamá.

Tomó el teléfono y contestó.

- Habla Naruto

_- Naruto. Qué bueno que se encuentra. Discúlpeme por llamarle a éstas horas pero necesito su ayuda_

- Lo que sea señor ¿Qué necesita?

- _Me encuentro en la calle. No traigo dinero ni auto y necesito regresar a la empresa._

- Si quiere voy por usted señor.

- _Se lo agradecería mucho Naruto. Estoy frente al club Diva_.

- En seguida voy señor.

Y colgó. Él rubio saltó de su cama y se puso rápidamente unos pantalones y una camisa. Afuera, su madre había ido por un vaso de agua.

- ¿Qué sucede hijo?

- Sasuke-san me necesita. Regreso en un rato mamá.

- Ve con cuidado hijo.

- Sí.

Naruto salió a la calle y rápidamente llamó a un taxi. No tenía auto, así que era la única manera de llegar.

Llegó hasta el lugar donde se suponía estaba su jefe, pero sólo había una señorita muy bonita sentada en una banqueta. Ésta, la ver el auto, inmediatamente se paró y se dirigió al auto.

Naruto pensó que era una sexo servidora dispuesta a ofrecer sus servicios.

- Disculpe señorita pero yo...

- Gracias por ayudarme Naruto.

- ¿Sasuke-san?

Ahora que lo veía bien. Sí era su jefe. Y se veía realmente... lindo...

- Si soy yo.

- Se... se ve muy bien señor...

- Ya no diga disparates. Y vámonos.

- Sí señor. ¿A dónde quiere ir?

- ¿Tendrá una ropa que me preste? No quiero que el guardia de Akatsuki me vea así... _"Con lo chismoso que es"_

- Podríamos ir a mi casa Sasuke-san.

- Bien.

Le dieron las instrucciones para que los llevara a casa de Naruto. El viaje fue silencioso, pero Naruto no podía evitar lanzarle miradas a su jefe. Se veía realmente bien

El trayecto fue corto e inmediatamente llegaron a casa de Naru.

- Pase Sasuke-san. Está en su casa.

La casa de Naruto era humilde. Pequeña y acogedora. A pesar de no tener muchos lujos (como su departamento) podía sentirse un tibio ambiente hogareño.

- Espere unos momentos señor. Le traeré algo de ropa.

- Sí.

Sasuke se sentó en una pequeña sala. Esperando. De pronto apareció una rubia por una puerta.

- Naru ¿Ya llegaste?

La rubia vio a una morena muy bonita sentada en su sala.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Ah... yo...

- ¿Eres novia de mi Naru?

- No... Yo...

- Debe ser... eres muy bonita... no hay duda de que mi pequeño tiene buen gusto, aunque yo pensé que le gustaban los hombres, aunque después del último novio que le destrozó el corazón, ya me estaba preocupando que no pudiera volver a querer a alguien.

- ¿Le destrozó el corazón?

- Sí ese desgraciado que...

- ¡Mamá!

El rubio había alcanzado a escuchar lo que estaba diciendo su mamá y decidió a intervenir antes de dijera cosas de más. Ese tema era muy íntimo para él y no estaba dispuesto a combinarlo con situaciones laborales.

- Hola hijo, tu novia es muy bonita.

Para este momento, el moreno estaba levemente ruborizado.

- Mamá... no es mi novia... es mi jefe.

- Mucho gusto señora... Sasuke Uchiha a sus servicios.

Dijo Sasuke con una voz demasiado varonil para la situación. La señora no hizo más que ponerse rojo tomate y pedir disculpas.

- Oh lo lamento mucho, no sabía es que...

- No hay cuidado señora, lo que sucedió es que perdí una apuesta.

- Ahhh... pues déjeme decirle que se ve muy bien.

- ¡Mamá!

- Ya me voy. Naruto no te desveles.

- Sí mamá.

La rubia se fue a su habitación con una sonrisa.

Mientras en la sala...

- Lo siento Sasuke-san... a veces mi madre no sabe cuando parar de hablar.

- No hay problema. Por cierto. Lo que estaba diciendo...

- Eso no tiene importancia Sasuke-san. Le traje estas ropas. Son mías. Parece que somos de tallas parecidas. Espero que le queden.

- Si gracias. ¿Dónde puedo cambiarme?

- Ese es un baño.

- Gracias.

Sasuke desapareció por la puerta del baño, dejando a Naru solo. Recordar esa experiencia siempre lo ponía muy triste.

Unos minutos más tarde. Sasuke salía del baño con sus mejores ropas, que sólo usaba en ocasiones especiales. No podía darle cualquier prenda. Era un pantalón de corte recto color negro y una camisa celeste de manga larga con saco negro. Se veía bien.

- Gracias por todo Naruto. Mañana le regreso el traje después de mandarlo a la tintorería.

- No hay cuidado señor. Nos vemos mañana.

- Hasta mañana.

Naruto le prestó un poco de dinero para el taxi. El moreno se fue, asegurándose a sí mismo que esa noche había pasado la mayor vergüenza de su vida.

En su casa Naruto era la persona más feliz del planeta.

- "Sasuke-san... tan divino..."

* * *

Un nuevo amanecer en Akatsuki.

Naruto había llegado temprano y ya estaba trabajando en su oficina para cuando llegó su jefe.

- Naruto

- Sí señor

- Aquí está la ropa que me prestó ayer. Quiero agradecerle por ayudarme

- No hay problema señor. Puede contar conmigo para lo que sea.

- Ehh... si gracias...

El moreno salió de la oficina dejando solo al rubio que puso una cara soñadora y abrazó sus ropas. Aún olían a Sasuke.

* * *

A la hora de la comida, Naruto fue a su casa para hablar con Harry. El embargo de Akatsuki estaba avanzando.

En la habitación de Naru...

- Naru... con estos documentos prácticamente tenemos a Akatsuki en nuestras manos.

- Lo sé.

- De plano tu jefe es un tonto

- ¡No le digas así! No hay dinero para pagarle a los bancos y Sasuke-san prefiere que Akatsuki sea embargado por Rage Inc antes que los bancos lo hagan.

- Pero Naru.

- Lo peor es que sus padres, los señores Uchiha, vienen desde Kyoto a una junta de comité. Y me aterra que descubran que Akatsuki... ya no les pertenece.

- Naru... Ahora Akatsuki es casi nuestra...

* * *

Sasuke estaba comiendo solo en restaurante de renombre. Estaba analizando todo lo que estaba sucediendo... y el hecho de que Akatsuki ya no le pertenecía.

- _¿Cómo pudo suceder esto?..._

La empresa seguía realizando unos cuantos comerciales, pero aún así, no recibían el suficiente dinero para solventar a la empresa, todo por tomar decisiones equivocadas

* * *

Durante la tarde, en presidencia...

Una llamada entró al teléfono de Sasuke, y como el presidente no estaba, Naruto salió de su oficina a contestarlo.

- Presidencia Akatsuki.

- _Buenas tardes habla Kano Yamaka, representante del Banco de Tokio, queremos hablar con el Señor Sasuke Uchiha, o con su asistente Naruto Uzumaki._

- Sasuke-san no se encuentra, pero yo soy su asistente.

- _El plazo para pagar sus deudas ha caducado Uzumaki-san._

Justo en ese instante iban entrando los hermanos Uchiha a presidencia y estaban escuchando la conversación.

- Sí Yamaka-san, sé que hoy debíamos haber dado el pago, pero estamos replanteando la forma en que vamos a realizar los pagos al Banco.

- _Bien, porque no quisiera tener que recurrir a las autoridades._

- No señor, no creo que sea necesario involucrar a la policía en esto.

El rubio le envió una mirada preocupada a su jefe, que también estaba preocupado.

- No se preocupe señor, cuando llegue Sasuke-san le digo que se comunique con usted. Gracias.

Y el rubio cortó la comunicación.

- ¿Llamaban del banco?

- Sí señor. La situación es crítica. Nos están amenazando con demandar a Akatsuki si no les pagamos.

- La vigencia del pagaré ya pasó ¿Cierto?

- Sí señor.

- Entonces la información del proceso de embargo de Rage Inc contra Akatsuki se hará pública.

- Sí señor, y cuando los bancos se enteren se van a lanzar contra nosotros.

- Tranquilo Naruto. Inicie el proceso de embargo contra Akatsuki.

- Sí señor.

* * *

Naruto estaba en su oficina. Le había hablado a Harry para que contratara a unos abogados para iniciar el proceso de embargo. Este le había insistido mucho si podía ir a Akatsuki a saludar a su amor rubio, pero Naru le decía mil y un veces que Draco era una vil serpiente (XD)

En un restaurante de categoría media estaba Harry con su abogado.

- Señor Potter, ya demandamos a Akatsuki. Llegué a un acuerdo con el Ministerio Público, de manera que el embargo sea solo precautorio hasta que las deudas sean saldadas. Estos son los documentos.

El abogado, un moreno de ojos miel, de nombre Blaise Zabini, le pasó los documentos al ojiverde.

- Entonces Sasuke no tendrá problemas ni escándalos en su empresa cierto.

- No. El embargo es precautorio, pero aún así, el señor Uchiha recibirá la visita de un perito (N/A: Aquí en México, un perito es como un representante del Ministerio... algo así), para que haga un inventario de la empresa y se pueda levantar el acta del embargo.

Harry se asustó

- ¡¿Qué?!

* * *

Inmediatamente el moreno llamó a la empresa.

- Naru

- Hola Harry, ¿Qué pasó con el abogado?

- Malas noticias Naru. Un perito va a ir a Akatsuki a sacar inventario.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Esa fue mi reacción. El licenciado Zabini me dijo que era obligatorio, para que pudiera redactar el acta del embargo.

- ¿Y cuándo va a venir?

- Mañana

- No... No, no, no, no, NO

- ¿Qué sucede Naru?

- Mañana hay junta de comité Harry. Van a estar los señores Uchiha aquí, además del señor Seguchi que le encantaría tener la cabeza de Sasuke-san en un plato. ¿No podemos aplazarlo?

- Lo intentaré Naru.

Y la comunicación se cortó.

- ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?

* * *

En la noche en casa de Naru.

Harry y Naru estaban en la habitación del segundo, comiendo unos postres que le había hecho su mamá.

- ¿Lograste cambiar la cita Harry?

- Lo siento Naru, créeme que lo intenté. Le di al abogado mil y una excusas, pero el perito ya tenía la fecha establecida y no se puede cambiar.

- No sé qué hacer Harry... Mañana estarán personas muy importantes ahí y si se dan cuenta de todo esto. Además, tuvimos que maquillar el balance otra vez. Todo está saliendo mal Harry.

- Tranquilo Naru. Quizás puedan hacer que pase desapercibido.

- Esa es una buena idea Harry

Siguieron platicando hasta que se despidieron y el moreno se fue.

Tsunade fue a la habitación de su hijo a ver como estaba.

- Hola mamá

- Hola amor. ¿Cómo has estado?

- Con mucho trabajo.

- Eso lo sé. Me refiero a ti como persona.

Por eso adoraba a su mamá. Parecía saberlo todo.

- Siento un gran peso sobre los hombros mamá.

- Mmm.....

- La empresa está pasando por tiempos difíciles y Sasuke-san necesita de mí.

- Yo sé que harás lo mejor Naru.

- Te amo mamá.

- Yo también bebé.

Tsunade amaba profundamente a su hijo (N/A: Amor de madre, no piensen mal) y aunque creciera, siempre sería su pequeño. Lo que más quería era verlo feliz. Después de aquella ocasión, pensó en que la felicidad no regresaría a su rostro, pero esperaba estar equivocada.

* * *

La mañana había llegado, y la hora de la importantísima junta de comité se estaba acercando.

El teléfono del asistente de presidencia sonó.

- Presidencia Akatsuki.

- _Naru_

- Harry ¿Qué sucede?

- _Acaba de hablarme Zabini. El perito va para allá._

- Gracias por avisarme Harry. Nos vemos más al rato.

- _Hasta luego Naru._

La comunicación se cortó y Naru salió de su oficina rápidamente para avisarle a su jefe. En presidencia, estaba Itachi y Sasuke hablando de la próxima junta de comité, cuando llegó Naruto.

- Sasuke-san, ¡¡Sasuke-san!!

- ¿Qué sucede Naruto?

- Un perito de ministerio público viene en camino a levantar el acta de embargo

- ¡¿Qué?! Pero Naruto. Hoy es la junta de comité. Mis padres no deben de tardar en llegar.

- Lo sé Sasuke-san. Traté de cambiar la fecha, pero fue imposible.

- ¿En cuánto tiempo llega?

- Una hora.

- Maldición. Sólo nos queda esperar.

* * *

45 minutos después...

Los señores Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha iban entrando por la puerta principal, seguidos de Tohma. En la recepción los recibieron Iruka y Kakashi con una gran sonrisa. Los señores Uchiha eran muy apreciados en la empresa. Sasuke y Naruto iban bajando por el elevador a saludar a sus padres. Al abrirse las puertas, a Naruto casi le dio un infarto. Por la puerta iban entrando Zabini y el perito. Rápidamente le dijo a su jefe que se llevara a sus padres.

- Hola hijo mío.

- Hola mamá... papá... qué bueno que llegaron. Porqué no avanzan a la sala de juntas. Tengo unas cuantas cosillas que hacer. Nos vemos arriba.

- Claro hijo...

Los señores Uchiha se desconcertaron un poco, pero igual y siguieron al elevador. Subieron al piso de presidencia. Saludaron a Draco, a Shuichi, a Kiba y a Shino, a Eiri, a Sakura y a su otro hijo Itachi y avanzaron a la sala de juntas (Seguchi pasó de largo, regalándole a todo mundo miradas de muerte XD)

Sasuke y Naruto se acercaron al abogado.

- Licenciado Zabini, licenciado Nott. Qué bueno que llegaron. Iruka, porqué no va al departamento de imprenta y se trae otro paquete de hojas. El suyo ya se está acabando. Kakashi, acompáñelo, no se le vaya a caer.

Sasuke prácticamente los corrió. No quería testigos, ni que nadie se enterara de la presencia de los abogados.

- Licenciado Zabini. Él es Sasuke Uchiha, mi jefe y presidente de Akatsuki.

- Mucho gusto.

- Yo soy Theodore Nott. Actuario del ministerio.

- Mucho gusto.

- Vengo a levantar el acta del embargo decretado dentro del proceso Rage Inc - Akatsuki

- El embargo efectuado es por 100 millones de dólares, valor total de la empresa, aunque sólo será un embargo precautorio.

- Sí claro.

Zabini veía al presidente demasiado tranquilo.

- Sasuke-san. ¿Qué no entiende que el joven Naruto le está embargando toda la empresa, y para efectos legales, Akatsuki ahora le pertenece?

- Comprendo completamente señor Zabini, pero no me voy a poner a discutir en este momento. Hagan lo que tengan que hacer. Sólo les pediré un favor. Hoy tenemos gente muy importante en la empresa y no quisiera que por ningún motivo se dieran cuenta de su presencia aquí, ni del motivo de su visita. Les suplico discreción.

- Seremos discretos Sasuke-san

- Este embargo no implica que rematen la empresa ¿O sí? (N/A: Rematarla significa venderla para que con el dinero de su venta, se paguen sus deudas)

- No, claro que no. Sólo es precautorio. Pero no puede venderla, traspasarla o cerrarla, porque en teoría no le pertenece.

- Bien. Naruto. Atienda a los señores. Yo iré a la junta.

- Sí señor.

* * *

La sala de juntas ya estaba llena. Allí estaban la familia Uchiha, Deidara (Siendo constantemente acechado por Itachi), los hermano Tohma y Sakura (Tohma con la misma cara de enojo e insatisfacción de siempre y Sakura como siempre de lambiscona con su prometido y tratando de llamar su atención) y Eiri.

Éste último estaba refunfuñando. Ya casi había pasado una semana y el mocoso no había ido a su oficina. Además, siempre encontraba la manera de no toparse con él. Inclusive en una ocasión (Que por cierto lo había llenado de tanta rabia que había tenido que irse si no quería golpear a alguien) había visto a la bola rosa muy risueña con uno de los muchachos de postproducción. Ya se las arreglaría para volver a tener a ese niño entre sus piernas.

La junta fue muy tranquila. Con el balance general nuevamente maquillado, todos pensaban que las cosas en la empresa iban bien.

Cuando la junta terminó, todos se fueron, menos Itachi y Sakura.

- Itachi, espérame en mi oficina, necesito hablar contigo.

- Sí aniki

Itachi salió dejando a Sakura y a Sasuke solos.

- Finalmente solos mi amor.

- Sakura... tengo que trabajar

- Sólo uno mi amor.

Sakura jaló al moreno de la corbata y le plantó un beso. Sasuke la abrazó y pasó sus manos sobre sus pronunciadas curvas. El beso se volvió más hambriento hasta que Sasuke puso distancia.

- Sakura, tengo que trabajar.

- Nos vemos en la noche en tu departamento.

- Sí.

Un último beso, y la pelirrosa desapareció por la puerta. Sasuke fue al encuentro con su hermano, mientras Naruto estaba trabajando en su oficina.

Estuvieron trabajando un rato, hasta que escucharon una conversación interesante desde la oficina de Naruto.

- Hola Harry

- ¿Harry?

Preguntó Itachi. Había escuchado rumores de que el fenómeno rubio tenía un novio, pero no recordaba el novio. Ambos escuchaban la conversación intrigados.

- No Harry, ahora no puedo hablar de eso... Sí, vino el licenciado Zabini con el perito, pero al rato te platico... es que estoy terminando de procesar unas facturas... nos vemos al rato si... adiós...

Y la conversación terminó. Afuera, en presidencia, Itachi y Sasuke intercambiaban miradas.

- Aniki. ¿No se suponía que esto del embargo sólo lo sabíamos nosotros tres?

- ¿Eehhh...? A sí claro, ¿Por qué?

- Pues que no lo estabas escuchando hablar con el tipo que lo llama a cada rato. Él le avisó de lo del embargo. Sasuke. No sería bueno ir averiguando ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Esto no me gusta nada. Dime una cosa. ¿Tú conoces al tal "Harry"?

- No... No lo conozco

- Y tampoco sabes que pueda ser lo que está planeando. Sasuke. No te parece que es hora de saber quiénes rodean a Naruto o mejor dicho, quienes están detrás del hombre que tiene a esta empresa en sus manos... No se te olvide que viene de una familia pobre. Nunca había tenido en sus manos 100 millones de dólares

Sasuke se quedó pensando. Ese asunto era preocupante.

* * *

La hora de salida había llegado. Naruto recogió sus cosas y salió. En la oficina aún estaban Itachi y su jefe.

- Con permiso Sasuke-san. Me voy a mi casa.

- Espérese Naruto necesitamos hablar con usted.

- ¿Conmigo?

- Si con usted. Tome asiento.

Un poco nervioso, Naruto se sentó frente a su jefe, a un lado de Itachi y esperó.

- Naruto. Habíamos quedado que todo esto del embargo iba a ser privado ¿No? ¿Que iba a quedar entre los tres?

El rubio simplemente asintió

- Pues no lo creo. Itachi y yo tenemos la impresión.

- Más bien la certeza

- De que ese tal Harry, que por cierto le marca muy seguido a la oficina. Está enterado de esto. Y no lo niegue.

- Permítame explicarle Sasuke-san. Es cierto. Harry sabe lo que está pasando.

- Pero porqué Naruto ¡Porqué!

- Sasuke-san. Harry está al frente de Rage Inc. Es que yo casi no tengo tiempo. Casi vivo aquí. En cambio él puede estar al tanto de los movimientos entre las dos empresas.

- En síntesis. Su amigo Harry lo sabe todo.

Agregó Itachi. Naruto se sintió un poco triste por la desconfianza y no pudo evitar mostrarlo.

- Yo... necesitaba un aliado Sasuke-san... Harry tenía que saber todo lo que estaba pasando para poder ayudarme

- Naruto... su amigo es confiable

- Así es Itachi-san

- Naruto, ¿Porqué no me lo dijo desde un principio?

- Sasuke-san... lo siento... siempre había algo que me lo impedía. Le suplico que no desconfíen de él.

- Está bien Naruto. Váyase a descansar.

- Con permiso. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

------------------

Al día siguiente, minutos antes de la hora de comida, Sasuke se encontraba solo. Naruto estaba arreglando unas cosas en otro departamento. En eso entró Shuichi a la oficina.

- Disculpe Sasuke-san. Itachi-san me mandó con estos documentos. Quisiera saber si puede firmarlos inmediatamente.

Justo en ese momento empezó a sonar el teléfono en la oficina de Naruto, pero como éste no estaba, siguió sonando.

- Disculpe Shuichi, podría ir a contestar el teléfono de Naruto en lo que yo le firmo estos documentos.

- Con gusto Sasuke-san

El pelirrosa fue inmediatamente a la oficina de Naruto y levantó el auricular.

- Presidencia Akatsuki.

- ...

- No Naruto no se encuentra. ¿De parte de quién?

- ...

- ¡Harry Potter!

- ...

- Sí no se preocupe, yo le pasó su recado sí.

En la oficina de Sasuke...

- Sasuke-san

Naruto iba entrando

- Necesito que me firme este documento para que en tesorería pueda autorizarme el dinero en efectivo.

Cuando Sasuke tomó los documentos, Shuichi salió de la oficina de Naruto y se emocionó al verlo. Con una gran sonrisa se acercó a él.

- Naruto no te imaginas quien acaba de hablarte

- ¿Quien?

- ¡Tu novio!... ¡¡¡Harry Potter!!!


	13. Capítulo 13 La boda

- ¡Tu novio!... ¡¡¡Harry Potter!!!

Naruto sintió que se le helaba la sangre, y más por la mirada que le dirigió su jefe.

- Eehhh... aahhh... si... yo le... yo le llamo en un rato... Sasuke-san... ya lo firmó

- Si... ya lo firmé...

- Sasuke-san. En un rato regreso por los documentos.

Sasuke puso una cara de fastidio al regresarle el documento. Mientras Shuichi hablaba con Naruto mientras iban saliendo de la oficina.

- Y cuéntame Naru ¿Cómo van las cosas? ¿Se la pasan bien? ¿Te late el corazón cuando lo ves?

En la oficina, Sasuke estaba refunfuñando

- Con que su "novio" Harry Potter...

Afuera de la oficina...

- Shuichi... por favor no hagas esos comentarios enfrente de Sasuke-san

- ¿Porque no?

- Es que Harry no es mi novio. Además esas cosas son muy íntimas. Sasuke-san no tiene porqué enterarse de esas cosas.

- Tienes razón. Gome...

- Bueno. No te preocupes por eso. Bueno me voy. Tengo que entregar estos papeles.

* * *

Los del club estaban comiendo en la fonda. Hiro tenía una cara de felicidad que no podía con ella.

- ¿Estás feliz Hiro?

- Cómo no voy a estar feliz Iruka si mañana me caso.

La tan ansiada fecha había llegado. Era sábado y el domingo sería la fecha de la boda de Hiro y K. Ambos estaban tan entusiasmados.

- Recuerden. Quiero verlos antes de la boda. Quisiera que me ayudaran a vestirme y arreglarme.

- Sabes que estaremos contigo en todo momento Hiro.

Siguieron platicando de la boda y de la luna de miel. Inclusive, hicieron sonrojar al pobre pelirrojo cuando Shuichi y Kakashi le dieron algunos consejos para su noche de bodas.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, Naruto estaba regresando a la oficina.

- Naruto espere.

- ¿Sí señor?

- Usted no me había dicho que tenía novio Naruto

Naruto lanzó una risita nerviosa

- Ni tampoco nos había dicho que era Harry Potter... Su compañero... el de Rage Inc

- Señor... eso no es cierto...

- Por favor, no miento, yo lo escuché claramente cuando Shuichi se lo dijo, pero de seguro estaba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

- Por favor señor, eso es una mentira, los del club no saben. Es que un día estábamos platicando y el tema salió a conversación y seguramente habrán malentendido algo o creyeron que por ser mi amigo estábamos involucrados sentimentalmente, pero yo les aclaro seguido que no tenemos nada, pero ellos siguen de tercos con que sí, pero yo le aseguro Sasuke-san que yo no tengo novio señor, se lo juro porque yo...

- Está bien, está bien... era una simple curiosidad. Váyase a trabajar

- Con permiso señor.

Naruto se fue a su oficina, y unos minutos después entró Shuichi.

- Señor. ¿Ya firmó los documentos? Es que Itachi-san me dijo que los necesita con urgencia.

- Eehh si... Shuichi tome asiento quisiera hablar con usted

Algo confundido, el pelirrosa se sentó frente al presidente. Se sorprendió un poco cuando éste se levantó de su silla y fue a sentarse a su lado.

- Quisiera hacerle una pregunta. Es por pura curiosidad. Verá es acerca de Naruto. Me acabo de enterar que tiene novio. ¿Usted lo conoce?

- No señor. Él no ha querido presentarlo.

- Aahhh... ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que tendrá esta relación?

- La realidad es que no son novios. Pero como Naru se ve. Pareciera que está profundamente enamorado. Mire si viera cuantos suspiros saca en ocasiones. Los del club creemos que está profundamente enamorado del tal Potter.

Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando eso podría ser peligroso.

- Pero aún hay más. Hace tiempo visitamos a un adivino.

- En serio.

- Sí. Le dijo que alguien ocupaba su corazón. Que le cambiaría la vida a esa persona y que esa persona se la cambiaría a él. Que pasarían muchas cosas juntos. Además de que tendrían una relación muy sólida. Y después nos lo volvimos a encontrar y le dijo que se le iba a cumplir un sueño que anhelaba desde hacía mucho.

- Usted cree que le atine.

- Pues no sé. Parece que no. Después de eso dijo que la empresa iba a pasar tiempos difíciles y mire. Tenemos mucho trabajo y proyectos por montones.

Sasuke sintió un nudo muy fuerte en el estómago. Parecía que ese adivino tenía razón.

- Bueno Shuichi solamente dígame. ¿Potter y Naruto son novios?

- No señor. Más bien parece que Harry Potter es su amor platónico.

- ¿Qué?

- Es lo que yo creo. Pero parece que él no le hace caso. Hay que reconocer. Naruto es inteligente y muy buena persona.

- Eso sí.

- Pero pobrecito. No está nada agraciado.

Sasuke a esto no dijo nada.

- Pero bueno, eso podría cambiar si se saca la lotería ¿No?

- Eehhh... si... si claro... la lotería

- Con dinero podría hacer maravillas con su persona.

- ...

Siguieron hablando un poco más, hasta que Shuichi se fue. Cuando anocheció y todos se habían ido de Akatsuki, le llamó a su hermano, que se había ido temprano por unas juntas y después no había regresado. Tomó se celular y marcó.

- _Bueno_

- Itachi, ¿Dónde estás?

- _En el Ananá._

El Ananá era un bar que solía frecuentar Itachi. Ahí era donde solía encontrar sus conquistas, y justo en ese momento estaba teniendo una conversación con una candente pelirroja de ojos marrón. Tratando sutilmente de llevársela a la cama.

- _¿Qué sucede Sasuke?_

- Conseguí más información de ese tal Harry Potter.

- _Seguiste mi consejo hermano._

- Hablé con Shuichi. Lo que sé es que parece que Naruto está enamorado de ese tipo, pero él no le hace caso

- _Eso no es extraño, lo malo sería que le hiciera caso._

- Itachi que no lo entiendes. Naruto ahora tiene en su poder 100 millones de dólares. Creo que con eso podría empezarle a gustar al tal Harry ¿No crees?

- _Mira hermano, mejor vente para acá y aquí platicamos_

- Bien. Voy para allá.

* * *

Sasuke había llegado a donde su hermano. Quien por hablar con él perdió su cita con la pelirroja, pero ya tendría su oportunidad, y si no conseguía nada, podría ir al departamento de Draco con alguna excusa. Ahora lo más importante era otro asunto.

- Mira Sasuke. Ese tal Harry podría darle amor a Naruto a cambio de la empresa. Amor por los 100 millones de dólares que tiene. Cualquiera haría el sacrificio por esa cantidad de dinero.

- No lo creo Naruto es muy leal. Aunque podría pasar. Además... con las cosas que le dijo el adivino.

- Pero no creas tanto esas cosas

- La mayoría son ciertas... bueno, pero Naruto es muy leal.

- Hasta dónde crees que pueda llegar la lealtad. De seguro la vendería al diablo con tal de conseguirle pareja

- Bueno, bueno. ¿Y cómo le hacemos para que ese tipo no use a Naruto?

- Muy sencillo hermanito. Tienes hacerle competencia a Harry Potter.

A Sasuke le dio un ataque de risa.

- Me refiero a ¿Cómo le hacemos para que no se aproveche de Naruto?

- Quitándoselo. Debes enamorar a Naruto.

- Aniki... Has estado tomando drogas últimamente o algo parecido... te pasaste ya de copas...

- No hermano, no tomé drogas. Tienes que enamorar a Naruto.

Sasuke estaba confundido, preocupado, nervioso, tenso, no estaba seguro de qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

El día más esperado por una pareja de futuros esposos había llegado.

Desde temprano, el club había acompañado a Hiro en todas sus diligencias para que estuviera todo listo. Rumbo a las 5 de la tarde, estaban en un cuarto privado de la iglesia, acompañándolo a cambiarse.

Junto a él estaban Shuichi, Iruka, Yuno con, Kakashi, Kiba, Shino y Naruto. Sus mejores amigos.

Ya casi estaba listo. Estaba utilizando un traje blanco de corte recto con una camisa azul celeste y corbata blanca además de zapatos de igual color. Todos estaban sentados en sillas y taburetes y Kakashi estaba cargando a Yuno. Iruka estaba detrás de Hiro, ayudándolo con su cabello, colocándole una pequeña corona de exquisitas flores.

Cuando terminó se colocó frente a él, viendo el resultado.

- Estás perfecto Hiro.

A Iruka esta clase de eventos le causaban aprensión. En una ocasión el había estado a punto de casarse.

----- Flash Back -----

Hace unos años, Iruka y su novio tenían planes de boda. Faltaban algunos meses y la organización estaba un poco lenta por falta de dinero, pero todo iba viento en popa. Hasta que...

- Tengo algo importante que decirte...

- ¿Qué sucede amor?

- Estoy embarazado...

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Iruka?!

- Pero yo...

- Iruka yo no estoy listo para esto

- Per...

- Tengo planes. La empresa de mi padre está prosperando y quiero cumplir algunos sueños. No puedo con esto. Un niño en estos momentos sólo sería una carga para nosotros. Creo que lo mejor es dejarlo. Lo siento Iruka, pero tengo mis prioridades y... esto no es una de ellas... Tú decides... deshazte de esa cosa...

----- Fin de Flash Back -----

Obviamente Iruka se había negado a abortar. Los planes de boda se había cancelado y su ex-novio desapareció. Después escuchó que se había ido a Estados Unidos o algún lugar por allá. Por eso, su mundo se cerró y se dedicó a darle lo mejor que podía a su pequeño Yuno. Su mirada se fijó en su hijo. Había pasado por muchos sacrificios por su pequeño. Kakashi lo estaba cargando y le estaba haciendo cariños. A sus tiernos 4 años, el niño era un amor. Se llevaba de maravilla con Kakashi y eso en ocasiones lo asustaba. Su pequeño tenía los ojos de un tono muy oscuro casi negro y su cabello era castaño. Kakashi en ocasiones bromeaba acerca de que fácilmente podía ser hijo de ambos.

De momento Iruka y Kakashi eran novios. Kakashi estaba locamente enamorado de Iruka, pero el castaño tenía miedo. Había sufrido mucho cuando su novio lo dejó y le aterrorizaba volver a sufrir esa decepción, aunque Kakashi parecía una buena persona. El peliblanco estaba haciéndole mimos al pequeño Yuno, quien reía y se carcajeaba. No había duda de que Kakashi sería un padre estupendo. Pero de nuevo, el miedo lo refrenaba.

* * *

Había llegado el momento. La misa fue sencilla. Sólo los más allegados a la pareja se encontraban ahí. Trabajadores de Akatsuki y familiares. Por supuesto que el club estaba en primera fila, a un lado de los directivos de Akatsuki. Al frente se encontraba K con su padrino que era nada más y nada menos que Eiri Uesugi. El rubio se había ofrecido simplemente para hacer enojar a Shuichi, puesto que él era el padrino de Hiro. K estaba impaciente. Hoy era el día más feliz e importante de su vida. Finalmente uniría su vida a la de la persona que más amaba.

Ya todos estaban en sus posiciones, inclusive los del club. La marcha nupcial sonó. K volteó a ver a la entrada de la iglesia y lo que vio le quitó el aire. Era la imagen más bella que había visto en su vida. Totalmente de blanco, Hiro iba avanzando lentamente. Su vista estaba posada sobre su futuro esposo. Se sentía muy feliz.

Finalmente llegó hasta estar frente al padre y K, entonces el padre inició la misa.

- Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar esta sagrada unión...

La ceremonia pasó sin imprevistos hasta llegar el momento más importante.

- Crawd Winchester. ¿Acepta a Hiroshi Nakano para serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de su vida hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Sí acepto.

- Hiroshi Nakano. ¿Acepta a Crawd Winchester para serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de su vida hasta que la muerte los separe?

Hiroshi volteó a ver a K. La mirada de amor que le dirigía era legítima. No le quedó ninguna duda de las promesas que le hacía esa mirada.

- Sí acepto.

- Los anillos

El padre hizo una señal a los padrinos para que se acercaran. Cada uno tenía un anillo. Yuki y Shuichi se acercaron a K y a Hiro y les dieron los anillos. Shuichi dejó la mirada de odio que le estaba dirigiendo al rubio y le dio a su amigo una gran sonrisa. Estaba feliz por él por que al fin uniría su vida con la persona amada La pareja intercambio los anillos, y esperaron a la respuesta del padre.

- Por el poder que se me confiere yo los declaro esposos. Pueden besarse.

Ambos sonrieron y unieron sus labios, dándose el primer beso de su vida como esposos. Los aplausos y las felicitaciones a los ahora esposos no tardaron en llegar. La ceremonia terminó y ahora era el momento de la fiesta. Con un gran sonrojo Shino sacó a bailar a Kiba, quien con otro sonrojo aceptó. Kakashi estaba cargando a Yuno, mientras bailaba con Iruka; los tres se estaban divirtiendo mucho. Shuichi había estado tratando de evitar a Yuki que parecía acecharlo a cada momento. Finalmente aceptó bailar una pieza con K. Hiro estaba bailando con Yuki cerca de ellos. Shuichi hacía hasta lo imposible para no mirarlo, hasta que en un giro imprevisible, hubo un intercambio de parejas y K terminó con su esposo, mientras que Shuichi con Yuki.

El pelirrosa trató de liberarse, pero el rubio lo acercó a su cuerpo y lo obligó a bailar.

- Tengo la ligera sospecha de que me has estado evitando Shuichi.

- No es una sospecha...

- ¿Porqué Shuichi? ¿Estás enojado?

- Vaya pregunta... ¿Qué te hace sospechar eso?

- Shuichi... ja... te prometo no volver a hacerlo

- Siempre es lo mismo Eiri.

- Ya no me dices Yuki.

- ...

- Por favor Shuichi... no te hagas del rogar... regresa conmigo... sé que me deseas.

Al decir esto, trató de acercar su rostro al de Shuichi, pero éste desvió su cara a otro lado, evitando el contacto.

- Ya no puedo con esto Eiri...

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿No te gusta el sexo conmigo? No lo creo... Juraba que lo que salía de tus labios eran gemidos de placer

- No es eso... pero sabes que... creo que ya es hora de empezar a pensar en mi futuro... quiero tener alguien con quien compartir mi vida y no tener que compartirlo con nadie. Quiero alguien que me ame solamente a mí. Si quieres tener sexo consíguete a alguien más, quizás Draco esté disponible, pero ya no me busques. Ya no habrá nada entre nosotros. Estuve aguantando todo lo que hacías con la esperanza de que con el tiempo llegaras a sentir algo más por mí que solo deseo... pero creo que me equivoqué... fue lindo mientras duró pero...

Shuichi se acercó al rostro del rubio que estaba estupefacto y le dio un beso suave, apenas un toque en sus labios.

- Esto es todo.

Shuichi se separó del rubio y se fue de ahí. Eiri se quedó pensando en las palabras que le dijo el pelirosa.

En otro lado del salón, dos morenos estaban bailando al compás de una canción tranquila. El mayor de ellos pensó que era el momento idóneo para hacer lo que quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Kiba...

- ¿Hmmm?

- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Inuzuka levantó su rostro y se sumió en los ojos de su pareja de baile. Sus labios formaron una dulce sonrisa.

- No sabes el tiempo que esperé para que me preguntaras eso.

- Entonces...

Shino ya no pudo decir nada pues sus labios fueron sellados por los de su ahora novio.

En otra parte del salón había varias parejas bailando. Sasuke bailaba con Sakura, mientras que a escondidas conseguía los teléfonos de algunas chicas y chicos que serían buenas conquistas. Itachi había convencido a Deidara de bailar con él, aunque el rubio tenía que estar muy atento pues las manos del moreno continuamente viajaban más al sur de lo que deberían. Más allá estaban Kakashi e Iruka. Yuno ya se había dormido en los brazos de Kakashi, pero de repente balbuceaba cosas. Iruka estaba recargado en parte del pecho de Kakahi, pues del otro lado estaba su hijo.

- Papá... Kakashi...

Iruka se sorprendió por el balbuceo de su hijo

- _"¿Qué estará soñando?"_

- Amo a Yuno.

Iruka abrió sus ojos y levantó su rostro para fijar su vista en los ojos de Kakashi.

- Tanto como te amo a ti... Te amo Iruka...

Era una mirada dulce y cálida. Cada vez sus dudas se iban disipando dando paso al entendimiento. Quizás aún no podía exteriorizar muy bien lo que sentía, pero podía tratar de expresarlo.

Se levantó un poco y unió sus labios con los de Kakashi.

* * *

La velada terminó al amanecer, entonces los novios tomaron el avión (que salía muy temprano). El resto de los invitados se fue a sus casas. Kakashi acompañó a Iruka y a Yuno a su casa. Shino llevó en su auto a Kiba. A pesar de que Yuki buscó por todos lados Shuichi, parecía que el pelirrosa se había desaparecido, así que se resignó y se fue a su casa.

A mediación de la mañana de ese mismo día (domingo) Hiro y K llegaron a su destino (N/A: Sé que por la distancia entre Tokio y Cancún harían como 15 horas, pero imaginen que iban en un Concord o algo parecido a una súper velocidad... o que las ciudades quedaban más cerca XD).

- Finalmente llegamos amor

- Hai

- No puedo esperar a llegar al hotel y estrenar la cama

- ¡¡¡K!!!

Hiro se sonrojó mucho, sólo de imaginarse a él y a K... en una cama... desnudos... mejor dejaba de pensar en eso si no quería que su cara hiciera competencia a su cabello.

Llegaron al hotel y después de los trámites pertinentes, pudieron subir a su habitación. El penthouse.

- Te presento nuestra habitación Hiro.

El rubio le abrió la puerta a su esposo y Hiro se maravilló con la habitación.

Un gran recibidor fue lo primero que apreció. Una habitación matrimonial, una cocina completa, una sala, un comedor para dos, un gran baño y un jacuzzi. Se volteó y abrazó a K.

- Te amo.

El rubio tomó la cintura de su esposo y lo juntó a su cuerpo. El beso se intensificó hasta que los gemidos empezaron a escucharse.

Fueron caminando mientras se besaban.

- Te tengo una sorpresa amor.

K llevó a su esposo hasta su nueva habitación. Se maravilló de la vista de la habitación. Un cuarto color beige con algunas pinturas en sus paredes. Una cama matrimonial con sábanas rojas cubierta de pétalos blancos. A cada lado de la cama había mesas de noche, además de un peinador y un closet de dos cuerpos. Del lado derecho de la cama había un carrito con una botella de vino tinto y dos copas, aparte un plato lleno de las fresas más rojas que había visto.

Sintió como K le besaba el cuello, entonces se volteó y volvió a unir sus labios. Lentamente fue dirigido a la cama, y ambos cayeron, el rubio sobre el pelirrojo.

K se incorporó y tomó la botella de vino y la abrió, aspiró el aroma que desprendía la botella. Sirvió vino en las dos copas. Le pasó una a Hiro.

- Brindo por que al fin estamos juntos.

- Juntos para siempre.

- Para siempre

Cruzaron sus brazos y bebieron (N/A: Como se cruzan los brazos los novios cuando van a tomar sidra). Al final dejaron las copas y se besaron, compartiendo el delicioso sabor del vino.

K bajó su boca al cuello de su esposo y lo lamió, tratando de memorizar su sabor. Ambos seguían usando sus trajes de boda, por lo precipitado de la salida del avión. El rubio le quitó el moño del traje y le quitó el saco. Después fue desabotonando la camisa, botón por botón, hasta que tuvo a su alcance el delicioso pecho de Hiro. Dio unos cuantos besos antes de que Hiro metiera las manos, tratando e quitarle el saco. Parecía un poco impaciente rápidamente se deshizo de el moño, el saco y la camisa del rubio. Pronto, ambos estuvieron en igualdad de condiciones. Sólo con sus pantalones. Los besos eran hambrientos y necesitados. Las caricias recorrían ambos cuerpos con fervor.

Cuando las manos de K llegaron al pantalón del pelirrojo, éste se puso un poco nervioso que le rubio notó.

- Tranquilo amor. Iré despacio.

Desabotonó el pantalón y bajó el cierre. Fue deslizando la tela por las delgadas piernas de su pelirrojo. Los pantalones quedaron olvidados en alguna parte de la habitación, después se incorporó para deshacerse de los suyos.

Hiro se sonrojó un poco más cuando vio la excitación que la exquisita tela de la ropa interior del rubio trataba de cubrir.

K sabía que su esposo estaba nervioso. Trataría de hacer la experiencia lo más placentera posible.

Estiró su brazo para tomar el plato con fresas.

- Cierra los ojos Hiro.

El pelirrojo obedeció ciegamente a su amado. Le daba un poco de vergüenza porqué sólo una pequeña tela cubría su intimidad.

- Abre tu boca.

Sintió como una fresa estaba sobre sus labios. Le dio una pequeña mordida y unos labios se unieron a los suyos, saboreando el delicioso jugo de la fruta.

- Aaaahhh...

Lanzó un gemido al sentir como el resto de la fresa era sobado enzima de uno de sus pezones, y luego se pasaba al otro. K bajó su cabeza para atrapar el primer pezón, deleitándose con el sabor de la piel de su novio, combinado con el jugo que había dejado la fresa. Lamió y mordió hasta que quedaron totalmente erectos, sacando cada vez más gemidos a su esposo.

- Aaahhh... K...

La fresa empezó a bajar por el pecho del pelirrojo, dejando un rastro húmedo hasta llegar a su ombligo y ahí posó la fruta.

Su legua recorrió el mismo rastro que la fresa, lamiendo el jugo y dándole placer a Hiro. Finalmente tomó la fresa entre sus labios y la comió.

Sus manos se posaron obre los bordes de la ropa interior. Su vista se levantó hasta posarse en los ojos cerrados del pelirrojo.

- Hiro...

El mencionado abrió sus ojos, los cuales se posaron sobre las orbes azules. Esa mirada pedía permiso para seguir. Una caricia en su rostro fue suficiente confirmación.

La prenda recorrió el mismo camino que había hecho sus pantalones y pronto quedaron olvidadas en algún lugar de la habitación junto a la ropa interior de K. Ambos se encontraban como dios los trajo al mundo.

El sonrojo de Hiro era inigualable. Era la primera vez que estaban totalmente desnudos en una cama.

- Hiro... te amo tanto...

Lo volvió a besar con hambre. Adoraba el sabor de los besos de su asistente.

Se separaron y se miraron fijamente. Después el rubio empezó a bajar, dejando otra estela de besos. Su destino lo llevó hasta la intimidad de su pareja. Tomó aquella extensión de su cuerpo y empezó a frotarla.

- Hmm... aahh... K...

Rápidas ondas de placer llegaron al pelirrojo, quien gemía copiosamente. El rubio decidió que quería probar la esencia de su amado, entonces dirigió su boca hacia abajo y envolvió el miembro de Hiro haciéndolo gemir con más fuerza.

- Aaaahhhhh.... aaaaahhhh...

Hiro abrió un poco sus piernas sintiendo como el placer nublaba todos sus sentidos. K recorría aquella extensión de arriba abajo, en ocasiones haciendo rozar sus dientes ligeramente, llegando a la punta, lamiéndola con más fuerza. En ocasiones relajaba su garganta par darle más cabida a aquel delicioso órgano del placer.

- K... estoy... ya... no... Aaaaaahhhh....

Con un fuerte gemido, el menor liberó su esencia, lanzándola directamente a la garganta del rubio quien no desperdició ni una gota.

K estaba maravilla con la vista. Su ahora esposo, totalmente sonrojado, con sus rojos cabellos dispersos en la cama, perdiéndose en el color rojo de las sábanas.

Hiro estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ese orgasmo había sido intenso, pero sabía que esto aún estaba lejos de terminar. El rubio tomó otra fresa y le mordió la punta. Dirigió el fruto a la entrada del pelirrojo y empezó a frotarla.

- Ahh

Un suave gemido salió de su boca. Era una sensación un poco extraña. Sus gemidos aumentaron cuando sintió una lengua que recogía el jugo que había dejado la fruta. El rubio introdujo su lengua con cuidado en aquella cavidad, dando suaves caricias, tratando de prepararlo.

- Aahhh... nnhhmmm...

K se incorporó y besó a su oreja cuando introdujo uno de sus dedos. El gemido fue acallado con su boca. Dos dedos más acompañaron al primero.

- K... se siente... extraño... aahhh...

- Tranquilo amor mío... pronto te haré sentir... el placer más grande que... hayas sentido jamás...

Un beso candente fue compartido, mientras los dedos de K se movían con facilidad. Los sacó y se acomodó en su lugar.

- ¿Estás listo Hiro?

- Hai...

Tomó su hombría y la dirigió a la entrada del menor. Primero empujó un poco, introduciendo sólo la punta, parecía que Hiro estaba bien, entonces decidió que era el momento. Empujó suavemente hasta encontrarse totalmente dentro.

- Aaaahhhh...

Hiro soltó un gran gemido y una cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Una deliciosa combinación de dolor y placer, además de saber que finalmente podía decir que era totalmente del rubio. K espero unos minutos a que su pelirrojo se acostumbrara.

Un leve movimiento de cadera le indicó que podía comenzar a moverse. Un rítmico vaivén empezó. Las embestidas eran certeras. Rápidamente el rubio encontró el punto de máximo placer de Hiro.

- Aaahhh... K... ahí...

Adentro y afuera. En cada intrusión golpeaba la próstata del pelirrojo, haciendo que soltara alaridos de placer. Incontables minutos pasaron. El clímax estaba próximo.

- K... ya casi...

- Juntos... amor mío

El rubio alcanzó los labios de su pareja en lo que aceleraba el movimiento de sus caderas. Al minuto siguiente, con un gran gemido, ambos llegaron al orgasmo. Hiro liberó su esencia en los pechos de ambos mientras que K lo hacía en el interior del pelirrojo.

Sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas. El rubio salió del Hiro, quien se quejó con un pequeño gemido, para después acostarse a su lado.

- Finalmente eres mío.

- Soy tuyo... totalmente tuyo...


	14. Capítulo 14 Primer encuentro

Los días pasaron rápidamente. K y Hiro ya habían regresado a la empresa, listos para empezar a producir los comerciales de Glico. Habría mucho trabajo por unos días.

- ¿Y cómo te la pasaste Hiro?

- Kiba. Cancún es tan bonito, que hasta me dan ganas de volver a ir.

- No salieron de la habitación verdad.

Preguntó Shuichi con picardía. Hiro se pudo rojo... y es que era verdad... en toda la luna de miel casi no habían salido de la habitación. Se la habían pasado haciendo el amor como conejos.

- jajaja

- ¡Shuichi!

Hiro tomó a Shuichi y le dio un coscorrón.

- Ya pónganse a trabajar, bola de vagos.

Y ese era Draco con su clásico sentido de superioridad con los demás.

- Ya cállate peliteñido.

- Mira no te andes presumiendo, que yo he ido a mejores lugares.

- ¿Sí? ¿Cómo cuales? ¿A Tepito?

Todos los del club lanzaron una carcajada, mientras que a Draco le crecía el enojo.

- Por supuesto que no. Yo he ido a Venecia, a París, China, lugares a los que ustedes pobretones sólo podrían soñar con ir.

Y el rubio desapareció por el elevador. Los del club ya no dijeron nada y cada uno se fue a su lugar de trabajo.

Los días pasaron. A los ojos de casi todos, la empresa tenía una buena racha, sin embargo, la realidad era que la empresa se endeudaba cada vez más con Rage Inc, sin embargo, los empleados estaba tranquilos.

Kiba y Shino, aunque un poco cohibidos, de repente se demostraban cuanto se amaban con dulces y suaves besos. Kakashi, como siempre, acosaba a Iruka cada que tenía la oportunidad. Shuichi seguía sacándole la vuelta al rubio, cosa que lograba en el 99% de las veces. El rubio seguía pensando que el pelirrosa llegaría a un límite y regresaría con él de rodillas, rogándole para tener sexo.

Naruto seguía suspirando en su oficina por el guapo de su jefe (XD). De repente los del club lo molestaban diciéndole que suspiraba por Harry Potter.

Naruto estaba en su habitación con su amigo Harry. Estaban poniendo al día los papeles sobre el embargo de la empresa.

- Y por cierto Harry...

- ¿Qué pasa Naruto?

- Los del club creen que... eres mi novio...

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Te quisiera pedir un favor Harry

- Pero Naru...

- Por favor... sabes que... por como soy... lo más seguro es que nunca tenga a nadie y...

- Naru... eso no es...

- Sé lo que me vas a decir. Lo que quería pedirte es... en una semana habrá un evento para lanzar al mercado los comerciales de Glico. Será una fiesta de la compañía y quería saber si podías ir a recogerme. Es que el lugar está mucho más lejos y... me da miedo regresarme solo...

- Esta bien Naru

- Gracias Harry.

La semana pasó. Todos trabajan arduamente para la inauguración del comercial de Glico. K y Hiro estaban muy ocupados con la producción del comercial y Sasuke, Deidara y Naruto con la organización del evento, pero el esfuerzo del Deidara era casi el doble porque tenía que estar esquivando las escurridizas manos de Itachi que no desaprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para lanzarle indirectas, aunque al siguiente minuto ya estuviera persiguiendo a alguien más.

El día de la exposición llegó. Deidara y K estaba en constante comunicación por medio de radios para que todo fuera perfecto.

Deidara organizó un tremendo banquete para los invitados. Los del club también estaban allí.

- ¿Shu, qué sucede?

- No lo sé Hiro. Pero este platillo me da asco... sólo de verlo.

- Pero Shu, es ternera en su jugo, ya lo has comido antes.

- Creo que pediré otra cosa.

La noche fue todo un éxito. Sasuke e Itachi estaban satisfechos con el trabajo de K y Hiro.

Después pasar el video inaugural, los invitados se fueron retirando. Sasuke e Itachi estaban en la entrada agradeciéndoles a los invitados por su presencia. Naruto se acercó a ellos.

- Sasuke-san...

- Hola Naruto ¿Qué sucede?

- Sólo venía a despedirme de usted. Mañana nos vemos en la oficina.

- Por supuesto Naruto

- Discúlpen, el joven Uzumaki Naruto.

Uno de los guardias de la entrada había llegado hasta ellos a preguntar por el rubio

- Si, soy yo

- Gracias. Afuera lo está esperando el joven Harry Potter, gerente de Rage inc. Dice que es su novio.

Naruto sintió que la sangre se le iba. El guardia le entregó una tarjeta de presentación que Harry había mandado sacar, donde decía Rage Inc, Harry Potter, Gerente. Le había dicho a Harry que fuera por él, pero no que se hiciera pasar por su novio. Sólo alcanzó a ver la cara enojada de su jefe.

- Eehh... gracias... dígale que ya voy.

El guardia se fue y volteó a ver a su jefe.

- Je... je... Harry a veces puede ser tan gracioso... decir que es mi novio...

- Conque... gerente de Rage Inc.

- Él las mandó a imprimir Sasuke-san

- Démela.

Naruto le entregó a su jefe la tarjeta de presentación y la guardó en su saco.

- Le... ¿Le gustó el logo?

- Si... el logo de MI empresa está bien.

Naruto sonrió nervioso.

- Hasta mañana señor.

- Si... hasta mañana...

El rubio se fue antes de que su jefe se enojara más. Sasuke volteó a ver a su hermano, que ya estaba caminando rumbo al bar a pedir ago y lo siguió.

- Lo nombró gerente Itachi. Ese tipo está manejando NUESTRA empresa.

- Pues tú nombraste a Naruto representante legal de Rage Inc, pero esto es definitivamente preocupante.

- Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?

- Ya te lo dije ototo y no me hiciste caso. Tu única salida es enamorarlo.

- Aniki. No sigas diciendo estupideces. Yo no tengo experiencia enamorando muchachos... feos... sólo míralo. Esas marcas y esos lentes y ese cabello...

- Mira Sasuke. No podemos involucrar a nadie más. Y ahora aparece ese tal Potter. Yo hubiera jurado que él estaba enamorado de ti, por su forma de verte, por su solidaridad contigo. Si hay alguien en este mundo que puede pelear por el corazón de Naruto Uzumaki eres tú. Sasuke Uchiha. Piénsalo, sólo no te tardes mucho.

Un nuevo día comenzaba. Itachi y Sasuke estaban en la sala de juntas, viendo trabajar a Naruto con unas carpetas del otro extremo de la mesa. Estaba arreglando una cita con el abogado del embargo. Los Uchiha se estaban susurrando.

- Vamos hermano. Autosugestión

Sasuke miraba al rubio. Su cabello despeinado, los lentes de viejito, esas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas y la ropa... sin comentarios...

- No puedo...

- Hola amor

La plasta rosada había llegado justo para empezar a discutir asuntos de la empresa.

- Pásale amor

- Buenos días Sakura-san

- ...

La pelirrosa no le contestó y se sentó del otro lado de la mesa. Sasuke pasaba su mirada de su prometida a su asistente. Era mucha la diferencia.

A la hora de la comida, Sasuke e Itachi se habían escapado de la pelirrosa y fueron a un Restaurant-bar de renombre.

- Escúchame Itachi. A lo máximo que puedo llegar es a darle... darle un beso... pero es que, que tal si se complican las cosas y yo tenga que llegar a... acostarme con él...

- No, tampoco, es salvar a la empresa, no eso.

Lejos de ahí, en el restaurante La Fonda, estaba los del club viendo atentamente al adivino (El mismo adivino de las ocasiones anteriores). Parecía que tenía una suerte para encontrarlo, y en estos momentos le estaba leyendo la fortuna a Naruto.

- Mi niño. ¿Qué pregunta quieres hacerle a los grandes espíritus? Piénsalo.

Naruto cerró sus ojos y pensó.

- "_¿Porqué me ve así? ¿Por qué se enoja cuando hablo de Harry? ¿Estará interesado en mí?"_

- Ya

- Bien. Veo al hombre que amas y parece que quiere andar contigo.

Los del club se emocionaron y empezaron a decirle cosas al rubio.

- Wow Naru afortunado

- Ya te tocaba.

- Ya cállense.

- Veo mucho dinero y opulencia. Recibirás muchos vienes. Veo la realización de algo que has deseado y que se cumplirá.

Naruto estaba en su oficina trabajando. Se sentía feliz. Ojala y lo que le dijo el adivino se hiciera realidad. La hora de salida estaba cerca. Su teléfono sonó.

- Presidencia Akatsuki.

- Naruto, reúname los informes de los departamentos. Y tráigalos a la sala de juntas.

- Sí señor.

Unos minutos más tarde, ya estaban en la sala de junta los dos morenos y el rubio.

- Bien, entonces...

- Disculpe Sasuke-san...

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Mas o menos a que hora vamos terminar?

- ¿Porqué lo pregunta?

- Bueno, es que más tarde voy a tener una cita con el licenciado Zabini y con Harry

Itachi se le quedó viendo fijamente a su hermano, dándole a entender que se estaba atrasando y ya le estaban ganando terreno.

- Eehhh... sabe qué Naruto. Mejor cancele esa cita, lo más seguro es que terminemos tarde.

- Sí señor.

Naruto se levantó y fue a su oficina a hacer una llamada, mientras en la sala de juntas.

- No voy a poder Itachi, no puedo

- Mira hermano, tienes que apurarte si no quieres perder ambas empresas.

- Pero

- Mira, te voy a dar la dirección de un antro que

- No, tú estás loco. Imagínate si alguien conocido me ve.

- No te preocupes. Yo conozco el lugar perfecto. Tú concéntrate en lo que tienes que hacer y tómate unos cuantos tequilas y...

- Listo... se me hace que primero me da una congestión alcohólica antes que verlo guapo.

Naruto había regresado. Estuvieron trabajando arduamente hasta que anocheció totalmente, pero terminaron el trabajo de ese día. Itachi se despidió, diciendo que tenia que ir a ver a alguien, pero antes de irse le dejó un papel a su hermano y le dio una mirada diciéndole que de esta noche no debía pasar sin que le diera mínimo un beso.

- Naruto, voy a ir a... un lugar... quisiera acompañarme...

- Es que yo...

- Yo lo llevaré a su casa cuando terminemos.

- Eh... está bien.

Resignado, Sasuke llevó al pelirrosa al "antro" en cuestión. Tocaban música muy variada. La gente del lugar parecía ser de condición media. Con suerte no se encontraría a nadie de su nivel en ese lugar.

Naruto estaba un poco desconcertado por el lugar. ¿Qué querría hacer Sasuke-san ahí?

- Sasuke-san...

- Sígame Naruto

Naruto lo siguió a una mesa.

- ¿Qué desean de tomar?

- Un tequila. ¿Usted Naruto?

- Eehh... yo... una limonada

- En seguida

El mesero se fue y unos minutos después, regresaba con las bebidas.

- Sasuke-san... ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- Aahh... eehh... es que... yo... espere...

Sasuke tomó el caballito de tequila y de un sólo trago se lo bebió completo e inmediatamente pidió otro. Naruto estaba esperando su respuesta, pero después de 5 caballitos de tequila, decidió volver a preguntar. No se percató de que su jefe ya estaba ligeramente ebrio.

- Sasuke-san ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Sasuke tomó la mano del rubio y lo sacó a la pista de baile, donde tocaba una canción tranquila y había unas cuantas parejas.

- Naruto... usted me hace falta.

- Eso lo sé señor, el trabajo...

- No, no, no... Usted me hace falta como hombre

- No le entiendo.

Sasuke agarró otro caballito de tequila que estaba en unas de las mesas y también se lo tomó.

- Sasuke-san, sería mejor que dejara de tomar.

- No... Necesito sacar todo esto... que siento por usted...

El Uchiha ya presentaba signos de embriaguez. Naruto lo miró extraño por lo que le dijo.

- Fíjese... cuando supe que tenía novio

- Pero es que yo no tengo novio Sasuke-san

- ¡¡Cómo sea!! Yo... sentí una tristeza... me pregunte...pues que traes Sasuke Uchiha y entendí... tengo celos... celos de ¡¡Harry Potter!!

Naruto se asustó con la declaración.

- Tengo que irme.

- No, no Naruto, espere. Estoy hablando en serio.

- Sasuke-san, yo ya le dije que entre Harry y yo no hay nada, no sabe lo que está diciendo, está borracho.

- No mire, yo se que he tomado, pero estoy seguro de lo que digo.

El moreno alcanzó al rubio, y tomándolo de una mano lo jaló hasta tenerlo enfrente y colocó una de sus manos sobre su cintura. Lentamente se fueron acercando. Naruto no sabía que lo impulsaba, pero levantó su rostro y unió sus labios con los de su jefe. Sasuke estaba tenía cara de dilema. Parecía que se le había pasado la embriaguez y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. No supo si sentía asco, nauseas, repulsión u otra cosa, pero cortó el beso lentamente para que Naruto no pensara mal, pero este, hipnotizado como estaba pasó sus brazos por el cuello del moreno y volvió a unir sus bocas. Segundos después, Naruto reaccionó. Liberó al Uchiha de sus brazos y corrió fuera del lugar.

Sasuke estaba pasmado. Tomó una servilleta de una mesa y se talló los labios

Afuera del local, Naruto caminaba con la mirada perdida.

- _"Me besó...me besó..."_

Sentía una felicidad inmensa.

Dentro del antro, Sasuke estaba tomando otro tequila.

- _"Agh... lo besé... besé a Naruto"_

Unos minutos más tarde, Naruto ya estaba en su casa. Su mamá había estado preocupada porque no le había dicho que iba a llegar tan tarde. Después fue a su habitación y tomó su diario para escribir en él.

_Sasuke-san me besó... ¡me besó!... Nos besamos... Sasuke-san, yo no puedo estar 100% feliz. Tengo miedo, aún no entiendo que vio en mí. No entiendo porqué me besó. Él es un hombre importante, muy importante. Puede tener a sus pies a quien él quiera. Lo que más me duele es que yo no soy hombre para él. Él se va a casar con Sakura-san... ¿Y si nada más fue un accidente? Y si mañana se acuerda que besó a su asistente... a su asistente el fenómeno..._

Sasuke llegó a su departamento y no se sorprendió a ver a una pelirrosa entre las sábanas de su cama. Sin querer Sasuke hizo ruido con la puerta, despertando a la pelirrosa.

- Sasuke... estás tomado... ¿Sí estuvieron trabajando?

- Eh... sí... estuvimos trabajando, pero tomé un poco más de la cuenta... Mi amor, te amo

- Sasuke... ¿Qué sucede?

- Es que...

Sasuke balbuceaba un poco de lo ebrio que estaba.

- Hay problemas con la nómina... no hay suficiente para pagarle a los empleados.

- Mira amor. Ahorita no puedes hacer nada. Ven a dormir y mañana tratamos de arreglar el mundo, con la cosa esa que tienes como tu asistente

_No voy a poder verlo a la cara y... ¡Hay no! Y si él no se siente cómodo conmigo... Y si Sasuke-san se arrepiente de haberme besado. Eso sería mi muerte porque entonces tendría que alejarme de él y... él de mi... pero él me necesita_

Al día siguiente, Sasuke estaba en su oficina sufriendo los efectos de la tremenda "cruda", cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría y por ella entrada el rubio.

- Buenos días Sasuke-san

- Buenos días Naruto... ¿Cómo amaneció?

- Bien Naruto, pero hable un poco más bajo

- Supongo que después de tomar mucho ayer se encuentra crudo.

- No, no creo, no tomé tanto.

A Naruto se le iluminaron los ojos. ¿Significaba que Sasuke estaba cuerdo cuando lo besó?

- ¿No tanto?

- No, sabe que, creo que si tomé mucho... no me acuerdo de lo que pasó...

- Aahh... bueno... voy a llamar a cafetería para que le preparen un consomé

- No, gracias, no se preocupe.

- Sasuke-san... usted tiene que estar bien. Recuerde que tenemos que resolver lo de la nómina. Con permiso Sasuke-san

- Pase

Justo en ese momento entró Itachi y le dirigió una mirada picarona a su hermano y Naruto se fue.

- Quiero que me lo cuentes todo... TODO... en una sola palabra. ¿Lo besaste?

- Si

- ¿Y qué sentiste? ¿Te traumaste? ¿Te arrancó un pedazo de labio?

- Itachi... dos cosas... como soy tu hermano... te voy a pagar el psiquiatra porque creo que lo necesitas y segundo... no me grites...

- Te entiendo hermanito, yo me sentiría igual después de besar a esa cosa, no me digas que te enfermaste, ¿Ya te tomaste algún remedio?

- Itachi... esto es una canallada, no se de donde saqué fuerzas para besarlo.

- Mira ahora lo más importante es... ¿Cómo reaccionó? ¿Se te prendió del cuello? ¿Te pidió sexo?

- Itachi no seas animal.

- Oye yo tengo la impresión de que ese beso te afectó más a ti que a él,

- Por supuesto que me afectó. Es el beso más cruel que he dado en toda mi vida. Me siento como si hubiera engañado a un ángel. Naruto no se merece esto Itachi.

- ¿Estás diciendo que con ese beso descubriste que Naruto siente muchas cosas por ti?

- Itachi... a veces me sorprende tu inteligencia.

- Bueno, con eso descartamos que esté enamorado del tal Harry Potter como pensábamos.

- Si Naruto no lo quiere, entonces cometí el peor error de mi vida, porque todo lo que hice no fue necesario. Lo bueno es que él está convencido de que fue por mi borrachera.

- No ototo, tienes que decirle que esto es enserio. Que estás enamorado de él.

- Itachi eres un idiota. Si sigo con esto voy a perder el hígado.

- Hoy tienes que decírselo pero debes estar totalmente sobrio, sino, no te va a creer.

Shuichi estaba trabajando en su escritorio. Se sentía un poco triste y no sabía porqué. Estaba viendo a Shino que estaba en su escritorio pero estaba hablando con Kiba. Sus miradas los decían todo. El amor que se profesaban era sincero. Quizás su sentir era por la añoranza de un amor igual.

- Oye tú, deja de estar en las nubes y dale esto a tu jefe.

Volteó a ver a quien le estaba hablando. Era el peliteñido de sus pesadillas. Le arrebató los papeles y salió rumbo a la oficina de Itachi.

- ¿Sabes? Las manos de Eiri son maravillosas.

Shuichi sabía que le decía eso sólo para molestarlo, aunque no le extrañaría que se estuviera acostando con su ex-jefe. No queriendo escuchar más, se fue rápido.

La hora de salida llegó. Naruto estaba recogiendo sus cosas cuando llegó Sasuke a su oficina.

- Naruto

- ¿Si señor?

- Llame a su casa y avise que va a llegar tarde. Necesito hablar con usted. Lo invito a cenar.

- Eehh... sí señor.

Sasuke se fue y Naruto llamó a su casa.

- _Bueno_

- Hola Harry

Sasuke alcanzó a escuchar por la puerta la conversación.

- _¿Qué sucede Naru?_

- ¿Está mi mamá?

- _No, fue por pan a la tienda._

- Bueno. Dile que llegaré un poco tarde. Tengo unas cosas que arreglar.

- _Está bien Naru, cuídate._

- Adiós Harry.

La conversación terminó y Sasuke fue rápidamente a su escritorio para que el rubio no descubriera que estaba escuchando sus conversaciones.

El moreno llevó a su asistente a un restaurante sencillo con la esperanza de que nadie lo reconociera. Tomaron una mesa y ordenaron.

- Naruto... no crea que lo que dije ayer era por la borrachera

- Sasuke-san... todavía anda crudo ¿Verdad?

- Mire Naruto, quizás esté crudo, pero no tengo ni una gota de alcohol encima y recuerdo cada cosa que hice y no fue por borracho. Es porque... es cierto.

Sasuke hizo un esfuerzo y colocó su mano sobre la del rubio a quien se le iluminó el rostro

- Es que usted... me… m... me gu... me gusta mucho Naruto...

Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca. El rubio se fue acercando lentamente al moreno quien se puso nervioso.

- Naruto sabe que... mejor vámonos a otro lugar, siento muchas miradas encima.

- Eh... si señor...

Fueron a un parque se encontraba cerca y se sentaron en una banca.

Sasuke volvió a colocar su mano sobre la del rubio.

- Sabe que... Voy a terminar con Sakura.

Naruto se sorprendió.

- Sasuke-san. Usted no puede terminar su compromiso con Sakura-san sólo para andar conmigo

- ¿Y porqué no?

- ¿Que porqué no? Sería un escándalo, su familia no se lo permitiría Sasuke-san y... además... ¿Qué pasaría conmigo? Sasuke-san piénselo bien.

- Está bien, está bien. No puedo terminar mi compromiso con Sakura, no con la situación de la empresa, pero usted sabe que no la amo. Démonos la oportunidad de saber que sentimos los dos.

- Yo... tengo miedo Sasuke-san

- ¡Entonces usted prefiere más a Potter que a Mí!

- Sasuke-san. Olvídese de él

- Entonces de que teme, si usted lo ha dado todo por mí, hemos hecho locuras en la empresa juntos, hemos sido cómplices. Y ahora se siente incapaz de vivir esto... o no quiere vivirlo.

- Sasuke-san... yo si quiero vivirlo.

Naruto cerró sus ojos y fue acercándose al rostro de su jefe. Sasuke entendió que si no lo besaba, todo se iría al traste, entonces haciendo un esfuerzo, le dio un corto beso.

- Sasuke-san... estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo de cometer otra locura con usted.


	15. Capítulo 15 Corte y regreso

Cuando Naruto llegó a su casa se sentía la persona más feliz del planeta. Inmediatamente corrió a su habitación (pero en silencio, porque su mamá estaba dormida) para escribir en su diario.

_Se que está mal salir con un hombre casado. No quiero ni pensar que diría mi mamá si se enterara. Pero no voy a negarme esta oportunidad que me ha dado la vida. Lo amo... y yo sé que él no ha amado a alguien de verdad. Nunca va a poder existir nadie más como Sasuke-san. Y quizás sea yo quien llene el vacío de su corazón. Eso lo sentí en sus besos. Porque... hoy me besó... ¡Hoy me besó! ¡Y dos veces!_

Naruto estaba muy feliz. Y con eso pensamientos durmió.

- Entonces quedamos en que no se lo diríamos a nadie, ni siquiera a sus amigos ni siquiera tú.

-¿Y qué dijo de Sakura?

- Le dije que no la amo y como se odian, no creo que le incomode.

- Prefecto

- No me siento bien haciendo esto Itachi.

- Por favor, ese fenómeno haría cualquier cosa con tal de estar contigo.

- Lo voy a lastimar Itachi. Podría hacer que se enamore de mí. Es fácil sentirlo cuando me besa. Es tierno y...

- Es que eres su ídolo

- Además esto es solo momentáneo mientras me devuelve la empresa, pero y después que. ¿Que hago con él?

- Lo mismo que se hace con cualquier pareja que estorbe. Lo desechas de tu vida y después lo despides.

Naruto se encontró a los del club en la recepción principal.

- Entonces que... ¿Ya están listos para ir a comer?

- Creo que no Naru. No han pagado la nómina y tenemos poco dinero.

- _"Es cierto... ¿Qué podríamos hacer? Ah, ya sé."_

- No se preocupen, yo les presto.

- No, como crees.

- Naru, no te preocupes.

- Chicos... no podemos quedarnos sin comer, es malo para la salud. Yo los apoyo mientras nos pagan.

- Gracias Naru, oye, pero ¿De dónde sacas tanto dinero?

- Esa es una buena pregunta.

Un rubio platinado había escuchado la conversación y le entró curiosidad.

- ¿De dónde sacaste tanto dinero? Será que tenemos que revisar las cuentas de Akatsuki.

- Mira peliteñido.

Ese había sido Shuichi.

- Para su información, Naruto es el que mejor gana de todos. Además de que no despilfarra su dinero. No son de los que presumen tener un gran carro pero no tiene para la gasolina

Todos los del club se empezaron a reír mientras el rubio sentía que le hervía la sangre.

- Sabe que pasa... es que Naru tiene un novio con dinero.

Naru se puso colorado. Ellos seguían pensando que Harry era su novio y ahora le decían que era de dinero... Naru no quiso sacarlos de su error. Era mejor que pensaran que Harry era su novio. Sería la cubierta perfecta para Sasuke.

- Hay el fenómeno tiene novio... que lindo

- Hay saben que, ya vámonos.

Draco siguió diciendo algunas cosas, pero después se calló cuando los del club se fueron. Fue a donde estaban Sasuke y Sakura hablando de unos contratos.

- Hola Sakura... ¿Me invitas a comer?

- Lo siento Draco. Voy a comer con Sasuke.

- ¿Los acompaño?

- Draco...

- Ya, ya está bien. Odio a los del club.

- ¿Y ahora porque?

- Hay Sasuke... es que ahora salieron con que el fenómeno tiene un novio rico que les presta dinero para ir a comer.

Sasuke se enojó ante lo que escuchó, pero no lo demostró. Se quedó callado. Ya después hablaría con el rubio.

- Hermanito. Tengo algo para ti.

- ¿Qué?

Después de la hora de comida, Naruto regresó. Saludó alegremente a su jefe, sin embargo, sólo escuchó un gruñido.

- ¿Está enojado Sasuke-san?

- Por supuesto que no Naruto, solamente que usted anda diciendo por todos lados que tiene novio rico.

- Sasuke-san yo no...

- Si, seguramente yo soy el que está gritando a todo mundo de que tengo novio rico.

- Pero yo...

- Usted lo dijo enfrente de Draco Malfoy, que se encargó que divulgar el chisme por toda la empresa. Ahí está la prueba de su falta de discusión. Y no diga que no lo hizo Naruto. Eso es una traición. Usted y yo quedamos que lo nuestro sería un secreto y usted me traicionó.

- Sasuke-san, es que estaban los del club y les dije que los iba a invitar a comer porque están muy justos de dinero. Saqué un poco de efectivo de la caja chica de Rage Inc para ayudarlo, pero Draco insinuó que yo me los había robado de Akatsuki. Sasuke-san. Ellos son unos ángeles y harían lo que fuera y le dijeron que tenía un novio rico. Shuichi lo dijo, pero solamente para molestar a Draco. Sasuke-san. No existe nada entre Harry y yo.

- Como sea Naruto, no es bueno ese rumor, no quiero que lo relacionen conmigo.

- Yo lo sé señor, yo ya les dije que no anduvieran diciendo esas cosas y es la verdad señor. Yo no tengo novio. Le pido disculpas Sasuke-san. Yo solo le pido que confíe en mí. Primero muerto antes de no cumplirle.

Naruto se fue un poco triste a su oficina por la desconfianza de su jefe. Cuando entró y cerró la puerta encontró algo extraño en su escritorio. Una caja de chocolates con una tarjeta encima. Desconcertado, tomó la tarjeta y la leyó.

_Las diferencias entre los dos, los disgustos, los malos entendidos, no son más que otra forma de demostrarle cuanto lo amo._

_Sasuke_

Naruto se sintió tan feliz que hasta le dieron ganas de gritar, aunque mejor se contuvo porque su jefe estaba en la oficina.

- Sasuke-san, necesita algo más o puedo irme.

- No se vaya Naruto, yo lo llevo a su casa.

- ¿A mi casa? Pero

- Yo lo llevo Naruto.

- Sí señor.

- Naruto no es su jefe quien le pide. Le está hablando su... alguien que...

- No se preocupe Sasuke-san. Ya con eso estuvo bien.

- Sólo voy a hacer unas cuantas cosas y nos vamos.

- Sí señor.

Naruto se fue a su oficina. Su cara era cruzada por sonrisa

Sasuke decidió llevar a Naruto a un lugar un poco más decente. Estaban escuchando música… se besaron y bailaron unas cuantas piezas.

Una pelirrosa estaba en el departamento de su prometido.

- _"Sasuke... últimamente... estás mas lejano... este lugar se siente muy vacío sin ti... de seguro anda con otra..."_

Cuando Sasuke fue a dejar a Naruto a su casa. Se dieron un último beso (un poco forzado por parte del moreno). El rubio se la había pasado muy bien.

- _"Quiero hacer algo especial para Sasuke-san..."_

Fue rápidamente a su computadora y se puso a buscar algo.

Naruto llegó a la empresa. Saludó alegremente a todos sus amigos y se fue a su oficina. Traía un pequeño regalo para su azorado jefe. De su maletín sacó una hoja de opalina (N/A: La opalina es un tipo de cartoncillo). En ésta estaba impreso un hermoso dibujo de nubes en forma de corazón y además tenía escrito un poema.

_A ti amor que siempre veo_

_Llenar tu corazón es mi deseo_

_Cual ave que regresa a su nido_

_Mi corazón está contigo_

Desnudo, amor, con júbilo me entrego...  
Un éxtasis divino de sosiego  
me ha de bañar de luz y de rocío

El latir de tu corazón  
en una onda en el viento  
me dice, amor, amor, que ya eres mío

_Naomi Tatsuya_

Naruto estaba entusiasmado. Leyó esa hoja varias veces y con un suspiro de enamorado, dejó la hoja en el escritorio de su jefe, esperando su llegada. Fue a su oficina y se puso a trabajar.

Pasados unos minutos, escuchó unas voces en presidencia. Claramente pudo distinguir la voz de su jefe, y además la de su prometida...

- Sakura, hay que hacer una junta con los proveedores

- Ya lo sé amor y... ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿Eh?

Sakura estaba casi encima de Sasuke sobre el escritorio cuando vio una hoja con nubes en forma de corazón y empezó a leer e voz alta. Cuando Sasuke escuchó, el corazón casi se le salió del pecho.

- ¡¡Naomi Tatsuya!! Esta es la prueba que quería... ¡¡ ¿Quién es ella?!!

Naruto se puso muy nervioso al escuchar el grito de enojo de la pelirrosa.

- Ya tranquilízate Sakura, ha de ser alguna admiradora o qué se yo, ahora si me permites, tengo que trabajar.

- Pero ya verás Sasuke. Yo la mato.

La pelirrosa se fue y parecía que estaba echando humo por las orejas. Minutos después de que Sasuke ya había leído lentamente el poema le llamó a su asistente.

- ¡Naruto!

El rubio se asustó un poco, pero armándose de valor, salió a ver a su jefe.

- ¿Sí señor?

- ¿Usted sabe de dónde salió esto?

- Yo... yo lo puse... encima de su escritorio

- Naruto... ¿Cómo se le ocurre ponerme un poema encima del escritorio? ahora Sakura anda como loca de que tengo un amante.

- Yo... quería tener un detalle con usted... después de la tarjeta que me envió... lo siento Sasuke-san... que vergüenza... yo creo que lo mejor es que terminemos con esto señor

- ¿Qué?

- Yo... no puedo con esto señor... lo voy a meter en muchos problemas y… no creo que valga la pena.

- Naruto... Usted conoce a Sakura y esta no es la primera vez que se me hecha encima por creer que tengo con alguien más... ella es así.

- Lo sé Sasuke-san, pero esta vez se trata de mí. Yo no puedo hacerle esto. No podría soportar el saber que destruí una relación.

- Naruto... usted no va a destruir nada... ¿Qué queda por destruir? Usted sabe que mi relación con ella nunca fue buena.

- Sasuke-san... Sakura lo ama... y actúa así porque no quiere que se lo roben... yo la entiendo y... yo no puedo hacer esto... yo no puedo ser el otro... Es mejor que termines con esto

- Pero Naruto...

- Sasuke-san... estos días fueron maravillosos y siempre estarán en mi memoria y en mi corazón, pero, volveremos a ser lo de siempre... el presidente de Akatsuki y su asistente... con permiso...

Naruto se fue a su oficina antes de que alguna lágrima se escapara de sus ojos. Sasuke estaba desconcertado. Tenía que hablar con su hermano.

Fue rápidamente a su oficina y ahí lo encontró muy a gusto con un rubio sentado sobre sus piernas, mientras le besaba le cuello.

- Yamato vete a trabajar.

- ¡Sasuke-san!

El moreno y el rubio se separaron rápidamente.

- Al rato le traigo esos informes Itachi-san

- Sí, anda

Cuando el rubio se fue, el moreno mayor le dirigió una mirada de fastidio a su hermano.

- Me acabas de interrumpir en algo muy importante hermano. Espero que valga la pena.

- Itachi... para ti cualquier conquista es importante. Ahora, mira esto.

Sasuke le pasó el poema y esperó a que su hermano lo leyera.

- Sakura lo encontró en mi escritorio.

- ¿Y por esto viniste? ¿Porque Sakura se enojó?

- No, vine porque Naruto me cortó

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Él no quiere nada conmigo.

- ¿Pero porqué?

Sakura estaba que echaba rayos, caminó con paso firme hacia el elevador y fue interceptada por Draco.

- Sakura ¿Qué tienes?

- Draco, me la volvió a hacer

- ¿Sasuke?

- ¡Si! Encontré en su escritorio un poema de amor de una tal Naomi Tatsuya.

- ¿Y Sabes quién es?

- Ni idea, iba a preguntarle a K si sabe algo.

- Te acompaño.

A Draco le encantaban los chismes, era algo que no podía evitar. Bajó con Sakura hasta los foros de grabación y ahí lo encontró en su oficina, al lado de su esposo.

- K... Necesito hablar contigo.

- Sure. What can I do for you? (¿Claro, qué puedo hacer por ti?)

La pelirrosa se le quedó viendo al pelirrojo, como diciéndole con la mirada que sobraba en esa conversación. El rubio pareció entender.

- Sakura... Hiro es mi esposo y nunca le oculto información, así que lo que tengas que decir, adelante.

- Hmmm... Tú conoces a Naomi Tatsuya.

- Si... ¿Porqué?

- ¿Qué sabes de ella?

- Ella era una poetisa que escribía sobre el amor de amantes

- Ya vez Sakura, que tal si Sasuke ya le puso hasta departamento en la ciudad, de seguro te está engañando de nuevo.

- Cállate Draco

- That's not possible 'cause she's already dead (Eso no es posible porque ella ya está muerta)

- ¿Qué?

- Así es Sakura-san. Naomi Tatsuya falleció hace como 50 años.

- Gracias por la información K

La pelirrosa y el rubio salieron de la oficina, dejando a K y a Hiro algo confundidos.

- ¿Para qué querría Sakura-san saber de una poetisa?

- I don't know my love (No lo sé mi amor) Pero eso no importa ahora. Ven y dame un beso.

El pelirrojo sonrió y fue con su jefe. Se sentó en sus piernas y compartieron un hambriento beso

A la hora de la comida, el club estaba en la fonda. Acababan de ordenar la comida.

K había aceptado comer con su esposo en ese lugar, a pesar de que lo consideraba un lugar de baja categoría. Había discutido con Hiro, pues decía que ahora que era su esposo, no tenía que pisar ese lugar nunca más, pero el pelirrojo quería en ocasiones comer con sus amigos, así que acordaron que unos días comerían en la fonda y otros a solas, en restaurantes escogidos por el rubio. Shino y Kiba parecían muy felices con su relación, aunque al de lentes aún se le dificultara mostrar sus sentimientos en público, no podía resistir cuando su novio le pedía un beso.

Kakashi estaba como siempre acechando a Iruka quien se hacía del rogar. Aunque en ocasiones el peliplata le robaba besos apasionados. Naruto y Shuichi se sentaban juntos pues ambos iban solos. El pelirrosa parecía estar superando un poco su separación, aunque a veces no podía evitar que se le salieran las lágrimas y no entendía porqué. Naruto también estaba un podo decaído. Su mayor sueño se había cumplido y él mismo había hecho que terminara.

Cuando la comida llegó, Shuichi se le quedó viendo al plato que pidió Naruto

- Qué... ¿Qué es eso?

- Ramen... ¿Gustas?

- No... Creo que...

Shuichi salió corriendo de ahí sujetando su estómago, directo a los baños. Naruto fue detrás de él y lo encontró en una taza devolviendo todo lo que se encontraba en su estómago.

- ¿Qué sucede Shuichi?

- Es el ramen... su olor... no pude soportarlo.

- Pero no es la primera vez que lo pido.

- No sé que me está pasando...

- ¿No has ido al doctor Shu?

- No quiero ir, ya tomé unas pastillas.

- Bueno, entonces, vamos a cambiarnos de lugar

- Gracias Naru.

El día había terminado y Naruto estaba recogiendo sus cosas para irse.

- ¿Está listo Naruto?

Sasuke había entrado a la pequeña oficina de Naruto sin tocar, asustándolo un poco.

- Sasuke-san... me asustó. Si ya me voy.

- Bien, entonces vámonos

- ¿Vámonos?

- Sí, yo lo llevo a su casa.

- Pero Sasuke-san

- Yo lo levo

Eso sonaba más a orden que nada, así que sin rechistar fueron al auto de Sasuke. Por fortuna Sakura se había ido temprano. El viaje fue muy silencioso y cuando llegaron a la entrada de la colonia donde estaba la casa de Naru, Sasuke habló.

- Naruto... quiero que volvamos

- Sasuke-san...

- Dígame que tiene más peso.

Sasuke trataba de poner excusas que la verdad no sabía ni de dónde las estaba sacando

- Lo que pueda pasar en la empresa o lo que siente por mí.

- Lo que siento por usted es más grande que cualquiera otra cosa Sasuke-san

- Eehhh... entonces... entonces porqué sacrificar esto. ¿Porqué privarnos de lo que podría suceder? No quiere más noches como las anteriores

- Por supuesto que quisiera vivir más noches con usted

- Yo quiero todas las noches con usted... quiero todas las noches de... de mi vida...

A Sasuke se le hacía cada vez más difícil hablar. No se sentía bien con lo que estaba haciendo. Vio como Naruto cerraba los ojos se acercaba lentamente a su rostro. El moreno puso cara como de "pues ni modo, ya qué" y se acercó a besarlo.

Entonces empezaron a sentir que el carro se movía. El beso se rompió y Sasuke y Naruto salieron del auto.

- Eeeeeeeeehhhh... los novios...

- ¡¡Vamos tigre!!!

- ¡¡UUUHHH!!

Burlas y vítores sonaron de la peor pandilla de la colonia. Todos liderados por una persona. Un moreno de ojos rasgados. Orochimaru. Cuando vieron al rubio salir del auto se empezaron a reír.

- ¡¡JAJAJA!!

- Se estaba besando con el fenómeno de la colonia

- De la colonia... querrás decir del país.

- ¡¡¡JAJAJA!!!

- Increíble, y pensar que sólo Potter era el que lo andaba rondando.

Sasuke puso cara de enojo.

- Ya tiene competencia.

Los gritos y burlas seguían.

- Sasuke-san no les haga caso, mejor vámonos de aquí.

- Dinos Naru ¿Como le hiciste para conseguirte uno de estos eeh? Te ganaste la lotería. Mira nada más que carro.

- Orochimaru por favor... déjanos en paz

- Vamos Naru, que le diste ¿Unos traguitos? Porque de seguro ya te ve guapo

Todos lanzaron una carcajada.

- Ya cállense.

- Vaya, ahora saliste muy héroe del fenómeno.

- ¿Cuál fenómeno?

- Pues ese con el que estabas que no ves

- Ya Sasuke-san, no les haga caso.

- Mira te voy a decir algo. A él lo respetas

Sasuke hizo un puño y lo dirigió a la cabeza de Orochimaru, y así una batalla comenzó. Los golpes iban y venían. Sasuke contra otros cuatro muchachos era una clara desventaja. Naruto gritaba por que se detuvieran, en eso, Sasuke corrió hacia un rincón tratando de toma un poco de aire, pero era perseguido por la pandilla.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

- ¡¡Mamá!!

- Hola señora como está.

- ¡¡No huyas cobarde!!

Sasuke había pasado en frente de ellos, saludando rápidamente. Tsunade se dio cuenta de que era la pandilla de la colonia.

- ¡¡Oigan ustedes mocosos impertinentes!! ¡¡Más les vale que los dejen en paz o se arrepentirán!!

La pandilla al darse cuenta de la presencia de la rubia, corrió. Ya sabían con certeza que la madre de Naruto era de armas tomar.

Sasuke regresó a donde estaban Naruto y su mamá. Solamente le sangraba el labio.

- ¿Ahora sí me puedes explicar que sucedió Naru?

El rubio se puso un poco nervioso. Ahora qué excusa le daría a su mamá.

- Bueno es que... Sasuke-san... él... él me pidió... me pidió que lo acompañara a comprar cigarros

- ¿Cigarros?

- Sí, cigarros, es que se me antojaron unos cigarros si.

- ¿Y qué pasó con Orochimaru?

- Bueno pues no es empezaron a mover el carro y...

- ¿Qué les dijeron?

- Pues lo de siempre que soy feo, un fenómeno...

- Fueron muy irrespetuosos con su hijo y yo no pude permitir eso señora.

- Muchas gracias Sasuke-san

- Bueno, con su permiso me retiro.

_Sasuke-san es un amor... hoy me volvió a besar... e incluso me protegió de la banda de Orochimaru... lo amo tanto... quisiera que esto durara para siempre..._

Sasuke llegó a su departamento. Durante el camino se limpió la sangre. Cuando llegó vio que en su cama se encontraba la pelirrosa. Cuando cerró la puerta ella despertó.

- ¿Sasuke?

- Si... soy yo

- Sasuke, mi amor... ven a la cama...

Aunque el moreno estaba un poco cansado, fue a la cama con su prometida y entregándose a la pasión que le reclamaba en esos momentos.

Al día siguiente, al llegar a su oficina, Naruto encontró unos chocolates y una tarjeta

_Regresar contigo ha sido como_

_Regresar a la vida._

_Porque sólo cuando estoy entre tus brazos_

_Y beso tus labios_

_Siento que estoy vivo._

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Naruto suspiró totalmente enamorado.

A la hora de la comida...

- Cuéntanos Naru porque andas con tanto suspiro.

- Ji... bueno es que... ya tengo novio...

- ¡¡¡Aaahhh!!!!

Todos los del club le aplaudieron y se pusieron muy felices.

- ¿Entonces Harry Potter te pidió que fueras su novio?

- Ahh... eh... si... Harry... si...

- Platícanos todo.

- Bueno... fue anoche

- ¡¡¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!!!

En un restaurante lejos, muy lejos de ahí, de muy alta categoría, comían los hermanos Uchiha.

- Mira hermano, a lo mejor lo que necesitas s un amante que te baje las tensiones.

- No Itachi. Ya para eso tengo a Sakura y la realidad es que eso es lo único que nos mantiene unidos, pero con Naruto es... algo así como... un poco... más o menos... cerebral...

- Oh, si claro, los cerebros son tan sexys.

Se podía escuchar el sarcasmo impregnado en las palabras del Uchiha mayor

De vuelta a la fonda, ya cada quien se había metido en sus conversaciones, y Kakashi había terminado en una conversación con Naruto.

- Y dime Naru, ¿Ya han pasado a la siguiente fase?

El rubio se sonrojo

- No... ¿Es necesario?

- Pues... en ciertas relaciones es necesario que haya contacto físico, que la relación sea plena... si no van y se buscan a otra persona y bueno, quizás Harry Potter quiera algo más de ti…

- Bueno, es que yo creo que le gusto por como soy, por mi trabajo, por mis conocimientos... pero no... No creo que me desee

- Mira Naru... tú fíjate. En toda relación siempre se ve un profundo deseo por estar con la otra persona. El amor es como una enfermedad. Como Iruka y yo.

- Sí, eso ni se duda.

- O mira, K no suelta la cintura de Hiro. Shino y Kiba. Aunque a ellos les cueste, casi siempre andan tomados de la mano. Debe de notarse una necesidad por la otra persona. Has visto a tu novio en alguna de esas acciones.

- Pues... no...

- Entonces mejor sería que terminaras con él. Hay dos opciones... O es hetero o...

Aquí Kakashi puso una cara de ligera preocupación

- De plano... no le...

- Dime Kakashi

- No le inspiras nada Naru... no lo tomes a mal, es que quizás no hayan muchas personas que aprecian lo buena persona que eres.

Naruto sabía de lo que hablaba Kakashi. Y tenía toda la razón, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste.

En Akatsuki, un rubio estaba totalmente solo en el piso de presidencia. Era la hora de comida, pero como no tenía dinero y no consiguió a alguien que lo invitara a comer, pues se tuvo que quedar. Cada vez se le estaba haciendo más difícil el conservar su apariencia de rico. Las deudas se le venían encima y tenía muchas preocupaciones.

Un teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente.

- Que flojera contestar

El teléfono se cayó, pero a los pocos minutos volvió a sonar. El timbre era tan insistente, que el rubio se paró de su escritorio y fue hasta la oficina del fenómeno de presidencia que era de donde venía el sonido.

- Presidencia Akatsuki

- _Buenas tardes, me permite a Naruto Uzumaki_

- No está

Draco estaba enojado de tener que contestar las llamadas del fenómeno.

- ¿De parte de quien?

- Del licenciado Harry Potter. ¿Puedo dejarle un recado?

- Pues ya que...

- Disculpe... ¿Con quién hablo?

- Con Draco Malfoy


	16. Capítulo 16 El mejor regalo de cumpleaño

- "_Draco Malfoy"_

A Harry casi se le detuvo el corazón. Estaba hablando con Draco Malfoy. El muchacho de quien se había enamorado a primera vista. No podía creerlo. Estaba a punto de empezar a tartamudear, pero mejor trataba de calmarse.

- Podría decirle a Naruto que me llame a la gerencia de Rage Inc.

- ¿Rage Inc?

- Sí... yo soy el gerente. Estoy en una junta y... salgo después a... una reunión en el club...

Todas esas cosas se las estaba inventando. Sabía por Naruto que Draco Malfoy venía de una familia adinerada (Aunque ahora no tanto) y el no podía darse lujos, pero quería tratar de impresionarlo.

- Mejor dígale que me llame a mi celular.

- Bien, déme el número

Después de darle el número, a Harry se le ocurrió una cosita más.

- Permítame tantito.

- Sí.

El moreno se separó el teléfono, pero sólo lo suficiente para que el rubio aún pudiera escuchar y le gritó a la nada.

- Oiga usted. Dígale a mi chofer que traiga mi coche, y deje esos cheques para firmarlos. Necesito saber que pasó con los 2 millones de dólares que íbamos a cobrar hoy

Malfoy al escuchar esto (que no sabía que era una actuación) casi se le iluminaron los ojos con un signo de dólares.

- Dígale a Naruto que me llame

- Sí no se preocupe yo le paso su recado.

- Muchas gracias... Draco... fue un placer hablar con usted...

- Igualmente... hasta luego

El rubio contestó con algo de coquetería mientras colgaba el teléfono. Al otro lado de la línea, un moreno estaba a punto de un colapso emocional.

- _"Hablé con él... ¡¡Hablé con él!!"_

De un bolsillo de su saco, sacó la fotografía que había obtenido de Internet y la besó.

- ¡¡Hablé con él!!

- ¿Qué te sucede Harry?

- Tsunade-san... hable con él... con este ángel del cielo

Durante la tarde, Naruto iba llegando de la comida a dejar sus cosas en su oficina, cuando vio a un rubio de ojos verdes entrar en presidencia.

- Buenas tardes Seguchi-san

- Que buenas tardes y que nada, vengo porque me he dado cuenta de que no me han depositado el dinero de la nómina en mi cuenta.

- Le pido disculpas señor, pero tuvimos que pagar la nómina, le prometo que en cuanto haya entrada de dinero, se lo depositaré personalmente en su cuenta, tiene mi palabra

- Y su palabra... es tan seria como su apariencia...

- ¿Perdón?

- Lo que escuchó

- Me está ofendiendo Seguchi-san...

- No, no es una ofensa, usted es el que ofende a la empresa con esa apariencia que se carga todos los días.

- Le pido que me respete señor, esto es personal

- Por supuesto que no, esto concierne a la imagen de MI empresa. Hágame el favor de vestirse como una persona normal. Cree que puede andar por todos lados quemándole la retina a la gente sólo porque consiguió novio.

Seguchi se sentó cómodamente en la silla de presidencia mientras hablaba. Naruto tenía la mirada baja. Sasuke entró por la puerta, caminando lentamente se acercó hasta donde estaba Seguchi sentado.

- Te quitas de mi silla.

Algo indignado, el rubio se levantó y caminó al frente del escritorio.

- Te voy a pedir un favor Tohma. No vuelvas a faltarle al respeto a mi asistente.

- Te pido un favor... que no se falte al respeto él mismo. Alguien con un cargo tan importante... no puede verse así.

- Lárgate de aquí Tohma

- Sasuke-san... por favor

Tohma, conservando toda la dignidad posible, salió de la oficina.

- No me gusta que lo ofendan Naruto

- No se preocupe Sasuke-san... Seguchi-san tiene razón... Con permiso

Naruto se fue a su oficina. Sin notar que era seguido por su jefe. Al llegar, no pudo evitar el correr de dos lágrimas traicioneras.

- Naruto. No quiero que lo afecte lo que dijo Tohma.

- El lo dijo por que tiene razón.

- Naruto... no le haga caso. Usted es... es... se bien tal como es.

- ¿En serio?

- Por supuesto. Ese es el Naruto que llevo aquí

Decía mientras se señalaba el corazón.

Varios días después...

Todo seguía igual, a excepción de Shuichi que había empezado a tener ciertas molestias extrañas, empezando por una reluctancia al olor del ramen que Naruto solía pedir en la fonda, por lo que ahora el rubio y el pelirrosa se sentaban con cierta distancia.

Naruto y Sasuke seguían teniendo sus escapadas durante las noches, teniendo cuidado de guardar su "relación" de ojos ajenos.

Hoy era un día muy especial para Naruto. Hoy cumplía 25 años. No le había dicho a nadie pues no le gustaba incomodar a la gente, sin embargo…

- ¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!!!

Al llegar a las puertas de entrada a la empresa, una bola rosada saltó sobre él, encerrándolo en un abrazo de oso y gritando.

- Arigato Shuichi…

Volteó y vio que todos sus amigos del club estaban ahí sonriéndole.

- Feliz cumpleaños Naruto.

- Gracias Iruka… No pensé que lo supieran

- Pero como no lo vamos a saber Naru.

- ¿Qué es todo este escándalo?

Todos voltearon a ver a la puerta donde iban llegando Eiri, Sasuke e Itachi. El rubio, al ver que su ex-amante estaba sentado sobre las caderas del asistente de presidencia, sintió un calor incómodo en su pecho que no supo describir, pero no dejó que nadie se diera cuenta.

Los dos que estaban en el piso se levantaron y Naruto fue el que habló.

- Lo siento Sasuke-san… es que…

- Naruto cumple años hoy

Le dijo un Kiba sonriente. Sasuke siguió con su mirada seria.

- Bien, ya no armen más alboroto y vayan a sus estaciones de trabajo.

- Shindo, lo espero en mi oficina en 10 minutos.

El pelirrosa se extrañó que el rubio lo llamara a su oficina, siendo que ya no era su secretario, pero simplemente asintió. No quería armar una escena en la recepción.

Todos los demás felicitaron a Naruto y prometieron hacerle una pequeña celebración a la hora de la comida.

Naruto fue hasta su oficina y acomodó sus cosas. Inmediatamente escuchó como la puerta de su cubículo se abría.

- Sasuke-san…

- Naruto, ¿Porqué no me dijo que hoy era su cumpleaños?

- Bueno… no quería incomodar

Dijo un poco apenado. Sasuke se acercó un poco renuente y lentamente pasó sus brazos por la esbelta cintura, volteando el rostro del rubio para darle un casto beso en los labios.

- ¿Qué le parece si nos vamos a comer juntos?

- Gomene… Sasuke-san… pero es que lo del club ya me invitaron a comer a la fonda y no podría rechazar su oferta.

- Entiendo, entonces saldremos en la noche.

- Hai

Le dijo sonriente.

- ¿Para que me llamó Uesugi-san?

- Ya te he dicho que no me llames así.

El pelirrosa se quedó callado.

- ¿Qué pretendías con esas demostraciones en recepción?

- Sólo felicitaba a Naruto por su cumpleaños

- ¿Tirándotele encima?

- Es una persona que quiero mucho

- Lo quieres… ha

- Sí, a comparación de usted yo le demuestro lo que siento a las personas que quiero.

- No seas insolente.

- Sólo digo la verdad Uesugi-san. Ahora si me disculpa tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Si necesita algo más puede decirle a su secretario Shino que lo atienda.

Shuichi salió de la oficina dejando un rubio molesto.

A la hora de la comida…

- Naru, pide lo que quieras, K invita

- Je… je… je… ¿Usted está de acuerdo K-san?

- ¿Qué podría decir?

El rubio había aceptado acompañarlos a festejarle el cumpleaños a Naruto y Hiro lo había convencido de invitarlos a todos, por supuesto, asegurándose de que a la noche recibiría una deliciosa recompensa por parte de su esposo.

- Y dinos Naru, ¿Tu novio ya te felicitó?

Preguntó Kiba ansioso de saber

- ¿Mi novio?

- Si, Harry Potter

- Ah… si… Harry… Ehh… si, ya me felicitó

Dijo el rubio algo nervioso. Inmediatamente cambió de tema y se la pasó muy divertida la hora de comida, pero antes de regresar al trabajo, Kakashi le preguntó algo en secreto.

- ¿Y tu novio ya te dio un "regalo de cumpleaños"?

Le preguntó con una mirada libidinosa, no dejando ninguna duda de lo que quería decir

- No… aún no…

Pronto regresaron a la empresa y se encontraron a un rubio echando pestes en la recepción de presidencia. Estaba gruñón porque no había comido, pues su situación económica era cada vez más precaria, poco le faltaba para tener que ir a trabajar a la empresa en camión, pues casi no tenía para la gasolina de su Ferrari.

- Vaya, el club de raros regresó.

- Cállate Draco, que venimos de buen humor después de una deliciosa comida.

- ¿Deliciosa comida? Pues será algo del basurero, pues no creo que ustedes pudieran pagarse algo mejor

- Al menos "comimos" no como otros que prefieren andar el auto de lujo que comer algo.

Todos se rieron ante el comentario de Shuichi, logrando que el rubio se enojara más.

Aquella noche, Naruto y Sasuke salieron un poco más temprano de la empresa con la excusa de una cena de negocios. Naruto estaba un poco ansioso. Habían ido a un pequeño antro (recomendación de Itachi) y habían tomado unas cuantas copas aunque el rubio no era muy resistente al alcohol. Ya entrada la noche, salieron del bar.

- ¿Ahora a dónde vamos a ir Sasuke-san?

- No lo sé

- Vamos a otro lugar para estar solitos...

- No tengo ganas

- Sasuke-san... si le estoy quitando el tiempo, si ya está aburrido de estar conmigo o si quiere irse con Sakura-san, yo entiendo.

- No, claro que no. No es eso es que... es tarde

Dijo señalando su reloj. Necesitaba hacer una llamada urgente. Llegó a una gasolinera y salió del auto, mientras un despachador conectaba la válvula de la gasolina. Sacó su celular y marcó con rapidez.

- Bueno

- Itachi...

- Hola ototo

Itachi estaba en un antro de clase alta, tratando de conquistar a una rubia, invitándole tragos y proporcionándole sutiles caricias en sus hombros y en sus piernas.

- Itachi, problemas

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Creo que Naruto quiere que lo lleve a un lugar más... tú sabes...

- Donde puedan estar los dos solitos.

- Sí, sí, pero yo no quiero. ¿Cómo me escapo de esta?

- Hermanito, hermanito, hermanito... tienes dos opciones. Te niegas o haces el amor con el, a sabiendas del riesgo que tienes si lo rechazas.

- Pero yo no quiero Itachi, no me nace. Tomó mucho, y anda muy cariñoso.

- …

- ¿A dónde la llevo Itachi?

- Es tu decisión hermano.

Sasuke manejó durante un rato, haciendo que Naruto se durmiera unos minutos en su hombro. Finalmente llegó al lugar indicado y removió un poco a Naruto.

- Naruto, ya llegamos

- Sasuke-san... ¿Dónde estamos?

- Es... es... es un hotel

Naruto entornó los ojos.

- Perdóneme Naruto, pero cuando me dijo que quería estar a solas conmigo pensé que quería venir a un lugar como este, pero no fue mi intención faltarle al respeto. En seguida nos vamos, no se preocupe Naruto, lo siento mucho, lo siento.

- Sasuke-san... Yo… me imaginé algo así...

Naruto se acercó al rostro de su jefe y lo besó.

- Vamos

Ambos salieron del auto, dirigiéndose la entrada del hotel. Una vez registrados subieron al elevador. Sasuke respiró hondo. Caminaron lentamente. Uno por que sentía que lo llevaban a la horca. El otro porque estaba feliz y nervioso.

Ya dentro de la habitación, el rubio se volvió a con su jefe.

- En seguida vengo Sasuke-san

Y fue al baño. Se quedó viendo al espejo.

- _"¿Qué habrá visto en mí?"_

Tomó un poco de agua de la llave y se enjuagó el rostro. Se quitó los lentes, pero después se los volvió a poner. Estaba nervioso.

- _"Me siento tan nervioso... pero al mismo tiempo... tremendamente enamorado... Siento en mi corazón que Sasuke-san está en realidad enamorado de mí. Gracias Dios por este regalo. Pensé que el amor siempre dolería... pero ahora veo que no es así..."_

Afuera, sentado en la cama estaba Sasuke, que no podía con su alma

- _"Quisiera no tener que hacer esto... no quiero engañarlo de esta manera... pero la compañía..."_

Sabía que sus acciones eran egoístas, pero qué más podía hacer.

Naruto regresó a la habitación y se encontró a su jefe con una aparente cara de frustración. Se sentó a su lado, sobre la cama. Se vieron a los ojos. Naruto se fue acercando lentamente, cerrando sus ojos. Sasuke se le quedó viendo y también se acercó.

El beso se concertó. Fue corto y suave. Cuando se separaron, Sasuke que tenía una extraña mueca en su rostro, como de resignación.

- ¿Qué le pasa Sasuke-san?

- Naruto no… yo no puedo…

Sasuke se levantó de la cama y se alejó un poco de ella.

- Yo no puedo hacer esto Naruto, yo no… Perdóneme, por favor perdóneme.

Una lágrima corrió por el rostro del rubio.

- ¿Es por Sakura-san… cierto?

- No Naruto, es por usted… es por usted

Naruto bajó el rostro y más lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas. Sasuke se le acercó.

- No se preocupe Sasuke-san… yo lo entiendo…

Sasuke pareció relajarse y la tensión desapareció de sus hombros.

- Gracias…

Dijo respirando profundamente, como si se hubiera salvado de la horca

- En el fondo… sabía que esto nunca podría pasar… me hice ilusiones pero me equivoqué… me emocionaba bastante el hecho de que usted se hubiera fijado en mí…

Sasuke lo vio algo confundido, pero sintió como si su corazón se estuviera contrayendo.

- Fue un milagro que saliera conmigo y… que me besara… todo lo que pasé a su lado ya era demasiado… como para que… usted me deseara…

- No, no, Naruto, esto es un malentendido, yo…

- No Sasuke-san… no se sienta mal… lo comprendo… yo siempre he sido así… un fenómeno… es comprensible que no pueda sentir ese tipo de atracción por mí… no tiene porqué sentirla… porqué usted sería la excepción… Que tuviéramos una relación y… que yo esté tan enamorado de usted… no lo obliga a hacer el amor conmigo…

Naruto se levantó de la cama y se acercó a un sillón donde estaban sus cosas. Sasuke se levantó de inmediato y atrapó su brazo.

- Espere Naruto, espere… venga conmigo…

Lo jaló hasta que volvieron a sentarse en la cama.

- Sasuke-san… perdóneme por haberlo presionado… por estar tan insistente hoy… perdóneme por todo… Sasuke-san… perdóneme… por estar tan profundamente enamorado de usted…

Decía el rubio mientras cada vez más lágrimas caían en su rostro. Sasuke se sentía mal por lo que le estaba haciendo a tan inocente criatura.

- Soy un tonto Sasuke-san… perdóneme…

- No Naruto…

Sasuke tomó las manos del rubio entre las suyas y comenzó a sobarlas.

- No es lo que usted está pensando… yo lo deseo Naruto.

- Sasuke-san por favor… no tiene que hacerlo… y mucho menos por compasión…

- No Naruto… no es por nada de eso…

Sasuke le sonrió y con una de sus manos retiró una lágrima que acababa de salir. Tomó su rostro y lo acercó al suyo para darle un beso más largo.

- ¿Entonces?

- Por que lo amo Naruto… lo amo…

Naruto no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Sasuke volvió a acercarse a besarlo de nuevo. En esta ocasión, por primera vez se aventuró a besarlo más profundamente. Con su lengua pidió permiso para adentrarse en aquella boca. Naruto gustoso le dio permiso y abrió su boca. Sus lenguas comenzaron a bailara una junto a la otra.

Sasuke fue empujando a Naruto hasta que ambos cayeron recostados sobre la cama. El beso continuó. Las manos de Sasuke viajaron a los botones de la camisa de Naruto y con vehemencia fue desabrochando botón por botón, mientras su boca devoraba a la del rubio. Plantó la palma de su mano sobre el aperlado pecho del rubio quien se estremeció ante el toque. El beso se rompió. Sasuke retiró los gruesos lentes del rostro del rubio, y de pronto se sintió sumergirse en las profundas orbes azules de Naruto que lo miraban con tanto amor. Con la punta de sus yemas recorrió cada una de las marcas del rubio, repasándolas con lentitud.

Las camisas de ambos desaparecieron y en el momento en el que sus pieles se rozaron sintieron un calor recorrerlos por dentro.

Sasuke besó el cuello del rubio, bajando por su clavícula hasta llegar a uno de los rosados pezones. Su boca se hizo de uno de ellos, sacando un gemido del menor.

- Sasuke-san…

Las manos de Sasuke viajaron hasta la bragueta de Naruto y desabrocharon el botón para después bajar el zipper.

Naruto se sonrojó. El moreno le hizo levantar un poco las caderas para poder deshacerse de la tediosa prenda, y después hacer lo mismo con sus pantalones. Vio con malicia que el rubio ya tenía una erección en su entrepierna, visible a través de su ropa interior. Subio de nuevo y volvió a besarlo esta vez con más pasión.

Sasuke ya lo había hecho con hombres antes, aunque les había encontrado más gusto a las mujeres y hacía tiempo que un varón no pasaba por su cama.

A los pocos minutos ambos se encontraban totalmente desnudos y Naruto tenía un sonrojo furioso en su rostro. A Sasuke esto le parecía adorable.

El rubio tomó una de las manos del moreno y la llevó a su boca, haciéndose de tres de sus dedos y lamiéndolos, recorriéndolos con su ansiosa lengua hasta dejarlos totalmente empapados.

Sasuke bajó hasta su entrepierna

- Ahhh… Sasuke-san…

Contempló el miembro erguido frente a su rostro, y sin bacilar se lo llevó a la boca.

- Aaaaahhhh… aahhhh… aaaahhhh…

El placer que le prodigaba a Naruto era aparente en sus ruidosos gemidos. Lentamente dirigió sus dedos totalmente lubricados a la entrada, rodeándola un poco, acariciando el perineo, para luego presionar hasta que estuvo dentro de Naruto, quien al sentir la invasión gimió de dolor.

- Aahh…

- Tranquilo Naruto… relájese.

- Ha… Hai…

Sin desatender el miembro del rubio, empezó a mover su dedo dentro del rubio, tratando de acostumbrarlo. Al poco tiempo, tres dedos se movían libremente en su interior.

- Sasuke-san… Aahhh…

- Ya estás listo

El moreno sacó los dedos del interior del rubio y se posicionó entre las piernas de rubio. Naruto lo miró expectante, como si su jefe dudara. Iba a decirle que estaba listo cuando vio a su jefe tomar su miembro y dirigirlo a su ano para empezar a empujar.

- Aaaahhh…

La espalda de rubio se arqueó al sentir como todo el miembro del moreno entraba en una sola embestida. Una lágrima traicionera cayó de sus ojos. Sasuke levantó su rostro y vio aquella pequeña gota de dolor. La atrapó entre sus labios con un beso, probando su salinidad, y plantó un beso en la mejilla del rubio.

Naruto se sentía muy feliz, a pesar del dolor. Trató de relajarse para que disminuyera la incómoda sensación.

- Puede moverse… Sasuke-san…

El moreno había estado esperando alguna señal de que el rubio estuviera listo, y al escuchar la petición, no pudo esperar.

Cuidadosamente empezó a moverse, escuchando los gemidos de placer del rubio. Sentía como una estrecha calidez rodeaba su miembro. Era deliciosamente placentero. Aumentó el ritmo cuando vio que los gemidos del rubio eran de puro placer.

- Sasuke-san… yo…

- Naruto…

El moreno tomó el miembro erecto que se erguía en la parte baja del rubio y comenzó a frotarlo al ritmo de las embestidas.

- Aahhh… ahhh…

Naruto se sentía en el sétimo cielo. El placer era tanto que no pudo aguantar más, corriéndose fuertemente en los pechos de ambos, a la par que sintió la cálida esencia del moreno en su interior.

Sasuke salió del interior del rubio y se acostó a su lado. Naruto inmediatamente se recostó sobre el marcado pecho del moreno.

- Gracias…

Sasuke no respondió y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

- Iruka… ¿Cuándo?

Kakashi e Iruka estaban recostados en la cama del mayor. Más específicamente Iruka estaba sobre le pecho de Kakashi, mientras este pasaba sus manos por la espalda del moreno, propinándole suaves caricias. Acababan de tener una excitante sesión de sexo y Kakashi volvió a hacerle la pregunta que desde hacía tiempo venía haciéndole. Iruka se incorporó un poco.

- ¿Cuándo qué Kakashi?

- ¿Cuándo te casarás conmigo?

Iruka se quedó viendo al peliblanco, tratando de descifrar lo que decían sus ojos, pero solo podía ver una mirada de amor.

- Kakashi… ya te lo he dicho…

- Pero Iruka

- Tengo miedo Kakashi… miedo de lo que pueda decir Yuno

- Yuno es un niño maravilloso y nos llevamos muy bien. Yo lo quiero mucho.

- Pero él no es…

- Lo quiero como si fuera mío Iruka

- Lo sé pero…

- Piénsalo Iruka. Yo esperaré…

Iruka se acomodó en el pecho de su amante, diciéndole en muda respuesta lo agradecido que estaba.

Naruto se despertó y levantó su rostro, obteniendo una vista completa del rostro relajado de su jefe mientras dormía.

- _"Es tan divino…"_

Se acercó y le dio un beso en el cuello, logrando despertar al moreno.

- ¿Qué horas son Naruto?

- Como las dos de la mañana Sasuke-san, ya es hora de irnos.

- Sí.

Naruto se acercó y le dio un beso que el moreno le correspondió. El rubio se levantó de la cama, agarrando una sábana y cubriendo su desnudez. Tomó su ropa que estaba un poco regada en el cuarto y se dirigió al baño.

Cuando Naruto salió de la habitación, Sasuke se dio cuenta de la situación

- Que hice… por Kami que le dije…


	17. Capítulo 17 Sospechas

- "_Fue divino... mágico"._

Naruto estaba en el baño, terminando de vestirse, viéndose al espejo.

- "_El mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pude haber tenido"._

Cuando Naruto salió del baño, Sasuke ya estaba vestido.

- ¿Listo?

Naruto asintió y se acercó al moreno para abrazarlo.

- Fue perfecto Sasuke-san... es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he tenido.

- Sí Naruto... fue perfecto...

Salieron del hotel y subieron al auto de Sasuke. Tardaron poco en llegar a la casa del rubio y se estacionaron en la puerta.

- Llegamos a su casa Naruto.

- No quisiera dejar de soñar... no quiero despertar... muchas gracias por todo Sasuke-san... ha sido el cumpleaños más feliz de mi vida.

- No tiene que decirlo.

- Yo sé que para usted... fue sólo una noche más... ha tenido tantas y...

- Naruto, no fue sólo una noche más... fue algo especial

Naruto se acercó a la puerta del auto y estaba a punto de abrirla.

- Espere Naruto

- ¿Qué sucede Sasuke-san?

- Naruto... yo... yo quisiera... preguntarle algo...

- Dígame

- Lo que sucedió... esta no... No fue su primera experiencia... ¿Verdad?

A Naruto se le ensombreció el rostro y bajó la mirada.

- No quiero incomodarlo, pero yo... yo me imaginé que... quizás esta era la primera vez que usted hacía el amor...

- Sasuke-san... ¿Usted va a pensar mal de mí? ¿Va a dejar de quererme por eso?

- No para nada, es simple curiosidad... podría decirme... con quién estuvo antes...

- Hubo alguien...

- ¿Harry Potter?

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla.

- No... Pero no me gusta hablar de eso

- No, no se preocupe, no quiero incomodarlo, no piense en eso. Nos vemos mañana en la oficina.

- Sí señor.

Se dieron un último beso y Naruto entró a su casa. Sasuke se quedó serio.

- Soy suyo...

Naruto cayó en su cama y abrazó con fuerza un muñeco de peluche con forma de zorrito. Se sentía tremendamente feliz.

- Soy todo suyo... pensé que el amor nunca me mostraría su buena cara...

Sasuke llegó a su departamento, dejó sus llaves y se quedo parado en la estancia

- "_Por un momento pensé que no me deseaba... pero después... me dijo que me amaba y me lo confirmó con sus besos... sus caricias... sentí... que me ama..."_

Al día siguiente...

Cuanto Sasuke puso el primer pie en Akatsuki, fue tacleado por su hermano y arrastrado a la sala de juntas.

- Cuéntame hermanito, dime que sí lo hiciste

- Sí Itachi... si lo hice

Itachi hizo un gesto de triunfo.

- Y dime... ¿Cómo estuvo?

Sasuke pareció pensarlo un poco.

- Fue... dulce...

- ¿Dulce? ¿Cómo que dulce?

- Si Itachi... dulce... él está muy enamorado de mí.

Naruto ya estaba acomodando sus cosas en la oficina cuando Kakashi entró y cerró la puerta.

- Cuéntame Naruto, ¿Pasó algo interesante ayer?

Naruto se sonrojó, pero ya le tenía suficiente confianza al peliblanco como para contarle.

- Sí... pasó...

- ¿Y cómo fue?

- ... Muy dulce... Nunca me imaginé que pudiera ser así... sentí que en realidad me ama...

- Me siento una basura Itachi...

- ¿Porqué?

- Itachi, engañé a un inocente, a alguien que suspira las 24 horas... por mí... ¿Entiendes eso?

- Pero lo hiciste disfrutar, entonces no tiene nada de malo.

- Está muy enamorado de mí, no lo entiendes. Sabes qué, ya vete a trabajar, contigo no se puede hablar seriamente.

- Bueno, entonces de ahora en adelante, tienes que mantener una relación cerrada con él.

- ¿Cerrada?

Kakashi ya estaba empezando a hablar de sus perversidades y no se dio cuenta de que la puerta tras él se había abierto, dejando ver a un moreno de ojos negros.

- Debes tener a ese Harry siempre pegadito.

Naruto le hacía señas para que se callara mientras veía la venita de enojo que aparecía en la frente de su jefe.

- No me calles y escúchame. Tienes que seducirlo siempre que puedas, en el coche, en el baño, en la sala de tu casa, cuando tu mamá no esté, en el parque en...

- Ejem...

A Kakashi le fue todo el color del rostro.

- Disculpe la molestia Kakashi. ¿Lo interrumpí?

- Eh no señor, yo ya me iba.

- No quédese, veo que la conversación es "candente"... Naruto... mándeme los estados de cuenta bancarios

- En seguida señor.

Sasuke salió de la oficina, dejando a un Kakashi lívido y a un Naruto sonrojado.

- ¿Crees que me haya escuchado?

- Como no, si estaba parado atrás de ti.

- Bueno ya qué... como quiera... ¡Felicidades Naru!

- Gracias.

Kakashi salió de su oficina, disculpándose con Sasuke en el proceso, mientras que Naruto buscaba los estados de cuenta y salía de su oficina.

- Aquí están Sasuke-san

El moreno tomó los papeles y empezó a ojearlos.

- Parece que Kakashi es muy buen consejero.

- Sasuke-san lo que pasa es que...

- No, no se preocupe, ya usted sabrá lo que hace con "Harry Potter"

Dijo un poco enojado... como si estuviera celoso. Naruto sonrió por esto.

- Sasuke-san. Les dije a los del club que era novio de Harry Potter para evitar sospechas, y Kakashi me estaba aconsejando como debería llevar mi relación con Harry.

- Naruto, recuerde que lo nuestro debe ser sólo entre nosotros. Nadie más puede saberlo.

En eso sonó el teléfono y Naruto contestó.

- Presidencia Akatsuki.

- ...

- De parte de quien

- ...

- Sasuke-san, quieren hablar con usted, son de Sports Inc.

El moreno tomó el teléfono.

- Habla Sasuke

- ...

- ¿Quieren que les produzcamos comerciales de ropa deportiva?

Naruto sonrió. Últimamente le había estado yendo algo mal a la empresa pues con la mala fama del video de Hirai Ken, pocas empresas habían querido contratarlos para la producción de comerciales, aún Rage Inc (La empresa de Naruto) los tenía embargados.

- Con gusto. Podemos reunirnos cuanto antes.

- ...

- Sí. Hasta luego.

Sasuke colgó y se levantó, feliz.

- ¡Felicidades Sasuke-san!

Naruto lo abrazó y el moreno correspondió a su abrazo, pero inmediatamente se separaron.

- Cíteme a Itachi, a Sakura, a Eiri, a Deidara y a K en la sala de juntas después de la comida y dígales que me preparen información general de sus áreas, pero antes dígale a Itachi que me urge hablar con él antes de esa junta general.

- Sí señor, al fin las cosas están saliendo bien, iré a avisarles a los demás de la junta y... felicidades señor.

Naruto se puso de puntas y le robó un rápido beso al moreno, dejándolo con los ojos abiertos, mientras desaparecía por la puerta de su oficina.

Draco estaba en la oficina de Sakura. La pelirrosa lo había llamado a su despacho para hablar con él.

- Yo creo que algo le pasa a Sasuke.

- ¿Porqué lo dices Sakura? Crees que te está engañando.

- No lo sé, pero no lo creo. Ayer llegó muy raro y... ni siquiera me tocó... la noche anterior tampoco.

- De seguro te está engañando con alguna muchachita o con algún jovencito.

- Ya he preguntado Draco, y sólo lo han visto con Naruto Uzumaki, ese fenómeno de asistente que tiene.

En eso Naruto estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escuchó que mencionaban su nombre y se puso a escuchar. Sabía que espiar estaba mal, pero le dio curiosidad.

- Pues creo que sería imposible que Sasuke te engañara con ese fenómeno.

- Tienes razón.

- Entonces si dices que Sasuke podría traer algún romance oculto y sólo lo han visto con el fenómeno sólo hay una de dos, o el romance lo tiene con él o con otro hombre, pues nadie lo ha visto con mujeres.

- Me parece más creíble que esté con otro.

Naruto se ofendió ante lo que dijo la pelirrosa.

- Sasuke primero se enamoraría de otro hombre antes de poner sus ojos sobre ese Uzumaki.

- Jajaja sería más fácil que se enamorara de Shino que de ese fenómeno.

Ambos se empezaron a reír cuando el rubio abrió la puerta y ambos se callaron inmediatamente.

- ¿Porqué entras sin tocar?

- Habrá una junta urgente en la sala de juntas y se requiere de su presencia.

- Voy para allá.

Naruto salió de la oficina algo molesto.

- ¿Crees que nos haya escuchado?

- No me importa, pero tiene que saber que Sasuke es mío.

- Por favor Tsunade por favor.

- Está bien Harry.

Harry marcó el teléfono y marcó, después le pasó el teléfono y esperaron.

- Presidencia Akatsuki, habla Draco Malfoy.

- Buenas tardes, me podrían comunicar con el licenciado Naruto Uzumaki.

- Él tiene su propio teléfono, no tienen porqué marcar aquí.

- Lo que pasa es que él no contesta y buscamos otro teléfono de presidencia para ver si me podrían comunicar con él.

- En estos momentos se encuentra en una junta con Sasuke Uchiha y no puedo interrumpirla. ¿Quién le habla?

- De parte del licenciado Harry Potter.

Al escuchar ese apellido, Draco recordó unos números con una gran cantidad de ceros, y su mirada cambio de una de fastidio a una de interés.

- Ah, el licenciado Potter. ¿Gusta dejarle un recado?

- Permítame un momento.

Tsunade se alejó del teléfono y habló.

- Licenciado Potter, licenciado Potter

- ¿Qué sucede Tsunade, ya puedo hablar con Naruto?

Draco escuchaba esta conversación un poco lejana.

- Está en una junta y no la pueden interrumpir, y la secretaria me pregunta si gusta que le de algún recado.

- Sí, que el secretario se comunique conmigo a cede principal... No, mejor pásemela.

Harry le dio un profundo agradecimiento a Tsunade por ayudarlo en aquella mentirilla, y la mamá de Naruto le sonrió. Era el mejor amigo de su hijo, y se veía que estaba muy enamorado, por eso lo ayudó.

Harry tomó el teléfono.

- Hola Draco, ¿Dónde está Naruto?

Draco usó su voz más sensual para contestar.

- En junta con Sasuke... Harry

A lo lejos, un pelirrosa y un moreno veían al rubio con una mirada de sospecha.

- ¿Escuchaste eso Kiba?

- Sí Shu, dijo Harry.

- ¿Crees que sea Potter? ¿El novio de Naruto?

- Mejor nos aseguramos.

Ambos se acercaron un poco, para tratar de escuchar la conversación.

- Naruto te ha contado que yo soy la imagen de la empresa.

- Bueno, la realidad es que Naruto y yo hablamos poco de Akatsuki, más que nada comentamos sobre la bolsa de valores, acciones internacionales y cosas así.

Harry inventaba todas esas cosas para impresionar a Malfoy.

- Y... ¿Son novios?

A Harry se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

- Aquí todos dicen que ustedes son novios... ¿O acaso él está mintiendo?

- Si... eh... no... Eh... tenemos una relación pero... es muy superficial, apenas empieza.

- Ah... yo pensé que era algo muy serio. ¿Están muy enamorados?

- No es nada formal, el asunto apenas comienza.

Harry trataba de no dar mucha información, pues Tsunade estaba escuchando todo lo que decía y si se le escapaba que Naruto había mentido en la empresa sobre ser novio de Harry, ambos se meterían en problemas.

- Hay que pena, y yo preguntando estas cosas tan personales.

- No te preocupes Draco, creo que con esto nos hacemos amigos.

- Algún día podríamos conocernos... personalmente.

Harry sintió que se le iba la respiración.

- Incluso... ¿No tendrás algún trabajo en tu empresa para mí?

La conversación siguió, pero Kiba y Shuichi ya habían escuchado suficiente y la junta estaba terminando, por lo que le irían a contar a Naruto.

- Naruto, Naruto, tenemos que hablar contigo, junta urgente en el baño de hombres.

- Ya voy, sólo voy a dejar estos documentos.

En menos de 5 minutos, todos los del club ya estaban en el baño de hombres y Shuichi le empezó a contar.

- Y estaba hablando todo coqueto y hasta le dijo que tenían que conocerse, y le ofreció trabajo.

Naruto no cabía en sí de la impresión. Harry lo estaba traicionando al hacer eso.

- Pero estás seguro de que era Harry.

- Sí.

- Hablaré con Harry.

Naruto salió con paso apresurado a la oficina de presidencia, donde Sasuke e Itachi estaba viendo unos documentos. Saludó y entró a su oficina. A los pocos minutos ya tenía a Harry en la línea.

- Harry.

- _¿Qué pasó Naru?_

- ¿Cómo que, qué pasó? ¿Por qué me haces esto?

- _¿A qué te refieres?_

Afuera de la pequeña oficina, Itachi y Sasuke escuchaban la conversación por el tono de voz exaltado del rubio.

- Sé perfectamente que le hablaste por teléfono y que incluso quedaron de verse.

- ...

- Harry, él no me dijo nada, sólo se dedica a insultarme.

- ...

- Me lo dijeron los del club. Que hasta le ofreciste trabajo.

- ...

- Y ahora resulta que el oxigenado me está bajando el novio.

Sasuke e Itachi escuchaban la conversación atentamente.

- No quiero que me vuelvas a dejar en ridículo Harry.

La conversación terminó y Naru estaba enojado por la actitud de su amigo. En eso escuchó como la puerta de presidencia se abría.

- ¿Interrumpo?

La voz de la pelirrosa era inconfundible.

- No te preocupes, yo ya me voy Sasuke, hablamos más al rato.

- Está bien Itachi.

El mayor de los Uchiha salió de la oficina, dejando a Sasuke con su prometida.

- ¿Qué necesitas Sakura?

- Es sobre la boda.

- Sakura, ahora no es el momento de...

- Parece que nunca es el momento Sasuke.

Naruto escuchó la voz de Sakura, como su tono de voz se elevaba con señales de molestia. Su espinita de curiosidad lo dominó, haciendo que se acercara a la puerta, para poder escuchar mejor.

- Sakura, no voy a discutir eso contigo en este momento.

- Ni ahora ni nunca Sasuke, porque el matrimonio se cancela.

Naruto se puso muy feliz y poco le faltó para saltar de felicidad en su oficina.

- Sakura, esto debemos discutirlo en privado.

- Olvídalo.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke estaba trabajando en su oficina cuando Naruto salió de la oficina casi corriendo.

- ¡Sasuke-san! ¡¡Sasuke-san!! Me acaban de avisar que...

Entonces la puerta se abrió con gran estruendo mostrando a un rubio de ojos verdes que ardían de rabia.

- Seguchi-san venía en camino....

- Yo lo atiendo Naruto, vaya a la oficina de Itachi y dígale que necesito los informes que le pedí ayer.

- Sí señor.

Naruto salió de la oficina y en ese momento estalló la bomba.

- ¡¡Cómo que no te casas con mi hermana!!

- Tohma, no fue mi culpa, ella misma me dijo que la boda se cancelaba y...

- Escúchame bien Uchiha, he soportado que mi hermana esté loca por ti desde que te conoció, y cuando finalmente le pediste matrimonio, la vi muy feliz, así que si te atreves a cancelar el compromiso...

- ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

- Voy a retirar nuestras acciones de la empresa.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú estás loco!

- Tú sabes que haces, pero espero por tu bien y el de la empresa que no canceles tu compromiso con Sakura.

Esa misma noche, Sasuke y Naruto salieron a cenar.

- Naruto, tengo que hablar con usted.

- ¿Qué sucede Sasuke-san?

- Naruto, usted está consciente de que no puedo romper mi compromiso con Sakura.

- Eso lo sé señor.

- Y menos ahora

- ¿Ahora porqué?

- Tohma me dijo que si no me caso con Sakura, disolverá la empresa, y el problema es que no hay empresa que disolver pues en estos momentos la empresa es suya.

- Si quiere se la devuelvo Sasuke-san

- Eso no es posible y usted lo sabe. En el momento en que nos devuelva la empresa los bancos la rematarían para pagar las deudas. Akatsuki debe seguir en sus manos hasta que se paguen las deudas.

- Entonces "tiene" que casarse con Sakura para que Tohma no retire sus acciones y disuelva la empresa...

La mirada del rubio era triste.

- Mire dejaré que Sakura siga con los preparativos hasta que sea la junta de comité y mis padres vengan de Kyoto. Después de eso, le diré a Sakura que cancele todo.

- Pero señor.

- No diga más

Y para callarlo, le dio un beso suave. Después de eso, siguieron cenando, y Sasuke llevó a Naruto a su casa. Ahora tendría que inventarse una buena excusa, pues hasta donde sabía, Sakura lo esperaba en su departamento (el de ella).

Llegó hasta el complejo y entró. Dentro, una pelirrosa lo esperaba sentada sobre la cama.

- ¿De dónde vienes?

- Tuve una cena de negocios Sakura.

La pelirrosa se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta donde estaba Sasuke y lo besó.

- Te creo mi amor. Hoy estuve algo intranquila y por eso dije esas cosas, pero ahora no importan. Sólo bésame.

Sakura comenzó a besar la moreno y a tratar de quitarle la ropa con ansias.

- Espera Sakura... espera

- ¿Y ahora que sucede?

- Me siento muy cansado, hoy hubo mucho trabajo y...

La pelirrosa se separó de él enojada.

- ¡¡¡Vienes de con la otra verdad!!!


	18. Capítulo 18 ¡¡¡¿Que estoy qué!

- ¿Y no pudiste hacerlo con ella?

- No es que no pueda Itachi, lo que pasa es que acababa de besar a Naruto.

- Y ahora ella cree que tienes un amante.

- Así es.

- Pero Sasuke, antes ya habías hecho eso, te ibas con un amante y después regresabas a hacer el amor con Sakura, sin levantar una sospecha. Algo te está pasando Sasuke.

El Uchiha menor simplemente estaba serio con los codos sobre el escritorio, razonando lo que le estaba diciendo su hermano.

- No sé que sucede. Quizás sea culpa por lo que le hago a Naruto o por engañar a Sakura. En realidad no lo sé.

A media mañana, Shuichi estaba llenando unos informes, cuando salió Draco de la oficina de Yuki. Le había llevado unas minutas, pero era el momento perfecto para hacer enojar al pelirrosa.

- Haaa... Eiri es tan bueno con las manos.

Decía mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio del pelirrosa, quien hacía el mayor esfuerzo por ignorarlo.

- Es tan fogoso que es difícil complacerlo.

La realidad era que desde que el rubio lo había corrido de su oficina, a duras penas le dirigía la mirada.

- Ahora sé porqué no podías mantenerlo quieto. Después de todo, cómo podría satisfacerse con un cualquiera.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. El pelirrosa se levantó de golpe y se lanzó contra el rubio, al tiempo que Kiba y Hiro que pasaba por ahí, trataban de detenerlo.

- ¡¡Eres un maldito!!

- Suéltame

- ¡Shuichi suéltalo!

En esos momentos, Yuki salió de su oficina al escuchar unos gritos, cuando vio como el pelirrosa estaba forcejeando con Draco y estaba a punto de acercase cuando vio como Shuichi se desvanecía sobre el cuerpo del rubio, quedando inmóvil.

- Ah, ¿Qué sucede con éste? Quítenmelo de encima

- ¡¡Shuichi!!

Hiro iba a levantar al pelirrosa cuando otros brazos se le adelantaron.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí?

- Uesugi-san... Yo estaba aquí sin hacerle daño a nadie cuando este demente me atacó.

- Eso no es cierto señor, Draco estaba insultando a Shuichi y él sólo se defendió.

- ¿Es eso cierto Kiba?

- Sí señor.

Yuki volteó a ver a Draco, quien hubiera jurado que esos ámbares e hubieran freído vivo si pudieran.

- Draco, cuando regrese te quiero en mi oficina.

- Sí... sí Uesugi-san.

- Hiro.

- ¿Sí señor?

- Acompáñame. Voy a llevar a Shuichi al hospital.

- Sí señor.

- Kiba

- Hai

- Avísale a K y a Sasuke de mi salida y la de Hiro

- Sí señor.

Yuki comenzó a caminar con un Shuichi inconsciente en brazos, siendo seguido por Hiro, mientras Kiba iba a informarles a sus superiores.

Draco seguía en el piso aún procesando lo sucedido. La mirada que le dirigió el rubio en realidad le había dado pavor.

Yuki manejaba a toda velocidad por la ciudad, mientras en el asiento trasero, Hiro estaba sentado a un lado, mientras sostenía la cabeza de Shuichi sobre sus piernas y su cuerpo estaba recostado sobre el asiento.

- Resiste Shu.

Yuki a cada momento miraba por el espejo retrovisor, viendo si el pelirrosa reaccionaba. Hiro hubiera jurado que eso era preocupación. Llegaron al hospital y nuevamente Yuki cargó al menor hasta que los recibieron en urgencias e internaron al pelirrosa.

Hiro estuvo con el pelirrosa dentro de la habitación, mientras que el rubio estaba sentado afuera. Esperaba a que el doctor llegara y le informara de su estado de salud.

Al cabo de una hora, el doctor llegó.

- Doctor.

- Usted debe ser el señor Eiri Uesugi

- Así es. ¿Cómo se encuentra Shuichi?

- Sí me lo permite, tengo que hablar con el paciente primero.

- Está bien. Aquí lo espero.

El doctor entró, y vio que Shuichi ya había despertado y estaba hablando con Hiro.

- Que bueno que ya despertó señor Shindo.

- Ya me siento bien doctor, pero quisiera saber porque me desmayé.

- Eso es muy sencillo de responder, pero quizás preferiría que se lo dijera en privado.

Dijo el doctor, dirigiéndole una mirada al pelirrojo. Shuichi inmediatamente entendió.

- Él es Hiro, mi mejor amigo, no tengo secretos con él. Lo que sea, puede decírmelo.

- Bien, joven Shindo, su desmayo es una consecuencia normal de su estado

- ¿Estado?

- Joven Shindo... usted está embarazado.

Shuichi quedó en shock.

- "_¿Embarazado? ¿Estoy embarazado? Pero de..."_

Entonces bajó su mirada. El doctor siguió hablando.

- Usted tiene un mes y medio de embarazo, de momento está estable, pero le recomiendo revisiones mensuales hasta el término de su embarazo. Yo seré su doctor asignado. Se quedará hasta la noche en observación y después podrá salir. Muchas felicidades.

- Vaya... felicidades Shu, que guardadito te lo tenías, Uesugi-san está esperando afuera, cuando se entere...

- ¡¡NO!!

Shuichi gritó saliendo de su trance.

- Yuki no puede saberlo, no puede. ¿Doctor, ya le dijo algo?

Preguntó el pelirrosa con verdadero terror en su rostro al imaginar cuál sería la reacción de su antiguo amante al saber que estaba embarazado.

- No le he dicho nada, joven Shindo.

- Por favor, no le diga nada.

El doctor soltó un suspiro de insatisfacción ante la petición de negarle la información al que de seguro era el padre de la criatura, pero su contra su ética médica nada podía hacer. La confiabilidad médico-paciente era una ley.

- Respeto su decisión. Ahora con permiso, debo ver a otros pacientes. Cualquier duda o cosa que necesite, presione ese botón y una enfermera vendrá a atenderlo.

- Gracias doctor.

Cuando el galeno salió de la habitación, fue asediado por un rubio en busca de respuestas.

- ¿Cómo está doctor?

- Está estable, un simple desmayo. Le recomendé descanso y será dado de alta en la noche.

- Gracias doctor.

Dentro de la habitación...

- Shuichi...

Hiro notó como Shuichi se había quedado con la vista baja.

- Shuichi... ¿Estás bien?

Entonces el pelirrosa empezó a sollozar. Hiro se acercó a sentarse a su lado y abrazarlo, momento en el que el pelirrosa rompió en llanto.

Hiro comprendía su sentir. Por cómo estaban las cosas con Eiri Uesugi, esta no era una muy buena noticia para Shuichi. Después de unos minutos en que Shuichi se calmó.

- Shuichi. Eiri está afuera

- ¡¡Qué!! ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?

- El te cargó, y me ayudó a traerte al hospital. Estaba esperando tu diagnóstico.

- No quiero verlo Hiro, no quiero.

Decía mientras negaba fervientemente con su cabeza.

- Tranquilo Shuichi. Hablaré con él.

- ¡No le digas de mi embarazo!

Casi gritó, pero al instante tapó su boca con sus manos al recordar que el rubio estaba afuera y fácilmente podría oírlo si levantaba más la voz.

- No lo haré, no te preocupes. Iré a la cafetería.

- Podrías traerme algo dulce

El pelirrojo sonrió.

- Veo que los antojos comienzan a aparecer

Hiro se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. Al salir no vio a nadie, por lo que supuso que el ex-amante de su amigo se había cansado de esperar y había salido del lugar y se dirigió a la cafetería.

Nunca se imaginó que el rubio estaba más cerca de lo que imaginaba.

Del otro extremo del pasillo, Eiri Uesugi regresaba del baño, alcanzando a ver la espalda del pelirrojo amigo de su ex-amante desaparecer por el elevador, imaginó que ahora el pelirrosa estaría solo, así que se dirigió a la habitación.

- Regresaste muy rápido Hiro

Mencionó el pelirrosa al escuchar la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, sin embargo, su sangre se heló al ver que el que había entrado no era su pelirrojo amigo sino un rubio que le quitaba el sueño. Congeló su mirada, rogando porque el doctor no le hubiera dicho nada.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece Uesugi-san?

Preguntó con un tono claramente hostil en sus palabras.

- Ya te he dicho que no me llames así. Sólo quiero saber que es lo que te ocurrió.

- Mi salud no es de su incumbencia señor, así que no tiene nada de que preocuparse.

El rubio frunció el ceño ante la reticencia del menor de decirle lo que le había pasado, así que se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta.

- Vendré a recogerte en la noche cuando te den de alta.

- No será necesario, Hiro y K-san me llevarán a casa.

- Vendré a recogerte. Fin de la conversación.

Antes de que Shuichi pudiera contestarle, el rubio salió de la habitación.

- "_¿Porqué me haces sufrir de esta manera? Quiero olvidarte... seguir mi vida pero... no puedo"_

A los pocos minutos, la puerta volvió a abrirse, mostrando a Hiro con una gran cantidad de golosinas.

- No sabía que traerte, así que traje un poco de todo.

Shuichi sonrió. Una pequeña sonrisa entre toda la tristeza que vendría.

- Entonces el trato está cerrado, mañana parten Sakura e Itachi a Francia para concertar lo de la filmación del comercial.

- Gracias por sus servicios Sasuke-san.

Akatsuki había obtenido otro contrato multimillonario con una compañía que vende perfumes, pero a petición del contratista, los comerciales debían ser firmados en Francia, por lo que Sasuke, Sakura e Itachi acompañarían a K y a Hiro a Paris para terminar la firma del contrato y supervisar la filmación de los comerciales.

Sakura seguía enojada con Sasuke por haberla despreciado en su departamento, sin embargo a Sasuke, esto no le importaba. Últimamente se había estado sintiendo diferente. Sus sentimientos estaban cambiando. Algo tenía Naruto que lo hacía sentir...

Ese día Sasuke había invitado a Naruto a cenar. Estaban hablando de lo que le había dicho Seguchi.

- Entienda lo que sucede Naruto. Seguchi hará desaparecer la empresa si no me caso con Sakura.

- Comprendo Sasuke-san.

- Pero le prometo que en cuanto la empresa se recupere... dejaré a Sakura y... me caso con usted...

Le decía mientras tomaba sus manos.

- No creo que eso sea posible Sasuke-san...

Dijo Naruto con la mirada triste. En eso sonó el celular de Sasuke.

- Permítame un momento Naruto

Entonces Sasuke se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a los baños.

- Sasuke Uchiha.

- Ototo, ¿Estás con Naruto?

- Sí.

- ¿En dónde están? ¿Cenando?

- Sí, así es.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer después?

- Aún no sé a dónde llevarlo. Tengo que dejarle en claro que no puedo dejar a Sakura en estos momentos. Pero no se me ocurre un lugar discreto.

- Puedes llevarlo a mi departamento.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí. El no sabe dónde vivo yo, entonces no hay problema. Le llamaré al portero para que los deje entrar.

- Está bien... Gracias.

Colgó y regresó a la mesa, para pagar la cuenta y decirle a Naruto que irían a un lugar más íntimo. Naruto sólo asintió y se dirigió al automóvil de su jefe.

- ¿A dónde iremos Sasuke-san?

- Es un lugar privado y más íntimo, para poder hablar más a gusto Naruto.

- Está bien

El viaje fue silencioso, y en pocos minutos se encontraban entrando al departamento de Itachi Uchiha.

Naruto se sentó en un sillón mientras Sasuke se dirigía al mini bar.

- ¿Gusta algo de tomar Naruto?

- No gracias señor.

Le contestó el rubio mientras se sentaba en un cómodo sillón. A los pocos minutos Sasuke se sentó con él. Aún podía ver el semblante apagado del rubio.

- Comprendo que deba casarse con Sakura-san, Sasuke-san. Y quizás yo sólo sea un pasatiempo y...

- Naruto, no diga eso. Usted es especial.

- ¿Especial?

Naruto se levantó y caminó por la estancia hasta apoyar sus manos sobre la barra del mini bar y le dio la espalda a su jefe.

- Dígame algo Sasuke-san. ¿A cuántos fenómenos como yo ha traído a este departamento?

- _"Vaya falta de autoestima"_

Pensó el azabache mientras se acercaba y posaba sus manos sobre los brazos del rubio, recargándose ligeramente en su espalda.

- Naruto por favor.

- Ninguno señor... porque nunca en su vida había estado con un fenómeno como yo... yo soy el primero y... quizás el último...

- Naruto...

El rubio se volteó y posó sus manos sobre el firme pecho de Sasuke mientras seguía hablando.

- Yo sé que para usted sólo soy un accidente y... que usted debe regresar a su vida normal... si no se casa con Sakura-san, después aparece alguna otra mujer bonita y de clase que se case con usted...

- Naruto... no diga eso

Naruto levantó una de sus manos, atrapando la suave mejilla de su jefe y cruzando su cerúlea mirada con los pozos negros.

- Sasuke-san no lo niegue... nadie desearía casarse con un feo fenómeno como yo... ni siquiera mantener una relación larga y seria conmigo.

- Pero lo nuestro es serio

- Por favor Sasuke-san, se está contradiciendo... usted sabe que nunca jamás me va a exhibir en público como su pareja...

Le dijo el rubio mientras se apartaba de Sasuke para caminar hacia el sofá de nuevo

- Su familia jamás lo aceptaría. Sería un escándalo, le quitarían la empresa e incluso podrían desheredarlo. No me siento bien con esto Sasuke-san... creo que es mejor que me vaya.

Decía mientras tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía a la puerta. Sasuke lo interceptó y posó sus manos sobre las marcadas mejillas del rubio.

- Naruto... quédese...

- Pero usted tiene que irse... Sakura-san lo estará esperando. No se preocupe por mí, yo tomaré un taxi y me iré a mi casa.

El rubio se acercó un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla e irse, pero el moreno lo atrapó en un abrazo y le susurró al oído.

- No Naruto... usted no va a irse...

Algo en su interior le decía que lo detuviera. Que no lo dejara irse. Quería estar con él.

- Sasuke-san todo esto me pone nervioso, inclusive este departamento donde usted ha de haber traído a otro hombres y mujeres antes.

- Pero ninguno como usted.

- Sí le creo... ningún fenómeno como yo...

- No... Nadie así de especial... así de dulce...

Mientras hablaba había empujado lentamente al rubio al sillón, quedando sentados de frente y Sasuke sosteniendo la esbelta cintura del rubio.

- Ninguno que me provoque tantas cosas... como las que me provoca usted.

Sasuke se acercó y comenzó a besarle el cuello, besos de mariposa que mandabas muchas sensaciones agradables al asistente.

- Sasuke-san... esto es... un problema para mí...

- ¿Porqué Naruto?

- Porque... porque lo amo... porque lo amo demasiado y tengo miedo... miedo de lo que podría pasar y sufrir... miedo de perderlo pero... también de seguir con usted.

- Usted no debe de temer nada.

Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente.

- No tiene idea de cuanto lo amo Sasuke-san.

Sasuke se acercó a atrapar sus labios. Ahora parecía que todo estaba más claro...

A Sasuke Uchiha le gustaba Naruto Uzumaki.


	19. Capítulo 19 El pasado de Naruto

Naruto's POV

Esa noche fue mágica...

Sentí como mi cuerpo era alabado por Sasuke-san. Me llevó suavemente a la cama de aquella habitación mientras me robaba cada uno de mis suspiros con sus labios.

Topé contra el borde de la cama y caí, trayendo a Sasuke-san conmigo. Rió un poco. Esa risa tan armoniosa que hizo temblar mi cuerpo. Volvió a besarme, esta vez con más pasión. Pronto sentí sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo. Me quitó los lentes y los colocó en la mesa de noche. Nuestras ropas volaron por la habitación.

No hay palabras para expresar lo que sentía en esos momentos. Los ardientes labios de mi jefe recorrían mi cuerpo, dejando besos candorosos a su paso. Parecía detectar mis puntos de máximo placer pues no dejaba de recorrerlos. Mi cadera, el costado derecho de mi pecho, mi cuello, sentía mi cuerpo arder. La temperatura del cuarto está aumentando.

- Sasuke-sama... aaahhh...

No pude evitar gemir cuando sentí que tomaba mi masculinidad y la metía en su boca. El placer era demasiado. Podía sentir como me empezaba a preparar para lo que seguía, distrayendo mi atención del dolor que causaba la preparación.

Se alejó un poco de mi cuerpo y nuestras miradas se conectaron. Sus profundos ojos negros parecían nublados. No podía leer lo que estaba pensando, pero eso no importaba.

- ¿Está listo Naruto?

Su voz sonaba ansiosa, casi como si muriera por esperar mi respuesta. Sólo asentí, cerrando mis ojos ante la inminente invasión que cuerpo sufriría. Mi cuerpo se tensó cuando sentí como entraba en mí.

- Aahh...

Ahogué un grito de dolor. A pesar de la preparación, no dejaba de doler. Respiré profundamente tratando de acostumbrarme, mientras volvía a sentir los labios de Sasuke-san sobre lo míos. El beso me sacó de este planeta. Mis sentidos estaban embotados por el placer. Moví un poco mi cadera para indicarle que podía moverse. Ni tardo ni perezoso, comenzó el vaivén.

El sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, conectados por aquel acto, sentir que por unos momentos es completamente mío... es un sentimiento inigualable... lo amo tanto...

Mis gemidos llenaban la habitación, mientras que de su garganta salían gemidos ahogados. Era un maravilloso sonido. Sin duda palabras de un enamorado. No puedo evitarlo.

Sus embates me llevaron a sentir que lago se concentraba en mi bajo vientre. El momento se acercaba.

- Sasuke-san... ya casi... yo...

- Vamos Naruto.

Volvió a besarme mientras sentía sus dedos rodear mi virilidad y estimularla al ritmo de sus embestidas. Sus caderas se movían con mayor velocidad. Entonces sentí como si mi alma alcanzara el nirvana dejando mi cuerpo atrás. Sentí la simiente de Sasuke-san bañar mi interior mientras yo me corría entre nuestros vientres. Sentí un último beso antes de que Sasuke-san saliera de mi interior.

Fin de Naruto's POV

Sasuke se levantó cuidadosamente, y se recostó al lado de Naruto, atrapándolo en un abrazo.

Esta ocasión había sido muchísimo mejor que la anterior con creces. Ya no había atisbo de asco o rechazo. Su cuerpo se había acoplado a la perfección con el del rubio y no se arrepentía de nada. Sin embargo, el cargo de conciencia lo estaba haciendo estragos.

Mientras tanto en el hospital...

Hiro había regresado antes de que se acabara el turno vespertino para recoger a Shuichi. Venía acompañado de su esposo K.

- ¿Estás listo Shu?

- Hai. Vámonos rápido.

Hiro había notado cierto nerviosismo en el pelirrosa justo cuando había abierto la puerta de su habitación.

- ¿Qué sucede Shu? ¿Porqué tanto nerviosismo?

- No nada, es sólo...

En ese momento, las puertas de la habitación se abrieron nuevamente mostrando a un rubio cuyo frió semblante hizo estremecer a los ocupantes de la habitación.

- ¿Estás listo Shuichi?

- Yo...

Shuichi estaba aún sentado en la camilla con la bata del hospital, estaba a punto de cambiarse. No pudo sostenerle la mirada a su antiguo amante, pues ahora que esperaba un hijo de él, no sabía qué hacer.

- Yo voy a irme con Hiro.

- Te dije que yo te llevaría a casa.

- Pero yo...

- K, Hiroshi, pueden irse. Él se irá conmigo.

Estos se dirigieron una mirada antes de moverse. Tenían una pequeña idea de lo que estaba pasando aquí. Hiro se dirigió hacia Shuichi y le dio un abrazo.

- Nos vemos mañana Shu.

- Hiro, no te vayas.

Entonces el pelirrojo le susurró

- Sabes que tienes cosas que arreglar con él.

Shuichi no contestó. Sólo bajó la mirada mientras sus amigos se iban de la habitación. Antes de salir, K le dirigió una mirada al rubio que decía claramente "No lo arruines".

Se quedaron solos en la habitación.

- ¿Vas a cambiarte?

Shuichi reaccionó mirando la ropa que se encontraba a su lado, y dudando, le dirigió la mirada al rubio con algo de vergüenza.

- Po... ¿Podrías salir de la habitación mientras me cambio?

El rubio le dirigió una mirada de autosuficiencia.

- Por favor. No hay nada que no haya mirado ya.

Shuichi dudó. No era lo mismo desnudarse ante un amante, a desnudarse ante el que, sabía, era el padre de su hijo.

- Onegai.

Eiri no supo porqué, pero esa súplica le llegó al corazón. Aún así, no planeaba dejarlo sólo para que tuviera la oportunidad de escapar. Solamente se volteó, dándole la espalda.

- Apúrate.

Shuichi, sabiendo que el rubio no saldría de la habitación, se quitó la bata del hospital y se empezó a poner su ropa. Primero la ropa interior, seguido de un pantalón. Y una delgada camisa playera pues tenía algo de calor. Justo cuando terminaba de colocarse la camisa, el rubio se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Ya?

La impaciencia era palpable en el rubio.

- Sólo me faltan los zapatos.

Cinco minutos ya después, estaban los dos en el auto, dirigiéndose hacia el pequeño departamento del pelirrosa.

Naruto se revolvió en la cama, buscando su fuente de calor, sin embargo, no la encontró. Se incorporó un poco, buscando sus lentes, y cuando se los puso, unos labios atraparon los suyos.

- Sasuke-san...

- Ya es tarde Naruto.

- Hai... tenemos que regresar.

Naruto se levantó de la cama, tomando una de las sábanas y se dirigió al baño. A arreglarse un poco. Estando dentro, se miró al espejo. Sus ojos brillaban. Su cuerpo aún podía sentir las caricias de su jefe.

Salió del baño y se encontró a Sasuke sentado en el sillón, ya con el pantalón y una playera sin mangas puesta. Fue y se sentó a su lado.

Sasuke atrapó sus labios, compartiendo un hambriento beso. Juraría que si no tuvieran que irse, lo tomaría de nuevo.

- Fue mágico Sasuke-san.

- Yo lo sé Naruto.

Se quedaron en silencio abrazados hasta que Sasuke decidió hablar.

- Naruto...

- ¿Sí?

Le contestó el rubio con una sonrisa

- Cuando llegamos aquí, usted me cuestionó sobre mis encuentros anteriores y... creo justo que antes de irnos... quisiera saber cuándo me va a contar cuando fue su primera vez.

El semblante de Naruto se ensombreció al instante.

- ¿Es muy... importante saberlo?

- Es que usted conoce un poco de mi pasado y... quisiera conocer el suyo si no le incomoda.

- Está bien Sasuke-san... se lo contaré...

Sasuke se acomodó más en el sillón, atrapando la cintura del rubio.

- Tiene que ver con los muchachos con los que usted se peleó aquella ocasión cerca de mi casa. ¿Los recuerda?

- Orochimaru y su pandilla.

- ¿Con ellos?

- Hai

----- Flash Back -----

Naruto iba caminando por la calle de su casa con rumbo a la universidad, cuando pasó por enfrente de la pandilla de Orochimaru, y las burlas y lo cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar. Ya estaba tan acostumbrado a que la gente hablara de su aspecto que en realidad ya casi no le importaba.

- Hey Naruto, espera.

El líder de la pandilla, Orochimaru lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo.

- Orochimaru por favor, no estoy para bromas

- Espera, sólo quiero presentarte a un amigo.

De entre la bolita de la pandilla, salió un muchacho moreno de ojos negros.

- Él es Taki Aizawa.

----- Fin de Flash Back -----

- Ahí me presentaron a Taki y... mágicamente se interesó en mí.

----- Flash Back -----

- Hola, soy Naruto Uzumaki.

Se presentaba mientras alargaba una mano para saludarlo.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Taki Aizawa.

Naruto se sonrojó cuando Aizawa tomó su mano y la besó.

- Bueno yo... tengo que irme, tengo que ir a la escuela.

- Nos veremos pronto Naruto.

Le contestó con una sonrisa galante.

----- Fin del Flash Back -----

- Me enamoré... de sus detalles... de su galantería... era la primera vez que sentía algo así.

Sasuke lo veía fijamente, escuchando cada una de sus palabras que tanto le costaba pronunciar.

- Una tarde, mientras estábamos en mi casa, me pidió que hiciera el amor con él... yo estaba muy enamorado... y me entregué a él.

Naruto tenía la mirada baja mientras una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos. Sasuke le levantó el rostro y capturó aquella lágrima con sus labios en una suave caricia.

- Después de eso, no me llamó... ni siquiera para decirme que... ya habíamos terminado.

----- Flash Back -----

Naruto caminó hasta la casa de Taki y tocó la puerta, pero nadie contestó. En eso, una muchacha se le acercó. Inmediatamente la reconoció como miembro de la pandilla de Orochimaru.

- No te molestes Naruto.

- ¿Porqué?

- Mira, no le vayas a decir a nadie que te dije pero... No te hagas ilusiones.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- No te hubieras acostado con él.

- ¿Qué?... de... de que hablas yo... yo no hice...

- No lo niegues Naruto, toda la colonia lo sabe... te vieron entrar a casa de Taki y Orochimaru ya sabía lo que iba a suceder, así que mejor no lo niegues. Sabes qué... te equivocaste... hay dinero en todo esto.

Naruto se sorprendió y sintió como si algo se rompiera en su pecho.

- Ya no te puedo contar más. Tengo que irme.

----- Fin del Flash Back -----

Sasuke tomó una mejilla del rubio. Podía ver que estaba sufriendo.

- Poco después me enteré de lo que había sucedido en realidad.

----- Flash Back -----

Naruto vio a Taki, a Orochimaru y a su pandilla en la plaza de la colonia, y le llamó al moreno.

- Taki, necesito saber que está pasando.

Antes de que el moreno contestara, Orochimaru le respondió.

- ¿Quieres saber que pasó Naruto?

Le preguntaba mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Taki en señal de camaradería.

- Nos hiciste perder mucho dinero. Le apostamos a Taki a que no podía acostarse contigo y ya ves... Taki cómo pudiste acostarte con... eso...

Le dijo despectivamente mientras lo señalaba con una de sus manos.

- Por dinero se hacen muchas cosas.

Todos se comenzaron a reír, haciendo bromas y demás, mientras Naruto se sumía en la oscuridad

----- Fin del Flash Back

- Fue... ¿Una apuesta?

- Sí... una apuesta... me utilizó para ganarse unos centavos por... acostarse con el fenómeno de la colonia.

- Naruto...

- Siempre me han dicho así Sasuke-san... Él aceptó la apuesta y se tomó su tiempo para enamorarme... Casi me matan Sasuke-san...

Sasuke abrazó a Naruto, quien se acomodó en su cuello.

- Naruto... como puede haber gente... tan miserable... como fueron capaces de hacerle eso a usted...

- Después de eso... pensé que me iba a quedar deprimida para siempre, creí que jamás lo iba a superar y entonces...

Naruto se separó, mirando fijamente al Uchiha.

- Apareció una maravillosa persona... Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke sintió un incómodo calor en su pecho, pero trató de disimularlo.

- Ahora entiende lo que usted significa para mí Sasuke-san... Usted me devolvió la ilusión, la fe en el amor... ahora entiende mis miedos por quererlo...sufrí demasiado y... no quiero volver a padecer ese infierno...

- Naruto yo... yo no... Yo no soy la persona que usted piensa.

- Sasuke... no lo diga. Sé que ahora di con una gran persona y que no tiene comparación. Usted sería incapaz de hacer algo así.

Volvieron a besarse con pasión.

- Voy a cambiarme Sasuke-san.

- Sí.

Naruto tomó sus ropas y se dirigió al baño. Mientras Sasuke se quedó en la sala pensando.

- Por Kami... ¿Por qué me pones esta prueba?

Cuando Naruto llegó a su casa, entró sigilosamente pues Tsunade ya estaba dormido, y fue a su cuarto para agarrar inmediatamente su diario. Las palabras comenzaron a surgir en cuanto tomó la pluma.

_Fue divino__... Escucho mi historia... Escuchó con atención, como si le doliera cada detalle de mi tragedia... Fue tan amoroso... Sus ojos me dieron sólo amor... Kami gracias... Gracias por ponérmelo en mi camino... Gracias por demostrarme que a través de él, aún tengo una oportunidad en esta vida para amar y ser amado._

Cuando Sasuke llegó al departamento de Sakura (Pues esta lo había dicho que lo esperaba, antes de que invitara a Naruto a cenar), la encontró en la habitación principal dormida.

Se notaba que lo había estado esperando porque había unas cuantas velas que ya casi estaban totalmente consumidas, y sobre la cama, aún quedaban unos cuantos pétalos de rosas.

Su mente aún recordaba lo que había hecho con Naruto, lo que le había contado, y lo basura que se sentía al saber que le estaba haciendo lo mismo. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, se metió a la cama, sin percatarse de que la pelirrosa lo había estado viendo.

Cuando Yuki llegó al departamento del pelirrosa, se dio cuenta de que éste se había quedado dormido en el asiento del copiloto. Abrió su puerta y salió, cerrándola silenciosamente para después abrir la del copiloto y cargar a un agotado Shuichi hasta el departamento.

Llegó hasta la ya conocida puerta. Desde que se habían convertido en amantes, Shuichi sólo había ido unas cuantas veces a su departamento. No le gustaba llegar a tal grado de compromiso en el que sus amantes se pudieran pasear por su hogar.

Maniobró con Shuichi para poder abrir la puerta. Aún recordaba cuando una semana después de su primera vez, Shuichi le había dado felizmente la llave de su departamento.

Caminó a la habitación del pelirrosa y con cuidado lo recostó sobre su cama. Se quedó viendo sus ropas y decidió que mejor lo cambiaría para ponerle una cómoda pijama en lugar de esos pantalones de mezclilla que deberían ser incómodos para dormir

Se dirigió al armario y sacó un conjunto de pantalón y camisa de dormir y regresó a la cama. Con cuidado ajeno a él, lo cambió y después lo arropó. Antes de irse de la habitación, no pudo evitar robarle un beso.

- _"Pronto regresarás a mí Shuichi"_

A la mañana siguiente en Akatsuki...

Sakura y Draco estaban en la oficina de la primera. Cuando llegó, Draco había sido casi arrastrado por la pelirrosa hasta la oficina.

- Lo perdí Draco... lo perdí...

Decía la pelirrosa compungida.

- ¿Porqué lo dices Sakura?

- Anoche cuando se acostó a mi lado. Sólo estaba su cuerpo...

- Sakura... si ya era un hecho de que venía de con la otra, cómo pudiste dejar que se quedara contigo.

Le preguntó Malfoy, mientras trataba de consolar a Sakura.

- Esta noche me voy a París. Si lo hubiera corrido anoche, hoy habría ocurrido una tragedia... Necesito que viaje conmigo.

- Yo te recomendaría que viajaras sola. Que tomes aire y pienses bien las cosas.

- ¿Y dejarlo sólo aquí?

- ¿Qué tiene?

- Necesito sacarlo de aquí, alejarlo de otras tentaciones Draco, aunque sea unos días. Esta podría ser la última oportunidad que tengo para recuperarlo.

- Tú sabes lo que haces Sakura.

Cuando Shuichi llegó a Akatsuki, fue casi tacleado por Hiro quien lo arrastró hasta el área de post-producción.

- ¿Qué sucedió anoche Shu? ¿Le dijiste?

- No Hiro...

Le contestó el pelirrosa mientras se sentaba en una butaca.

- No pienso decírselo aún.

- Pero se lo dirás... ¿Verdad?

- Aún... no lo sé...

- Es su padre Shu

- ¡¡Lo sé!! Pero me lastimó mucho... yo no quiero un padre así para mi hijo.

Hiro lo abrazó, comprendiendo el sentir de su amigo.

- Yo te apoyaré en lo que sea Shu, y ten por seguro que tu hijo tendrá a los padrinos más consentidores que hayan podido existir.

- Mi amor...

Sakura llamó a través de la puerta de presidencia

- Adelante

Sakura entró con coquetería y se detuvo frente al escritorio de su prometido.

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura?

- Quería saber que planes tienes, si vas a acompañarme a comer aquí, o comemos en el aeropuerto.

- No lo sé Sakura, depende de lo que me diga Naruto.

La pelirrosa, inmediatamente puso una cara de fastidio al escuchar el nombre del "fenómeno de circo"

- Está arreglando una cita con unos proveedores y necesito que me confirme la fecha.

- Bueno, podrías pedirle al "señorito" los boletos de avión.

- Claro ¡Naruto!

El rubio salió de su oficina, un poco risueño, pero cuando vio a Sakura, su semblante se puso serio y profesional.

- Dígame Sasuke-san, buenos días Sakura-san.

- ¿Dónde están los boletos de avión?

- Los tengo en mi escritorio, llegaron esta mañana.

- ¿Y qué pasó con la renta de los equipos de edición?

- Estuve hablando con varios proveedores y le tengo malas noticias Sasuke-san.

- ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

- Lo que pasa es que ninguno quiere habar conmigo, todos quieren hablar directamente con usted, que usted haga la negociación y cierre el contrato.

- ¿Y entonces?

Naruto titubeó un poco ante la pregunta.

- Bueno yo... no... Yo no creo que deba viajar Sasuke-san.

- ¡¡¡ ¿Cómo?!!!

Y el estallido no se hizo esperar. La pelirrosa se dirigió al rubio quien se cohibió por la mirada de rubio de su jefa.

- ¿Y eso porqué?

- Es que de acuerdo al calendario programado, Winchester-san garba mañana el comercial y necesita el equipo de edición a más tardar en una semana señor. Y si usted no arregla ese asunto, tendría que retrasarse la producción del comercial.

No eso no puede suceder.

Entonces Sakura se dirigió a su prometida.

- Sakura, tendrás que irte sola a Paris


	20. Capítulo 20 Antes de la tormenta Parte I

- Sakura, tendrás que irte sola a Paris.

En ese momento la bomba estalló.

- ¡Qué bien planeado se lo tenían! Pero claro, en el último momento me dices ¡Hay no puedo viajar, ve tú!

- Esto no es una excusa Sakura.

- Pero claro, siempre tu asistente apoyándote verdad Naruto. Usted siempre de celestino, de entrometido.

- Las cosas no son así Sakura-san, yo...

- No me traten como si fuera una imbécil. Conmigo no se juego. Me hicieron creer que iríamos los tres para que yo aceptara y después casualmente aparecen problemas de trabajo para que tú pudieras quedarte solo con tu ¡amante!

- Sakura, estás alucinando, aquí no hay ningún plan.

Los ojos de la pelirrosa irradiaban rabia pura hacia el rubio.

- Esto es una emergencia Sakura.

- Mira sabes qué. Ya no me digas nada. Ganaste. Quédate con ella.

Sakura salió de la oficina hecha una tromba. Naruto estaba algo asustado por el comportamiento de la pelirrosa y oír lo que pudiera pensar Sasuke a partir de esto. En eso sonó el teléfono y Naruto se apresuró a contestar.

- Akatsuki presidencia.

- ...

- ¡Deidara-san!

- ...

- Claro, como guste

- ...

- Sí, yo les informaré.

Naruto colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a su jefe.

- Sasuke-san, llamó Deidara-san, dice que tiene algo muy importante que decirles, y pidió que se hiciera una junta inmediata con usted, Itachi-san, Sakura-san y K-san.

- Bien, prepare la sala de juntas y llámelos.

- Hai.

Antes de que pudiera regresar a su oficina, Sasuke lo tomó del brazo, y lo jaló, atrapando sus labios en un corto y suave beso.

Naruto se sonrojó, para después sonreír y regresar a su trabajo.

Media hora después, Deidara llegó a Akatsuki y como siempre, fue recibido calurosamente por los del club.

- Deidara-san ¡Qué bueno verlo por aquí!

- Hola Iruka. ¿Y Kakashi?

Iruka se sonrojó un poco.

- Lo mandé a traerme unos chocolates. No me dejaba trabajar en paz y le dije que se me si me podía traer unos chocolates.

- Jajaja Que buena excusa Iruka. ¿Y cuándo le darás el sí?

- Aún... No lo sé.

Deidara tomó las manos del moreno.

- No dudes Tanto Iruka. Él te ama.

- Lo sé pero... Aún no me siento listo para otro compromiso.

- Bueno. Piénsalo bien. Ahora dime, dónde están los demás.

- En el segundo piso.

Deidara tomó el elevador y llegó hasta el segundo piso, donde fue prácticamente asediado por un pelirroja.

- ¡¡Dei-san!!

- Hola Shu.

A lo lejos, un rubio estaba que se ahogaba en su propi bilis al ver las muestras de cariño del pelirrosa para con el organizador de eventos. Como le mostraba una sonrisa radiante y lo abrazaba contra su cuerpo, diciéndole cosas como "Ya lo extrañaba" y "Qué bueno que vino Deidara-san".

¿Qué era esto? ¿Celos? Por favor, nunca lo verían manifestar alguna emoción tan burda relacionada con los celos. Regresó a su oficina antes de que sus manos se movieran por sí solas, y terminaran en el cuello de alguien más.

Deidara saludó a los demás del cuartel. Se emocionó cuando supo que Kiba y Shino ya eran novios. Hiro y K también lo saludaron, hasta que llegó a la sala de juntas donde ya lo esperaban los demás.

- Bueno, se preguntarán porqué estoy aquí.

- Espero que esté aquí por mí D.

Le dijo un moreno con galantería, y una mirada que te comía con los ojos

- No estoy para juegos Itachi. Estoy aquí para anunciarles algo que beneficiará mucho a la empresa.

- Ya déjate de rodeos D, dinos que es.

- Bien Sasuke, prepárate. Akatsuki participará en el mejor certamen mundial de su

categoría. ¡¡El festival de Canes!!

.org/wiki/Festival_Internacional_de_Cine_de_Cannes

(Por si las dudas n_n)

Todos estaban sorprendidos, y el primero en reacciona fue Hiro que abrazó a K.

- ¡¡¡Felicidades!!! Tus trabajos participaran en el concurso.

A partir de ahí todos comenzaron a hablar. Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse triste cuando Sakura abrazó a Sasuke y le dio un beso. Él también quisiera ir a besar a su amado.

- Bueno mi amor, creo que tú tendrás que quedarte, mientras Itachi y yo nos vamos a París para la grabación de los comerciales. Con este evento, es claro que no puedes salir de la capital.

Sasuke recordó el desplante de la pelirrosa horas antes y estaba un poco extrañado.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Claro.

La junta siguió. Deidara les daba detalles de cómo se llevaría cabo el evento y lo que tendrían que hacer.

- Oye Naru, y cómo te ha ido con tu novio.

Era la hora de la comida, y todos se encontraban en la fonda. Hiro, Shuichi, Kiba y Shino (Este último sólo escuchando) hablaban de lo emocionados que estaban por que la empresa iba a participar en Canes, mientras que Kakashi le preguntaba a Naruto en susurros, tratando de que Iruka no escuchara.

- Pues... muy bien...

Contestó Naruto sonrojado.

- Ha habido acción ehh

- Ya Kakashi, déjalo en paz o tú serás el que no tenga acción.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gritó el peliplata mientras Shuichi le daba un gran bocado a sus hot cakes cubiertos de mermelada y jalea de fresa.

Sasuke no había ido a comer con Sakura, a pesar de que ésta le insistiera demasiado.

Itachi ya le había entregado la "tarjeta de amor que le toca al fenómeno" con una frase cursi que había buscado e internet.

No quería darle a Naruto esa tarjeta. Quería hacerle una él mismo, ahora que conocía un poco sus sentimientos. Salió de la oficina y se dirigió hacia las puertas de la empresa.

Cuando Naruto regresó a su oficina, encontró una tarjeta en su escritorio junto con una pequeña caja de chocolates. La agarró y se sentó a leerla.

_"__Saber tu pasado, lejos de distanciarme de ti, me acerca, quiero que olvides para siempre ese pasado, que vuelvas a tener fe en ti, tu cuerpo, y tu piel, tu manera de amar, porque me consta tu sensualidad"._

- Sasuke-san...

Naruto se sentía sobre una nube. Su amor por el moreno crecía cada vez más y no lo podía evitar.

Cuando la hora de salida llegó, Sasuke llevó a Naruto a su casa y se despidieron con un beso

Uno de los últimos que quedaban en la empresa era Itachi. Su vuelo salía en la madrugada, así que estaba preparando unas últimas cosas para su hermano.

- Bien Sasuke, veamos cómo te las arreglarás con tu fenómeno mientras no estoy.

Abrió un documento nuevo en su computadora y empezó a escribir.

_"__Mi estimado presidente_

_Aquí está tu instructivo para que sigas con tu rutina de horror con Naruto. Te dejo las tarjetas que debes ponerle en el escritorio cada mañana a tu fenómeno. Escribir estas tarjetas fue más difícil que nunca, para las otras tan siquiera me contabas lo que pasaba la noche anterior, así que estas tarjetas contienen sentimientos neutrales y la poesía barata que le fascina a él. Poesía para fenómenos. Mantén viva la llama del amor. Tómate unos embellecedores y si te inspiras lo suficiente, acuéstate con él_

_Acuérdate del lema. Beso a Naruto para no perder Akatsuki. Le hago el amor a Naruto para no perder Akatsuki__..."_

El día siguiente...

- Gracias por ayudarme Kakashi.

- Lo hago porque te amo Iruka.

Kakashi venía cargando a Yuno mientras Iruka traía una bolsa parecida a una pañalera con todas las cosas de su hijo. Ese día, no había habido clases en el kínder, por lo que Iruka se había tenido que traer a su pequeño a Akatsuki. Cuando Kakashi lo vio en la entrada, le ayudó a cargar al niño mientras Iruka se traía lo demás.

- ¡¡Kakashi arriba!!

Yuno disfrutaba estar en brazos de aquel hombre llamado Kakashi. A sus tiernos 4 años sabía que es hombre lo quería mucho. Le gustaba cuando lo cargaba y lo levantaba en el aire, cuando lo llevaba al parque o a comer un helado con su papi.

Una vez le había preguntado a su papa Iruka porqué él no tenía una mami y un papi o dos papis como todos los demás, y eran las veces en que Iruka, aprovechando su corta edad, solía cambiar abruptamente de tema.

De igual manera, le había preguntado a su papi varias veces porqué Kakashi no podía ser su otro papi, pero la respuesta era siempre la misma, "aún no estoy listo", cosa que el menor no entendía.

- Iruka, que te parece si a la hora de la comida los llevo a comer a un lugar especial.

- ¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Lugar especial!!

- Tranquilo Yuno, está bien Kakashi.

Cuando Shuichi fue a la oficina de su jefe para checar que no hubiera dejado nada (Pues Sakura e Itachi ya se había ido a París), se encontró algo muy misterioso. Una bolsa roja con un nombre. Sasuke Uchiha.

- Que extraño... Mi jefe no me dijo nada acerca de que dejaría un paquete...

Tomó el extraño encargo y lo dejó en el escritorio de presidencia.

Naruto estaba trabajando en su oficina cuando el teléfono sonó.

- Akatsuki Presidencia.

- Hola Naruto.

- ¡Mikoto-san!

- Naruto, tengo que pedirte un enorme favor.

- Como guste.

- Naruto. Sasuke nos contó lo de la nominación en el Festival de Canes y Madara y yo quereos darle una sorpresa. La idea es darle a Sasuke un gran regalo de bodas

- Su... boda...

- Así es. Queremos regalarles una casa.

Naruto sintió como si de pronto el clima de la oficina descendiera unos cuantos grados.

- Queremos que visites algunas de las mejores casas de la ciudad. Tomas video de ellas y nos los mandas.

- Pero hay algo muy importante que debes evitar Naruto.

- ¿Qué cosa Mikoto-san?

- Que Sasuke no se entere de nada.

- Está bien... Mikoto-san...

Una sombra se movía se movía por los más oscuros rincones de la empresa... Su misión... No ser detectado... Se escabullía entre las personas cual polvo... En cada esquina usaba su vista periférica para evitar cualquier enfrentamiento con el enemigo... Se arrastraba por el piso como serpiente en posición de ataque... Sus ojos vislumbraron un movimiento rápido... El enemigo está cerca...

- Aaaahhhh....

- Te encontré Yuno...

Yuno gritó de la emoción al ser encontrado por Kakashi. Le encantaba jugar a las escondidillas.

- ¡¡Otra vez!!

- Está bien. Anda

Kakashi vio al niño correr y sonrió.

- Iruka...

Yuno llegó hasta la oficina de presidencia y se metió, cerrando la puerta inmediatamente.

- Jijiji... Aquí nunca me encontrará.

Entonces sus centros receptores olfatorios detectaron un sutil aroma en l ambiente.

- Huele a chocolate.

Se fue moviendo, tratando de encontrar la fuente de tan atrayente aroma y llegó al escritorio, sobre el cual reposaba una bolsa roja.

Se subió a la silla del presidente y abrió la bolsa. Ahí encontró su botín.

- ¡¡¡Dulces!!!

Sus pequeñas manos se adentraron rápidamente en la boda y comenzó a devorar algunos de los dulces, sin darse cuenta de que un sobre caía al piso.

Después de desaparecer algunos paquetes y guardar otros en las bolsitas de su pantalón, salió de la oficina, donde minutos después entró Sasuke a hacer una llamada.

- No hay nada Itachi

- ¿Qué?

Itachi estaba en el vuelo a París, y le había hablado por teléfono a Sasuke para averiguar si ya había encontrado la bolsa.

- No está sobre tu escritorio.

- Pero eso no pude ser, tiene que estar en algún lado, esa bolsa es muy importante.

- Me imagino que tiene tus tonterías.

- No es tan sencillo, además de esas cursilerías, te dejé un instructivo donde te digo paso a paso que es lo que tienes que hacer y lo que sucedería si no lo haces.

Sasuke sintió que su corazón se detenía.

- Doy nombres, apodos y otras cosas que nos podrían comprometer en caso de que alguien más lea la carta.

- Eres un idiota Itachi, cómo pudiste dejarlo así nada más.

- Sí, dime lo que quieras, pero si alguien más encuentra esa carta, es nuestro fin. ¡¡Tienes que encontrar esa bolsa!!

Naruto tomó la hora de la comida para hacer el encargo de Mikoto. Ya había obtenido las direcciones de varias casas y le había pedido a Harry que lo acompañara. Tomó una cámara prestada de la compañía.

- Esta casa es una preciosidad. Tiene 6 habitaciones, 8 baños...

La agente de bienes raíces hablaba y hablaba mientras Harry grababa todo, y Naruto caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Una casa era un paso muy grande.

- Que casa tan bonitas Naru, imagínate vivir aquí.

- Puedo asumir que esta casa es para ustedes. Es una gran compra, imagínense.

Harry volteó la cámara y abrazó a Naruto.

- Sonríe Naru, imagínate vivir aquí como pareja. Jajaja, sería genial.

La agente de bienes raíces tomó la cámara y empezó a hablar.

- Su primer recuerdo. La futura pareja Potter, en su futura casa...

Naruto trató de sonreír, pero lo único que logró fue una mueca. Total, ya quitaría esa pate más tarde al editarlo. Dos horas después ya estaba de vuelta en la oficina editando la grabación.

Draco estaba cada vez más desesperado. Sus deudas iban creciendo y no tenía idea de qué hacer. Ya no sabía si comer o ponerle gasolina a su Mercedes, pues ni por un momento consideraría ir a trabajar en camión. Sus tarjetas de crédito estaban cada vez más saturadas y ya le estaban queriendo cortar los servicios básicos en su departamento.

En sus pensamientos estaba cuando su celular sonó.

- Bueno

- ...

- ¿Quién lo busca?

- ...

- ¡El abogado del banco!

- ...

- No, no Draco Malfoy no está aquí. ¿Quiere dejarle un recado?

Naruto terminó de editar el video. Ahora tenía dos discos. Uno original y uno editado, quitándole cosas chistosas que había hecho Harry. Tomó el CD editado, y cuando se iba a levantar, Sasuke entró a su oficina, asustándolo y haciendo que tirara el otro CD en el proceso.

- ¡Sasuke-san!

- Naruto, necesito que me acompañe.

- ¿Para qué?

- Este CD que traigo en mis manos es el comercial que necesito mostrarle a los compradores. Me están esperando en post producción.

- Sí señor. Déjeme tomar mis cosas

Sasuke vio el CD que había tirado Naruto y lo levantó sin que este se diera cuenta.

- Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer Naruto, este comercial es muy importante.

Ambos salieron de la oficina.

Después de una exitosa presentación del comercial, todos regresaron a sus respectivas oficinas, y fue cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de que tenía un CD de más. De seguro era de Naruto. Iba a regresárselo, pero la curiosidad pudo más que su buena voluntad.

Prendió su computadora e introdujo el CD. Justo en eso sonó su teléfono.

- ¿La encontraste?

- No, aún no Itachi.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Viendo un CD

- ¿CD?

- Sí, encontré un CD en la oficina de Naruto y olvidé regresarlo, pero tengo curiosidad, pues parecía algo nervioso cuando entré.

- ¿Y qué tiene?

Sasuke puso reproducir, y la imagen que vio lo sorprendió. Un castaño con lentes estaba abrazando a Naruto

_- Sonríe Naru, imagínate vivir aquí como pareja. Jajaja, sería genial._

_La agente de bienes raíces tomó la cámara y empezó a hablar._

_- Su primer recuerdo. La futura pareja Potter, en su futura casa..._

Itachi alcanzó a escuchar el video.

- Te das cuenta de lo grave que es la situación Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke separó el auricular de su oreja

- De lo que me doy cuenta es de que estoy total y absolutamente celoso.

- Sasuke, ¿Sigues ahí?

El azabache tomó el teléfono de nuevo.

- Aquí estoy. Sabes qué. Quiero matar al imbécil ese de los lentes

- ¿Quién es ese imbécil?

- Obviamente el maldito de Harry Potter

- ¿Lo estás viendo en el video?

- Sí... Está junto a Naruto... Naruto Potter...

- ¿Y no te ha dicho nada sobre su boda?

- No, y ni me interesa.

- Lo que yo creo es que ya leyó mi carta, donde puse que sólo lo estás usando para no perder Akatsuki.

- ¿Eso crees?

- De seguro. Leyó la rata y ahora se va a casar con él para vengarse de ti.

- No lo creo. Él es incapaz de algo así.

- Reacciona. Alguien despechado por más horroroso que sea siempre es peligroso. Él quiere quedarse con Akatsuki

- No puedo creerte.

- Mira como sea, tienes que actuar ya. Es momento de que te enfrentes a Harry Potter.

- ¿Me puede decir que le pasa Sasuke-san?

Sasuke estaba con un humor de perros. Cuando Naruto llegó a pedirle que firmara unos documentos, se había portado de una manera muy osca. Y ahora no le dirigía la palabra.

- Si me dice qué le pasa, quizás se le vaya el enojo.

Sasuke seguía sin responder, haciendo como que leía unos documentos.

- ¿Porqué no quiere hablarme?

Esperó unos minutos por respuesta pero ésta no llegó.

- Ya entendí. No quiere ni verme.

Naruto salió de la oficina, desilusionado y triste por la actitud de su jefe.

Faltaban pocos minutos para la hora de salida, así que se dirigió a donde estaba Shino, Shuichi y Kiba.

- Naru, qué bueno que vienes.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Estamos pensando en ir a un antro al salir. ¿Vienes?

- ¿Un antro?

- Sí, se llama el Kalwa.

Bien, necesitaba una distracción y ésta llegaba oportunamente.

- Está bien.

En poco tiempo todos estuvieron listos para salir. Kakashi, Iruka, Shuichi, Shino, Kiba, Hiro e incluso K los iba a acompañar.

- ¿A dónde van bola de flojos? Faltan 10 minutos para salir.

- Nosotros terminamos ya nuestras obligaciones Malfoy. Ya no tenemos nada que hacer.

- ¿Y adónde es que van Shindo?

- A ningún lugar que te interese Malfoy. Además dudo que en tu situación pudieras pagara la entrada del antro.

Todos los del club se pusieron a reír mientras el rubio platinado hervía de la ira.

Sasuke se extrañó que Naruto no regresara a la oficina. A pesar de ya casi terminarse el turno, siempre se despedía del él con un beso, y ahora nada.

Salió de la oficina de presidencia y se encontró con que todos los del club se habían ido también, y sólo quedaba Draco, aún trabajando.

- Draco, ¿Sabes dónde está Naruto?

- ¿Y porqué habría de saber yo dónde está el fenómeno?

- No lo insultes y solo contéstame. Sabes no sabes dónde está

- Se fue con los del club al Kalwa

Draco no pudo decir nada más porque Sasuke había salido con paso presuroso hacia el elevador.

_Tú me dejaste caer_

_Pero ella me levantó_

_Llámale poca mujer_

_Pero ella me levantó_

La música resonaba en el recinto mientras todos bailaban. Kakashi bailaba con Iruka, K con Hiro muy pegaditos, Shino con Kiba un poco más reservados y Naruto con Shuichi.

Todos se estaban divirtiendo sin darse cuenta que a lo lejos, unos ojos gatunos no perdían vista de cierto pelirrosa.

Sasuke llegó al lugar y empezó a buscar a Naruto. Lo encontró bailando al lado de Shindo y se dirigió hacia allá.

- Naruto...

- ¡Sasuke-san! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

- Necesito hablar con usted. Vámonos.

- Pero...

El rubio no pudo contestar pues ya estaba siendo arrastrado fuera del local. Shuichi se quedó algo extrañado por la actitud de su jefe. Ahora no tenía pareja de baile. Fue a pedirse una bebida, sin alcohol obviamente.

- Hola.

- Hola.

Un moreno de ojos verdes se había acercado a Shuichi

- Soy Saito ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Soy Shuichi.

- Shuichi mucho gusto ¿Quieres bailar?

- Claro.

Se fueron al centro de la pista y empezaron a bailar. Shuichi comenzó a bailar muy pegadito al moreno. Le encantaba bailar. Cuando había estado de... amante con cierto rubio, éste nunca había querido llevarlo a un lugar así. Ahora estaba disfrutando mucho.

Podía sentir al moreno bailando a su espalda, entonces unas manos se posaron sobre sus caderas. Se sorprendió un poco por la repentina acción, pero al segundo siguiente las manos desaparecieron y al voltearse, vio como su pareja de baile caía sobre una de las mesas, tirándola en el proceso.

- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

Eiri Uesugi estaba que echaba fuego por la boca.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo tu aquí?

- Eso no importa. ¿Qué te crees que haces? Bailando como una ramera.

El sonido de una cachetada resonó pues la música se había detenido por la querella.

- ¡Y eso a ti que te importa!

- Me importa porque nosotros...

- ¡¡Nosotros no somos nada!!


	21. Capítulo 21 Antes de la tormenta Parte 2

Yuki se congeló.

- Nosotros no somos nada Eiri... Tú te encargaste de destruirlo todo con tus acciones.

Shuichi derramaba lágrimas de dolor.

- Por favor... Déjame sólo... si sexo es lo que quieres, búscate a alguien más, de seguro Malfoy estaría disponible, pero no cuentes conmigo... Quiero una vida tranquila... Quiero casarme y tener...

El pelirrosa dejó de hablar. Hiro lo había abrazado por la espalda y le dirigió una mirada de enojo. Sabía que Shuichi se había detenido antes de decir cualquier otra cosa que pudiera comprometer su estado. Ya todos los del club sabían de su estado y había acordado con Shuichi en no decirle nada al rubio... al menos hasta que Shuichi lo decidiera... si es que quería hacerlo.

El rubio no sabía que decir. Aunque su semblante fuera impasible, Internamente se sentía desarmado por los argumentos de su ex amante. Decidió que lo mejor sería irse antes de cometer una tontería y sin hacer nada más que dirigir una profunda mirada a Shuichi, salió del local.

- Shuichi... él tiene derecho a saberlo...

El pelirrosa sólo bajó la mirada. Tenía un profundo dolor en el pecho. El saber que su ex amante sólo quería su cuerpo, en su estado no era nada bueno.

- Mejor me voy Hiro, ya no quiero estar aquí.

- Vamos Shu, yo te acompaño.

Hiro, Shuichi y K se despidieron de los demás, mientras Kiba, Shino, Iruka y Kakashi decidieron quedarse un rato más, después de todo nada más podían hacer que darle su espacio al pelirrosa.

- ¿Desea algo de tomar?

Sasuke había llevado a Shuichi a un bar de media categoría.

- Un whisky, ¿Usted desea algo Naruto?

- Una limonada.

El mesero se fue. Naruto tenía la mirada baja.

- Míreme a los ojos Naruto, después de todo, el problema de hoy surgió por usted.

- ¿Yo? ¿Yo que hice Sasuke-san?

- Naruto, hoy que estaba en su oficina, usted estaba editando un video. ¿Dé que era ese video?

- Este... ese video... era un... un detrás de cámaras.

Naruto se pudo nervioso.

- No me mienta Naruto, eso no es cierto.

- ¿Y cómo sabe usted que estoy mintiendo?

Ahí Sasuke se sintió un poco incómodo.

- _"Eres un animal Sasuke, acabas de descubrirte tú mismo. Preguntarle es afirmar que viste el CD donde estaba con ese idiota de Harry Potter. Que idiota soy"_

Naruto pareció entender lo que estaba pasando.

- Usted vio un CD que decía Naruto ¿Verdad?

- Pues sí. Lo encontré tirado en la oficina y lo ví.

Naruto soltó una risita.

- ¿De qué se ríe?

- Sasuke-san, eso fue una tontería.

- Entonces ustedes no...

- Sasuke-san ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle que entre nosotros no hay nada? Sólo somos amigos.

- Bien... le creo Naruto. Ahora dígame, ¿Cuál era la finalidad de ese video?

- Ay Sasuke-san, me van a matar... Era una sorpresa.

- Explíqueme Naruto.

- Eso no puedo decírselo Sasuke-san... Eso no es un secreto mío... es de sus padres

- Es que no entiendo Naruto, necesito saber.

Naruto se rindió

- Prométame que le va a hacer como si no supiera nada.

- Está bien.

- Ese video me lo encargaron sus padres, para que viera las casas en venta porque le quieren regalar una para su boda.

Mencionó Naruto con melancolía.

- _"Sólo era eso...Y yo pensando en que ya quería quitarme la empresa con ayuda de ese Harry Potter"_

- ¿Usted pensó que yo quería hacer algo contra usted? Usted sabe que yo nunca haría algo así. Pase lo que pase quiero que sepa que mi amor por usted es eterno.

El rubio comenzó a derramar lágrimas y a Sasuke se le removió el corazón. Alargó una de sus manos y tomó la barbilla de Naruto para levantar su rostro.

- Escúcheme bien Naruto, en cuanto Sakura regrese de París, voy a romper mi compromiso con ella.

A Naruto se le iluminó el rostro.

Mientras tanto en París...

- O podríamos ir al museo Louvre y...

- Ya Itachi, escoge un lugar y vamos.

Sakura estaba con un humor de perros.

- Sakura, viajamos 10,000 kilómetros y no te interesa algún lugar. Pero claro, lo que más quisieras en estos momentos es estar con Sasuke verdad.

- Daría lo que fuera con tal de estar con Sasuke en este momento

- Vamos a escaparnos.

- ¿Escaparnos? ¿A dónde?

- Conozco el lugar perfecto ¿Qué dice?

Naruto le dirigió una sonrisa.

- ¿En dónde estas amor?

- Hola mamá. Estoy en la oficina.

Naruto llamó a su casa. Se iría el fin de semana con Sasuke a un lugar desconocido, y aunque ya era un adulto, quería avisarle a su madre, sin embargo, no podría decirle la verdad pues su madre se decepcionaría de él.

- Quería avisarte que voy a estar fuera todo el fin de semana.

- ¿Y eso porqué hijo?

- Eehhh... En la empresa tenemos mucho trabajo y nos vamos a trasladar a una habitación de hotel para seguir. Debemos terminar un proyecto antes del lunes.

Tsunade ya sabía que el menor de los Uchiha estaba comprometido, así que no le tomó importancia.

- Cuídate mucho mi amor.

- Sí mamá. Adiós.

Naruto colgó el teléfono y volteó a ver a su jefe. Iba conduciendo por la carretera. La oscuridad ya llenaba el firmamento, anunciando la llegada de la media noche. Se recostó un poco sobre el hombro del moreno.

- Llegaremos en poco tiempo Naruto.

- Hai

Una hora después estaban llegando a un hotel que Sasuke conocía por haber ido una vez con sus padres. El azabache pidió una habitación matrimonial, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que el dependiente le mirada de forma extraña, más al ver al muchacho tan feo que estaba colgado de su brazo.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Claro que no Uchiha-san. Su habitación ya está lista, es la 103.

Sasuke tomó las llaves y junto con Naruto se dirigió a la habitación. Ésta estaba llena de comodidades. Una amplia cama matrimonial con sábanas de seda, un amplio baño con jacuzzi, una cocineta y una sala. Todo de la más alta calidad.

Entonces Naruto recordó algo.

- Sasuke-san, no tenemos ropa.

- No se preocupe. Aquí hay una tienda de ropa a la que podemos ir mañana en la mañana.

- Está bien.

Sasuke se acercó al rubio y le dio un beso. Ya tenía claro sus sentimientos. Lo amaba. Lo amaba profundamente. Estar con él, tener su compañía llenaba su corazón.

- Lo amo tanto Sasuke-san.

Sasuke se separó un poco y lo vio a los ojos. Era el momento de la verdad.

- Nuestro amor es muy grande Naruto... Con usted me siento amado de una manera muy especial... sincera... me siento amado como nunca pensé que lo estaría.

- Gracias por todo Kakashi.

Iruka y Kakashi habían salido del antro dejando a Shino y a Kiba aún bailando. Iruka estaba un poco preocupado por Yuno que estaba con una vecina que lo ayudaba a cuidarlo de vez en cuando.

Kakashi lo llevó a recoger a Yuno y ahora se estaba despidiendo de Iruka en la puerta de su casa.

- No fue nada Iruka.

- Papá... Kashi...

Yuno, que estaba recostado en el pecho de Iruka profundamente dormido, comenzó a balbucear

- Papá... Kashi

Iruka sonrió al igual que Kakashi.

- Te quiere mucho.

- Igual que yo. A ambos.

Iruka suspiró con una sonrisa.

- Sabes Kakashi, he estado pensando.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre... Lo que me propusiste... De irme a vivir contigo

Kakashi recordó esa conversación. Después de que Iruka rechazara por vigésima vez la propuesta de casarse con él porque según Iruka ese era un gran paso que involucraba un compromiso para toda la vida, le había propuesto que vivieran juntos para que, si Iruka llegaba a sentirse incómodo, podría irse en cualquier momento.

- Creo... creo que... podría dar... ese paso...

El rostro de Kakashi se iluminó de inmensa felicidad.

- ¡En serio!

Iruka asintió y al instante sintió su cuerpo apresado por unos anchos brazos y sus labios eran atrapados por los del peliplata.

- ¡Oh Iruka soy tan feliz!

Ante el grito de júbilo del mayor, Yuno comenzó a despertar.

- ¿Mami?

Preguntó el pequeño mientras se tallaba sus ojitos, tratando de despejar su sueño.

- ¿Qué sucede mami?

- Yuno... ¿Te gustaría ir a vivir con Kakashi?

La cara de Yuno se iluminó como la de Kakashi minutos atrás y por un momento pensó que se parecían demasiado.

- ¿Vivir con Kashi? ¡¡¡Sí!!!

Yuno extendió sus brazos hacia el peliplata quine lo atrapó en sus brazos y le dio vueltas en el aire. Iruka sonrió de felicidad.

Kiba y Shino se quedaron en el Kalwa solos. Shino se había mostrado un poco reacio a bailar pues le daba un poco de vergüenza y Kiba se había quedado sentado con él después de bailar una canción a la que casi lo tuvo que obligar, aún así tenía una obvia cara de disgusto pues a él, al igual que Shuichi le encantaba bailar pero no quería enojar a Shino ni bailar con nadie más.

Suspiró mientras le daba un trago a su bebida.

- Kiba... Quisieras... ¿Quisieras bailar?

Los ojos de Kiba se abrieron de la impresión.

- ¿En serio?

- Tú sabes que soy muy cerrado. La verdad es que... No sé bailar muy bien... Y con todos aquí yo...

A Kiba le pareció adorable el ligero sonrojo que apareció en el rostro del moreno. Se acercó al moreno y le dio un suave y dulce beso.

- Vamos.

Cuando se dirigieron al centro de la pista, en ese momento comenzó a sonar una música lenta y romántica.

Shino estaba nervioso. Aún así, con decisión posó sus manos en la estrecha cintura de su novio mientras este posaba las suyas sobre sus hombros para entrelazarlas detrás de su cuello.

- Gracias Shino.

Sus pies comenzaron a moverse, sintiendo el suave compás de la música. Kiba se elevó un poco y atrapó los labios de su novio mientras Shino estrechaba el abrazo.

- Aahh...

Sasuke y Naruto estaban en la piscina del hotel. Ya era de noche, así que ésta se encontraba sola, salvo ellos. Habían ido a la tienda 24 horas del hotel y compraron la ropa y los accesorios necesarios para pasar tres días allí.

Por idea de Sasuke decidieron ir a la alberca a nadar un rato. A pesar de que a Naruto aún le avergonzaba mostrar su cuerpo, se puso un bañador de color blanco con rayas negras.

.com/imagenes_foros/6/4/7/7/7/236508ba%F1ador%20de%

(N/A: Como este.)

Mientras que Sasuke se puso un bañador más pequeño en color azul que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

.es/YingFa/Entreno_

(N/A: Así XD)

Lo que hizo que Naruto se sonrojara. Se metieron al agua y se recargaron en una de las orillas donde Sasuke aprovechó para besarlo y acariciarlo.

Naruto se deshacía en pequeños gemidos para no llamar la atención. Sentía como la boca de Sasuke viajaba de su cuello a sus pezones. El fresco del agua hacía que su piel se volviera más sensible a estos toques.

- Sasuke-san... ahh... podrían vernos...

Sasuke no dejaba de acariciar aquella suave piel.

- Es más de media noche Naruto, nadie vendría a la piscina a estas horas.

El rubio trataba de resistirse a aquellos toques, pero su cuerpo era más débil que su mente y no tardó en sucumbir a tanto placer, más cuando una de las manos de su jefe se introdujo furtivamente en su bañador.

- Sasuke-san... pero los guardias... aahhhh

El moreno se hacía oídos sordos y besaba aquella piel con fervor. Guió al rubio fuera de la alberca a uno de los camastros que estaban por ahí, se quitó el exquisito bañador e incitó al rubio que hiciera lo mismo. Se recostó, colocando al rubio encima de él.

- Sasuke-san... Esta posición es embarazosa.

- No me importa, quiero verte.

Sasuke sostuvo la cadera de Naruto con sus manos mientras éste plantaba sus manos sobre le amplio pecho del moreno. Las manos de Sasuke se deslizaron por las caderas hacia los glúteos, llegando al lugar de interés.

Aprovechando la humedad de sus cuerpos, con uno de sus dedos sondeó la pequeña entrada e introdujo uno de ellos.

- Hmmm...

Naruto arqueó su espalda para el momento en que sentía tres dedos moverse en su interior. Con hambre atrapó los labios de su jefe.

- Ahh... Naruto... ¿Estás listo?

La respiración del rubio estaba un poco acelerada.

- Hai...

Sasuke dirigió su miembro a la entrada del rubio y empujó sacándole un gemido de placer. Sus bocas se consumían mientras los movimientos comenzaban. Sus cuerpos le exigían contacto completo. Esa noche se entregaron como si no hubiera un mañana

Al amanecer, Naruto fue el primero en despertar. Todo el cuerpo le reclamaba. Sentía que le dolían todo los músculos... unos más que otros...

El sol entraba a raudales en la habitación. Volteó y a su lado se encontró a Sasuke profundamente dormido. Con una de sus manos recorrió lentamente la mejilla expuesta del moreno quien dio una profunda inspiración y abrió los ojos.

- Buenos días Sasuke-san...

Sasuke se incorporó y le dio un beso.

- Buenos días Naruto.

- Ayer... Fue mágico Sasuke-san

- Sí... lo sé...


	22. Capítulo 22 Llegó la tempestad

A partir del sábado, salieron a conocer el hotel. Naruto y Sasuke parecían como pareja de recién casados. Dándose besos al por mayor y aprovechando para hacer el amor en donde tuvieran oportunidad.

- Yo creo que debería de decirle Shuichi.

- Ya te dije que no lo haré Hiro, no insistas

Shuichi se encontraba en la casa del matrimonio Winchester. K ya estaba preparando sus cosas para irse a Paris a empezar la filmación de los comerciales. Había tenido que quedarse un día más a arreglar unas cuantas cosas antes de irse. Su vuelo salía en 4 horas.

- Pero Shu...

- No tiene derecho... Esa escena que me montó ayer... Reclamándome... ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Reclamándome a mí!

- Tranquilízate Shindo, no es bueno para el bebé.

Shuichi respiró profundamente y se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentado.

- Bueno, me voy... Gracias por todo Hiro, los dejo solos para que... puedan despedirse...

La pareja se sonrojó. Hiro acompañó al pelirrosa a la puerta.

- Nos vemos el lunes Shu

- Hai

Cuando Hiro cerró la puerta de la casa, sintió unos brazos enroscarse en su cintura, y una boca hambrienta que devoraba su cuello.

- K...

- Aún tenemos tiempo...

- Demo...

- Onegai... estaremos separados dos semanas... compláceme...

Hiro no pudo más que rendirse a las caricias, a la vez que ambos se apresuraba a su habitación.

Mientras tanto en París, Sakura estaba que echaba rayos e Itachi era el único que estaba ahí para soportarla. A cada rato insinuaba que Sasuke ya estaría con "la otra".

Lo peor de todo era que Itachi no había podido "socializar" con la población femenina y masculina del lugar. Ya estaba desesperado porque legara Winchester para poder darse una escapadita, pero aún así, debía hacer algo para levantarle el humor a su futura cuñada.

- Ya se... un pequeño regalito no estará de más...

Iruka y Kakashi aprovecharon toda la mañana y parte de la tarde del sábado para trasladar muchas de las cosas de castaño y su hijo a la casa del peliplata. El pequeño estaba encantado con la perspectiva de vivir con su papi, aunque no le llamara de esa manera cuando su padre andaba cerca. Había acordado con Kakashi en que cuando Iruka no estuviera podría llamarle papá.

----- Flash Back -----

- Nee... Kashi...

- ¿Qué sucede Yuno?

- Quisieras... ¿Quisieras ser mi papi?

A Kakashi le sorprendió esta pregunta.

- ¿Quieres que sea tu papá?

- Hai

- Me encantaría, pero no creo que a tu papi Iruka le guste mucho la idea.

- Podría ser a escondidas por favor

El pequeño hizo un puchero que el peliplata no pudo resistir.

- Bueno, mira, haremos esto. Podrás decirme papá cuando Iruka no esté ¿Está bien?

- Sí

----- Fin del Flash Back -----

Eso había sido hacía más de un año, poco tiempo después de que Kakashi e Iruka comenzaran a salir.

- Ya está todo listo.

Kakashi e Iruka se sentaron en la sala del mayor, quien pasó uno de sus brazos por la espalda del castaño, encerrándolo en un abrazo. Estaban agotados. Yuno se había quedado dormido en su nuevo cuarto después de guardar sus juguetes y demás.

- Tengo miedo Kakashi...

Iruka aún no podía sentirse completamente tranquilo con su decisión, pero no pensaba echarse para atrás.

- Verás que todo saldrá perfecto Iruka.

El castaño sonrió y se levantó un poco para atrapar los besos de su novio.

- Demonios, que voy a hacer...

Draco estaba en su departamento, observando una gran cantidad de facturas esparcidas en su mesa. Las deudas se le estaban juntando, y cada vez tenía menos dinero. Faltaba poco para que le cortaran los servicios básicos.

- Tengo que hacer algo...

Su plan de conquistar a Itachi no había funcionado, pues ese hombre parecía imposible de enlazar, y Eiri Uesugi era un caso imposible, con su última advertencia era suficiente.

Ahora tenía un nuevo blanco, y ya trataría de idear un plan para adueñarse de un débil corazón... el de Harry Potter...

El lunes llegó demasiado rápido, anunciando el inicio de una nueva semana. Naruto y Sasuke venía de regreso, después de hacer el amor por última vez en el jacuzzi del hotel y haber desayunado apropiadamente.

- Te dejaré en casa Naruto para que puedas cambiarte y nos vemos en la oficina en una hora ¿Está bien?

- Sí señor.

Se despidieron con un beso en la entrada de la casa del rubio.

Cuando Naruto llegó a su casa, encontró a su mamá sentada en la sala con cara de preocupación.

- ¡Naruto, mi amor!

Al segundo siguiente se encontró asfixiado entre un par de brazos.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Estoy bien!

Tsunade se separó de su hijo.

- Naruto, te extrañé tanto, porqué no me llamaste, estás bien.

- Sí mamá, todo estuvo bien.

La cara del rubio parecía brillar, lo que tranquilizó a la sobreprotectora madre.

Cuando Sasuke se dirigió a la empresa, se dirigió rápidamente por unos papeles a su oficina, para después ir al departamento de post producción a arreglar unos asuntos. Al acercarse a su escritorio, vio un sobre tirado en el suelo.

_- ¿Qué será esto?_

Dándole un vistazo rápido a su reloj, vio que ya era tarde, así que metió el sobre en su cajón.

- _Más tarde lo revisaré_

Y salió de su oficina, tan rápido como había entrado.

Desde que Yuki llegó, notó un hecho muy peculiar en su ex amante. No había dejado de comer unos chocolates mientras trabajaba. No que le extrañara que comiera chocolates, sino que no solía hacerlo durante las horas de trabajo, o al menos eso era lo que recordaba.

Tenía que idear un plan para regresar con ese enano. Nadie más podía tocarlo. Era de su propiedad.

No iba a admitir que ese desmayo lo había asustado. Dejó sus cavilaciones cuando vio entrar a un fenómeno rubio por la puerta y el pelirrosa iba y lo encerraba en un abrazo de oso. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, Shuichi los convocó a todos pues debía comunicarles lo de su embarazo

- ¿Qué sucede Shu?

El pelirrosa respiró profundo. Eran sus mejores amigos y no había nadie más en quien pudiera confiar.

- Chicos... Estoy embarazado...

Las respuestas fueron varias, desde felicidad, tristeza y hasta falta de respuesta. Naruto y Kiba eran los que se veían más emocionados. Iruka no podía ocultar una pequeña tristeza y Kakashi lo entendía a la perfección. Shino como siempre, su semblante era imperturbable, y Hiro ya conocía la noticia.

- Como se imaginará, Uesugi es el padre de mi bebé y...

- ¿Ya lo sabe?

- No Naru, no lo sabe, y nunca lo va a saber.

El rubio puso cara de espanto.

- Lo siento chicos, pero... él no sería una buena persona para sr padre de mi bebé.

- ¿Y es como lo sabes Shu?

- Por favor Kiba, sólo falta ver como es él. Si no pudo establecer una relación seria y fiel conmigo, que esperanzas hay que sea un buen padre para mi hijo...

El semblante del pelirrosa era triste.

- Él me lastimó mucho, y no quiero que pase lo mismo con mi bebé. Yo seré capaz de cuidarlo sólo.

- No estarás sólo Shu, recuerda que no tienes a todos nosotros.

- Gracias Hiro... amigos...

Todos le sonrieron al pelirrosa e inmediatamente después comenzaron a bromear sobre lo gordo que se pondría. La comida fue muy amena, y todos se dieron cuenta de que los hábitos alimenticios de Shuichi estaban empezando a cambiar.

Durante la tarde, Sasuke estaba trabajando con los muchachos de pre producción, arreglando unos proyectos. Necesitaba unos documentos, así que llamó a presidencia.

- Presidencia Akatsuki.

- Naruto, soy yo, Sasuke.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo Sasuke-san?

- Hay unos documentos que necesito urgentemente. Son unas cotizaciones para la filmación del nuevo comercial. ¿Podría traérmelos?

- Por supuesto ¿Dónde están?

- Están en el primer cajón de mi escritorio, dentro de un sobre.

- Con gusto, en unos minutos se los llevo señor.

- Gracias Naruto.

Naruto colgó el teléfono, sintiéndose lleno. La voz de su jefe le llenaba el estómago de mariposas. Salió de la oficina a buscar el dichoso sobre.

Cuando Sasuke iba a volver a entrar a la oficina de su jefe de pre producción, su teléfono sonó. Vio la pantalla y notó que era una llamada de larga distancia.

- De seguro es Itachi.

Abrió su teléfono y contestó.

- Sasuke Uchiha.

- Hola mi amor.

La voz de Sakura se escuchaba un poco más estridente de lo normal.

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura?

- Mi amor, te amo tanto, muchas gracias por este precioso regalo.

Sasuke puso cara de fastidio.

- "_De seguro esta fue obra de Itachi... ¿Qué le habrá dado en mi nombre?"_

Tratando de disimular, siguió con la conversación.

- Me alegro que te gustara Sakura.

- Como no me va a gustar, si es el anillo de compromiso más hermoso que he visto.

Sasuke sintió como si su sangre se congelara con esta revelación.

Naruto llegó hasta el escritorio de su jefe. Abrió el primer cajón, y se encontró con dos grandes obres.

- Uno de estos debe ser la cotización... ¿El otro de qué será?

Indeciso en si llevar ambos sobre y que su jefe los checara o verlos él mismo, se decidió por lo segundo, además de que no podía con la curiosidad.

Tomó uno de los sobres, el que parecía más pesado y lo abrió. Dentro había varias cosas así que volteó el sobre cuidadosamente sobre el escritorio. Le extrañó ver varias tarjetas decoradas y una hoja impresa. Eso no parecía la cotización que si jefe buscaba. La tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a leer.

_Mi estimado presidente_

_Aquí está tu instructivo para que sigas con tu rutina de horror con Naruto._

_Te dejo las tarjetas que debes ponerle cada mañana en el escritorio a tu fenómeno con su respectivo regalito. No se te olvide porque no voy a estar ahí para recordártelo. Escribir estas tarjetas fue más difícil que nunca. Para las anteriores si quieras me contabas lo que pasaba la noche anterior._

Naruto sintió como lágrimas comenzaban a caer sobre sus mejillas. No pudo sostenerse parado y cayó sobre la silla de su jefe.

_Cada detalle de tu aventura de espanto me servía para escribirle algo, así que estas tarjetas contienen sentimientos neutrales y la poesía barata que le fascina a él. Poesía __para fenómenos enamorados. Como el fenómeno ha de estar ilusionado con la ausencia de Sakura seguro espera que tú le dediques todas las noches y está bien pero te cuidado porque Draco va a andar siguiéndote los pasos y si das motivos, Sakura te cancela la boda y eso no te conviene para nada porque tú tienes que casarte a fuerzas._

Naruto seguía llorando.

- _"El no se va a casar, él me lo dijo... Él me lo dijo a mí"_

_Sasuke, mantén viva la llama del amor, tómate unos embellecedores y so te inspiras lo suficiente, acuéstate con él. Sí, ya me imagino la cara de asco que has de estar poniendo, pero ya no sufres tanto acostándote con él, estás anestesiado, así que sal de eso de una vez. Eso sí, ya no te presto mi departamento, hasta el portero se burló de lo feo que era el muchacho que llevaste el otro día._

_No lo descuides para nada porque el tal Harry Potter sigue detrás de él y detrás de Akatsuki. No quiero regresar con la noticia de que lo dejaste en manos de ese tipo porque sería lo mismo que dejarle la empresa al tal Harry. Cuando sientas horror de estar con él, acuérdate de mi lema. Beso a Naruto para no perder Akatsuki, e hago el amor para no perder Akatsuki, piensa que con cada beso, con cada terrible caricia te aseguras que jamás nos haga una jugarreta y por último, te recuerdo que ahora más que nunca debes de ser muy especial con él, porque hay que forzarlo a que maquille el balance para la junta de comité que habrá cuando regresemos de París, con eso Naruto nos tiene en sus manos, y si está renuente a hacerlo, cierra los ojos y llévatelo a la cama más próxima. No hay nadie más feliz que un fenómeno después de hacer el amor._

_Bueno, mi estimado presidente, has de estar asqueado después de leer mi carta pero piensa que este infierno no es para toda la vida, volverás a ser el más feliz rodeado de cuerpos bellos cuando él nos devuelva la empresa._

_Ánimo presidente. Un abrazo _

_Itachi_

- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Qué es esto?!

Las lágrimas corrían libremente por el rostro del rubio mientras que los pocos fragmentos que quedaban de su corazón se rompían en miles de pedazos.


	23. Capítulo 23 ¿Y ahora qué?

- ¡Lo único que haces es meterme en problemas Itachi!

Cuando Sasuke cortó la llamada con Sakura, lo primero que hizo fue llamar al idiota de su hermano que nuevamente lo había metido en aprietos

- Eres un idiota Itachi, no tenías que comprarle un anillo de compromiso, podrían haber sido flores.

- Por favor Sasukito, esto sólo confirma tu enorme deseo de casarte con ella ¿Cuál es el problema?

- No te burles Itachi. Lo que menso deseo es casarme con Sakura

- Sí claro... lo que quieres es terminar con ella para lanzarte a los brazos de tu fenómeno.

- _"Aunque es lo que más quiero, no hay manera"_

- Tranquilo Sasuke, no te enojes, pero eso sí, me debes 5000 dólares

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Compré un buen anillo, y a Sakura la hiciste muy... muy feliz...

Naruto estaba sentado en su escritorio. Frente a él tenía las tarjetas que había escrito Itachi a nombre de Sasuke y la endemoniada carta. Aún se podían apreciar los remanentes de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Tomó una de las cartas y la abrió. Era una preciosa tarjeta y traía una nota adjunta

_"__Esta tarjeta la puedes poner después de una noche de acción desenfrenada en la que te hayas que tenido que acostar con Naruto. Creo que va perfecta."_

Quitó la nota y leyó la tarjeta

_"__Sentir tu piel, tus labios, tu cuerpo sensual, me confirma que quiero seguir haciendo el amor contigo por el resto de mis días."_

Con rabia arrojó la postal al bote de basura.

- _"¡Todo era un engaño! Dios mío... ayúdame... por favor ayúdame...Me muero..."_

Naruto tomó la carta y se dirigió a la zona de copias.

Cuando Sasuke regresó a su oficina estaba algo molesto. Había estado esperando la cotización que le había pedido a su asistente.

- ¡Naruto!

El rubio ya había regresado a su oficina, asegurándose de haber regresado la carta de Itachi y las tarjetas al cajón donde estaba originalmente y se quedó con unas copias de ésta. Se secó y limpió bien el rostro para que no quedara rastro de lágrimas y acudió al llamado de su jefe.

- ¿Qué necesita señor?

Preguntó Naruto con su mirada sumida en su cuaderno de notas.

- Naruto, me quedé esperando las cotizaciones que le pedí hace rato.

- Lo siento Sasuke-san, lo olvidé.

Sasuke dejó de checar los documentos que estaba leyendo y levantó la vista con una cara de interrogación.

- Bueno, no importa, fíjese que K ya me mandó algunas tomas de París, están espectaculares.

- Sí me imagino Sasuke-san.

Al moreno le extrañó un poco las respuestas frías que le daba su asistente, además de que no levantaba la mirada.

- ¿Algún recado Naruto?

- Sí, Deidara-san lo estaba buscando.

- Dígale que pase a mi oficina, de seguro quiere empezar a arreglar lo del festejo de canes

- En seguida

- ¿Le pasa algo Naruto?

- No señor, no me pasa nada.

Naruto caminó hasta perderse en su oficina. Se sentó en su escritorio y marcó la extensión de Kiba.

- Kiba... podrías avisarle a Deidara-san que Sasuke-san ya llegó y que lo espera en su oficina por favor.

- Claro Naruto.

- Gracias

Su mirada se dirigió de nuevo a la carta que estaba sobre su escritorio.

- Esto tiene que ser un error... tiene que serlo...

Sasuke abrió su cajón, buscando el presupuesto que le había pedido a Naruto y se encontró con dos sobres. Uno era el que no había reconocido y lo había dejado allí. Decidió que abriría ese primero.

- Vaya, vaya... ahí va el oxigenado muerto de hambre... ¿Quieres que te invite a comer?

Shuichi estaba con Kiba, Shino y Hiro cerca del escritorio de Draco. Habían escuchado por casualidad una conversación de éste con una compañía de cobros, reclamando por que le había cancelado una tarjeta

- Cállate Shindo, yo tengo amigos de dinero que fácilmente podrían invitarme al mejor restaurante de la ciudad

Le dijo el rubio con petulancia.

- Pues haber cuando vienen porque cada día te veo más delgado

Los 4 se fueron riendo, dejando a un rubio que echaba fuego por los ojos.

- Maldito Shindo, no le bastó con que le quitara a su noviecito infiel... ya verá...

El teléfono sonó en la oficina de Naruto.

- Akatsuki Presidencia

- Hola Naruto, soy Itachi

Al escuchar la voz de uno de sus verdugos, el rubio inmediatamente colgó el teléfono con fuerza, sin embargo al minuto volvió a sonar.

- ¿Naruto, qué pasó?

- Se cortó la llamada Itachi-san... ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

Naruto sentía una rabia anidarse en su pecho.

- Pásame a mi hermano.

Sasuke estaba a punto de abrir el sobre cuando sonó su teléfono.

- Sasuke-san, su hermano lo llama desde París.

- Páseme la llamada

- Enseguida.

El moreno escuchó una musiquita y después la ya conocida voz de su hermano.

- ¿Cómo van Itachi?

- Bien, la filmación ya está en marcha ahora que Crawd ya está aquí.

- Estupendo, eso me... ¡Itachi!

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Acabo de encontrar la carta que me dejaste.

A través de la puerta, Naruto sintió que se hundía.

- No tengo idea de donde estén los regalitos, pero la carta y las tarjetas aquí estaban en mi escritorio.

- Menos mal que apareció. Esperemos que nadie más lo haya abierto.

- Espero que no.

- Bien, tengo que explicarte algunas cosas pero antes, ¿Dónde está Naruto?

- No te preocupes por él, está en su oficina, no sabe de lo que estamos hablando.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no se dio cuenta de que Naruto podía escuchar perfectamente a través de la puerta de su oficina.

- Bueno, mira, lee las instrucciones y después destrúyelas, y guarda las tarjetas en un lugar donde Naruto no pueda encontrarlas.

- Eso es obvio idiota.

- Sigue las instrucciones al pie de la letra hermanito.

- Ya no digas nada animal, fuiste un tonto al dejar esto así, cualquiera hubiera podido encontrar las instrucciones que me dejaste.

- Bueno pero...

- Ya déjalo así, ponte a trabajar, después te llamó.

Sasuke colgó y se quedó viendo la carta.

- _"Es cierto hermano... los besos con Naruto empezaron con el embargo... pero después fue cosa mía, y ha sido hermoso hacer el amor con él... como me alegra su manera de ser_"

Sin siquiera leer su contenido, Sasuke destruyó aquel documento del demonio y justo en eso entró Deidara.

- Hola Di ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

- Hola Sasuke, ¿Podría ver a Naruto? Necesito unos datos para el evento de Canes.

- Por supuesto, pasa a su oficina.

- Gracias

Mientras tanto, en su oficina, Naruto estaba al borde del llanto. Esa conversación sólo le confirmaba algo... su jefe estaba al tanto de lo sucedido y... estaba participando en ello... ahora no le quedaba ninguna duda...

Con rabia tomó un pequeño adorno que le había regalado su efe y lo aventó al piso. Justo en eso, Deidara entraba a su oficina y cerraba la puerta.

- ¿Naruto qué sucede?

- Nada Deidara-san... nada

Naruto se apuró a limpiarse las lágrimas del rostro, sin embargo, Deidara sí las notó. Se apuró a tomar el rostro del asistente y lo volteó.

- Naruto, estás sudando frío ¿Qué te pasa?

En muy poco tiempo, Deidara había podido apreciar el alma pura de Naruto, convirtiéndose en uno de sus mejores amigos, y verlo así, con los ojos llorosos, había despertado sus alarmas.

- No me pasa nada Deidara-san.

- Haber Naruto, ven conmigo. Tienes que salir de aquí.

- ¡No! No, yo no quiero que nadie me vea así Deidara-san

Pedía Naruto mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

- No quiero que Sasuke-san me vea así, es mi jefe y me daría mucha vergüenza.

- Anda Naruto, no puedes quedarte aquí. Ven, ven conmigo

- Pero no quiero que nadie me vea así.

Pedía el rubio con ojos llorosos y la respiración acelerada.

- Nadie te va a ver, ven, vamos al baño.

Deidara tomó al rubio del brazo y lo dirigió a la puerta. Caminaron por la oficina de Sasuke mientras Deidara lo iba cubriendo con su propio cuerpo.

- Sasuke, necesito a Naruto para unas cosas, ahorita te lo regreso.

- Sí claro.

Contestó el azabache mientras hacía unas llamadas.

Yuki estaba trabajando en su oficina, arreglando el presupuesto para la nómina de la empresa.

Esta situación lo estaba desesperando. Hacía varios días que no había podido tener sexo, pues al instante en que las cosas comenzaban a calentarse con alguien, su mente rememoraba distintas facetas de su ex amante pelirrosa, imposibilitándole el continuar con quien fuera que estuviera. Algo había cambiado en él.

Se talló los ojos y se levantó de su escritorio. Se dirigió hasta una ventana con persianas que daba al vestíbulo del segundo piso y se asomó. Ahí vio a Shuichi con su radiante sonrisa acompañado de Kiba, Hiro y su asistente.

No supo porqué pero los últimos días había visto a Shuichi un poco diferente, como si brillara por dentro.

Cuando Deidara y Naruto llegaron al baño, el mayor hizo que se sentara encima del lavabo. Ahí Naruto ya no aguantó más y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir.

- ¿Qué te sucede Naru?

Con una de sus manos, talló suavemente la mejilla, limpiándola, pero fue inútil pues más y más lágrimas caían.

- Qué sucede Naru, te estás muriendo...

Naruto levantó la vista y lo enfocó con ojos llorosos.

- Me mataron Deidara-san... me mataron.

Deidara abrazó a Naruto quien se acunó en su cuello y liberó su llanto.

- Desahógate Naru.

Lo que faltaba para la hora de salida Deidara se la pasó con Naruto en los baños, donde milagrosamente nadie entró. Naruto no quería regresar a la oficina por sus cosas, así que Deidara le hizo el favor, entrando rápidamente a la oficina de Sasuke y diciéndole que iba a invitar a Naruto a cenar, no dándole oportunidad al azabache de preguntar.

- ¿Estarás bien Naru?

- Si Deidara-san... Necesito descansar solamente...

Cuando Naruto entró a su casa, se dio cuenta que su madre no estaba así que se dirigió a su habitación y se ocultó debajo de la cobija de su cama, rompiendo en llanto nuevamente.

- Naruto, hijo mío, ya llegué. Harry está aquí y nos va a acompañar a comer.

Escuchó Naruto desde su habitación. No contestó, pero si se dio cuenta cuando alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación.

- Naru, soy yo, Harry.

- Pasa

Cuando Potter entró, la sonrisa que traía se le desvaneció el rostro al ver a Naruto con los ojos rojos del llanto y sus mejillas arreboladas, marcadas por lágrimas

- ¡Naru, qué te paso! Le voy a hablar a tu mamá.

- ¡¡No!!

Naruto se había levantado rápidamente de su cama y había tomado la mano de su amigo, impidiéndole salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

- Por favor... no le digas nada a mi mamá...

- Naru... que te pasa...

Ambos se sentaron en la cama y Harry abrazó a Naruto.

- Naru, dime que tienes, ya me estás asustando.

- Me... me da pena contarte Harry... es que... yo no aprendo... Ya me había pasado una vez...

- ¿Qué sucede Naru?... Sabes que puedes contar conmigo... Soy tu mejor amigo...

Naruto se le quedó viendo y posó una de sus manos en la mejilla del otro, mostrando una triste sonrisa.

- Harry... soy tan estúpido... tan imbécil... tan ingenuo... no me vasto con ser el fenómeno de la colonia sino que volví a repetir la misma historia...

- ¿Con quién la repetiste?

- Con Sasuke Uchiha...

Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa

- Me utilizó... me enamoró para no perder su empresa Harry

- Pero... no entiendo... si tú eres su empleado más leal... no tendría que hacer eso...

- Creo que todo fue por ti...

- ¿Pero cómo?

- Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha son un par de enfermos mentales. Desconfiaron de mí y de ti Harry. Queriendo asegurarme inventaron un plan siniestro para... para que yo me enamorara de Sasuke.

- Pero... No entiendo...

Naruto se acomodó en su cama y empezó a contarle.

- Cuando embargamos la empresa, Sasuke e Itachi-san se pusieron nerviosos contigo.

- ¿Porqué contigo?

- Es que yo les había prometido que el asunto iba a quedar nada más entre los tres, pero se dieron cuenta de que tú trabajabas para mí en Rage Inc.

- ¿Y creen que yo hice algo mal?

Naruto sólo asintió.

- Pero Naru, yo podría enseñarles los libros contables para que vean que no he robado ni un solo centavo.

- No es eso Harry. Ellos no pensaron que te ibas a robar un centavo... más bien creyeron que tú y yo nos íbamos a quedar con la empresa completa...

- ¿Qué nosotros nos íbamos a quedar con Akatsuki?

- Itachi-san se fue a París y le dejó a Sasuke-san un sobre con unas tarjetas que tenía que entregarme mientras él no estaba

- ¿O sea que Itachi era el que le daba las órdenes a tu jefe?

- Así es... hasta le escribía las tarjetas que le daba Sasuke-san...

Harry vio la hoja que Naruto tenía en sus manos y con leer las primeras líneas fue suficiente para que su ceño se frunciera.

- Desgraciados...

- Me sorprende Harry... para ellos yo soy un fenómeno... yo... soy el fenómeno...

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Naru?

- No sé... No lo sé... Tengo miedo... Yo ya no quiero regresar a ese lugar Harry.

- No Naru, no puedes hacer eso.

Harry se levantó y empezó a caminar por la habitación.

- Dejar Akatsuki implica renunciar a Rage Inc.

- Harry, aún no sé qué hacer. Lo único que quisiera es irme de aquí...

Sasuke estaba en su habitación con una copa de whiskey en una de sus manos.

- _"Naruto me da tanta paz... Tiene un corazón tan grande... mientras yo me siento tan vacío..."_

- Escúchame bien Naru. Sasuke tiene que pagar muy caro lo que hizo.

- El que tendría que pagar soy yo...

- No Naru, él cometió muchos errores...primero haber desconfiado de nosotros, segundo, haberte enamorado de una manera tan baja, tercero haberse descuidado con ese sobre, pero lo más grave de todo fue... haberte entregado su empresa...

Harry se acercó al escritorio del rubio y del último cajón sacó un sobre amarillo.

- Estos papeles son totalmente legales... en ellos se demuestra que tú tienes embargado a Akatsuki. Tú eres el dueño legítimo de esa compañía. Por eso también tú eres dueño de la familia Uchiha. Naruto, tienes en tus manos a Sasuke Uchiha


	24. Capítulo 24 Coche nuevo

- _"Tienes en tus manos a Sasuke Uchiha"_

La simple oración dicha por su mejor amigo le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Su mente racional le decía que no debía de pensar así, sin embargo su corazón destruido le reclamaba venganza.

Tomó el auricular del teléfono de su oficina y marcó al departamento de intendencia.

- Departamento de intendencia.

- Hola Kiba, soy Naruto.

- Hola Naru, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

- Me podrías traer una bolsa negra para basura por favor... Es que quisiera deshacerme de algunas... cosas...

Decía mientras observaba los chocolates, cartas y pequeños detalles que Sasuke le había regalado y que a pesar de que al principio parecían muestra de amor y cariño ahora solamente le recordaban el dolor al haber leído esa carta.

- Por supuesto Naru, en seguido te la llevo.

- ¡Naruto!

En eso escuchó la voz de su jefe hablándole a su oficina. Dio una profunda respiración y salió.

- Buenos días Sasuke-san.

El moreno se levantó de su silla y se acercó a Naruto para darle un beso en la mejilla. Naruto no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada de odio que pasó desapercibida, para después recomponerse con una fingida sonrisa.

- ¿Pudo concertar mi cita de esta tarde con Byakugan Producciones?

- Hablé con la señorita Yumiko y dijo que estará encantada de recibirlo.

- ¿Y el préstamo del banco para Akatsuki?

- No se preocupe Sasuke-san, hoy queda todo arreglado.

- Perfecto. Hay que tener todo listo para la presentación del siguiente comercial pasado mañana.

- Sí señor. Con permiso.

Naruto se fue a su oficina y Sasuke se había quedado pensando. No había podido evitar notar que su rubio esa mañana se estaba comportando un poco frío con él.

- _"De seguro es porque no tiene la seguridad de que romperé mi compromiso con Sakura"_

Fuera de la empresa un tumulto de estaba formando. Gritos y empellones de un rubio ojigris era lo que más se escuchaba.

- ¡¡No pueden hacerme esto!!

Todos los del club, excepto Naruto observaban como una grúa intentaba llevarse el Mercedes de Draco Malfoy.

- Lo lamento mucho joven pero sus deudas con el banco han excedido el límite y es necesario realizar un pago de indemnización por lo cual se le embargará el auto de momento.

- ¡¡No, por favor!! ¡¡No pueden quitarme mi auto!! ¡¡Les pagaré, prometo que les pagaré!!

El rubio se aferraba con fuerza a su coche intentando que la grúa no se lo llevara. Los del club no podían hacer más que tragarse la risa del comportamiento del rubio más engreído y egocéntrico de la empresa.

- Al fin tienes lo que te mereces Malfoy.

El mencionado volvió la vista hacia el responsable de aquel comentario, enfocando a Shuichi, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio

- Por favor Licenciado, me van a prestar el dinero para pagarle pro hoy no.

- Lo lamento mucho joven.

- ¡¡No!!

Malfoy vio como la grúa se llevaba su vida y no pudo evitar romper en llanto, cubriendo su rostro. Sakura, que había estado viendo todo, se adelantó a abrazarlo.

- Tranquilo Draco.

Dos días después, se llevó a cabo el evento de la presentación del nuevo comercial de joyas finas el cual fue todo un éxito. Aprovechando la ausencia de Sakura, Sasuke había intentado pasar la noche cerca de Naruto aunque esto se le estaba dificultando.

Finalmente cuando el show terminó, pensó que podría llevarlo a un lugar más íntimo. Quizás a cena o a caminar n poco aunque para cuando se dio cuenta, Naruto ya se estaba dirigiendo a la salida.

- Naruto.

Viendo que no le respondía, le dio alcance, tomándolo del brazo.

- Naruto, ¿Porqué huye?

- No estoy huyendo señor, pero tengo que irme.

- ¿De qué hablas? Yo te invité aquí. Deberías estar conmigo.

- Estuve con usted durante el show señor, ahora debo irme. Vinieron por mí.

- ¿Quién vino por usted? ¿Su madre? No se preocupe yo hablo con ella y...

- No señor. Vino por mí Harry Potter.

Sasuke sintió como un calor incómodo inundaba su pecho.

- ¿Potter?

- Sí señor... Mi "amigo"... Harry Potter.

- No Naruto... Usted se queda aquí.

- Pero...

- Es una orden Naruto

Sasuke sentía que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- No estamos en la oficina Sasuke-san.

- Eso no me importa. Vámonos.

Sasuke tomó la mano de Naruto y lo llevó de nuevo dentro del edificio, dejando sorprendido a un Harry Potter que iba entrando.

Harry estaba sólo. Viendo como Naruto iba caminando detrás de su jefe y se perdían entre la multitud, no le quedó más que esperar a que volvieran a salir. En eso una visión angelical nubló sus sentidos.

Ahí, sentado en una mesa de manera elegante, vistiendo ropas de lo más costosas estaba aquella angelical visión. Con su cabello rubio platinado peinado perfectamente sin dejar ningún cabello al azar.

Sentía como si su alma hubiera dejado su cuerpo y viajado al espacio para después regresar y dejarle una sensación de bienestar.

Se peinó un poco el cabello a pesar de que sabía era inservible pues su cabeza siempre había sido descrita como un "nido de pájaros", y se acomodó la camisa, para comenzar a caminar galantemente hacia donde estaba el rubio.

- Buenas noches

- Hola

- ¿Interrumpo?

Draco volteó a ver a la persona que le estaba llamando. En su visión apareció un joven.

- "_¿Y este quién es? No lo conozco... Es obvio que no lo conozco. Esas fachas no serían de alguien que YO conocería. Ese cabello... ¿Qué pasa con él? Existen cremas para peinar. Y esos lentes... ¿Nunca le han dicho que existen los lentes de contacto? ¿Quién será?"_

- ¿Quién eres?

- Oh... Mi nombre es Harry Potter. Mucho gusto.

Las pupilas de Draco se dilataron.

- _"¿Harry Potter? ¿El novio rico del fenómeno? ¿Qué hará aquí tan sólo?"_

Esta era su oportunidad perfecta. Ligarse a un chico rico sería el fin de sus problemas.

- Hola mucho gusto Harry, soy Draco Malfoy.

Respondió Draco con galantería mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al moreno y le dirigía una de sus miradas más profundas.

- No sabes cuanto gusto me da el conocerte al fin. Estuve esperado a que me llamaras para que quizás pudiéramos irnos a tomar un café. No creo que tu novio... Naruto se enoje... o sí...

Le preguntó con coquetería, hecho que puso a Harry un poco nervioso.

- No... Por supuesto que no se enojaría... estamos en... una relación libre... sí... nada serio aún.

- Perfecto.

Draco sacó una tarjeta de la solapa de su costoso saco y se la pasó al moreno.

- ¿Porqué no me llamas?

- Claro... te llamaré mañana para ponernos de acuerdo.

- Harry... pero mañana... si no me llamas voy a pensar que te desencantaste de mí.

Le dijo mientras hacía un falso puchero.

- No, por supuesto que no. Yo te hablo y salimos, pero ahora tengo que irme.

- Claro. Espero tu llamada... Harry...

Le contestó Draco mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla. En eso apareció Sasuke.

- ¡Draco!

- Hay Sasuke no me grites.

- ¿Sabes dónde está Naruto?

En eso Sasuke se dio cuenta del hombre que estaba junto al rubio platinado.

- Ah. Sasuke, te presente a Harry Potter... el novio vio de Naruto...

- _"Claro... Éste es el idiota que aparece en el video de Naruto"_

- ¿Ustedes ya se conocías?

- No... Mucho gusto... Sasuke Uchiha...

Contestó el azabache a regañadientes, recordando sus reglas de etiqueta y extendió una mano para saludar al moreno.

- Mucho gusto... señor Uchiha...

Harry escupió su nombre como si fuera una maldición. Cuando sus manos se encontraron, ninguno de los dos se molestó por suavizar el agarre, mostrando el odio mutuo que se profesaban.

- ¿Ha visto usted a Naruto?

- No... Yo también lo estoy buscando.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que aún no se ha ido?

- No... Con permiso

- Iruka...

- ¿Hmm?

- Después de esto no quisiera ir a un lugar más... ¿Intimo?

- ¿Quieres más intimidad...? ¿Kashi?

- Ah... Iruka...

Kakashi e Iruka se encontraban en uno de los rincones del salón, siendo ignorados por la mayoría de la gente. El peliplata empezaba a sentirse romántico y estaba besando el cuello de Iruka. Los pocos días que llevaban viviendo juntos había sido una panacea para el mayor. El poder dormir con Iruka y despertar todas las mañana a su lado era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado. Además el que Iruka lo llamara de esa manera lo ponía más... libidinoso...

- Vámonos Kakashi

Le dijo Iruka con una sonrisa que prometía muchas cosas.

Naruto y Harry se encontraban en la habitación del primero.

- ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer Naru?

- No lo sé Harry... Quizás la venganza no sea buena... Si fuera por mí hoy mismo me iría muy lejos pero no puedo Harry, no puedo abandonar Akatsuki. Está muy endeudada con Rage Inc. Y además está de por medio mi nombre con el banco... Tengo que seguir adelante... soportando a Sasuke Uchiha... Ya sé que vamos a hacer...

Durante la madrugada del día siguiente, K e Itachi regresaron del extranjero, dejando a Sakura para que terminara el contrato y regresaría unas horas más tarde.

Esa mañana, Itachi llegó a Akatsuki directo a ver a su queridísimo hermano quien le platicó lo que había sucedido el día anterior durante la presentación del comercial.

- ¿Tú estás celoso del ñoño ese verdad? No será que después de todo este tiempo, tú en verdad de enamoraste de Naruto Uzumaki

A través de la puerta de su oficina, Naruto sostenía su corazón en vilo.

- "_¿Será cierto...?"_

En eso se escuchó la risa de Itachi.

- Itachi, no seas idiota y ponte serio. Estoy enojado, furioso con él y para nada celoso del tal Harry Potter.

En su oficina Naruto se sentía morir.

- _"Era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad..."_

El rubio se sentó en su escritorio y llamó a su mejor amigo.

- Hola Naru. Ya saqué el préstamo del banco para Akatsuki. ¿Quieres que lo deposite?

- Sí Harry, mientras ya hice que Sasuke me firmara otro pagaré hoy en la mañana

- ¿Y eso para qué?

- Para asegurarnos de que no nos hagan nada Harry.

- Ok. Está bien.

- ¿Ya checaste lo que te pedí?

- Claro Naru, en eso estoy, pero necesito que vengas para que me autorices lo que quiero comprar.

Decía Harry con una voz cantarina mientras observaba un Camaro negro del año.

- ¿Dónde estás Harry?

- En la agencia. ¿Por qué no te das una vuelta a la hora de la comida para cerrar el trato?

- Está bien Naru

Naruto colgó y se puso a pensar en lo que iba a hacer. Cuando...

- ¡¡Mi amor!!

Al lado de la puerta se escuchó una voz chillona que tanto enojo le causaba.

- Sakura-san ya llegó.

En presidencia, Sakura se había avenado encima de su prometido y lo abrazaba, besándolo con ansiedad.

- Hola Sakura, ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

- Estupendo mi amor. Mira lo que te traje.

La pelirrosa le dio una caja negra alargada y cuando Sasuke la abrió, se encontró con una esclava de de plata.

- Está muy bonito Sakura.

- Pues claro. Tú me mandaste hasta París un precioso anillo de compromiso, entonces yo quise retribuirte.

En su oficina Naruto no pude evitar liberar las lágrimas

A la hora de la comida, Naruto se excusó con los del club, diciéndoles que iba a comer con Harry, y los silbidos no se hicieron esperar, pues pensando que Potter era su novio, sólo le deseaban lo mejor para su relación.

Ya en la agencia, Naruto miraba con una cara de "No puedo creerlo" a Harry.

- ¡Harry!

- ¿Qué?

El moreno estaba parado a un lado de un Camaro convertible negro.

.com/_fotos/GM-reveals-Chevrolet-Camaro-Convertible-pictures_45931_

(N/A: Es un auto precioso XD)

- Harry, acordamos que compraríamos un carro pero no ESTO.

- Pero Naru. Tu y yo hemos trabajado mucho y se pagará con las utilidades que NOSOTROS obtuvimos sin tocar el millón de dólares inicial que no dio tu jefe. Nos lo merecemos.

Naruto sólo suspiró.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!

Draco y Sakura que iban entrando a la empresa regresando de su hora de comida (que por cierto, la pelirrosa lo había invitado pues no traía dinero) voltearon ante el grito de Shuichi y se sorprendieron de lo que vieron. El fenómeno de la empresa estaba llegando en un automóvil último modelo siendo tripulado por su "novio", Harry Potter.

- Wow Naru, que coche tiene tu novio.

Naruto sólo sonrió mientras Harry salía del auto y le dirigía una mirada de autosuficiencia a Malfoy. Naruto y Harry se dieron las manos y comenzaron con su teatro.

- Nos vemos más al rato mi amor.

Le dio el rubio en tono meloso.

- Que te vaya bien mi vida.

Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró.

- ¿Y quién es ese hombre?

- Hay Sakura. Ese es Harry Potter, el novio del... fenómeno.

Durante la tarde, Harry no dejaba de observar el teléfono.

- _"Le llamaré... No le llamaré... Que nervios... Me dijo que le llamara, pero si no le llamo... se sentiría triste... Bueno le llamaré..."_

Harry toó su celular y marcó el número de la tarjeta del rubio que guardaba muy celosamente junto a su fotografía.

- Draco Malfoy.

- Hola Draco... Soy yo, Harry.

Draco se sorprendió de la llamada, pero se metió en su papel y empezó a hablar con una voz que sabía derretiría a cualquiera.

- Hola Harry...

- Hola. Quería saber si quisieras ir a cenar conmigo.

- Claro Harry... Yo encantado...

- Bien. Qué te parece mañana en la noche.

- Eso estaría estupendo. Pero no me dejarías plantado verdad.

Le dijo fingiendo un puchero.

- Por supuesto que no. Tú sólo dime donde te recojo.

- Pues tendrías que ir por mí a... mi departamento... No quiero que vengas a Akatsuki. Imagínate. No quisiera que Naruto se entere de esto.

- Mi amor. ¿Estás ocupado esta noche?

- No Sakura, estoy libre.

- Bueno, te invito a cenar, pero no me vayas a salir con que tienes que ir a dejar a Naruto a su casa, después de todo, él ya tiene quien lo lleve en coche.

Sasuke sentía que el enojo se agolpaba en su pecho.

- ¿Quién vendría por él?

- Pues su novio. Su novio tiene un coche.

- No, no sabía.

- Sí, tiene un Camaro convertible del año enorme, aunque creo que no va con él.

Desde su oficina, Naruto estaba recogiendo sus cosas para irse y no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación. Se sintió un poco enojado por la opinión que tenían de su mejor amigo. Salió de la oficina, interrumpiendo su conversación.

- Si no se le ofrece algo más me retiro Sasuke-san. Sakura-san.

Hizo una pequeña venia y se retiró. Ya afuera, Harry lo estaba esperando recargado en el coche y se dio cuenta que lo hermano Uchiha venía un cuantos metros tras el rubio, así que uso su plan en acción. Le ayudó al rubio con sus cosas y le abrió la puerta del coche ayudándolo a subir, diciéndole lo guapo que estaba esa noche.

Sasuke e Itachi vieron como el auto se desaparecía por la avenida y el mayor jaló a su hermano de nuevo a la empresa. Tenían que hablar. Sasuke estaba hecho una furia.

- ¿Ese nido de pájaros es Harry Potter?

- Esa no es la pregunta Itachi. La pregunta es ¡¿De dónde sacó ese coche?!

- No lo sé, quizás tiene dinero.

- Piensa un poco Itachi. ¿Cuánto compró ese coche? ¿Porqué lo viene a presumirá precisamente ahora? ¿Por qué viene por Naruto para que yo lo vea?

- ¿Y no sería mejor preguntar porqué prefiere a ese nido de pájaros a salir contigo? Qué tal si el coche es prestado.

- Y si no es prestado... Ese auto cuesta 90 mil dólares. Para comprarlo tendría que tener un capital muy alto.

- Sí Sasuke. Un capital como 100 millones de dórales que vale Akatsuki.

Agregó Itachi con sorna.

- Ja... ja... ja... o como el de Rage Inc que es lo mismo porque tiene embargada la empresa.

_Todo lo que estoy haciendo es para convencerlo de que le estamos quitando la empresa, aunque no sea cierto__... Lo estoy convenciendo de que le voy a quitar su adorada empresa... Lo único que le interesa... Se merece sentirse amenazado... Se merece el castigo..._

Naruto dejó su diario y se puso a dormir

En su casa, Shuichi estaba recostado en su cama comiendo nieve de chocolate y viendo una película romántica. Últimamente su gusto por el chocolate se había incrementado y no pudo hacer más que tocar su vientre y expresar una sonrisa.

- Te gusta mucho el chocolate ¿Verdad? Igual que a tu padre... A él también le gusta mucho el chocolate...

Unas lágrimas traicioneras acudieron. Las hormonas estaban haciendo estragos con él.

Al día siguiente, Sakura y Sasuke llegaron juntos. Habían pasado la noche en el departamento del pelirrosa quien, aprovechando que Sasuke había bebido un poco demás durante la cena, se había acostado con él.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Qué hace este coche aquí?

Sasuke volteó y vio junto a su auto el Camaro negro que tanto enojo le causaba.

- Lo trajo Naruto.

Le dijo Kiba que estaba barriendo la calle.

- Kiba, está Naruto con su novio centro de la empresa.

- No señor. Él vino manejando sólo.

- ¿Sólo?

- Sí señor.

Cuando Sasuke llegó a su oficina, después de despedirse de Sakura con un beso, se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina de su asistente.

- Buenos días Naruto.

- Buenos días Sasuke-san.

Le contestó el rubio mientras se separaba de su computadora. Sasuke cerró la puerta, verificando que no hubiera nadie en su oficina.

- Naruto. Quiero preguntarle algo. Sólo curiosidad.

- Ese auto deportivo, en el que vi a su "amigo" Harry Potter ¿Él lo compró? ¿Se lo prestaron? Es un coche muy caro sabe.

- No se lo prestaron Sasuke-san. Yo lo compre.

- No bromee Naruto. Dígame la verdad.

- Es la verdad Sasuke-san. Yo compré ese vehículo.

- ¿Con qué dinero?

Preguntó el azabache mientras comenzaba a impacientarse.

- Con el del Rage Inc Sasuke-san.

- ¡¿Qué?! Con dinero de Akatsuki querrá decir.

- No Sasuke-san. Son dos capitales distintos.

- Sé, pero ahora Rage Inc tiene embargado a Akatsuki.

- Señor. No toqué ningún centavo de Akatsuki.

- Dígame una cosa Naruto. ¿Por qué no me consultó?

- Porque desde el principio usted me dijo que yo podría manejar a mi antojo la empresa y es lo que estoy haciendo.

- Sí, pero porqué tenía que comprar un coche TAN caro.

- Para conservar la buena imagen del gerente de la empresa.

- ¿Necesidad comprar un coche de 90 mil dólares?

- Sí señor...

Sasuke empezó a hiperventilar.

- Un coche de 90 mil dórales para el uso exclusivo del señor...

- Del gerente general de Rage Inc... Harry Potter.

- Sasuke-san... Usted sabe que yo no tengo coche... ni nada...

Decía Naruto mientras se acercaba y posaba sus manos en el pecho del azabache quien estuvo a punto de rodear su delgada cintura cuando el rubio se movió, dejándolo con las manos en el aire.

- Lo bueno es que ahora ya tengo mi coche y ya no tengo que molestarlo.

- ¡Pero un coche de 90 mil dólares!

- Le parece demasiado... para mí... ¿Sasuke-san?

Preguntó Naruto con cara de inocencia.

- No, claro que no Naruto. Lo que pasa es que...

- Sasuke-san. Lo que pasa es que todo el mundo cree que Harry es mi novio y les tuve que contar que el coche es de él para que nadie sospechara. Dígame porqué está molesto señor. Porque compre el coche o porque se lo compre a Harry.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es por nosotros Naruto. Yo siento que usted se está distanciando de mí y se acerca a ese Potter. Tenemos que hablar Naruto.

- ¿Hablaste con él?

- Sí. Lo convencí de que fuéramos a cenar.

- Recuerda hermanito que se acerca la junta de comité y necesitamos que maquille el balance. Si quieres acuéstate con él, pero que mañana llegue muy enamorado de ti.

Desde su oficina Naruto escuchaba la conversación claramente.

- ¿Y a dónde podría llevarlo?

- Ya lo tengo solucionado hermanito.

Decía Itachi mientras sacaba una tarjeta de su saco.

- Éste es el lugar perfecto. Es un antro pequeño, íntimo, pero que a tu fenómeno le va encantar.

- "_Haber como le hago pero Sasuke-san me las va a pagar hoy mismo"_


	25. Capítulo 25 Ya estoy harto

- Bien... Esta es la noche.

Harry estaba estacionado con su Camaro negro en frente del edificio de departamentos donde le había dicho Malfoy que vivía. Estaba muy nervioso. No podía evitar mirarse en el espejo retrovisor y tratar de arreglarse el nido de pájaros que eran sus cabellos sin tener mucho éxito. Iba vestido con un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata verde esmeralda que iba a tono con sus ojos.

Tocó una vez más el claxon del vehículo. No esperó mucho hasta que la puerta del edificio se abrió y un ángel desplegó sus alas.

Draco Malfoy estaba usando un traje blanco con camisa a tono y una corbata gris ribeteada en plata. Su tez se aclaraba más con el reflejo de su atuendo tornando su piel de un color lechoso y su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás sin ninguna imperfección. Le dirigió al moreno una mirada coqueta.

Harry, tratando de aclarar sus ideas salió del vehículo y lo cruzó para abrirle la puerta a su acompañante.

- Buenas noches Harry.

Le dijo Draco mientras besaba su mejilla.

- Bu... Buenas noches...

Contestó Harry con nerviosismo. Tomó la mano del rubio y lo ayudó a subir al vehículo mientras él tomaba su lugar de nuevo y comenzaba a manejar.

Sasuke llevó a Naruto a un buen restaurante, ignorando la sugerencia de su hermano del "pequeño antro".

- Sasuke-san... Me da un beso...

Naruto sabía que en ese restaurante estaban algunos amigos de su jefe, y nunca se atrevería a besarlo en frente de quienes le podrían ir a chismear a su prometida. Quería probarlo.

- Ah... Ahora no Naruto...

- Entiendo que no quiera besarme.

- Naruto... ¿Qué está pasando?

- Nada Sasuke-san. Ya se lo dije. ¿Me permite su teléfono para hacer una llamada a mi casa?

Sasuke le pasó su celular y el rubio se dirigió al baño, macando un número que ya sabía y no era precisamente el de su casa.

- _Bueno_

- Harry, soy Naruto. ¿Dónde estás?

- _Estoy algo ocupado. ¿Necesitas algo?_

_- _No, si estás ocupado no. Nos vemos más al rato.

- ¿_Dónde estás?_

- Cenando con Sasuke-san.

- _Ten cuidado Naru_.

- Hai.

El rubio colgó. Había llamado a su amigo para tener fuerzas para actuar, pues cada vez que veía a su jefe no podía evitar que su corazón roto llorara. Regresó a la mesa y le pasó el teléfono al azabache.

- Naruto. ¿Ya no me ama? ¿Tiene algo con ese tal Potter?

- ¿Porqué cree eso Sasuke-san? ¿Qué quiere que haga?

- Quiero que me demuestre cuanto me ama.

En eso el teléfono de Sasuke sonó y cuando vio en la pantalla de quien era la llamada, se disculpó con el rubio y se fue a los baños.

- ¡Mi amor!

- Hola Sakura. ¿Qué sucede?

- Mi amor ¿Dónde estás?

- Eh... Estoy en una cena de negocios... amor.

- Sasuke, te voy a estar esperando en mi departamento mi amor.

Desde que había regresado, la pelirrosa había estado en exceso melosa con lo del anillo de compromiso y la boda. Todo por culpa de Itachi.

- Sí Sakura. Nos vemos al rato.

- Te amo.

Sasuke colgó el teléfono y respiró profundo. Quería terminar ya ese compromiso para dedicarse a su "relación" con Naruto que era lo que más le interesaba en este momento, pero con la situación actual de la empresa, romper con Sakura significaría que Tohma rompería los lazos y la empresa se disolvería, pero el problema era que no había empresa que disolver pues ahora le pertenecía a Naruto.

En eso se le ocurrió algo. Checó su lista de llamadas y localizó el teléfono que el rubio había marcado. Presionó la tecla remarcar y espero.

- _¿Bueno?_

Sasuke colgó inmediatamente. Esa voz era inconfundible. Naruto había llamado a Harry Potter. Cuando regresó a la mesa, Naruto se estaba tallando los ojos.

- ¿Algún problema Sasuke-san?

- No claro que no.

- Quizás era Sakura-san. ¿Va a tener problemas?

- No se preocupe por eso. Estábamos en que quería que me demostrara cuánto me ama.

- ¿Cómo quiere que se lo demuestre?

- Usted ya no juegue con migo entonces. ¡Cómo me pide mi teléfono para según llamar a su casa y me entero que llamó a Potter y regresa diciéndome que ya no tiene NADA con él! ¡Con quién cree que está tratando!

- ¿Cuánto cuesta la llamada si eso es lo que le molesta?

Le contestó Naruto empezando a enojarse mientras sacaba su cartera.

- ¡No sea ridículo! ¡No me importa la llamada! ¡Lo que me importa es la desfachatez y lo descarado que es usted conmigo!

- ¡No me llame descarado! ¡A mí no me va a ofender! ¡Adiós!

Naruto se levantó de la mesa, llamado la atención e algunos comensales y Sasuke lo tomó de la mano, instándolo que se sentara de nuevo.

- ¡Espere!

- ¡Suélteme Sasuke-san!

- De aquí... no... se va...

Le dijo a regañadientes

- ¡Trate de impedírmelo! Esta es su gente y si me detiene USTED es el que va a quedar mal. A mí no me importa lo que digan que al cabo soy un descarado que ando con dos al mismo tiempo.

Naruto no pudo reprimir una lágrima mientras Sasuke lo veía con seriedad.

- Naruto no se vaya. ¡Naruto!

El rubio se levantó y salió caminando rápidamente mientras Sasuke dejaba dinero para pagar la cena y se disculpaba con los comensales.

Afuera, Sasuke corrió y le dio alcance a Naruto quien ya liberaba lágrima.

- Espere Naruto. Vamos a arreglarlo.

- No pierda su tiempo hablando con un descarado.

- No diga que eso, pero acéptelo por un momento. Por favor.

- Usted me está volviendo loco. Pero no se va de aquí ni me va a dejar plantado. ¡Usted se queda!

Le dijo Sasuke mientras lo agarraba de los brazos con fuerza.

- ¡Suélteme Sasuke-san! ¡Tengo que irme!

- Primero aclaremos esto.

- ¡Aclarar qué! Si ya todo está aclarado. Ando con dos al mismo tiempo ¡Qué más quiere!

- Entonces terminamos. ¿Eso quiere?

- Está dispuesto a compartirme porque no hay de otra ¿Verdad?

- ¡Está bien! ¡Acepto que me equivoqué! Todo lo que está pasando entre los dos es muy difícil para mí. Todo se complicó, pero sé que lo podemos resolver. Mire vamos a hablar tranquilamente.

Trató de tomar la mano del rubio pero éste se la arrebató con rapidez.

- ¡Para qué Sasuke-san! ¿Para que usted soga sufriendo exhibiéndose conmigo?

- ¡Yo no sufro! ¡No sufro por estar con usted!

- Claro que sí Sasuke-san. ¡Me lo demostró toda la noche!

- ¿Porqué? ¿Por no besarlo delante de todos? ¿Por qué no lo acaricié en público? ¿Quiere que le demuestre lo contrario?

Sasuke tomó sus manos con fuerza y lo acercó hacia él.

- ¡No se atreva!

- ¡¿Qué no me atreva?! ¡Usted fue el primero en insinuarlo!

- No... por favor...

- Pues yo si quiero besarlo. Me estoy muriendo por besarte.

Acercó más a Naruto contra su cuerpo mientras éste forcejeaba. Sasuke trató de besarlo pero volteó la cara, logrando que el azabache lo besara en el cuello.

- No Sasuke-san... Usted está loco.

- Loco, pero loco por usted. ¡¡Odio a Harry Potter!!

Sasuke lo envolvió entre sus brazos.

- Le voy a demostrar cuanto lo amo Naruto.

- No...

El azabache besó su cuello mientras Naruto lloraba.

- _"Esto es una mentira... una mentira... todo por la empresa..."._

- Nadie lo merece tanto como yo porque yo lo amo Naruto.

- No Sasuke-san...

- Quiero... quiero besarlo...

Sasuke estaba sufriendo desde que se había enterado de sus sentimientos. Saber que su Naruto podría estar saliendo con alguien más le partía el alma. Todo había empezado como una misión. Conquistar a Naruto. Ahora...

Tomó el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y lo besó. Trató de transmitirle todos sus sentimientos en ese beso. Naruto se dejó llevar unos momentos hasta que su efe se separó.

- Naruto vámonos a otro lado, donde podamos estar juntos. Me muero por estar con usted.

El rubio entró en razón y empujó a su jefe.

- ¡No me toque!

- ¿Porqué Naruto? ¿Qué le pasa?

- Tengo que irme.

Le dijo Naruto mientras llamaba a un taxi.

- ¿A dónde va?

- ¡A mí casa!

- Espere Naruto. Sé que he hecho las cosas mal. Las he hecho mal toda mi vida, pero tenemos que arreglar las cosas.

- No Sasuke-san. ¡Taxi!

El vehículo llegó y se estacionó.

- Por favor Naruto. No se suba. Quédese conmigo. Yo después lo llevó a su casa.

- Hasta mañana Sasuke-san.

- No Naruto. No se vaya. Míreme a los ojos. Vea cuando lo amo. Cuanto lo deseo. Me muero por pasar la noche con usted.

Naruto se le quedó viendo y recordó los últimos retazos de la endemoniada carta.

_Cuando sientas horror de estar con él, acuérdate de mi lema. Beso a Naruto para no perder Akatsuki, le hago el amor a Naruto para no perder Akatsuki._

- Pero yo no lo deseo Sasuke-san. Ya no quiero estar con usted. ¡Vámonos!

Naruto apartó al azabache y se metió rápidamente al taxi que arrancó con un estruendo.

- ¡Naruto!

Sasuke pudo sentir como las lágrimas se desplazaban por sus mejillas.

- "_¿Qué no siente cuánto lo amo?"_

Harry y Draco iban llegando de regreso al departamento de éste. Al punto de vista del rubio, la cena había sido "pasable".

- Bueno. Espero que no tenga que volver a llamarte para que me invites a cenar.

- No. No te preocupes. Yo te llamo.

- Entonces nos vemos... Harry

Le dijo mientras se acercaba coqueto y le besaba la mejilla.

- Me encantó estar contigo. Quisieras... ¿Quisieras pasar a mi departamento?

Harry se sorprendió con la invitación y se puso un poco nervioso. Después de todo, había sido criado de una manera muy inocente.

- Oh Lo siento. No debí de haberte propuesto eso. Sé que tienes a Naruto y yo prácticamente... lo siento...

Dijo Draco, fingiéndose un puritano y saliendo del auto para dirigirse a su departamento.

- "_Muy pronto tendré tu dinero Potter"_

Mientras tanto en el coche, Harry estaba un poco sorprendido.

- Draco...

Al día siguiente, Sakura llamó a Draco a su oficina inmediatamente cuando acababa de llegar.

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura?

- Draco. Algo muy peculiar sucedió anoche.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Esta mañana me encontré con unas amigas. Me dijeron que anoche había visto a Sasuke y a un rubio horrible en un restaurante.

- ¿Un rubio? ¿El fenómeno?

- Eso creo. Y además me dijeron que los habían visto muy acarameladitos.

Draco se sorprendió y en eso tocaron la puerta de la oficina.

- Adelante.

Un peliplata entró cargando una pequeña caja.

- Aquí traigo lo que me encargó Sakura-san.

- Gracias Kakashi. Puedes retirarte.

- Con permiso.

Sakura abrió la caja y tiró un grito.

- ¡¡Kya!! Ya llegaron.

- ¿Qué son?

- ¡Las invitaciones de mi boda!

- ¡Qué emoción!

- Sí. Las había mandado a hacer hace un semana y hoy me llamaron diciéndome que ya estaban listas.

Esa mañana, cuando Naruto entró a su oficina, se encontró con una postal sobre su escritorio. Suspiró y la abrió. En eso entró su jefe, y aún así se puso a leerla.

_Volver a sentir sus besos Naruto, recorrer su cuerpo, volverlo a desear__, me regresó otra vez a la vida. Me rescató de la angustia en que usted me tenía. No sé porqué usted huye de mi pero me siento feliz de amanecer todavía con la huella de sus labios en mi boca._

- ¿Y?

- Hermosa como siempre Sasuke-san. Gracias.

Dijo Naruto fingiendo una sonrisa.

- No estoy aquí para que me dé las gracias. Vine por una explicación ¿Qué paso anoche? ¿Por qué prácticamente huyó?

- Tenía... Tenía que llegar temprano a mi casa.

- Naruto. Anoche cuando lo besé, lo sentí real. Y quiero saber si ese beso quiere decir que vamos a seguir juntos como antes. Si ese beso confirma nuestra relación.

En eso sonó el teléfono.

- Tengo que contestar...

Naruto se alejó un poco tratando de salvarse de la pregunta pero su jefe sujetó el teléfono y cortó la distancia, estando peligrosamente cerca de sus labios.

- No me importa. Necesito saber.

Naruto se hundió en esos profundos ojos negros. Lo amaba tanto. A pesar del sufrimiento de su corazón destrozado, no podía evitar aún tener sentimientos por él. Pero tenía que vengarse. Hacerlo sufrir por lo que había hecho, así que se decidió.

- Sí... Está bien... volvemos a ser los de antes.

Sasuke iba a besarlo, pero Naruto lo evitó tomando el auricular del teléfono y contestando en el acto.

- Presidencia Akatsuki. Buenos días.

- ...

- Fugaku-san...

- ...

- Sí, permítame, lo comunico. Es su padre Sasuke-san.

Antes de contestar, Sasuke le robó un beso a Naruto.

- Ahhh... K... Porqué tan... emocionado... ahh...

Hiro y K estaban en el elevador con rumbo a presidencia cuando el rubio había prácticamente "atacado" a su esposo con un hambriento beso. Era notorio que estaba feliz. A pesar de la situación, el rubio cargó al pelirrojo y lo recargó contra la pared para besarlo más profundamente, posando sus manos en la retaguardia de su esposo.

- ¡Hiro!

La voz sorprendida de un pelirrosa los sacó del ensueño, obligándolos a separarse.

- No coman pan enfrente de los pobres. ¿Porqué tanta emoción?

- Se acerca el festival de Canes. Es en unos cuantos días y K ha trabajado tan duro que quizás Akatsuki se lleve un premio.

- ¡¡¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!!!

- Está bien padre. Te veré pronto.

Sasuke colgó el teléfono. Estaba algo preocupado.

- Naruto, tiene que ayudarme. Tenemos que concentrarnos en el balance. La junta del comité será en unos días y Tohma va a buscar hasta debajo de las piedras para buscar imperfecciones, así que me gustaría que ese maquillaje quedara perfecto. Por favor Naruto. Tengo la junta del comité encima.

- Y su boda.

Agregó Naruto como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Y ahora que retomamos nuestra relación. ¿Va a cancelar su matrimonio como me había prometido Sasuke-san?

- Cancelaré mi boda después de la junta de comité como se lo prometí Naruto. Se lo juro, pero necesito saber si me va ayudar a maquillar ese balance.

- Sí señor.

Sasuke se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir se volteó.

- Yo te amo Naruto.

- Yo también Sasuke-san...

Cuando el azabache salió, Naruto se volvió a sentar en su escritorio.

- _"Mentiroso"_

En su oficina, Sasuke pensaba en lo que acababa de hacer.

- _"Me gustaría mucho cumplirle lo que le prometí. No sabe cómo me gustaría"_


	26. Capítulo 25 Celos

Unos días después, los directivos de Akatsuki, los hermanos Uchiha, Sakura, Deidara, Tohma y Yuki, junto con los directivos de la empresa de perfumería que había contratado a la empresa para filmar sus comerciales en Francia, estaban reunidos en la sala de proyecciones de Akatsuki viendo el producto de días de trabajo. K no estaba pues, junto con Hiro había ido a la premiación de Canes.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?

Preguntó Sasuke al director administrativo.

- Es estupendo Uchiha-san y...

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, el teléfono de Sasuke sonó. Viendo el identificador de llamadas, se dio cuenta de que era K.

- Discúlpenme un momento. ¿Qué sucede K?

- ...

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ...

- ¡Ganamos león de oro del Festival de Canes!

Itachi y Sakura gritaron de la emoción mientras Yuki y Tohma los observaban como diciendo "qué infantiles".

- ¡Mi amor!

Sakura estaba punto de abrazar a su prometido cuando éste salió corriendo de la sala de proyecciones.

- Vaya con tu prometido...

- Cállate hermano.

Sakura salió también siguiendo a su prometido.

En su oficina, Naruto estaba escribiendo en su computadora, redactando el informe para la junta directiva cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió con un estruendo y fue cerrada de la misma manera.

- ¡Ganamos el león de oro!

Sasuke se acercó a él y lo cargó, dándole un beso efusivo y un abrazo igual. Dio la casualidad que justo cuando lo soltó la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

- ¡¡Sasuke!!

¿Quién era? La persona menos esperada en ese momento. Sakura Haruno. Su prometida. Sasuke estaba en un dilema, así que tratando de salvar las apariencias se acercó a su prometida y la abrazó.

- ¿Entonces nos vamos a comer para celebrar?

Preguntó Hiro a los del club, excepto a Naruto que en esos momentos estaba ocupado.

- Sí, yo estoy de acuerdo. Vamos a comer.

- Shu... tú te la pasas comiendo.

- Déjame Kiba, tengo que comer por dos.

Agregó el pelirrosa con una sonrisa. A los demás les alegraba que estuviera siempre sonriente.

- Bueno... yo invito...

Dijo K. Viendo la sonrisa deslumbrante de su esposo, ese pequeño acto tendría una GRAN recompensa.

- Iré a preguntarle a Naruto si nos acompaña, en seguida regreso. Vamos Shino.

Kiba jaló a su novio hacia la oficina de presidencia para invitar al rubio que faltaba.

Sakura salió de la oficina del rubio no muy convencida con la actitud de su prometido. Aún así, investigaría.

- ¿Qué le parece si vamos a cenar para celebrar Naruto?

- ¿Y Sakura-san?

- Le diré que tengo una cena de negocios.

- Lo siento Sasuke-san. Ya tengo una cita.

- ¿Cita?

- Sí... Iré a cenar con Harry.

- ¿Potter?

- Sí señor, nada importante.

Sasuke iba a repelar cuando la puerta se abrió.

- Naru, ¿Quieres...? Oh, lo siento jefe

- No importa. Ya me iba.

Sasuke salió echando pestes ante la mirada sorprendida de Kiba y Shino.

- Bueno Naru. ¿Quieres venir a cenar con nosotros? Vamos a celebrar el león de oro.

- Lo siento Kiba, pero iré a cenar con Harry.

- ¿Tu novio? Entonces no te preocupes. Que te diviertas

Le dijo Kiba guiándole el ojo haciendo que Naruto se ruborizara y en su oficina, Sasuke golpeara su escritorio.

Naruto y Harry iban llegando a un sencillo restaurante. Harry lo iba a poner al tanto de la situación económica de la empresa.

- Y entonces...

- Espera Harry

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Creo... creo que...

Naruto se quedó viendo a la espalda de un hombre que acababa de llegar. Su cabello negro y la forma en que estaba peinado se le hacía extremadamente familiar. Sólo cuando ese sujeto se volteó para dar una ojeada fue cuando se dio cuenta de que quien acababa de llegar era...

- Sasuke-san...

- ¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke te anda siguiendo?

Naruto se volteó y se acercó un poco al moreno, pasando su mano por la mejilla de Harry.

- Como se enteró de que iba a venir a comer contigo, vino a ver qué está pasando entre tú y yo.

- Pero Naru... ¿Qué pasa entre tú y yo?

Naru contestó mientras seguía acariciando un brazo al moreno y le sonreía radiantemente.

- Se supone que nos gustamos y qué tú me coqueteas.

- Ah... Ya entendí.

Siguiendo el juego, Harry tomó la mano de Naruto y la besó, dirigiéndole una mirada de amor que no pasó desapercibida para el azabache que quería desaparecer y hacer trizas la servilleta que estaba entre sus manos.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Harry pagó la cuenta y, actuando de manera caballerosa ayudó a Naruto a levantarse y rodeó su estrecha cintura para salir del restaurante. De cerca, Sasuke los seguía tragándose su propia bilis.

- Detente aquí.

Le dijo Naruto al moreno, notando que un automóvil los seguía muy de cerca.

- Baja el techo y abrázame.

- Sí

Harry obedeció y a través del retrovisor notó como el Uchiha golpeaba con fuerza al volante.

- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a jugar con él Naru?

- Obvio Harry... Hasta que él deje de jugar conmigo y deje de ser injusto. Él puso las reglas del juego.

En eso empezó a escuchar el tono de un celular.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Nada Naru, nada.

- Harry, es tú teléfono, ¿No piensas contestar?

- Luego, luego.

Naruto se apresuró a tomar el teléfono de su amigo y cuando vio el nombre en el identificador, no pudo evitar enojarse.

- ¡¡Es Draco!! ¡¡Cómo es que tiene tu celular!! ¡Voy a contestar!

- ¡¡No!! Naru, dame ese teléfono. Por favor.

- Harry...

- Naru... No sé qué hacer...

- Harry... No seas ingenuo... No te emociones... Yo lo conozco demasiado bien. Ve lo que me hicieron a mí... él va a hacer lo mismo contigo...

- No, claro que no. No soy tan idiota. Sé que él me está buscando por este coche y por lo que has dicho de mí en la oficina.

- ¿Entonces?

- Naru... Es la única forma de que un hombre como él se fije en alguien como yo. Draco Malfoy nunca voltearía a verme si no creyera que soy millonario.

A Harry se le salió una lágrima mientras hablaba cuando se dio cuenta de que el teléfono había dejado de sonar.

- Harry...

- Lo disfruto Naru. Es un ángel y cumplo dos sueños. El mío y el suyo a hacerle creer que tengo dinero. Sé que en algún momento tendrá que terminar...

- Harry... Vámonos... Vámonos a casa.

- ¿Y eso?

- Se te va a hacer tarde...

Harry lo vio con cara de confusión.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para llevarlo a cenar.

La cara de Harry brilló.

Harry y Naru terminaron la pantomima cuando el moreno llevó al rubio a su casa y lo despidió con un beso a la mejilla. Cuando el Mercedes se fue, otro vehículo tomó su lugar un segundo después.

- Naruto... Uzumaki...

Sasuke mencionó el nombre con una voz lenta y sibilante, recibiendo una mirada de reproche del rubio.

- Sasuke-san... ¿Qué está usted haciendo aquí?

Sasuke salió del auto y se acerco al moreno.

- ¿Qué hago aquí? Vine a comprobar lo que vengo sospechando desde hace mucho tiempo Naruto

- ¿Y de qué se enteró Sasuke-san?

- De TODO. Cómo se tocan, de cómo se besan, TODO. ¿Por qué me hace esto? Le digo que esta relación se me hace sospechosa y me lo niega. ¿Por qué lo niega si yo lo vi?

- ¿Qué hice de mal señor?

Le preguntó Naruto con seriedad

- ¿Qué que hizo mal? ¡¡Yo los vi!! ¡Se besaron!

- Sasuke-san, usted no puede reclamarme nada. Harry es solamente mi amigo, y usted viene a espiarme cuando se la pasa besando a Sakura-san en la oficina. Cuando se va casi todas las noches al departamento de ella, así que estos reclamos quedan de más. ¡Buenas noches!

Antes de que Naruto pudiera entrar a su casa, Sasuke tomó su mano, sujetándola con fuerza lo que hizo que el rubio volteara verlo.

- No he vuelto a tocarla. Desde que estuvimos juntos no he puesto un solo dedo en el cuerpo de Sakura ni en ningún otro. (Como la noche anterior estaba muy bebido, no recuerda que se acostó con Sakura...)

Cuando Harry llegó hasta el departamento del rubio y tocó la puerta, Draco estaba algo deprimido.

Sus cuentas se le estaban juntando. Ya había perdido su carro y faltaba poco para que le quitaran su departamento pues no podría pagar la cuenta. Itachi ya no contestaba sus llamadas y estaba seguro que ya estaría revolcándose con alguien más. Había llamado a Potter pero no contestaba. Y Tohma... a ese ya no lo quería ver ni en pintura...

En eso la puerta de su departamento sonó. Con lentitud se dirigió a la entrada y se asomó por la pequeña mira. Del otro lado de la puerta estaba el moreno de ojos verdes al que había tratado de contactar. Su mente se iluminó.

- _"Es millonario... El novio del fenómeno es millonario... Si lo conquisto... Podría apropiarme de sus millones... Soy un Malfoy... muchísimo más guapo, hermoso y con más clase que ese fenómeno de circo... Bien Draco, aplícate y utiliza tus encantos."_

- ¡Un momento!

Se acercó a su tocador y pasó un poco de lápiz rojo por debajo de sus ojos para que pareciera que había estado llorando. Unas cuantas gotas de agua harían el resto del truco. Entonces se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

- Hola Draco, yo...

Harry detuvo su habla al ver al rubio con los ojos rojos.

- Hola Harry...

Habló Draco, fingiendo una voz dolida.

- Draco... ¿Qué te sucede?

- Oh Harry, estoy en problemas.

- ¿Problemas?

- Problemas económicos Harry. Ya me quitaron mi carro, y las rentas se me están acumulando. No he podido pagar mis tarjetas y mis ahorros están desapareciendo...

- Draco, no te pongas triste.

- No Harry... No me queda más que aceptar mi situación y entrar en depresión

Dijo Draco con voz dolida mientras caminaba por su departamento.

- Tranquilo Draco... Yo... Yo veré como te consigo ese dinero.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de la impresión. Volteó a ver al moreno y posó una de sus delicadas manos en la mejilla del moreno.

- Hay no Harry... Yo no quiero que tú me lo prestes... A mí no me gusta mezclar la amistad con el dinero. Yo quiero que nuestra amistad esté por encima de todo eso.

- Te entiendo, pero entonces qué quieres que hagamos

- Mejor ayúdame a conseguirlo. De seguro tú tienes amigos con mucho dinero que podrían prestarme.

- Sí, claro Draco...

Agregó Harry con nerviosismo. Draco se le acercó, dejando sus labios peligrosamente cerca de los del moreno, y en esta ocasión le habló con una voz muy sugerente.

- Podrías ayudarme con eso... Harry...

- Claro Draco... Yo te ayudaré...

Draco se acercó un poco más hasta sellar un beso suave y casto que a Harry le supo a gloria.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto llegó a la oficina algo cansado. La noche anterior, después de escuchar la declaración de su jefe, había entrado casi corriendo a su casa y se había encerrado en su habitación, alarmando un poco a su madre. Se había pasado la noche y parte de la madrugada analizando las últimas palabras de su jefe, sin poder llegar a una conclusión.

Cuando se estaba acomodando en su escritorio, la puerta de su oficina se abrió y su jefe entró mostrándole una tarjeta.

Naruto se le quedó viendo para después tomarla y contestó un amargo "Gracias". De seguro era otra de esas tarjetas escritas por Itachi.

- Naruto, léala.

Abrió la postal y empezó a leer.

- _Tanto desacuerdo entre usted y yo, tanto malentendido, todo lo que he padecido a lo largo de las últimas noches sufriendo sus..._

Naruto estaba leyendo rápido y sin sentimientos, cosa que le llamó la atención al azabache.

- Espere Naruto.

Sasuke tomó la tarjeta y siguió leyendo con voz pausada, tratando de hacerle entender al rubio su sentir.

- ... _Sufriendo sus desplantes, sus besos extraños. Verlo con él me lo ha confirmado. Estoy más seguro que nunca de mi decisión de cancelar la boda. Necesito estar con usted. No soporto su ausencia, ni la ausencia de sus besos ni de su cuerpo. La vida me ha puesto una prueba muy dura. A pocos días de unirme a la mujer que suponía era mi vida, aparece el verdadero..._

Naruto estaba sorprendido. Sasuke cerró la tarjeta y tomó su mano para después seguir recitando lo que había escrito hacía unos cuantos minutos atrás.

- _... Usted me hizo cambiar, y con usted quisiera estar a todas horas. Sé que es una prueba difícil, pero apareció a tiempo, antes de que yo cayera en el desastre. Lo amo. Sasuke Uchiha._

Sasuke se quedó viendo a Naruto esperando una respuesta. Por su parte Naruto estaba fuera de sí. Su corazón le gritaba que lo perdonara, que él era el hombre de su vida y con quien quería compartirla, pero la razón le decía que era quien lo había engañado, quien lo había utilizado sólo para salvar su empresa.

- Sasuke-san... Su tarjeta es... es... muy conmovedora.

- Espero que con eso esté más tranquilo.

- ¡Mi amor!

A través de la puerta se escuchó la voz chillona de la prometida del presidente. Sasuke se asomó por la puerta y vio a su prometida junto a su madre

- Mira quién llegó mi amor.

- Mamá... Espérame un minuto.

Se volvió a meter a la oficina de Naruto y cerró la puerta.

- Mis padres ya están aquí... ¿El balance está como se lo pedí?

La burbuja de amor de Naruto se rompió al escuchar esto. Entonces era cierto. Sólo lo estaba utilizando.

- Sí señor... Para mañana se lo tengo listo.

- Gracias Naruto.

El azabache salió de la oficina a atender a su madre dejando a Naruto sólo.

- Claro... hermosa tarjeta Sasuke-san. Lindas palabras, maravillosas ilusiones... Todo... a cambio de un balance maquillado... Maldito...

Cuando la noche llegó, y la empresa estaba casi vacía, Naruto estaba terminando de recoger sus cosas para irse cuando su jefe entró a la oficina.

- Ya me voy Sasuke-san, el balance ya casi está terminada, sólo le daré unos toques mañana.

Le dijo con voz neutra.

- No Naruto. Usted no se va. Juntos terminaremos ese balance esta noche.

Le contestó mientras encerraba la estrecha cintura del rubio en un abrazo. Naruto apoyó sus manos en el firme pecho tratando de poner un poco de distancia.

- Por favor Sasuke-san, alguien podría darse cuenta.

- A mí no me importa que se den cuenta. Todo esto es por usted. Usted me está volviendo loco.

Sasuke tomó sus mejillas y empezó a besarlo. Naruto trató de resistirse pero esos expertos labios lo volvían loco. Aún dentro del beso embriagador, pudo ver como la puerta detrás de su jefe se abría lentamente y Deidara se asomaba para después poner cara de confusión y salir nuevamente. Sasuke estaba tan embriagado de los labios del rubio que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Reuniendo sus pocas fuerzas, Naruto salió de los brazos de su jefe.

- Sasuke-san. Usted se está arriesgando demasiado.

- Sí, pasen, pasen.

La voz de Draco Malfoy se escuchó en la oficina de presidencia, seguida de unos murmullos que de seguro eran de su madre y de la pelirrosa. Aprovechando, Naruto salió de la oficina a paso veloz, murmurando un escueto "Con permiso" a las mujeres y buscando a una persona.

- Hola Shuichi.

- Hola Naru, ¿Ya te vas?

Shuichi se levantó de su escritorio, pero no midió la velocidad, lo que hizo que se mareara y finalmente se desmayara.

- ¡Shuichi!

Naruto alcanzó a agarrar al pelirrosa antes de que cayera al suelo. En eso, Iruka, Kakashi, Deidara, Kiba y Shino iban saliendo del elevador para ir a recoger al pelirrosa.

- ¡Shuichi!

Gritó Iruka a la vez que iban a ayudarle a Naruto a sostener al embarazado.

- Es un simple desmayo.

Dijo K quien acababa de aparecer junto con Hiro.

- Hay que llevarlo a su casa. ¿Qué le paso Naruto?

- No lo sé Hiro, sólo le pregunté algo y cuando se levantó, se desmayó.

- Quizás fue vértigo.

- Llevémoslo a su casa.

Dijo Kakashi mientras tomaba el pequeño cuerpo del pelirrosa y junto con los demás miembros del club, salían de la empresa.

- ¿Tienes la información que te pedí?

- Sí señor.

Tohma y Kabuto estaban en la oficina del primero. Tohma le había mandado a investigar a su "sirviente" acerca de una empresa nueva que había aparecido en el mercado de inversiones y estaba llevándose cuantiosas ganancias.

- Le traigo información acerca de los movimientos que han estado realizando en la bolsa y...

- ¿Quién es el presidente?

Kabuto tragó antes de hablar.

- Naruto Uzumaki...

Tohma sintió que hervía de ira.

- Sí madre, mañana será a junta. Todo está listo.

- Bien hijo, me voy, tu padre me está esperando en la casa.

- Hasta mañana madre.

Sasuke se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla, para después desaparecer por la puerta de presidencia siendo acompañada por Draco, dejando a la pareja solos.

- Mi amor... Qué dices si nos vayas a mi departamento a... hacer algo divertido...

Hablaba la pelirrosa con voz ansiosa mientras empezaba a restregarse sobre su prometido.

- Hoy no Sakura, tengo cosas que hacer. Mañana quizás.

Le contestó para después salir de su oficina dejando a una confundida pelirrosa.

- ¿Ha visto a Naruto?

Le preguntó Sasuke a guardia de la empresa.

- El joven Naruto junto con todos los del club salieron hacer rato. Llevaban al joven Shindo a su casa porque sufrió un desmayo.

Sasuke subió rápidamente a su vehículo y salió con rumbo a la casa de Shuichi Shindo.

- Ya les dije que estoy bien, sólo fue un desmayo.

- Me asustaste Shu.

- Gome Naru.

- Bueno, si me disculpan, llamaré a mí... novio para que venga por mí.

Naruto salió un momento de la habitación del pelirrosa para llamar a Harry y pedirle que viniera por él, para después volver a entrar.

- En serio muchachos, pueden irse a descansar, yo estaré bien.

- Bueno Shu, nos vamos, pero cuídate mucho, y si pasa algo, no dudes en llamarnos.

- Está bien.

Fuera de la casa del pelirrosa, Harry Potter acababa de llegar conduciendo el Camaro. Cuando se estacionó frente a la viviendo notó como auto negro se iba acercando hasta estacionarse detrás de él, y del vehículo bajaba Sasuke Uchiha.


	27. Capítulo 27 Peleas y confesiones

Cuando Naruto salió de la casa de Shuichi y vio el auto de su jefe estacionándose, sólo se le ocurrió una cosa. Corrió hacia el auto de Harry, su supuesto novio.

- Vámonos Harry.

Pero antes de poder subirse al automóvil, una mano se cerró fuertemente sobre su brazo.

- Espera Naruto.

- No Sasuke-san por favor. Nos vemos mañana en la oficina.

A Naruto le fue obvio que su jefe estaba tomado por lo brilloso de sus ojos y un ligero bamboleo en sus movimientos.

- ¿Que acaso lo estoy interrumpiendo en algo?

Le preguntó con tono celoso mientras lo alejaba del auto.

- Por favor Sasuke-san suélteme.

- NO. Usted se va conmigo.

El moreno jaló a Naruto hacia su propio auto y fue ahí donde Harry reaccionó, saliendo del suyo.

- ¡Hey! Suéltelo.

- Sasuke-san, yo con usted no voy a ningún lado.

- Naruto, que acaso prefiere irse con este idiota a irse conmigo.

- Sasuke-san... Harry fue por mí a la oficina, y me voy a ir con él.

El Uchiha lo jaló para encerrarlo en un abrazo y empezó a hablarle.

- Usted me ama Naruto. Se va a ir conmigo y va a dejar a este idiota aquí.

- Sasuke-san por favor déjeme en paz.

- Déjelo.

- No, no la voy a dejar. Me muero por usted Naruto. Yo te amo

- Déjelo.

- ¡Cállate imbécil! Tú no tienes nada que ver aquí

Harry ya no aguantó más y tomó el brazo de rubio, posicionándolo detrás de él.

- ¡Lo que tiene que ver con Naru tiene que ver conmigo!

- ¡Ah sí!

Sasuke se arremangó las mangas de su saco a la vez que Harry hacía lo mismo.

- ¡No, esperen!

Naruto se interpuso entre ambos tratando de evitar lo que, sin creerlo, sería una disputa por él.

- Ya por favor, no sean niños. Harry súbete al coche.

- No Naru, si él quiere tener problemas que se aguante.

- ¡Yo ya tengo problemas contigo idiota!

- Sasuke-san por favor, hablamos mañana.

- No Naruto, que me diga qué problemas tiene conmigo.

- Quieres saber imbécil. ¿Sabes cuál es mi problema contigo?

Preguntó con una ira mal contenida

- ¿Cuál?

- Que eres un abusivo, un descarado y un delincuente.

Harry lo vio con una mirada claramente ofendida.

- Porque anda en un coche que no es suyo, además, no le queda, no se merece y se está gastando una fortuna que no es suya, que es de Rage Inc. Yo puse el dinero de esa empresa y ya deje de explotar a Naruto grandísimo idiota.

- ¿Qué está diciendo Sasuke-san?

- Estoy diciendo la verdad Naruto, porque yo lo sé todo.

- Escuche Uchiha. Este coche lo compramos con las utilidades de Rage Inc. Sabe de dónde salió ese dinero, de mi cabeza que invierte todos los días y de la mente de este hombre que me asesora. ¡Usted no puso nada!

- ¡Nada! ¡Yo puse el capital inicial de Rage Inc!

- ¡Hay ya! Harry súbete al coche.

Gritó Naruto con hastío de ver a los dos hombres atacarse continuamente.

- No Naru, éste insinúa que le estamos robando. Escuche, ese dinero ya se lo regresamos hace mucho tiempo, o ya no se acuerda cuánto le ha prestado Rage Inc a su empresa. ¡Este auto salió de nuestro trabajo!

- Mira idiota. ¡Quédate con todo! ¡Todo! Pero a Naruto...

Habló mientras tomaba dulcemente la mano de Naruto, jalándolo y encerrándolo en un abrazo.

- Me lo dejas para mí.

- No Sasuke-san, no.

Dijo el rubio separándose.

- Usted está muy tomado, no sabe lo que hace.

- Escuche Naruto. Él está con usted por conveniencia, por las comodidades que tiene, es un explotador.

- Aquí él único explotador es tu jefe Naru.

- ¡Ya Harry!

- ¡No!

Gritó Harry mientras jalaba nuevamente al rubio y lo abrazaba.

- Usted ya tiene quien lo defienda ¡Patán!

- Sí claro, y usted muy inocente ¿No?

- Mire no me provoque.

- No Harry, no.

- Déjelo Naruto.

Dijo el moreno con confianza.

- De seguro el enclenque no puede...

Pero antes de siquiera poder terminar su oración, un puño se clavó en su pómulo, haciéndolo trastabillar y enviándolo varios metros hacia atrás, marcando lo que sería el inicio de un intercambio de puños y golpes.

- ¡No Sasuke-san! ¡Harry! ¡Deténganse!

- Bueno, Shu, descansa, si sucede algo, me llamas.

- Sí Hiro, pero ya te dije que estoy bien.

- Que descanses Shu.

Unos gritos llamaron la atención de todos quienes se apuraron a salir, encontrándose al dueño de Akatsuki y al novio de Naruto moliéndose a golpes en el piso.

- ¡Ayúdenme a separarlos! ¡Por favor!

Sin siquiera pensarlo, K corrió a apresar al Uchiha mientras Harry era sostenido por Kakashi. Aún resistiéndose, pues ambos querían seguir con la pelea, sus respiraciones se fueron calmando, sin perder sus miradas de furia.

- ¡Nadie me va a quitar a Naruto! ¡Ni siquiera tú, maldito idiota!

Sasuke comenzó a forcejear de nuevo tratando de liberarse del fuerte agarre del rubio que era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que él.

- ¡Cálmese ya!

Enfurecido por lo que le había hecho a su amigo, Naruto se acercó a su jefe para plantarle una cachetada causando el asombro de todos.

Sasuke volteó a verlo, aún sin poder creerlo. Su amado Naruto lo había golpeado y ahora lo veía con una mirada cristalizada. El rubio tomó la mano de Harry y lo subió al asiento del copiloto para después subirse él mismo y emprender camino hacia su casa sin decir nada.

- Vaya espectáculo ¿No?

Dijo Harry tratando de aligerar el ambiente pues le era obvio que Naruto no estaba bien.

- Espectáculo el que di yo Harry. Le pegué. Le pegué frente a todo mundo.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Hay Shu, el jefe y el novio de Naruto se estaban agarrando a golpes,

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Sí, pero no exaltes. Ya todo terminó. Naruto y su novio se fueron y Sasuke-san se fue segundos después.

- ¿Y porqué se estaban peleando?

- No tengo idea, pero ya no importa. Es hora de que duermas.

- Sí. Está bien.

Despidiéndose nuevamente, todos los del club abandonaron la casa del pelirrosa dejándolo solo. Era en esos momentos cuando era más palpable su soledad. Cuando sentía la necesidad de un cuerpo a su lado, pero no cualquier cuerpo, sino el cuerpo de la persona que más amaba en este mundo y que además le había dado un preciado regalo. Su hijo.

Trató de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y se cambió a su ropa de cama para después dedicarse a dormir. Necesitaba descanso.

Afuera de la casa, a una cuadra de distancia, un automóvil negro esperaba a que se fuera el último vehículo de los del club y entonces decidió salir y caminar hasta la casa del pelirrosa.

Sacó su llavero y agarró una pequeña llave. Esa llave que el pelirrosa le había dado luego de su primera vez juntos. Recordaba cuántas veces le había pedido su pequeño que le diera una de su departamento, pero él siempre se negaba. Darle una llave significaría un compromiso que no había querido afrentar... hasta ahora.

Con cuidado abrió la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido y sigilosamente fue caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a la recámara principal. Pegó la oreja a la puerta, tratando de identificar algún sonido que le indicara que el menor estaba despierto, pero no fue así, por lo que esperando que estuviera profundamente dormido, dio vuelta a la perilla y empujó la puerta con suavidad

Ahí estaba el pelirrosa, acostado bocarriba en la amplia cama que varias veces habían compartido. Observó su respiración pausada. Su pecho que subía y bajaba paulatinamente cubierto por una delgada camisita

(Algo así)

Se veía tan hermoso.

Con cuidado se sentó a un lado de su pequeño y le fascino ver cómo inconscientemente Shuichi se acercaba a él.

- Ne... Yuki...

Por un momento se asustó al pensar que se había despertado, pero cuando lo vio reacomodarse a su lado, se tranquilizó parecía que estaba soñando con él.

- No... ¿Porqué...?

Parecían trozos de sueño.

-_"¿Qué estarás soñando?"_

Entonces Shuichi comenzó a temblar. Se acomodó con cuidado en la cama y lo abrazó dulcemente, tratando de no despertarlo.

Yuki se sintió tan bien en esa posición que le gustaría quedarse envuelto en esos cálidos brazos por siempre. Cuando se había enterado que el pelirrosa había vuelto a desmayarse, se sintió preocupado. Habría querido ser el primero en ir en su ayuda pero sabía que Shuichi aún le guardaba rencor.

Haría todo lo posible por recuperar a su pequeño y esta vez no volvería a cometer tan terrible error.

Ahora lo sabía. Estaba seguro. Quería pasar el resto de su vida con él... le pediría matrimonio.

Cuando Sasuke llegó a su departamento, agradeció profundamente que su prometida no estuviese ahí. No tenía ganas de estar con ella. De dormir con ella.

Desde la primera vez que había estado con Naruto, sus sentimientos por ella habían cambiado. Ahora ya no sentía nada por ella, en cambio, estaba profundamente enamorado de un rubio de ensueño. Naruto.

Cuando Yuki abrió los ojos, vio el reloj de Shuichi, el cual marcaba las 5 de la mañana y decidió que era hora de irse. Shuichi no tardaría mucho en despertar. Le hubiera gustado quedarse para ver a su pelirrosa despertar y que le dirigiera esa mirada de amor que le había dado las pocas veces que habían despertado juntos. A pesar de haber tenido sexo en incontables ocasiones, las veces en las que habías dormido toda la noche juntos eran muy pocas.

Había sido un completo estúpido al echar a la basura los bellos sentimientos que el pelirrosa le profesaba. Su pasado de miles de amantes ahora le parecía tan lejano y lo recuerdos más presentes en su mente eran los que había pasado junto al pelirrosa. Recordaba los cientos de veces que le había dicho que lo amaba, y también recordaba con dolor como él no le había dicho ninguna.

Sólo esperaba que los sentimientos de Shuichi por él siguieran en su corazón.

Cuando la pelirrosa llegó a la empresa, casi había corrido a ver a su prometido, encontrándose con la mala sorpresa de ver a su novio con varios moretones y raspones.

- ¿Qué te pasó?

Preguntó de manera casi chillona mientras posaba sus manos en el rostro del moreno causándole cierta incomodidad.

- Nada Sakura, nada...

Contestó librándose del agarre posesivo de su prometida.

- ¡¿Cómo que nada?! ¡Mírate! ¿Te peleaste con alguien?

- No Sakura, ahora déjame trabajar.

Contestó Sasuke de manera fría y distante. Sakura, sin creerle una sola palabra y enojada por la renuencia de su novio a contestarle, salió de la oficina. Ya se encargaría de averiguar qué había sucedido el día anterior.

Mientras iba a su oficina, se topó a Draco

- Sakura ¿Ya viste a tu novio? Vaya golpiza ¿No? ¿Qué le pasó?

- No me quiso decir...

Contestó enojada mientras entraba a su oficina y el rubio lo seguía.

- ¡No quiso decirme!

- Tranquila Sakura.

- Draco... Quiero que averigües que sucedió.

Sasuke suspiró cuando vio a su prometida salir de la oficina claramente enfadada. Cada vez deseaba más romper ese maldito matrimonio y poder dedicarse a amar a una sola persona.

Sabía que el rubio estaba en su oficina trabajando. Se acercaba la próxima junta de comité y debían empezar a armar el balance general.

Después de la escena que le había hecho la noche anterior, quería disculparse pero debía pensar en las palabras correctas.

- ¿Y viste como le pegó?

Draco se detuvo frente a la puerta del baño de hombres identificando la voz de Kiba Inuzuka. De seguro los del club estaban en una de sus "juntas".

Se acercó a la puerta y se puso a escuchar.

- ¡Yo no vi!

- Tú estabas adentro Shu, pero vaya golpiza que se dieron, ya pensaba yo que tendríamos que llamar a la policía.

- No seas exagerado Iruka, no fue para tanto, pero vaya que el novio de Naru pelea bien.

Dijo Kakashi que tenía al castaño encerrado entre sus brazos.

- Y la súper cachetada que le dio Naru al jefe, de seguro a Sasuke-san le dolió más el orgullo con esa cachetada que los golpes que le dio Potter.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Así como lo oyes Sakura, el fenómeno le dio una cachetada

Tan pronto había terminado la conversación del club y escuchó pasos hacia la puerta, el rubio había casi corrido a la oficina del pelirrosa y le había contado todo.

- ¡Maldito fenómeno!

Caminando como tromba, la pelirrosa llegó hasta la oficina de presidencia y vio que su novio no estaba. Mejor. Así podría decirle unas cuantas verdades al fenómeno.

Entró a la oficina de Naruto sin tocar, sorprendiéndolo.

- Sakura-san... Sasuke-san está en postproducción, si lo estaba buscando...

- No lo estaba buscando. Quería hablar con usted... de lo que pasó anoche...


	28. Capítulo 28 Una cena muy atrevida

- No lo estaba buscando. Quería hablar con usted... de lo que pasó anoche...

- Que... ¿Qué paso anoche, Sakura-san?

- Que usted le dio una cachetada a Sasuke... y en frente de todos.

Dijo la pelirrosa con rencor.

- Sakura-san no fue a propósito...

- Aahhh... Entonces fue un accidente. Su mano se levantó solita y por error tocó la mejilla de mi prometido.

- No Sakura-san. Sasuke-san perdió el control y estaba casi matando a Harry, no encontré otra manera de detenerlo... No sabía que más hacer

- Sí claro... usted no sabía que más hacer... usted podrá ser el asistente de presidencia, el achichincle de Sasuke, el experto en finanzas, pero es sólo un maldito empleado. Aquí los dueños somos los Uchiha, los Haruno y los Seguchi... Usted... usted es sólo un accidente, a quien podemos echar mañana por la puerta trasera, así que bájese de su nube, porque bajo ninguna circunstancia puede golpear al dueño de la empresa, estúpido.

Y la pelirrosa salió de la oficina azotando la puerta.

- Hola Iruka.

- Hola Kashi...

Dijo Iruka con voz melosa.

- Ya terminé de hacer mis entregas de hoy...

- ¿Tan temprano?

- Sí...

Contestó el peliplata mientras encerraba al castaño en un abrazo, rodeando su estrecha cintura y rejuntándolo a su cuerpo. Hacía varios días que vivían juntos y todo era maravilloso. Los despertares junto a la persona amada eran inigualables, sin contar con que podían estar juntos más tiempo. Yuno y Kakashi se llevaban de maravilla, cosa que a Iruka le alegraba el alma. Sólo esperaba poder resolver las pocas dudas que le quedaban para poder darle el tan ansiado "si" al peliplata.

- Buenos días.

Un mensajero entró, obligando a la pareja a separarse.

- ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

Preguntó el castaño por cortesía.

- Buen día. Vengo a entregar la lista de modelos que encargaron a Mode & Art.

Contestó, entregándole un sobre cerrado.

- Sólo necesito que me firmen de recibido.

- Por supuesto.

Iruka firmó un documento y el mensajero se fue.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Para el nuevo comercial dentro de 2 semanas, mandaron a pedir unos modelos de esta empresa. ¿Podrías llevarle esta lista a Eiri-san?

- Por supuesto. Lo que sea por ti.

Dijo Kakashi mientras le robaba un beso a su koibito y después desaparecía por el elevador.

Después de la hora de la comida, Naruto estaba trabajando en el informe para la siguiente junta de comité. Había decidido actuar en ese momento. El Uchiha no volvería a burlarse de él de esa manera. Aún su corazón herido sangraba cada vez que recordaba las crueles palabras de aquella carta, pero debía reconocer que todo había sido su culpa por creer que alguien como Sasuke Uchiha podría alguna vez fijarse en un fenómeno como él.

Estaba redactando el informe cuando alguien tocó a su puerta y entró. Apareció ante él un rubio de ojos azules.

- Deidara-san.

- Hola Naru, ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

- En la sala de presidencia con sus padres.

- Naru... ¿Qué te pasa?

Preguntó Deidara al ver al rubio decaído y con ojeras bajo sus ojos.

- Deidara-san, no quisiera hablar de eso... Creo que necesito estar solo.

Contestó a la vez que regresaba a su siempre fiel computadora.

- Naru... Me enteré de lo que pasó anoche entre Sasuke y tu novio. ¿Es eso?

Naruto se negó a contestar, manteniendo la mirada fija en sus manos que descansaban sobre su regazo.

- Bueno... sólo una pregunta más... ¿Pensaste en lo que te ofrecí?

Naruto recordó lo que Deidara le había ofrecido la vez que lo había llevado al baño.

----- Flash back -----

- Desahógate Naru...

Naruto lloró y lloró en el hombro del rubio, sacando todo su dolor. Cuando finalmente se calmó un poco, el ojiazul le habló.

- Naru... No sé qué te está pasando, pero estás sufriendo...

- Yo... yo quiero irme... quiero salir de aquí... no quiero volver...

- Naru... En unos días, después de la junta de comité, voy a irme a la playa Chiba por una temporada a trabajar. ¿Quisieras ir conmigo?

----- Fin del Flash Back -----

- Sí Deidara-san... Sáqueme de aquí por favor... Me quiero ir Deidara-san. Se me está cayendo la vida en pedazos... estoy en un infierno y estoy jalando a todo el mundo hacia él. Tengo que irme Deidara-san. Sáqueme de aquí.

- Naru...

Deidara no pudo evitar al rubio ante las palabras cargada de dolor.

Esa noche, Naruto fue el último en dejar la empresa. Sakura había insistido a Sasuke que la acompañara a su departamento para que viera las invitaciones y las pocas cosas que quedaban para la boda y por más que lo intentó, el moreno no pudo negarse, yéndose con una preocupación en su corazón por su amado rubio.

Cundo Naruto terminó el balance guardó todas sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida.

- _"Me voy... me voy para no volver... Espero poder superar todo lo que pasó... todo lo que sufrí... adiós Sasuke-san... adiós Akatsuki..."_

Esa noche, Draco había citado a Harry en su departamento. Después de haber cenado varias veces con él, decidió que el siguiente paso para engatusar al moreno era invitarlo a pasar a su departamento y tener una cena "romántica" e insinuarle que le pagara su Mercedes. Ya si faltaba algo más, tendría que usar una manera más... arrojada de convencimiento...

El moreno llegó puntual, vistiendo un traje sastre que no se veía muy costoso y una corbata al color con camisa celeste.

Tuvieron una cena sencilla, cómoda y el rubio aprovechó para recordarle lo que le había estado pidiendo desde hacía varios días.

- Harry... ¿Traes el cheque?

- Eh... sí... está en el coche...

Draco a base de tretas e insinuaciones, había convencido a Harry de que le prestara 500 mil dólares para pagar la deuda de su Mercedes y el moreno, sintiéndose en las nubes cada vez que escuchaba la dulce voz del rubio susurrándole, había accedido.

Draco viendo lo tímido que era el moreno, como un león sin dientes, pensó que la mejor manera de engatusarlo y convencerlo, sería con insinuaciones más íntimas.

Cuando terminaron la cena, Draco instó a Harry a que lo siguiera a su habitación.

- Pa... ¿Para qué?

Draco arrojó al moreno a la cama, sentándose a su lado.

- Debes de estar muy cansado... Harry... Yo quiero que esté cómodo... que estés relajado... que te dejes consentir...

Le dijo mientras lentamente le iba desanudando la corbata.

- Dra... Draco... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Harry... la verdad es que... tú me gustas mucho...

Le dijo de manera sensual mientras se deshacía de la corbata y la arrojaba al piso de la habitación.

- Debes estar ahogándote...

Le susurró, mientras desabrochaba los primeros dos botones de su camisa.

- Te deseo tanto...

- E... En serio...

Preguntó Harry con voz temblorosa.

- Claro... ¿Tú no me deseas a mí?

¿Qué si no lo deseaba? Claro que lo deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas, y no podía negar que la actuación tan sensual del rubio lo estaba encendiendo. Se le hacía increíble que el rubio se comportara de esa manera.

- Sí... te deseo...

Le contestó el moreno acercándose para tratar de besarlo, pero el rubio se alejó un poco.

- Hay Harry, yo tengo mucha pena con Naruto.

Dijo con voz fingida, tratando de parecer preocupado.

- No te preocupes por eso Draco...

Murmuró el azabache, encandilado por la belleza del de ojos plata.

- No te preocupes por eso...

- Mamá... Hace mucho que estoy pensando en renunciar a la empresa.

Naruto estaba en la cocina de su casa hablando con su madre. Como había accedido a la oferta de Deidara, ahora le daría la noticia a su madre... cambiando un poco los hechos.

- Pero Naru... ¿Estás seguro?

Preguntó la mayor con preocupación

- Sí mamá... Creo que ya hice mucho por Akatsuki... Empecé como secretario... después me hice asistente de presidencia... terminé manejando las finanzas de la empresa... y las de Rage Inc... Eso será muy bueno para mi currículo, pero es hora de retirarme...

Draco comenzó a besar a Harry lentamente, dejándolo saborear su boca. Le sorprendió lo rápido que le contestó el moreno, como si hubiera estado esperando ese toque desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Draco desabrochó la camisa del moreno y se deshizo de ella. No esperaba encontrarse con un cuerpo bien formado y torneado. Se quedó sin habla por unos segundos, cosa que aprovechó Potter para voltear las posiciones y dejar al rubio debajo de su cuerpo.

Lentamente fue quitándole la camisa, liberando botón por botón, besando cada trozo de piel que aparecía tras la tela. Draco comenzó a gemir. No esperaba que se sintiera tan bien. Su camisa desapareció de la vista luego de unos minutos y Harry tuvo plena visión de esa piel lechosa, libre de impurezas y que ahora podría reclamar como suya.

Atrapó una tetilla entre sus labios y la mordió suavemente, sacándole más placenteros gemidos a su amante. Mientras atendía la otra tetilla, una de sus manos fue recorriendo la sedosa piel con dirección al sur. Viajó por su vientre hasta llegar al borde del pantalón.

- Draco...

Susurró, quitando el botón y bajando el zipper del pantalón. Se incorporó para quitarle por completo el pantalón al rubio y después hizo lo mismo con él, quedando ambos en ropa interior.

Volvió a su posición y atrapó los labios del rubio en un beso hambriento, robándole a Malfoy la respiración. Una de sus manos se coló bajo la delgada tela de su slip y atrapó su miembro que ya estaba erecto.

- Aahh... Harry...

Draco no pudo evitar gemir por el repentino agarre del moreno. Harry bajó en un camino de besos por su cuello, pasando por el pecho y entreteniéndose unos segundos con una de sus tetillas. Deslizándose cual serpiente, llegó hasta la intimidad del rubio, y deshaciéndose lentamente de la única prenda que cubría la intimidad del otro para pasar su lengua por la punta de aquel falo.

- Aaaahhhh... Hmmm...

Escuchando tan provocadores gemidos, Harry atrapó la hombría de Draco y se la llevó a la boca, sacándole más gemidos. Empezó a recorrerla de arriba abajo, abarcando todo lo que su garganta le permitía, haciendo presión con su lengua y apoyando ligeramente los dientes, creando la presión perfecta que hacía delirar al que recibía tales caricias.

- Aahh... Harry... No te detengas...

Draco estaba en la gloria. No se imaginaba que alguien como Potter pudiera prodigarle tanto placer.

- Aaahh...

El moreno había empujado un dedo en su cavidad, haciéndolo gemir. A pesar de no ser virgen, siempre le dolía. Potter empujó lentamente, abriéndose paso sin dejar de estimular al rubio con su boca para que pasara el dolor. Otro dedo acompañó pronto al primero, haciendo movimientos de tijera. Cuando esos dedos tocaban la próstata del rubio, éste se sentía delirante.

- Harry... Te quiero ya...

Sonriente, Harry dejó de lamer el sexo de su amado y se incorporó para quitarse la última prenda que le quedaba. Draco se sorprendió ante lo "bien dotado" que estaba el moreno. Inconscientemente abrió más sus piernas para que el azabache pudiera acomodarse placenteramente entre ellas y sus sexos se rozaron.

- ¿Estás listo Draco?

- Hai...

Contestó con las mejillas arreboladas. Harry se acomodó en la entrada del rubio y empujó.

- Aaahhh.

Draco lanzó un grito de dolor y placer, encorvando su espalda. Harry estaba sin respiración. El cálido interior del rubio rodeaba su miembro con fuerza, casi estrangulándolo, pero se sentía bien. Muy bien. Esperó un poco, poniendo atención a las acciones del rubio. No le había pasado desapercibido que había cerrado sus ojos con fuerza y había fruncido el ceño ante la invasión.

Dejó pasar unos minutos hasta que la respiración del rubio se calmó y empezó a moverse. Inmediatamente Draco empezó a gemir. Con cada embestida, el moreno golpeaba fuertemente su próstata, haciéndolo delirar de placer.

Pasó sus manos por el cuello del moreno, jalándolo para besarlo. Harry aumentó el ritmo de los embates, golpeando el punto de placer de Draco en cada ocasión. Sintió como el agarre del rubio en su espalda se intensificaba, indicándole que no le faltaba mucho para terminar. Él estaba en la misma situación.

Sólo faltaron pocos minutos y unas cuantas embestidas más para que el rubio sintiera su interior inundado por la simiente del otro a la vez que manchaba ambos vientres con su semilla.

Con la respiración acelerada, Harry salió del interior del rubio y se acostó a su lado. Quería descansar un poco.


	29. Capítulo 29 Todo termina aquí

- Harry... Harry... ¿Estás dormido?

Preguntó Draco con su sedosa voz unos minutos después de haberse relajado. El moreno estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero al escuchar la dulce voz de su amado Draco, volteó a verlo.

- No, no estoy dormido.

- Que bueno que no estás dormido... Recuerda que aún tienes que ir por el cheque...

- Qu... ¿Qué?

- Sí, el cheque...

Le susurró en el oído, lamiendo un poco el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Recuerda que dijiste que me darías el dinero que necesito para pagar mi coche... Ese cheque no está muy seguro en tu coche... ve por él...

- Pero Naru... si renuncias te vas a quedar sin trabajo mi amor.

- No madre. Deidara-san me pidió que lo acompañara a unos asuntos que va a hacer fuera de la ciudad.

- ¿Tú quieres ir Naru?

- Sí mamá. Sólo serán unos días. Cuando regrese, buscaré trabajo.

- Está bien Naru... pero... y Rage Inc.

Naruto se tensó un poco cuando su madre mencionó la empresa. Después de tanto ir y venir de Harry a su casa por las finanzas, había tenido que contarle a su madre todo... bueno... casi todo... Sólo que Sasuke le había dado un capital para formar una empresa. Nunca le diría que el moreno lo había enamorado para salvar Akatsuki.

- Mañana le regresaré la empresa con todo el capital a la fecha. Mañana es la junta de comité y cerraré todo el asunto mamá. No te preocupes.

Cuando Harry salió del departamento del rubio, comprendió una cosa. No podía darle tal cantidad de dinero a Draco. Para empezar ese dinero no era suyo, oficialmente era de Naruto. Segundo, si Naruto se enteraba, iba a matarlo lenta y dolorosamente.

- _"Lo siento mucho Draco..."_

Al día siguiente, Naruto llegó a la empresa decidido.

- _"Todo termina hoy"_

La noche anterior se la había pasado trabajando hasta muy noche con Harry a quien notó algo cansado pero le quitó importancia. Habían arreglado todos los documentos para poder dar todo por terminado.

Estaba haciéndole los últimos arreglos al balance cuando la puerta de su mini oficina se abrió de golpe y entró su jefe con una sonrisa.

- Estamos listos para la junta Naruto.

El rubio tuvo que fingir su mejor sonrisa y le contestó al azabache.

- Sí Sasuke-san. Todo está listo.

- Perfecto. Ya todo está listo para la junta.

- Sí Sasuke-san, sólo le sacaré copias para todos los miembros del comité.

- Muy bien Naruto. Todo debe de salir perfecto. Hoy es un día muy importante. Sobre todo para usted y para mí. Por eso quisiera que después de la reunión nos juntáramos a hablar de ciertas cosas muy importantes.

Naruto le dirigió una sonrisa.

- Precisamente eso quería pedirle eso Sasuke-san. Tenemos que hablar cuando termine la junta.

- Por supuesto. Debo irme. Tengo que ir con Itachi a arreglar unos asuntos.

Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla para después salir de la oficina. Naruto borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Buenos días Seguchi-san.

- ¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?

- Sí señor.

Tohma se estaba preparando en su oficina para la junta de comité. Sospechaba enormemente de las acciones que había tomado Sasuke en las últimas semanas y de esa nueva empresa que estaba tomando auge: Rage Inc. Había mandado a Kabuto a investigar.

- Aquí está el informe de la Comisión Nacional Bancaria y de Valores. Específicamente la del buró de crédito.

- ¿Qué averiguaste?

- Akatsuki está embargada.

Tohma suspiró. Ya se esperaba algo así.

- ¿Quién la embargó?

- Una empresa que le sonará familiar... Rage Inc.

- ¡Es la de Naruto Uzumaki!

Tohma se levantó y golpeó su escritorio con ira. Maldito sea el día en que ese esperpento había ido a trabajar a Akatsuki.

- ¿De cuánto fue el embargo?

- No lo va a creer Seguchi-san... El embargo es por 100 millones de dólares.

Tohma sentía que le explotaba el hígado.

- Ese fenómeno... Tiene mi empresa completa... embargada...

Sasuke fue a la oficina de su hermano, quien ya lo esperaba con una sonrisa. Entró y cerró la puerta con seguro para asegurarse de que nadie los escuchara.

- ¿Y? ¿Le diste su sesión de sexo a tu fenómeno para que nos maquillara el balance?

- No seas idiota Itachi.

- Vamos hermanito. Te noto tranquilo. ¿Qué le diste al fenómeno para que nos maquillara el balance?

Sasuke estaba irritado por la manera de hablar con su hermano. Sabía que si quería que dejara de hablar de esa manera, debía de decirle las cosas claras.

- Itachi... Yo ya no quiero seguir engañando a Naruto.

- ¿Y eso porqué?

Preguntó el azabache con una sonrisa.

- Porque yo... yo... yo estoy enamorado de Naruto...

Itachi se le quedó viendo fijamente por unos segundos para después reír estruendosamente.

- Ja... No juegues conmigo hermanito.

- Por dios Itachi. Por eso no te lo había dicho. Escúchame bien.

Le gritó mientras lo señalaba, gesto que el mayor tomó con seriedad.

- Escúchame bien. Amo a Naruto Uzumaki con todas mis fuerzas. Ese hombre me ama y es una persona muy especial, y este jueguito de seducción de besarlo, de hacerle el amor, me hizo caer en mi propia trampa. Me enamoré Itachi. Yo lo acepté desde hace mucho tiempo y sabes una cosa, no me pesa en lo más mínimo, al contrario, Naruto ¡Me hace feliz! Quiero retomar de cero mi relación con él, empezar limpio. Te das cuenta Itachi, te puedes dar cuenta de eso.

Itachi escuchaba a su hermano hablar con fuerza y decisión. Esto no podía ser.

- No... No... Haber... Puedo saber cómo le vas a hacer. ¿Vas a terminar con Sakura para andar con Naruto? ¿Le vas a contar a todo el mundo que por culpa de tu asistente cancelaste tu boda?

- No sé. No lo sé Itachi, pero no me puedo pasar el resto de mi vida llevando una relación a escondidas con la persona que amo.

- Pues por lo pronto deberías de hacerlo. Primero porque no tenías derecho a enamorarte y segundo porque te enamoraste de la persona equivocada.

- ¡Y tú que sabes de eso Itachi!

Preguntó el moreno con desesperación, dándole vueltas a la oficina sin saber que hacer que hacer.

- La única solución es que Naruto se vaya lejos de aquí.

Naruto iba a la oficina de Itachi para entregarle una copia preliminar del balance cuando escuchó la voz exaltada de su jefe.

- _¿Y tú que sabes de eso Itachi?_

_- La única solución es que Naruto se vaya lejos de aquí_

Naruto se puso serio y siguió escuchando la conversación.

- Lo mandamos lejos, al África o a Europa, donde él no pueda tomar un avión y arruinar todo. Ese hombre está delirando por ti. Si lo mandas cerca, en cualquier momento llega y te echaría a perder todo.

- Él no aceptaría eso. Él quiere estar aquí. Yo quiero que esté aquí. Además entiende, está esperando a que cancele mi boda. ¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué me caso y tiene que esperar a que me divorcie pero lejos de aquí? Por favor Itachi.

- Aquí lo importante es que él haya maquillado el balance y salgamos librados de la junta, después ya vas a su oficina, cierras la puerta con llave y le das esos besos horribles que acostumbras y después lo convences de que se vaya.

Fuera de la puerta, Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Su mirada se empañó.

- Y si no quiere, pues lo llevas a un hotel y ahí de seguro no se resistirá a tus encantos.

Sasuke golpeó el escritorio de su hermano, enojado ante la vulgaridad de sus ideas.

- Sí claro, Naruto se tiene que ir.

Naruto ya no pudo seguir escuchando y se fue a su al baño de hombres. Necesitaba limpiarse las pocas lágrimas que había empezado a derramar.

- Te das cuenta de las estupideces que me haces decir. Si vuelves a hacer un comentario negativo sobre él, si te vuelves a burlar, te juro que te mato Itachi, te lo juro. Que te quede claro que estoy enamorado de Naruto y lo vas a respetar.

- Está bien Sasuke, está bien, lo importante es que lo convenzas de que debes casarte con Sakura.

Naruto llegó a su oficina y cerró la puerta.

- No aguanto más... No... Aguanto... más... Ya es suficiente... yo no tengo porqué soportar esto... desgraciado... canalla... Naruto Uzumaki tu... ilusionado todavía... que ingenuo...

Se limpió su rostro con un pañuelo y respiró hondo. Todo terminaría ese día. La puerta de su oficina se abrió con rapidez mostrando a una pelirrosa con cara de superioridad.

- ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

- En la oficina de Itachi-san.

- ¿Esas son las carpetas del balance?

- Sí Sakura-san, pero aún no termino.

- ¿Aún no terminas? ¿Y qué esperas? Ya todos están en la sala de juntas.

- En diez minutos estará todo listo Sakura-san.

Le dijo el rubio acentuando sus palabras.

- ¡Usted a mi no me habla en ese tono! Estúpido. No estoy de humor para aguantar tu arrogancia.

- Yo tampoco estoy de humor para aguantar la suya señora.

- Bueno, es obvio que no nos soportamos, así que alguien tiene que irse.

- No se preocupe señora.

Le respondió Naruto on tono serio.

- Huy que susto.

- No es amenaza. Después de la junta no va a volver a verme nunca más, así que déjeme en paz para poder terminar lo que estoy haciendo, luego los dos podremos descansar en paz alejados el uno del otro.

- Al fin. Espero que no sea otra de sus sucias jugarretas porque hoy estoy preparada para todo.

- Para lo único para lo que debe de estar preparada es para disfrutar mi renuncia.

- Eso espero.

La pelirrosa salió de la oficina de la oficina del rubio echando humo.

Ya todos estaban en la sala de juntas. Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha había interrumpido sus vacaciones para venir. K estaba sentado junto a ellos, seguido de Tohma, Deidara, Yuki, Itachi, Sakura y finalmente Sasuke y Naruto que cerraba el círculo. Cada uno tenía frente a él, la carpeta con el informe que había hecho Naruto. La bomba estaba por caer.

El mayor de los Uchihas comenzó a hablar.

- Bien, antes de que abramos las carpetas, quiero establecer las reglas para esta junta. Primero analizaremos detalladamente el balance y después plantearemos dudas y comentarios. Bueno señores, adelante.

Todos abrieron sus carpetas.

Cuando Sasuke e Itachi abrieron las suyas, la sangre se les heló. La primera hoja era un documento que empezaba así:

_Mi estimado presidente_

_Aquí está tu instructivo para que sigas con tu rutina de horror con Naruto._

_Te dejo las tarjetas que debes ponerle cada mañana..._

No podía ser cierto. Voltearon a verse con la misma interrogante en el rostro. ¿Qué significaba esto?

Sasuke volteó a ver a Naruto que tenía la mirada fija en algún punto lejano de la habitación.

Itachi volteó a ver a los demás. Aparentemente sólo ellos dos tenían copias de aquella carta, los demás estaban leyendo el informe, sin embargo, el ceño fruncido de su padre le llamó la atención.

- ¿Qué significa esta primera página?

Sasuke se puso lívido.

- En la primera página encontrarán el balance general a la fecha.

- Naruto, qué son estos pasivos de 100 millones de dólares.

- _"Naruto presentó el balance real, debo hacer algo..."_

- Un momento, este no es el material que íbamos a presentar en la junta del comité así que me disculpan pero se cancela la junta pero está equivocado ese material.

- Sasuke, cállate.

Seguchi se levantó y empezó a hablar, quitándole la palabra al menor de los Uchihas.

- Yo te responderé Fugaku. Ese pasivo se debe a que Rage Inc. Tiene embargada a Akatsuki...


	30. Capítulo 30 Renuncio

- Yo te responderé Fugaku. Ese pasivo se debe a que Rage Inc. Tiene embargada a Akatsuki...

Fugaku se levantó de su asiento y observó a su hijo menor.

- ¿Embargada?

- Así es Mikoto, en la práctica, Rage Inc. Es la propietaria de nuestra empresa. Y el presidente de Rage Inc. Es Naruto Uzumaki

- Tohma, yo no voy a permitir que...

- ¡Cállate Sasuke!

Seguchi le gritó al moreno con ira mal contenida.

- Se acabaron las mentiras. Aquí está el reporte del buró de crédito.

Dijo estampando unas hojas sobre el escritorio.

- Y aquí consta que Akatsuki está embargado. ¿Qué pasó con la empresa que te dimos? ¿Qué pasó con nuestro patrimonio? ¿Qué pasó con el patrimonio que fundaron nuestros padres? Perdiste Uchiha. Ya no existe la empresa.

- La empresa existe, la tengo protegida Tohma.

Alegó Sasuke.

- No seas estúpido. Akatsuki está embargada.

- No te voy a permitir que me digas estúpido Tohma, te lo prohíbo.

- Entonces qué quieres que te diga ¡Patético! ¡Histérico! ¡Perdedor!

- ¡Silencio los dos!

La voz imponente de Fugaku Uchiha resonó en la sala de junta, indicándoles a ambos que se sentaran. Respiró profundo y tomó asiento también antes de empezar a hablar.

- Sasuke... ¿Perdiste la empresa?

- No... No la perdí papá.

Seguchi liberó una sonrisa de incredulidad.

- Sí como no. Licenciado Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Usted que es un profesional reconocido dígame. Si Akatsuki está embargado por 100 millones de dólares. ¿No cree usted que se perdió?

Naruto estaba serio y no tenía ni la menor idea de qué contestar. Sasuke salió en su ayuda.

- Tohma. La empresa está a nombre de Naruto.

Sakura explotó.

- ¡Se la regalaste! ¡Se la regalaste Sasuke!

Con furia en su rostro, volteó a ver al rubio.

- ¿Cómo lo logró? ¡¿Qué hizo usted con él? ¡ ¿Dígame?

- Sakura tranquila... Sasuke... puedes explicarme... ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

- Lo hice para evitar que los bancos embargaran a Akatsuki.

- ¿Los bancos?

- Primero me endeudé comprando los dos foros y también perdí dinero con aquel videoclip que fracasó y Akatsuki se quedó sin trabajo por un par de meses.

Tohma se levantó y caminó un poco por la sala.

- Entonces porqué durante todo este tiempo reportaron balances positivos. Incluso con utilidades. ¿Será acaso que los maquillaron?

- ¿Maquillaron balances?

Preguntó el mayor de los Uchihas.

- Hay Fugaku por favor. No busques respuestas porque no las hay. El asunto está clarísimo. Este par de idiotas en compañía de su asistente Naruto Uzumaki. Engañaron al comité. Engañaron a los socios, y no sólo nos engañaron. Nos vieron la cara.

Sakura estaba que echaba humo del enojo. Volteó a ver a su prometido.

- Le entregaste nuestra empresa a este hombre.

- Sasuke... ¿Por qué no nos dijiste lo que pasaba?

- Yo creo saber el motivo Fugaku. De seguro fue por la propuesta con la que ganaste la presidencia ¿Eso fue verdad?

Sasuke estaba con la mirada baja pues no se atrevía a ver a sus padres a los ojos.

- Sí mamá. Por tratar de cumplir mis metas me endeudé y cometí errores muy graves

- ¿Y a cuánto hacienden las deudas?

- A seis y medio millones de dólares. El embargo de Rage Inc. Era mi única opción porque yo no estaba dispuesto a perder a Akatsuki. Hubiera sido un golpe muy duro para todos, papá.

- Este golpe fue peor Sasuke.

- ¿Porqué le entregaste nuestra empresa a él? ¿Por qué?

Preguntó la pelirrosa.

- Naruto manejaba las finanzas de Akatsuki. Lleva relaciones bancarias, pagos, proveedores. Y pues yo pensé que era la persona adecuada.

- Eso no responde a mi pregunta. ¿Porqué a un desconocido? ¿Cómo le entregaste el patrimonio de las dos familias?

- Porque confié en Naruto.

- ¿Porqué no confiaste en mí? Yo soy tu novia, tu socia. Estabas dispuesto a compartir tu vida conmigo. Me cambiaste por éste.

- Naruto Uzumaki. Porqué no nos dice qué es lo que tenemos que hacer para que nos devuelva nuestra empresa ¿Qué es lo que está esperando de nosotros?

Naruto levantó la vista, enfrentando a Tohma.

- Absolutamente nada. Sólo quiero que quede claro el estado real de Akatsuki. En las carpetas pueden encontrar los pagarés y todos los documentos que corresponden al embargo. También puse ahí una carta poder en blanco para que sus abogados detengan el proceso de Rage Inc contra Akatsuki y así puedan recuperar su empresa. Aquí está el balance de Rage Inc y un informe detallado de cada uno de los movimientos del capital de la empresa. Ustedes pueden disponer de ese capital desde este momento porque... voy a disolver la empresa. Además en el estacionamiento de Akatsuki está el auto, el supuesto auto de Harry Potter para que dispongan de él como quieran. Y por último...

Agregó el rubio mientras sacaba una hoja de entre sus carpetas.

- Le entrego a Sakura-san mi carta de renuncia

Sakura tomó el sobre y volteó a ver a su hermano que volvió a atacar.

- Usted fue cómplice del fraude de Sasuke. Cree que se puede lavar las manos con una carta de renuncia.

- No es mi intención. Pero es obvio que debo de renunciar. En el balance podrán ver que yo hice un manejo transparente del capital y antes de irme... Fukagu-san... Mikoto-san... quiero pedirles perdón... Siento haberlos decepcionado.

- Por supuesto pero... aceptamos su renuncia Naruto.

Dijo Mikoto con tristeza.

- La junta aún no ha terminado. Quédese por favor... Sasuke... Qué puedo decir... Después de que te entregué una empresa sin deudas y ahora la encuentro no sólo endeudada, sino además fuera de tu control. No vamos a hablar de proyecciones. Vamos a hablar de ti. Y de tu cargo como presidente de la empresa. Sin duda... tu gestión fue un desastre. Creo que lo correcto es que ahora tú... hijo... aceptes tu renuncia al cargo de presidente.

Sasuke se levantó y enfocó a los demás.

- Señores... a partir de este momento renuncio a mi cargo como presidente de Akatsuki... quiero pedirles perdón por el daño que les he hecho. Perdón por haberles ocultado información, y sobre todo por haberlos defraudado tanto. Mi renuncia por escrito se las hago llegar lo más pronto posible...

Una lágrima surcó su rostro sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Antes de que la junta terminara, Naruto se salió de la sala. Quería irse cuanto antes sin que su jefe le dijera nada. Ya no quería estar ahí. Se talló un poco los ojos pues estaba a punto de llorar, pero se dio cuenta de que los del club estaban afuera, así que se contuvo.

- Naru ¿Qué pasó? Escuchamos la voz de Fugaku-san y de Seguchi-san.

Ese fue Shuichi que casi había saltado sobre el rubio.

- Yo... yo no... No sé qué hago aquí... quería ir a la oficina, no me siento bien.

- Naru... ¿Necesitas algo?

- No chicos, estoy bien. Pero debo irme... Acabo de renunciar a Akatsuki...

Naruto se fue a la oficina de presidencia sin decir nada más. Los del club se miraron entre sí, sin saber que decir.

En su oficina, Naruto terminó de recoger sus cosas. En las bolsas que le había pedido a Kiba puso todos los regalos que le había dado Sasuke. Los iba a tirar a penas tuviera la oportunidad.

En eso la puerta de su oficina se abrió y por ella entró el ahora ex presidente de Akatsuki. Naruto sólo se le quedó viendo.

- Dígame Naruto, ¿Porqué no me dijo que había encontrado esta maldita carta?

- Mejor contésteme usted. ¿Por qué jugó así conmigo?

Le contestó el rubio con su voz cargada de dolor.

- Sabía que yo hubiera dado la vida por usted. Y no se detuvo ni un minuto a pensar en el daño que me hacía. Lo planeó con toda consciencia sabiendo que después me iba a mandar lejos, muy lejos de aquí.

- Necesito que me escuche Naruto.

- No... No, ya es muy tarde Sasuke-san. Esperé por mucho tiempo su explicación. O por lo menos que usted abandonara ese plan horrible que habló con Itachi-san. Pero no. Lo mantuvo hasta el último momento.

- Naruto... Las cosas cambiaron en el camino, me tiene que escuchar.

- ¡Ya no tiene que decir más mentiras Sasuke-san! En la mañana yo los escuché hablando sobre el lugar a donde me iban a mandar.

- No, yo lo quería mandar para protegerlo. No es por lo que usted está pensando.

- No. Es por lo que yo estoy pensando. Es como estaba planeado en esta carta. Tengo que irme Sasuke-san.

Naruto tomó la bolsa de recuerdos "basura" y su maletín y se dirigió a la puerta.

- No, espere. Espere por favor. Naruto, escúcheme.

Sasuke tomó al rubio por la cintura lo jaló hacia su cuerpo. Ese fue el momento menos oportuno en el cual, una furiosa pelirrosa entró a la oficina.

- ¡ ¿Qué significa esto?

Ambos se separaron como si su simple contacto quemara y Sasuke encaró a la pelirrosa.

- Aquí no pasa nada Sakura, estaba discutiendo con Naruto.

- ¿Abrazados?

- Yo me voy

- No, usted no se va de aquí hasta que hable conmigo.

- ¡¿Y de qué se supone que tienen que hablar? En la sala de juntas todos te están esperando. Van a designar al nuevo presidente. Esto es mucho más importante Sakura.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y en esta ocasión entró Mikoto Uchiha. El ambiente era cada vez más pesado.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Por favor vamos a la sala de juntas.

- Es que él no quiere ir.

- Sasuke, ¿Qué pretendes ahora?

- Mamá, ya por favor. Ahorita voy.

Entonces se volteó a ver a Naruto.

- Por favor espéreme y hablamos.

- No, yo ya me voy.

- No, espéreme por favor.

- A mi me urge que se vaya...

Dijo la pelirrosa, arrastrando la voz e instó a su madrastra a salir de aquella oficina. El moreno le dirigió una última mirada al rubio antes de salir.

- Naru, te vamos a extrañar muchísimo.

- Tranquilo Kiba. Yo también los voy a extrañar mucho.

Naruto ya estaba en el vestíbulo de presidencia despidiéndose de sus amigos.

Shuichi no había podido evitar llorar en el pecho de Hiro, pues las hormonas lo traían loco. Iruka, Kakashi y Shino también estaban ahí.

- ¿Qué hace aquí todavía Naruto?

Preguntó la pelirrosa que lo veía desde la puerta de su oficina. Draco estaba a su lado, viendo de manera despectiva a los del club.

- ¿Tengo que llamar a los de seguridad para que lo saquen?

- No, sólo me estaba despidiendo, pero ya me voy.

- Un momento. ¿Qué lleva en esas bolsas?

- Cosas que yo traje de mi casa y... basura... Es que desocupé mi escritorio, y voy a tirar estas cosas allá afuera.

- Quiero ver que hay en esa bolsa.

Naruto se enfrió.

- ¿Perdón?

- Ya me escuchó. No saldrá de aquí hasta que yo sepa que hay en esas cosas.

- Son cosas personales.

- Enséñeme lo que hay en esas bolsas o llamo a seguridad.

Iruka decidió interceder.

- Sakura-san... esa no es una buena manera de hablar. Le habla como si se estuviera robando cosas de la oficina.

- Para mí, él es un delincuente, o acaso no les ha contado a sus amigos porqué se va usted de esta empresa... Draco por favor llama a seguridad.

- Sakura-san no insista. No creo que sea bueno ni para usted ni para mí voltear el contenido de estas bolsas frente a los demás.

- ¿Cree que por eso lo voy a dejar ir?

- No, sólo le pido que si quiere ver lo que hay aquí, debe ser en privado.

- Pase a mi oficina.

La pelirrosa entró a su oficina y Naruto lo siguió bajo la atenta mirada de los demás. Ya adentro, posó la bolsa sobre el escritorio.

- Sakura-san... Usted va a encontrar aquí algo que Sasuke-san sigue manteniendo en secreto y también fue parte de su estrategia para salvar Akatsuki.

- Ah sí... pues quiero verlo

Sakura metió sus manos en la bolsa y empezó a sacar cosas. Peluches, dulces, rosas, unas postales. Veía todo eso sin entender.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?

Sakura tomó una postal y comenzó a leer

- Tanto desacuerdo entre usted y yo, tanto malentendido, todo lo que he padecido a lo largo de las últimas noches sufriendo sus desplantes, su frialdad, sus besos extraños, me han confirmado algo. Estoy más seguro que nunca que mi decisión de cancelar mi boda

Naruto sentía las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos.

- Necesito estar con usted, no soporto su ausencia, ni la ausencia de sus besos ni de su cuerpo. La vida me ha puesto una prueba muy difícil, a pocos días de unirme a la mujer que suponía mi vida, aparece el verdadero...

Sakura volteó a verlo.

- ¿Esto lo escribió Sasuke?

- Supuestamente...

- ¿A usted?

- Supuestamente

- No... No es posible...


	31. Capítulo 31 Mi salvador

- No... No es posible...

- Fui amante de Sasuke-san, pero él nunca se enamoró de mí.

Sakura estaba demasiado confundida. Su mirada se empañó.

- Entonces que es todo esto ¿Un chantaje? ¿Una trampa inventada por usted? Dime.

- No señora. La trampa la inventó él. En realidad ninguna de esas tarjetas las escribió Sasuke-san.

Del fondo de la bolsa, Naruto sacó la dichosa carta y se la pasó a la pelirrosa.

- Esta es una carta que Itachi-san le dejó a Sasuke-san. Vienen instrucciones que supuestamente debía seguir conmigo. Hicieron todo esto porque... tenía miedo de que yo me quedara con la empresa... si lee la carta Sakura-san, va a entender porqué Sasuke-san se comportaba tan raro... Todo esto que me está pasando me lo merezco porque me equivoqué... me dejé llevar por el amor... por la ilusión... fui muy inocente... muy ingenuo...

Sakura empezó a llorar mientras sus ojos recorrían cada una de las dolorosas palabras escritas en aquel trozo de placer.

- El amor... nos vuelve ingenuos a todos...

Le dijo Sakura con dolor en su mirada.

- Me voy a llevar mis cosas Sakura-san... Le voy a cumplir lo que le dije... Me voy de aquí y ni usted ni Sasuke-san van a volver a saber de mí... Y si puede perdonarme algún día... Gracias...

Naruto dejó la bolsa en el escritorio de la pelirrosa y salió de la oficina derramando lágrimas.

Sakura empezó a leer la dolorosa carta derramando lágrimas, aún sin poder creer que todo eso estuviera pasando.

Cuando Sasuke terminó de hablar con padre, salió rápidamente hacia el vestíbulo, esperando encontrar al rubio de sus sueños, pero fue interceptado por una furiosa pelirrosa.

- Sasuke... Quiero hablar contigo.

- Sakura yo...

- ¡Ahora!

La pelirrosa se adentró a su oficina, y a Sasuke no le quedo más que seguirla. Ya adentro, Sakura estaba detrás de su escritorio.

- Quiero que me digas que piensas de esto...

Le preguntó mientras sacaba la odiosa carta que presentaba varias arrugas y empezó a recitar.

- Mí estimado presidente... Aquí te dejo estas instrucciones para que continúes con tu rutina de horror con Naruto...

- ¿Quién te dio eso Sakura?

Le preguntó con seriedad.

- ¿Y éstas?

Preguntó furiosa al sacar el montó de postales románticas que el moreno le había dado a su asistente.

- ¿Estas son tus rutinas tan románticas? Sasuke... Mantén viva la llama del amor... Tómate unos embellecedores y si te inspiras lo suficiente... acuéstate con él...

- ¿Quién te dio eso Sakura?

- ¿Quién crees?

- El mismo que te traicionó... Naruto... A quien tú le diste tu vida y tu confianza... ja... Sí, sí, ya sé la cara de mártir que has de estar poniendo – continuó leyendo – pero si ya no sufres tanto, acuéstate con él...

- Sakura, ya es suficiente, ya me sé muy bien el contenido de esa carta. Ya expliqué muy bien porqué lo hice. El comité me enjuició y perdí y me gustaría que con eso fuera suficiente...

- No – Lo cortó con saña – No, porque en la junta jamás se tomó el tema de que llegaste a la cama con Naruto Uzumaki.

- No te voy a dar más explicaciones Sakura.

- No es necesario. La carta es lo suficientemente clara. Como sea – siguió a la vez que se acercaba a quien fuera su prometido – Yo sólo voy a agregarle algo a tu sentencia...

Y sin que el moreno lo esperara, le cruzó el rostro con una de sus manos, haciéndole sentir el fuerte ardor de una cachetada.

Quince minutos más tarde, el rubio se encontraba en el aeropuerto de la ciudad en compañía de Harry y de su madre. Había decidido que en ese momento se iría con Deidara. No podía estar más tiempo en ese lugar.

- Te voy a extrañar mucho hijo...

- Yo también mamá.

Naruto se abrazó fuertemente a su madre sin poder dejar de llorar. Entonces fue el turno del moreno de abrazarlo.

- Gracias por todo Harry.

- De nada Naru. Cuídate mucho.

El rubio se separó de sus seres amados y se acercó a Deidara que ya lo estaba esperando en la entrada del avión.

- ¡Cuídate mucho Naru!

- ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Naruto?

Sasuke se acercó a los del club que estaban todos juntos en el vestíbulo de presidencia.

- Él ya se fue señor.

Shuichi fue el primero en hablar, ya con el rostro un poco más despejado.

- ¿A dónde se fue?

- No lo sé, pero dijo que iba a salir de la ciudad...

- ¡¿Qué?

A una hora y media de tiempo en vuelo (5 en vehículo), ambos rubios estaban llegando a las calmadas playas de Kanagawa. Había sido un viaje corto, pero el rubio menor se sentía exhausto. Tantas emociones vividas iban a terminar por acabarlo.

Deidara se había dado cuenta del estado anímico del menor, pero iba a darle tiempo. Naruto era una persona de la cual era muy sencillo encariñarse. Lo quería como si fuera un hermano y al ver el rostro de tristeza y depresión del rubio, o había dudado en invitarlo a trabajar con él. Necesitaba a un asistente y si con esa oportunidad podía subirle un poco el humor al rubio, qué mejor.

Naruto veía el etéreo paisaje a través de la ventana trasera del taxi que los transportaba. Una hermosa playa de arenas blancas y aguas en tonalidades verdes y azules le daban la sensación de paz.

- _"Desde hace mucho que quería ver el mar, porque es tan inmenso como el dolor que traigo en el alma"_

El celular de Deidara empezó a emitir una sutil tonada, indicándole a su dueño que una llamada estaba entrando. Tomó el aparato y contestó.

- Deidara.

- Hola Deidara, habla Sakura Haruno.

- Hola Sakura ¿Cómo estás?

Naruto escuchó con quien estaba hablando su ahora jefe y puso atención a la conversación.

- Sí, escuché que tuvieron junta de comité

- ...

- Ok, ok, no pregunto, pero cuéntame ¿Ya estás lista para la boda?

- _De eso quería hablarte... Es que se canceló la boda_

_-_ ¡¿Qué? Sakura estás hablando en serio ¡¿Cancelaste la boda 72 horas antes?

Naruto sintió que la respiración se le cortaba.

- Dios mío... Fue mi culpa... Fue mi culpa...

Deidara volteó a verlo con cara de interrogación.

En Akatsuki era otra historia.

Desde que Sasuke había hablado con los del club, se había encerrado en su oficina de presidencia y no había recibido a nadie. Sentado en su silla, las lágrimas recorrían su rostro expresando el profundo dolor que se le enterraba en el alma cual agujas.

- ¿Dónde estás?... ¿Dónde estás Naruto?

- Ahora no Deidara-san... Le prometo que le contaré, pero ahora necesito tiempo.

- Está bien Naruto.

Deidara le dio un abrazo y dejó al rubio en su nueva habitación. Se hospedarían en un departamento propiedad de Deidara que quedaba a la orilla del mar.

Naruto se sentía muy decaído, y enterarse que su ex jefe había roto su compromiso era la gota que derramo el vaso.

Aún era temprano, no pasaban de las 4 de la tarde. Respirando profundamente, se dirigió a una puerta corrediza de cristal al fondo de su habitación y la abrió. Ahí, frente a él estaba el inmenso mar. Se quitó la ropa formal que llevaba y se puso unos shorts pesqueros y una camiseta. No era un experto nadador, pero un poco de agua fresca quizás lo calmaría un poco.

Caminó hacia el mar con paso lento, admirando una de las más hermosas creaciones de Dios. Aquel inmenso cuerpo marino que se extendía por todos los rincones del planeta.

Caminó hasta que sus dedos fueron acariciados por las primeras mareas. Estaba un poco fría, pero era tolerable. Sus pies lo llevaron hasta que el agua le llegaba hasta la cintura.

- _"Se siente tan bien"_

Cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la frescura del mar, y no vio que una inmensa ola se acercaba, jalando a su paso a las pequeñas.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba siendo arrastrado violentamente hacia el mar.

Yuki veía a través de las persianas de su ventana de manera discreta, cómo su pelirrosa lloraba en los brazos del asistente de K, clamando la huída de Naruto. La verdad era que le dolía ver así a su pequeño. Le gustaría que fueran sus brazos los que Shuichi buscara para descargar su dolor.

- _"Pronto Shuichi... pronto..."_

Ya había ideado un plan para recuperar a su amado, y lo pondría a trabajar al día siguiente.

- Aaaahhhh

Un pelirrojo volteó hacia donde había escuchado un grito de terror y vio como un cuerpo se hundía bajo una inmensa ola.

Utilizando sus expertos dotes de nadador, surcó las aguas velozmente hacia donde el cuerpo desaparecía y lo asió hacia la superficie. Ayudado por las olas, nadó hasta la orilla cargando el cuerpo exánime en sus brazos. Era un muchacho rubio con unas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas. Sería menor que él por unos cuantos años. Llegó rápidamente a la playa y lo recostó, acercando su rostro hacia el del rubio. No respiraba.

Le aplicó rápido la técnica de respiración, cerrándole la nariz y juntando sus labios con los del rubio para pasarle una bocanada de aire. El cuerpo bajo él se convulsionó, empezando a toser y se puso de lado mientras el agua salía de sus adoloridos pulmones.

Naruto abrió sus ojos y frente a él, una sombra lo veía fijamente. Había perdido sus lentes así que no podía ver bien.

- ¿Estás bien?

Aún mareado, Naruto no pudo contestar, pero sí sintió cuando unos brazos lo rodearon y se desmayó en un terso pecho.

- Sasuke... Sasuke... ¿Me escuchas?

El moreno seguía sentado en su silla con la mirada perdida en una fotografía de su asistente que había sacado de su expediente personal.

- Sasuke, ya llegaron los abogados, nos reuniremos en la sala de juntas en diez minutos. Tienes que estar ahí.

La voz de la pelirrosa sonaba molesta, y cómo no estarlo, con todo lo que había pasado. Habían llamado a sus abogados para ver qué pasaría con el futuro de la empresa en las condiciones actuales.

Ya en la sala de juntas, Sasuke seguía sin poner mucha atención, mientras Fugaku le entregaba a sus abogados la documentación que Naruto le había dejado antes de irse.

- Nos vamos a llevar estos documentos para revisarlos en detalle, pero esta carta poder que dejó el joven Naruto Uzumaki es un documento improvisado y además no está notariado.

Tohma puso cara de hastío.

- Pues claro, tenía prisa de largarse de aquí.

- Voy a investigar en qué etapa está el proceso contra Akatsuki y la idea sería que Naruto Uzumaki se desistiera de la demanda. ¿Sería posible que él estuviera presente en la próxima junta?

Preguntó el abogado dirigiéndose al mayor de los Uchiha quien contestó volteando a ver a su hijo menor.

- Sasuke, cítalo para mañana. Lo siento padre, pero es que no sé dónde está.

Todos pusieron caras con distintos grados de incredulidad antelo que escucharon.

- Entonces localízalo.

Fugaku volteó a ver a los abogados de nuevo.

- Nos vemos mañana aquí a la misma hora.

- Haber si por lo menos puedes hacer eso bien Sasuke. A ver si puedes traer a la persona a la que le entregaste nuestra empresa

Agregó Tohma con saña tomando sus cosas y saliendo de la sala.

Cuando todos se fueron, Sasuke se fue a su oficina con un solo objetivo, localizar a su rubio. Tomó su agenda personal que Naruto había dejado en un cajón de su escritorio y buscó el teléfono de su ex asistente.

Después de unos cuantos tonos, se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

- Casa Uzumaki, habla Tsunade.

- Señora Tsunade, buenas tardes, soy Sasuke, el jefe de Naruto. ¿Se encuentra ahí Naruto?

- Lo siento mucho joven Sasuke, me mi hijo se ha ido de viaje.

Sasuke tragó hondo, tratando de hablar.

- ¿Sabe dónde está?

- No, lo siento.

- ¿Podría localizarlo?

- Joven Sasuke, mi hijo se ha ido porque necesita descanso...

- Señora Tsunade, su hijo debe de venir a la empresa a hablar con unos abogados.

- ¿Qué pasó?

Tsunade se preocupó ante la mención de los abogados. Su hijo no le había querido contar nada pidiéndole tiempo, pero aún así se había quedado preocupada.

- Nada de qué preocuparse, pero necesito que venga a la empresa el día de mañana a las 10 de la mañana.

- Veré que puedo hacer joven Sasuke, pero no le prometo nada.

Tsunade cortó la llamada antes de que el moreno pudiera decir algo más. Ella sabía que algo le había pasado a su pequeño. Alguna razón de peso tenía que haber para que hubiera cambiado su humor tan drásticamente, y todo comenzó cuando le había dicho que su jefe le había dado un capital para formar una empresa. Desde ese momento algo había cambiado en el semblante de su pequeño.

Como toda madre comprensiva, le dio su espacio. Naruto ya era un adulto y era completamente capaz de hacerle frente a lo que fuera. Ya llegaría el momento en que le contaría todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.


	32. Capítulo 32 El es Gaara

En la empresa las cosas caldeaban. Los directivos, sobre todo los señores Uchiha estaban que no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Aún se encontraban en la sala de presidencia junto a Tohma, Sakura e Itachi. Por su parte, Sasuke estaba en su oficina contemplando la única fotografía de Naruto que había conseguido. La de su expediente personal.

No podía creer como las cosas habían cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Como la burbuja de ensueño en la que había empezado a flotar con su recientemente descubierto amor por Naruto se había roto en mil pedazos mostrándole la oscura realidad en la que sus mentiras y engaños lo habían envuelto.

Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar a que Naruto llamara. Esa espera sería estresante.

Yuki ya había llegado a una conclusión. Conquistaría a Shuichi a la antigua. Con pequeños detalles de forma anónima. Lo haría de manera sutil, esperando que el corazón del pelirrosa sanara y con el tiempo le confesaría sus verdaderos sentimientos junto a un ostentoso anillo de matrimonio que ya reposaba en uno de los cajones de su oficina.

Sí, eso debería de funcionar. Pondría a funcionar su plan el día siguiente.

Naruto fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente. Tosió tratando de sacar los últimos resquicios de agua de sus pulmones. Su vista estaba borrosa. Había perdido sus lentes.

- ¿Estás bien?

Escuchó una suave voz cerca de su rostro. Trató de enfocar al hablante pero lo único que vio fue una mancha rojiza.

- Sí... estoy bien...

Con ayuda del extraño se incorporó.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

Preguntó desorientado mientras trataba de recordar lo sucedido.

- En la playa. Estabas ahogándote y yo te rescaté. ¿Vives en alguno de estos departamentos?

- Sí, en el 216.

El extraño vio que el rubio abría y cerraba los ojos con insistencia.

- ¿Algún problema?

- Perdí mis lentes... No puedo ver...

- Vamos, te ayudaré a llegar a tu departamento.

- Gracias.

Unos minutos después, Naruto y su salvador estaban llegando al departamento del rubio.

- Gracias... ¿Qué hora es?

- Van a ser las 7

- ¡Las 7! ¡No es posible! Voy a llegar la tarde, lo siento pero debo de cambiarme rápido, tengo que estar en la recepción con Deidara-san en media hora, gracias por salvarme pero debo irme.

Dijo Naruto en carrerilla sorprendiendo al otro.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Naruto

Contestó cerrando la puerta. El pelirrojo sólo suspiró y se fue. Ya sorprendería al rubio en unas horas.

Cuando Naruto estuvo listo el teléfono de su habitación sonó y viendo el identificador de llamadas, sonrió al reconocer el teléfono de su casa.

- ¿Aló?

- Naru...

- Hola mamá. ¿Cómo estás?

Preguntó feliz, de escuchar a voz de la persona que más quería en el mundo.

- Bien mi vida ¿Y tú?

- Bien. ¿Qué sucede?

- Naru mi amor. Llamó Sasuke Uchiha diciendo que tenías que presentarte mañana a as 10 de la mañana en la oficina porque habías dejado asuntos pendientes. ¿Qué sucedió mi amor?

- Mamá... Después te contaré lo que sucedió pero si vuelve a llamar, dile a ese señor que yo dejé todo arreglado antes de salir de Akatsuki.

- Pero parecía algo grave mi amor.

- Pues como sea, yo no puedo abandonar a Deidara-san. Yo se lo prometí mamá. Mira, si el asunto es tan serio, que le llame a Harry y que se arregle con él. Harry está bien informado de todo.

- ¿Seguro Naru?

- Sí mamá, seguro.

- Bueno, entonces le diré a Harry que se presente mañana.

- Hai mamá. Te amo.

- Yo también.

Naruto cortó la llamada y recogió sus cosas para irse con Deidara al vestíbulo.

- Lamento la tardanza Deidara-san pero...

Naruto el contó a Deidara lo que le había sucedido, causándole sorpresa a su jefe.

- A la otra ten más cuidado Naru.

- Hai.

- Bueno, ahora acompáñame, hubo un pequeño cambio de planes y hoy cenaremos con un muy amigo mío.

- ¿Qué? Pero...

- Tranquilo Naru, es amigo mío desde hace varios años y quiero presentarle a mi nuevo asistente.

- Pero Deidara-san... Yo no lo conozco y...

Iba diciendo Naruto mientras caminaba al lado de su jefe hasta que llegaron al restaurante del hotel. El mayor los dirigió a una mesa apartada de las demás, puesta para tres personas.

- No te preocupes Naru, te agradará, te lo aseguro.

- Pero...

Antes de que Naruto pudiera agregar algo más, su vista se enfocó en el joven que se encontraba esperándolos, el cual se levantó de la mesa al verlos.

- Te presento a Naruto.

Con unos cabellos rojos como el fuego, ojos verde esmeralda y una sonrisa que embobaba, Naruto se asombró al verlo.

- Mi salvador... ¿Es usted?... ¿En realidad es usted?

- Sí... soy yo...

- ¿Lo conoces?

Preguntó Deidara a su amigo con un claro signo de confusión en su rostro.

- Lo siento Naruto, pero iba a decirte que yo ya conocía a Deidara cuando me cerraste la puerta.

- No está bien, está muy bien, sólo que me sorprendió.

- Bueno, entonces de donde se conocen.

- Deidara-san, él es el hombre de quien le hablé. El hombre que me salvó de ahogarme.

El pelirrojo le sonrió y le tomó la mano.

- Y desde ese momento nos convertimos en amigos. ¿Verdad Naruto?

- Hai...

- Bueno, entonces Gaara es tu amigo el pescador.

La voz de su jefe sacó al rubio de su ensoñación y soltó la mano del recién conocido.

- Gome, pero yo pensé que usted era pescador.

- Y no te equivocas, soy pescador en mis momentos de ocio.

- Bueno Naruto, deja los presento formalmente. Él es Gaara de Sabaku, pintor de fama internacional y responsable de la imagen de nuestras concursantes.

Gaara hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- Nuevamente mucho gusto, Naruto Uzumaki a su servicio.

Naruto extendió su mano y Gaara la tomó dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

- Un placer Naruto.

Decía el pelirrojo, acercando la mano a su boca y plantando un beso como todo un caballero.

- Entonces yo tenía razón.

Deidara y Gaara se habían quedado platicando después de que Naruto dijera que se quería ir a descansar a su habitación.

- Me invitaste porque querías ver a Naruto.

Deidara sacó sus conclusiones después de ver que durante toda la cena, el pelirrojo no había despegado los ojos de un ruborizado Naruto.

- Lo que querías era estar con él.

- Te confieso que es cierto.

Le contestó el pelirrojo tomando la mano de Deidara y encaminándolo al puerto del hotel donde estaba estacionado su yate privado.

- Naruto me impresionó mucho.

- Quien lo iba a decir. Mi querido Naruto, convencido de que es la persona más fea del universo enamoró a un hombre como Gaara de Sabaku.

- Momento, momento... Que esté impresionado no quiere decir que esté enamorado de él de la manera en que tú te estás imaginando.

Deidara lo vio con una mirada suspicaz, tratando de hacerlo confesar

- Me atrae mucho la manera de ser de Naruto.

- Sí, yo te concedo toda la razón. Es encantador.

- Sí

Dijo Gaara de manera soñadora

- Yo creo que cualquier persona con un poco de sensibilidad se fascinaría de conocer a un ser humano tan inocente, tan lastimado por la vida, tan frágil

- Tienes razón, es tan frágil y tan inocente, pero sabes qué, lo que a mí me sorprende es que desde que te conozco, jamás me enteré de que anduvieras con alguien, bueno, nos conocemos desde hace como cuatro años, pero siempre has sido así, solitario...

- Sasuke...

- Sakura, ¿Qué haces aquí todavía?

La noche había llegado y Uchiha no había abandonado su oficina. El creía que ya todos se habían ido.

- Espero noticias. ¿Ya se reportó? ¿Viene a la junta?

- No está en Tokio.

Respondió Sasuke seriamente.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Y cuándo se va a dignar el señorito?

Preguntó plantando sus manos sonoramente sobre el escritorio del ex presidente.

- Haber Sasuke. Él no aparece y tú aquí tan tranquilo.

- No estoy tranquilo Sakura. Va a mandar a un representante mañana.

Unos minutos antes, Harry se había comunicado a la empresa para avisar que Naruto no asistiría por estar fuera de la ciudad y que él iría en su lugar.

- ¡¿Un representante? ¡¿Por qué?

- No tengo idea

- Mira, no quiero meterme en tu intimidad pero... ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes?

Preguntó la pelirrosa, ya más calmada y con voz seria.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿Tan herido lo dejaste que decidió huir?

- No es eso Sakura. Él dejó la carta poder, pensando que con eso era lo suficiente para que nosotros recuperáramos la empresa y entonces se fue de viaje.

- Espero que no se quiera vengar de ti a través de la empresa.

- Él nunca haría algo así.

- Cuanta confianza le tienes. Y ese hombre te traicionó. Yo sé porqué lo enamoraste, pero... ¿Qué pasó contigo? ¿Te enamoraste de Naruto?

- Ya te dije que no iba a discutir eso contigo.

Sakura se desesperó.

- Pues vas a tener que discutirlo de una vez por todas porque mira ya te esperé tres años, te di tres años de mi vida y estuve a pocas horas de casarme contigo así que por lo menos merezco una explicación ¡Y no me digas que no quieres lastimarme, por favor!

Sakura tomó aire antes de continuar.

- ¿Te enamoraste de Naruto? ¿Sigues enamorado de él?

Sasuke bajó la mirada y suspiró.

- ¿Tengo que considerar ese silencio como una respuesta afirmativa?

Y el moreno asintió.

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y tuvo que tomar asiento. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- ¿Te enamoraste? ¿Sigues enamorado de él?

- Sí Sakura. Sigo enamorado de Naruto.

A la mañana siguiente...

- ¿Estás listo Naruto?

- En realidad no sé cómo me convenciste ayer de esto...

Gaara estaba en la puerta del departamento de Naruto mientras lo observaba ponerse sus usuales gafas de viejito (N/A: De esas que son enormes y con el armazón grueso) y peinarse el pelo todo hacia atrás. Se había puesto un traje de verano de dos piezas en color verde aqua con el pantalón pesquero y la camiseta con manga tres cuartos.

En contraste, el pelirrojo llevaba una playera blanca y unos shorts negros que le daban frescura a su persona.

La noche anterior, el pelirrojo le había propuesto que si lo acompañaba a correr en la mañana y ante su insistencia, el rubio no pudo negarse.

Empezaron su trayecto por la playa mientras el sol se alzaba por el horizonte. Desafortunadamente, después de dos kilómetros, el rubio estaba jadeando. Nunca había tenido buena condición y el ponerse a corre sobre la arena lo había extenuado.

- Ya... ya no... Ya no puedo... Gaara...

Decía entre cada inhalación, tratando de llevarle suficiente aire a sus pulmones. El pelirrojo se detuvo y se acercó a él.

- Está bien, tranquilo, tranquilo, haber respira.

Naruto inhaló y ya recuperando el oxígeno faltante, se quedó viendo el mar.

- Es hermoso...

- Lo sé...

Harry se preparó con sus mejores ropas para presentarse ante la junta directiva de Akatsuki. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Sobre todo porque en ese lugar probablemente se encontraría al dueño de sus pensamientos. Esperaba poder verlo aunque fuera una vez.

Cuando llegó a la empresa, Iruka lo recibió y se ofreció a acompañarlo a la sala de juntas puesto que el secretario de presidencia aún no llegaba, gesto que agradeció.

- Buenos días...

Saludó a todos los presentes. En ese lugar se encontraba la familia Uchiha, Sakura, Tohma, Yuki, K y el par de abogados de la empresa.

- Mi nombre es Harry Potter y vengo en representación del licenciado Naruto Uzumaki.


	33. Capítulo 33 Primer avance

- Mi nombre es Harry Potter y vengo en representación del licenciado Naruto Uzumaki.

Todos se quedaron viendo hacia la persona que se hacía llamar el representante de su peor pesadilla.

- Gracias por acompañarnos joven Harry.

Fugaku le hizo al moreno un ademán, instándolo a sentarse en la única silla disponible. Una que se encontraba ubicada al lado de Sasuke Uchiha.

- Bien, comencemos con esto de una buena vez.

La amarga voz de Seguchi Tohma instó al abogado a comenzar.

- Bueno, usted es el gerente general y representante legal de Rage Inc, in embargo, no es su propietario, por lo tanto no está facultado para realizar las gestiones, para que Akatsuki quede liberado del embargo, ni tampoco para que todos los bienes de Rage Inc, queden a nombre de la sociedad Uchiha-Seguchi-Haruno.

- Sí, eso lo sé, pero el licenciado Naruto les dejó firmada una carta poder para que pudieran realizar esos trámites.

- Ese poder no es suficiente.

Tohma se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar por la sala.

- Él podrá ser economista o lo que usted quiera, con los estudios que quiera, pero no es abogado, y no se tiene que meter en asuntos legales.

- Bueno, eso si de verdad pretende devolvernos la empresa...

- ¿Qué insinúa señorita Sakura?

- Haber señor Potter, dígame ¿Dónde está Naruto Uzumaki?

Preguntó la pelirrosa con exasperación.

- Lamento no poder brindarles esa información pues no estoy autorizado. Sasuke-san ya lo sabe desde que llamó a su casa.

Mikoto y Sakura voltearon a ver al heredero Uchiha, mostrándole sus caras de descontento.

- Independientemente de que Sasuke haya llamado a su casa buscándolo, a mí me parece muy sospechoso que él haya salido de viaje justo ahora.

- Sospechoso señorita, sería que no nos presentáramos ninguno de los dos. Por eso vine yo a dar la cara por ambos.

- Ja... ja... ja...

Tohma rió de manera despectiva, llamando la atención de los presentes.

- Su cara, señor Potter, no es suficiente.

- Bueno, pues es muy sencillo entonces tendrán que esperar hasta que él regrese y punto.

- ¿Y cuándo sucederá eso?

Preguntó Fugaku.

- Tampoco puedo revelarles esa información.

- No sabemos dónde está ni cuándo va a regresar. ¿Eso no les parece sospechoso?

Preguntó Sakura a los demás con saña.

- Demasiado sospechoso hermana. Señor Potter, déjeme explicarle una cosa. En este momento las cosas están así. Si el licenciado Uzumaki no se presenta a la brevedad posible, vamos a tomar otro tipo de medidas.

- Ya es suficiente Tohma.

Sasuke se puso de pie, dando por terminado el discurso de su hermanastro.

- Padre, quisiera hablar con el licenciado Potter a solas.

- Adelante hijo, de todas maneras, en esa situación no podemos hacer más.

Sasuke le hizo una seña al de ojos verdes, invitándolo a pasar a su oficina.

Shuichi regresaba del baño, de la oficina de K, donde había devuelto su pobre desayuno. Con ayuda de Hiro se había limpiado bien y se había tomado un té, sintiéndose mejor.

Acababa de cumplir los dos meses de embarazo, y las náuseas ya lo atacaban con regularidad, así como un insistente sentimiento de soledad. La noche anterior había llorado, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por si quiera pensar en perdonar a Yuki. Tenía que pensar en lo mejor para su bebé.

Cuando regresó a su escritorio, se sorprendió al encontrarse con una caja de color fucsia adornada con un moño en color oro y una pequeña tarjeta. Extrañado, se sentó y tomo la tarjeta, comenzando a leerla.

_Te extraño_

_E.U._

¿Sólo eso? ¿Sólo dos palabras? Era obvio de quien venía eso. Las iniciales lo dejaban más que claro. Eiri Uesugi. Y ahora que pretendía con esta nueva jugarreta. ¿Pensaba que caería como cualquier tonto enamorado con chocolates y una postal? Que se cree, como si él fuera a caer... de nuevo...

Con enojo, tiró la tarjeta hacia su bote de basura y tomó los chocolates. Iba a hacer lo mismo con la caja, pero la curiosidad le ganó. Quitó el moño y lo tiró a la basura, seguido del empaque de papel. Eran unos chocolates. Y no cualquier chocolate, eran unos chocolates finos que hacía tiempo no compraba porque tenía que ahorrar en verdad para comprarlos y ahora, todos sus ahorros iban encaminados a las futuras necesidades de su bebé, por lo que no podía permitirse esos lujos.

Observó la caja de nuevo. Sería un desperdicio total tirarlos, después de todo, quien sabe cuándo tendría de nuevo la oportunidad de probarlos. Volteó a ver a su alrededor. Malfoy estaba muy ocupado hablando por teléfono, Shino ordenaba unos papeles mientras Kiba lo rondaba. No había nadie más y sobre todo, el dueño de esos chocolates estaba encerrado en su oficina. No se daría cuenta ¿Cierto?

Abrió el empaque y sus ojos brillaron al percibir el embriagador aroma del chocolate suizo. Con ansiedad tomó uno de ellos y lo puso sobre su lengua para después comenzar a saborearlo con deleite.

¡Eso era la gloria! Era una explosión de sabor sobre su paladar. No pudo evitar sonreír. Era delicioso. Aunque ahora le sabían mucho mejor que antes. Quizás era por el embarazo.

Durante la siguiente media hora, se dedicó a intercalar su trabajo y deleitar su gusto con tremenda delicia.

Nunca se dio cuenta, que desde la oficina del gerente de recursos humanos, un rubio de ojos ámbar lo veía por el resquicio de una persiana con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Había decidido que lo mejor sería utilizar su nombre en las tarjetas en lugar de mantenerse en el anonimato, para que supiera desde un principio que era él. Sabía que a Shuichi le encantaban esos chocolates. Siempre lo veía con una caja de ellos una vez al mes. En una ocasión le había preguntado porque no se los compraba más seguido, a lo que el pelirrosa le había contestado que era porque eran caros y sólo los podía comprar después de ahorrar un poco de dinero. Se había dado cuenta de que desde hacía dos meses, cuando cortaron, no lo había visto comerlos. Quizás estuviera atravesando por problemas económicos.

Él sabía que aunque se ofreciera a ayudarlo con las cuentas, Shuichi le gritaría y le estamparía la puerta de su departamento en la cara, pero aún así, si podía hacerlo tan feliz como se veía con unos simples chocolates, se los compraría todos los días si hacía falta. Después de todo, en sus tiempos libres, él era novelista, cosa que nadie sabía, ni siquiera Shuichi pues no lo había dejado entrar tanto en su vida privada aún después de 4 años de ser "pareja". Su trabajo actual sólo lo había mantenido por Shuichi, pues aunque en un principio no fuera así, poco a poco se había ido dando cuenta de cuánto necesitaba al pelirrosa en su vida.

Había publicado unas cuantas novelas y eso le había generado una buena cuenta en el banco, escribiendo bajo el pseudónimo de Yuki, de modo que no le costaría nada comprarle todos los dulces chocolates que quisiera.

Se tomaría su tiempo para enamorarlo profundamente. Estaría pronto a su lado, de eso estaba seguro.

- Lo único que quiero es que haga reflexionar a Naruto. Yo sé que está muy dolido por todo lo que pasó y a lo mejor quiere vengarse de mí, y lo entiendo, pero no puede seguir así con estos desplantes con el comité.

- Según tengo entendido, el comité también le ha hecho muchos desplantes a Naru así que no veo porqué él no les pueda hacer lo mismo.

Contestó Harry con un deje de enojo en su voz.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero Naruto da la impresión de que está huyendo y el detalle es que la empresa sigue estando bajo su poder y seguirá así hasta que aparezca, así que le ruego que le pida a Naruto que piense mejor las cosas, que no haga más esto.

Sasuke hablaba lentamente, observando las reacciones del que fuera el "novio" de Naruto y al mismo tiempo trataba de contenerse.

- Si usted jura que Naru se va a conmover con una súplica, que iluso.

- No... Sé que no se va a conmover con una súplica. Pero quiero que usted entienda que Naruto tiene que aparecer para que deje de haber suspicacias. Sólo tiene que firmar unos papeles para salir de este maldito infierno.

Sasuke se levantó del escritorio y caminó por su oficina.

- Escúcheme Harry, yo... yo quisiera...

Sin poder aguantarlo, tomó la silla que estaba al lado de Harry y se sentó en ella, encarando al ojiverde.

- Yo quisiera pedirle un favor muy personal. Dígale a Naruto que me hable... Dígale que me estoy muriendo por hablar con él.

Harry volteó a verlo, con los ojos entornados.

- ¿Y usted qué se cree? ¿A cuenta de qué tengo que hacerle yo favores a usted? Que mala memoria tiene Sasuke-san, ¿Ya no se acuerda de todo lo que le hizo a Naruto?

- Sí... y eso es algo que jamás... jamás... se me va a olvidar...

Harry dudó al ver la mirada del azabache. Era una mirada llena de dolor y desasosiego. Llena de sufrimiento y tristeza. Dudó si detrás de todo el antifaz del ex presidente de Akatsuki habría algún atisbo de verdadero arrepentimiento.

- Está bien, hablaré con él, pero ni sueñe que voy a interceder por usted. Yo estoy seguro que lo que él quiere es que usted lo deje en paz. Eso si lo entiende ¿No? Él le dio su vida a usted y a ésta empresa, se merece algo más que sus estúpidas suspicacias...

Cuando Harry llegó a la casa Uzumaki, una preocupada Tsunade ya lo esperaba con expectación. Llevándolo casi a rastras, lo obligó a sentarse en la mesa de la cocina.

- Quiero que me cuentes qué sucedió Harry, y sin rodeos, ¿Porqué Sasuke-san ha estado tan insistente en localizar a Naru?

Harry suspiró, era ahora o nunca.

- Escuche bien Tsunade-san, le contaré una parte, ya lo demás, será el propio Naruto quien decidirá si le cuenta la historia completa, pero la síntesis es esto... Naruto tiene embargada Akatsuki... y también es dueño de Rage Inc...

Tsunade no lo podía creer. Entendía perfectamente lo que eso significaba.

- Entiende lo que eso significa... ¿Verdad?

- Por Kami...

- Para que me entienda, Naru es dueño de un capital de aproximadamente 100 millones de dólares.

Durante la siguiente media hora, Harry le explicó cómo Naruto, guiado por Sasuke habían creado una empresa para embargar Akatsuki y que ésta no fuera desintegrada por los bancos, obviando la parte donde Naruto se había enamorado de su jefe y cómo éste lo había engañado...

- Pero porqué Naru hizo eso...

Decía Tsunade con voz dolida.

- Porque Naruto es una muy buena persona Tsunade-san, solidario, atento, así como usted.

- No, esa no es una razón Harry, esa no es una razón. No me mientas. ¿La amenazaron en la empresa? ¿Le ofrecieron dinero?

- No Tsunade-san no. Piénselo, usted cree que él sería asistente de presidencia y yo el asistente del asistente... No... La comisión hubiera sido enorme, eso no es posible.

- Entonces... ¿Porqué?

- Yo... yo...

Harry se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el comedor. No podía contestar a esa pregunta, se lo había prometido a Naruto.

- No le puedo contestar Tsunade-san, es un asunto personal de Naru y es algo íntimo de él.

- Harry... Harry... Tú sabes... ¿Cierto? Tú sabes...

Harry bajó la mirada, sintiéndose culpable por no poder decirle nada a quien consideraba su segunda madre, y entonces Tsunade lo entendió... Era demasiado obvio...

- Naru se enamoró... de Sasuke-san...

- Naru, la situación está muy complicada...

Después de que Tsunade recuperara la respiración ante semejante revelación, el teléfono sonó, y la voz de su hijo habló.

- Hola Harry.

- Hola Naru cómo estás.

- Bien. ¿Cómo te fue en la junta?

- Las cosas están complicándose. Estuve con los abogados de Akatsuki y tienes que venir lo más pronto posible, si se puede, mañana mismo.

- ¿Pero porqué?

Tsunade escuchaba sigilosamente la conversación por otro teléfono.

- Es que esa carta poder que firmaste está mal redactada. Hay que volverla a hacer y firmarla.

- ¿Harry, les dijiste dónde estoy?

Preguntó con preocupación.

- No, por supuesto que no, pero deberías de venir para acá.

- No Harry... No me voy a someter a lo que ellos quieran. Que me respeten... Tengo que irme, Deidara-san me llama. Adiós, me saludas a mamá.

La llamada se cortó y Tsunade volteó a ver al moreno.

- Ahora entiendo muchas cosas...

- Así terminamos la organización del desfile y después de eso habrá un baile de despedida.

Deidara hablaba mientras Naruto iba detrás de él tomando notas.

- Por cierto, Gaara estará en el baile y me pidió que no te dejara ir antes de que bailaras una pieza con él.

- ¡¿Qué?

Naruto detuvo su paso y volteó a ver a su jefe.

- Pe... Pero... y no sé bailar...

- No te preocupes, él es un excelente bailarín.

Agregó Deidara con su voz cantarina, sin dejar opción a replica.

- Buenas tardes, hablo a la casa de Naruto Uzumaki.

- Así es, ¿Quién le busca?

- Su abogado, Blaise Zabini.

- Lo lamento abogado, él no se encuentra.

Desde la cocina, Harry le hizo señas a Tsunade para que le pasara la llamada.

- Pero aquí se encuentra Harry Potter.

- Ah, perfecto. Me podría comunicar con él.

- Sí, un momento.

Tsunade le pasó el teléfono al moreno.

- Dime Zabini.

- Señor Potter, tengo que hablar con usted urgentemente. Lo espero mañana en mi despacho a las 9 de la mañana, son asuntos concernientes al proceso Rage Inc – Akatsuki.

- Sí claro, no se preocupe abogado, yo estaré ahí.

Cuando Harry colgó el teléfono, Tsunade se le acercó.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Nuestro abogado quiere verme mañana en la mañana.

- ¿Para qué?

- No tengo la menor idea.

En la noche, cuando el desfile terminó, Gaara se acercó a Naruto y lo sacó a bailar. El rubio, aunque un poco apenado, se dejó guiar por la estilizada figura del pelirrojo a la improvisada pista de baile en la playa y comenzó a bailar con él. Era una canción, así que, aprovechando que no conocía a nadie ahí más que al pelirrojo y a su jefe, se empezó a mover sin inhibiciones. Era una canción de salsa y con ayuda de Gaara, aprendió a bailar.

Cuando el baile terminó, Gaara le ofreció Naruto una caminata por la playa. Naruto aceptó y también invitó a su jefe, pero éste se despidió con una sonrisa picarona, alegando que necesitaba descansar pues el día siguiente tenía mucho trabajo y se fue sin decir más.

Rubio y moreno caminaron por la playa unos cuantos metros, hasta que Naruto decidió comenzar una conversación.

- Y... ¿Usted es casado?

Gaara volteó a verlo y su semblante alegre se desvaneció, mostrando uno de tristeza y amargura.

- Me agradas Naru, y porque me agradas te contaré mi historia.

Llegaron a una zona donde había un gran rompeolas y aprovecharon para sentarse en las rocas.

- Yo estuve casado una vez. Nos amábamos... bueno, yo lo amaba...

- ¿Lo amabas?

- Sí... soy gay...

La naturalidad con la que contestó, hizo a Naruto ruborizarse, pues él había tenido dificultades para aceptar su sexualidad.

- Yo lo amaba... y creí que él sentía lo mismo por mí. Hubo un tiempo en que lo empecé a sentir un poco distante pero nunca le dije nada. Un día él me dijo que iba a salir a cenar con unos amigos y se fue, al rato recibí una llamada diciéndome que había sufrido un accidente... cuando llegué, el coche estaba totalmente destrozado y el estaba muerto...

Los ojos de Gaara se empañaron mientras contaba la historia.

- Él estaba del lado del copiloto... Mi corazón se destrozó cuando vi que su mano estaba unida a la del conductor. Mi mejor amigo... mi mejor amigo era su amante...

- ¡Su amante!

Preguntó Naruto con asombro, a lo que Gaara sólo suspiró.

- Decidí venirme a Kanagawa para desconectarme, para vivir la soledad y... salirme de esa historia que tanto daño me hacía.

- Entonces... ¿Lo estuvo engañando durante el tiempo que estuvieron casados?

- No lo sé... No lo sé y tampoco nunca quise averiguarlo... ¿Para qué?

La plática se cortó ahí pues habían llegado al departamento del rubio.

- Muchas gracias por acompañarme Naruto... ¿Puedo decirte Naru?

- Por supuesto, y al contrario, gracias por invitarme, me la pasé muy bien.

- Que pases buena noche.

Gaara se acercó a Naruto y plantó un casto beso en su mejilla antes de irse, segundos después, Naruto se ruborizó por completo.

Esa noche fue igual que la anterior para Sasuke Uchiha. La soledad lo embargaba en su amplio departamento. Era asfixiante. Lo único que lo consolaba era una fotografía que siempre llevaba con él. La de su amado Naruto.

Había sido un idiota al haber jugado con un ángel de esa manera, pues eso era Naruto para él: un ángel. Un ángel al que había asesinado con una escopeta.

Ahora sólo esperaba que el rubio tuviera piedad y le permitiera explicarle las cosas, pidiéndole perdón por sus idioteces y una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas.

- Hola Zabini. ¿Qué me tienes?

Harry había llegado temprano a la oficina de su abogado y Blaise lo había invitado a tomar asiento.

- Potter, te tengo buenas noticias. El juzgado ha dado el fallo a favor de Rage Inc. Esto quiere decir, a favor del licenciado Naruto Uzumaki.

- Eso... eso quiere decir que... Naruto es el nuevo dueño de Akatsuki...


	34. Capítulo 34 Él quiere robarse mi empresa

Harry empezó a sudar al escuchar eso. Naruto Uzumaki... el nuevo dueño de Akatsuki... Eso no le gustaría nada al rubio, y mucho menos a la junta directiva de dicha empresa. Naruto se iba a morir con la noticia.

- ¡ ¿Qué?

Harry se separó el auricular del oído al escuchar el grito de rubio. Le había hablado inmediatamente al llegar de su cita con Zabini para informarle y casi se desmaya con la noticia.

- Sí Naru, ya es oficial. Tienes que regresar.

- No Harry, no quiero regresar, no voy a regresar, no ahora. Dile que se arreglen con el abogado.

- Está bien Naru, lo intentaré.

Naruto colgó su celular y volteó a ver la mirada dudosa del pelirrojo que lo había invitado a almorzar.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Sí, son solo... asuntos...

- Hola Draco.

Malfoy estaba sentado en su escritorio tratando de acomodar unos documentos cuanto una lenta y pastosa voz (más que la suya) le llamó.

- Buenas tardes Seguchi-san ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

Preguntó con voz cansina. Desde que esa bestia lo había prácticamente violado, había tratado de mantenerse lejos de él.

- No creo que puedas hacer nada por mí más que darme placer. Asumo que tus asuntos económicos van de mal en peor, viendo que te embargaron tu vehículo y a cada rato le pides a Sakura que te lleve a tu casa. ¿Has pensado en vender tu cuerpo? NO tienes muy buena técnica, pero un buen cuerpo y una cara bonita lo compensan. Yo lo compraría unas cuantas veces. ¿Te interesa?

Draco se levantó encarando al de ojos aguamarina con odio tatuado en su rostro.

- Eres un desgraciado, y aún te atreves a decir eso después de lo que me hiciste.

Draco comenzó a recoger sus cosas pues ya había dado la hora de salida. Todo lo hacía en completo silencio.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? Podría hacerlo si me complaces con tu boca durante el trayecto...

Dijo Tohma con una mirada de lujuria hacia el cuerpo del rubio.

- No gracias.

Contestó de manera cortante.

- ¿Cómo te irás? Según tengo entendido, te embargaron tu coche porque no pagaste tus deudas...

- Yo...

En ese momento, Sakura iba pasando.

- Sakura, podrías llevarme a mi casa por favor.

La pelirrosa hizo un gesto de hastío y volteó a ver al rubio de ojos plata que casi le rogaba con la mirada.

- Está bien, pero apúrate que ya me voy. Hasta luego hermano.

- Adiós Sakura.

Draco terminó de recoger sus cosas, viendo como los hermanos se despedían y se escabulló bajo la mirada atenta de Tohma.

- _"No te me escaparás... Algún día te tendré debajo de mí gimiendo nuevamente..."_

- Un día más y sin noticias de Naruto...

Los del club se encontraban en esos momentos en su "lugar de reuniones", o lo que era igual, el baño de varones.

Shuichi había soltado el comentario, haciendo hincapié en la ausencia de uno de sus miembros.

- Lo extraño...

Iruka estaba encerrado en un abrazo del peliplateado y soltó un suspiro.

- Supongo que sólo nos queda esperar. Bueno, muchachos, es hora de volver a trabajar, de seguro K me está esperando...

Todos se dispersaron regresando a sus puestos de trabajo, y Shuichi, cuando volvió a su escritorio, se encontró con otra caja y una postal. Abrió la tarjeta y nuevamente, sólo había una línea.

_Te extraño_

_E.U._

Con enojo, tiró nuevamente la tarjeta y abrió el empaque de la caja, encontrándose con los mismos chocolates suizos del día anterior. Ni siquiera dudó cuando abrió la caja y se echó un par a la boca. Probar ese delicioso chocolate dos días seguidos era la gloria, y parecía que su bebé de ya 2 meses se lo agradecía con creces. Disfrutó comiéndose los chocolates mientras trabajaba, sin percatarse de una mirada ambarina que lo veía a lo lejos.

- Tienes que llamarle ototo.

Sasuke se encontraba en la oficina de su hermano que últimamente parecía haberse convertido en la suya desde que renunciara a la presidencia y su padre tomara el puesto de manera provisional en lo que se arreglaban las cosas.

- Pero...

- Necesitamos saber si ya se comunicó con Naruto ototo, es imprescindible que regrese de donde quiera que esté.

- De acuerdo.

Sasuke levantó el auricular del teléfono y marcó un número que ya se había aprendido de memoria, el del "supuesto" novio de Naruto. Esperó unos segundos hasta que se escuchó como contestaban del otro lado.

- Harry Potter.

- Potter, habla Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Ya le explicó a Naruto lo que sucedió en la junta de ayer?

- Sí, ya hablé con él.

- ¿Y qué dijo él?

- Me pidió que deje todo en manos del abogado de Rage Inc.

Sasuke estampó la mano en el escritorio, sobresaltando a su hermano mayor.

- ¡Abogado! ¿Se puede saber porqué?

- ¿Qué acaso no lo imagina? Ustedes fueron los que empezaron con el ir y venir de abogados, además, prácticamente nos amenazaron.

- Por favor Potter, ¿Qué es lo que pretenden?

- Mire, yo ya no sé. Mejor hable con el licenciado Zabini.

- Así de fácil Potter.

Contestó el azabache con un tono de irritación en su voz.

- ¿Quiere decir que no nos va a devolver la empresa? ¡¿Hasta ya va a llegar la venganza de Naruto? Dígame de una vez por todas ¡¿A qué están jugando ustedes dos?

Tsunade puso una cara de ofendida, pues estaba escuchando por el altavoz que había activado el moreno.

- Mire... Sasuke-san...

Harry iba a usar el mejor argumento a su favor.

- Akatsuki ya es propiedad e Naruto. ¿Entiende? El juzgado falló a favor de Rage Inc.

La llamada se cortó. Sasuke volteó a ver a su hermano con una mirada desorbitada. Acababan de perder oficialmente la empresa.

Del otro lado de la línea, Harry miraba a Tsunade.

- Espero que con eso se calme un poco, ahora si me disculpa Tsunade, tengo que ir al juzgado a resolver unos asuntos, me daré una vuelta más tarde.

Dándole un beso en la mejilla, salió por la puerta principal, dejando sola a la rubia. Tsunade se encaminó a la habitación que fuera de su hijo y que en estos momentos estaba deshabitada. No entraba en ella más que cuando hacía el aseo, sin embargo, ahora sentía una gran curiosidad.

Entró en la habitación en donde aún se sentía la esencia de su hijo. Una habitación viva y colorida que él mismo había decorado. Se acercó a la cama y suspiró.

- _"¿Porqué no me dijiste nada Naru...?"_

Sus ojos viajaron por la habitación hasta toparse con la mesa de noche que se encontraba al lado derecho de la cama. Sobre ella reposaba una lámpara y un cuaderno que sabía era el diario de su hijo. Se había ido y lo había olvidado, y hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta ello.

Dudó en tomarlo, pues esto simbolizaría una invasión a la privacidad de su hijo, pero quería saber... necesitaba saber...

- "_Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer Naru..."_

Tomó el cuaderno y lo abrió, posándose en una hoja con una fecha datada de unos meses atrás.

_Nadie me va a dar la oportu__nidad de demostrar cuánto puedo amar, el motor de mi vida y de mis sentimientos debe ser el trabajo. Es lo único que puede salvarme... y trabajar para él... Ser la sombra y el aliento de Sasuke-san..._

Ahí Tsunade intuyó que algo andaba mal.

Sasuke salió de la empresa a eso de la media noche con un humor de perros. Después de discutir fervientemente con su hermano, había decidido que necesitaba espacio, aire y alcohol... mucho alcohol...

Se consiguió un par de botellas de Brandy y empezó a tomar mientras manejaba con rumbo indefinido.

- _"¿Porqué Naruto? ¡¿Por qué? Yo sé porqué. Porque yo te traicioné. ¿Eso fue, verdad? Todo porque yo te traicioné a ti. A un ángel que desde un principio sólo quería ayudarme. Una ayuda totalmente desinteresada... ¡Soy un idiota! Por idiota te perdí. Y ahora es que me doy cuenta de cuanto te amo, y cuanto te extraño a mi lado. Tus besos y tus caricias. Tu delicado cuerpo. Todo de ti me encanta. Hasta esas graciosas marcas de nacimiento en tu rostro. Aunque digas que eres feo, raro o fenómeno, yo sólo te veo como un ángel. No tienes idea de cuanto te amo y cuento los segundos para verte de nuevo y decirte que mis sentimientos hacia ti ya no son una mentira sino pura realidad. Que quiero compartir mi vida contigo"_

Manejó durante varias horas hasta que se dio cuenta de que la consistencia del pavimento se sentía extraña, así que decidió que lo mejor sería detenerse ahí, y sin esperarlo, se quedó dormido dentro del auto.

Gaara salía a hacer su rutina diaria de ejercicios que incluía un trote de 20 minutos en la cálida arena de la playa. Últimamente Naruto lo acompañaba pero ese día había tenido que levantarse más temprano de lo común pues tenía un encargo urgente de Deidara.

Iba por su camino usual cuando algo le llamó la atención. Ahí, a unos metros de él, se encontraba un automóvil estacionado y fuera de él, sobre el cofre (N/A: Creo que en algunos lugares le dicen capó), se encontraba un hombre de cabello azabache que empinaba el pico de una botella casi vacía hacia su boca. Con un ligero mareo de su cabeza, levantó la botella como otorgándole un brindis al horizonte y comenzó a gritar.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Estás en Kanagawa!

Era obvio que ese hombre se encontraba totalmente borracho pues empezó a hablar solo.

- Llegué aquí por el atajo que tomé en la... en la... sí allá... ya me ubiqué... sí, aquí estoy... playa... mar... arena... obvio... Kanagawa...

Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta del conductor. Sus movimientos eran torpes y descontrolados, y aún así, logró meterse al automóvil y encendiéndolo, se fue del lugar.

Gaara sólo sonrió al ver esto. No había duda que de todo había en la vida.

- Qué hombre tan loco...

Sasuke condujo hasta el bar más cerca que encontró. Lo más parecido fue un antro 24 horas de buen ambiente. Se acercó hasta la barra y casi le aventó la botella al barman.

- Esta está vacía... Deme un vodka.

- Sí señor.

El barman se alejó un poco a cumplirle el pedido. A pesar de que se sentía animado por los varios grados de alcohol en su sangre, no pudo dejar de pensar en su ángel.

- _"¿Porqué Naruto? ¿Por qué me hizo esto? "_

_Hoy fui suyo... completamente suyo... y fue la noche más bella de mi vida. Al fin el amor me deja ver su lado hermoso, su lado sincero... contrario a los desastres que me dejó aquella primera vez... Fui suyo y él fue mío..._

Tsunade se pasó toda la noche leyendo el diario de su hijo. Sabía que no debía, pero con cada página iba comprendiendo más el comportamiento de su hijo en esos últimos meses.

Ríos de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas al enterarse por todo lo que había pasado su pequeño y ella no se había dado cuenta. ¿Qué clase de madre era?

Lágrimas gemelas corrían por las mejillas del ex presidente de Akatsuki que por más que trataba de ahogarse en alcohol no podía de dejar en ese rubio que le quitaba la respiración.

- Sólo Kami sabe cuánto te amo Naruto... Sólo Kami lo sabe...

_Me aclaró todo con palabras porque me dijo por primera vez que me ama y luego lo confirmó con hechos. Allá en la oscuridad de esa habitación__... sentí que en realidad me ama..._

Entonces su hijo se había entregado al Uchiha por amor. ¿Pero entonces porqué se fue de esa manera? Tenía que seguir leyendo.

Sasuke no supo lo que estaba pasando hasta que sintió el primer golpe directamente en su pómulo derecho. Dentro de su estado de ebriedad, había terminado provocando a unos tipos que nada tenían que hacer con él y ahora sólo podía sentir una lluvia de golpes sobre su cuerpo.

Quizás esto era lo que inconscientemente buscaba. Una paliza que cobrara sus errores y quien sabe... quizás liberarlo de ese sufrimiento...

_No vale la pena revivir la misma historia que se me repite desde que nací. Será que ser un fenómeno me vuelve tan frágil. Por eso caigo por el primero que se me acerca__... aunque sea un hombre comprometido. Aunque tenga claro que me estoy equivocando..._

Dentro de la maraña de golpes, el barman pudo lograr que los hombres se detuvieran, alegando que su cliente se encontraba muy borracho.

- Sasuke-san, reaccione. Regrese a su casa, ya no se encuentra en condiciones de seguir bebiendo.

Sin embargo, por más que trataba, Sasuke sólo balbuceaba. Desesperado, el barman tomó la cartera y de ella extrajo una tarjeta que decía números de emergencia y llamó al primer número de la lista.

Una hora y media después, una pelirrosa acalorada y con la respiración agitada entraba al local y se arrodillaba delante de Sasuke

- ¡Sasuke! ¡¿Qué te hicieron? Sasuke...

- El señor Sasuke llegó borracho y provocó a unos tipos señorita. Parecía como si quisiera que lo mataran...

Sakura volteó a ver al barman con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas viendo a su amado con sangre en el rostro. Sasuke sólo balbuceaba cosas incoherentes, como provocando nuevamente a sus atacantes

- Sasuke ya mi amor. Ya es suficiente.

Sakura se había extrañado cuando esa mañana Sasuke no se había presentado a la empresa, y se asustó más cuando ese barman le habló desde un antro en Kanagawa diciéndole que un tal Sasuke se había emborrachado en ese lugar.

Prácticamente había corrido a comprar el primer boleto de avión que encontrara y esperó pacientemente la hora de camino para llegar junto a su amado pues aún y con todo lo que había sucedido, lo seguía amando.

Sasuke no se dio cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de Naruto.

Después de un delicioso almuerzo, Naruto y Gaara se habían ido a dar una caminata a la playa. Después del encargo de Deidara, Naruto tenía el resto de la tarde libre y Gaara le había propuesto pasarlo con él.

- El mar es hermoso...

- Sí lo sé... Me llena de paz... ¿Quieres nadar un poco Naru?

El rubio volteó a ver a Gaara con miedo en su rostro.

- Na... ¿Nadar?

- Sí nadar.

- Sí aquí. En el mar donde te rescaté cuando nos conocimos.

- Pero...

Gaara tomó su mano.

- Tranquilo. No te soltaré.

Gaara le dirigió una sonrisa que lo hizo sentir con confianza y empezó a caminar a su lado con dirección al gran océano.

El pelirrojo estaba confuso. Su corazón, que había permanecido cerrado, había empezado a abrirse dándole paso a un rubio de ojos azules como ningún otro. No sabía lo que sentía. ¿Habría sido amor a primera vista?

Naruto se quitó los zapatos y sus lentes y los dejó en una banca cerca de su apartamento, gesto que el pelirrojo copió con sus zapatos. Las frías aguas tocaron sus pies, mandándoles corrientazos que asimilaron al instante. En poco tiempo ya se encontraron siendo arrastrados por las olas.

Naruto nunca soltó la mano de Gaara quien lo abrazaba cada que una ola venía y saltaban para no ser empujados por su fuerza.

Hubo un instante en que sus ojos se conectaron y sus miradas se fundieron. Gaara sus dudas a flor de piel y Naruto seguía dolido. No supieron en qué momento sus bocas se juntaron en un sutil y tierno beso que fue roto segundos después.

No sabiendo que decirse, ambos regresaron a la orilla.

Naruto se veía consternado al igual que el pelirrojo. Caminó hacia donde se encontraban sus anteojos y sus zapatos y los tomó. Al mismo tiempo, Gaara se acercó a él.

- Espera Naruto, tenemos que hablar.

- No, no Gaara... ahora no... Después...

Y sin decir más, se fue a su departamento que no quedaba muy lejos. Dejando a un pelirrojo que no dejaba de tocarse sus labios y guardaba una leve sonrisa.

Sakura había emprendido el viaje de vuelta con un golpeado Sasuke a su lado que se resistía a ir con un doctor. Había llamado a Itachi para comunicarle lo que había sucedido y que se tomaría el día para cuidar a su ex prometido.

Ahora en su departamento, preparaba una toalla con hielo para colocarle sobre los golpes.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? Mañana esto te va a amanecer muy hinchado. Hubiera sido mejor llevarte a un hospital.

- No, estoy bien.

- Sasuke... ¿Qué te hiciste?

- Que me hice... mejor dicho que me hicieron...

- No... Tú fuiste a ese lugar a que te mataran. Claro, para cerrar con broche de oro. Provocando un último dolor a tu familia y a la gente que te ama...

Sasuke dejó de verla y recorrió con su mirada la habitación que muchas noches había compartido con la pelirrosa y sus ojos recayeron en una vieja foto donde ellos dos salían abrazados.

- ¿Qué haces aún con esa foto? Pensé que la habías tirado.

- No es fácil desprenderse de cosas que han sido muy importantes en tu vida.

Dijo la pelirrosa con pesar.

- Mejor podríamos cambiar de tema. Esto no es fácil para mí.

- Sakura... tú me sigues amando...

- El corazón es un traidor que por desgracia lleva uno adentro...

- Sakura... podrías abrazarme...

Gaara caminaba por la playa.

Hacía unos minutos que el rubio se había ido y él no podía salir de su ensimismamiento.

- Nos besamos... Sentí la necesidad de hacerlo... Fue un beso... Fue un beso de amor... Quería besarlo... Necesitaba besarlo... Siento que... Siento que estoy curado... Siento que puedo amar de nuevo... Siento el amor de nuevo...

La pelirrosa se le quedó viendo y Sasuke supo entonces lo que le había pedido. Extrañaba demasiado a su rubio. Lo añoraba con cada célula de su cuerpo. Estaba desesperadamente necesitado de su amor.

- Lo siento Sakura, no debí pedírtelo...

Al momento siguiente, pudo sentir como la pelirrosa depositaba un minúsculo beso sobre su mejilla.

- Me imagino que besarme no debe ser nada agradable. Es como besar a un monstruo. Entiendo.

- Besaría cada una de tus heridas si fueras mío.

Sasuke volteó a verla pero Sakura ya se estaba levantando de la cama.

- Duerme un rato. Descansa. Yo he luchado mucho por ti y he sacrificado mucho por ti. Ahora es momento de pensar en mí. Llegó la hora de olvidarte...


	35. Capítulo 35 Sólo fue un beso

Al día siguiente, todo mundo se preguntaba porqué el ahora ex presidente llegaba tan golpeado a la empresa. Evadiendo preguntas de sus padres y demás, fue a refugiarse a la oficina de Itachi. Tenía una llamada urgente que hacer.

Tomando el teléfono, marcó un número que se sabía de memoria. El de la casa de Naruto.

- Tsunade.

- Tsunade-san buenos días. Habla Sasuke Uchiha.

- ¿Qué quiere señor?

- Tsunade-san. Desde hace varios días he estado tratando de contactar a Naruto y él no quiere presentarse a la empresa. Yo he hecho hasta lo imposible, todo lo que ha estado en mis manos para evitar esto, pero ahora, me veo obligado a informarle todo lo que está pasando en la empresa, puesto que él no se está comportando correctamente y...

El día anterior, Tsunade había terminado de leer el diario de Naruto bañada en lágrimas. Cómo el desgraciado de su jefe y el vicepresidente había jugado cruelmente con la inocencia de su pequeño. Y ahora guardaba un gran resentimiento hacia el Uchiha que no dudaría en hacérselo saber.

- ¿Y usted si ha actuado correctamente con él señor? Y tiene el descaro de decirme que mi hijo es incorrecto cuando usted lo metió en ese inferno...

Sasuke se sintió nervioso ¿Acaso Naruto le había contado todo a su madre?

- ¿De qué está hablando?

- Usted lo sabe muy bien. Usted hizo que mi hijo creara Rage Inc. Esa empresa mentirosa. Y lo enamoró. Jugó con él. Se burló. Usted me lo dejó destrozado. Mi Naruto está vivo de milagro.

Las palabras de Tsunade estaban llenas de resentimiento, y Sasuke se dio cuenta del odio que profesaban las palabras de la madre de Naruto hacia su persona.

- ¿Usted habló con Naruto? ¿Él le contó todo esto?

- No... No fue necesario hablar con él para entender la tragedia que usted le provocó. Y si él hizo algo indebido, fue por su culpa. Por eso no le acepto que hable de esa manera de mi hijo.

- Como sea, está cometiendo un error al quererse quedar con la empresa.

- No señor. Mi hijo no es un ladrón. Harry Potter fue a ver al abogado, así que entiéndase con él, pero a mi casa no vuelva a hablar. Sí aún le queda algo de decencia, déjenos en paz. Por favor.

Tsunade le cortó la llamad antes de decirle algo más. Ahora todo dependía de su hijo.

Un día más, una tarjeta más tirada a la basura y una caja de chocolates que se acababa en minutos. Definitivamente Shuichi iba a provechar la situación. Que el rubio insistiera todo lo que quería. Ni que creyera que sería muy fácil "comprarlo" con chocolates. Ya después le haría saber lo que pensaba pues últimamente no se había topado con él ni siquiera por casualidad.

A lo lejos, dentro de su oficina, Eiri observaba por el resquicio de una persiana como el pelirrosa devoraba los chocolates. Cómo podía ser posible que tanta azúcar cupiera en un cuerpo tan pequeño y exquisito como el de su amante. Pero bueno, ahora sólo le quedaba esperar y ser paciente.

Lo que no se dio cuenta fue que el pelirrosa recogió la tarjeta del bote de basura y la guardó en el cajón de su escritorio.

- Bien Naruto, después del encargo que te hice ayer, hoy tenemos una comida con una empresa de modelaje. Yo estoy trabajando directamente con el dueño de la empresa, tú como mi asistente tienes que acompañarme.

- Pero yo...

- No te preocupes, Gaara también estará ahí.

Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, tratando de confortar al menor, pero Naruto sólo pudo sentirse nervioso. Desde que el día anterior se besaran, no sabía que pensar.

Durante la comida, Gaara y Naruto se separaron de los demás para hablar un poco.

- Gaara... Me sentí mal después de... de...

- De que nos besamos...

La voz de Gaara era tranquila e impasible.

- Pues sí, del beso que nos dimos... Es que yo sigo enamorado de... Sasuke Uchiha...

Unos días antes, Naruto le había contado a Gaara de su vida pasada, obviando sus últimos días en la empresa. Esa era una parte que aún dolía recordar, pero sí le había contado su amorío con el presidente de Akatsuki, de sus amigos de club y de sus roces con los miembros de la familia Seguchi-Haruno.

- De Sasuke Uchiha eh...

- Sí, y no me gustaría que tú...

- ¿Que yo qué? ¿Qué me sienta traicionado por ti?

- Sí...

Naruto bajó la cabeza un poco apenado.

- Naruto... Yo entiendo todo eso y te aseguro que te conozco y que me conozco. Ni tú ni yo planeamos ese beso. Fue espontáneo, sin segundas intenciones, sólo nació. Tampoco fue un beso frívolo o para pasar el rato o por placer.

Gaara tomó el mentón de Naruto y lo levantó, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos.

- Tranquilo. No pienses demasiado en eso. Ahora sólo concéntrate en esta noche que es el debut de la línea de modelaje en la que tú y Deidara estaban trabajando.

- Hai.

- ¿Ya está todo listo?

- Sí. Deidara-san logró que un famoso grupo de cantantes abriera la pasarela.

- Estupendo. ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi acompañante esta noche?

Un sonrojo atravesó el rostro del rubio, pero este sólo asintió.

- Sí...

En la noche todo estaba listo. Deidara, Gaara y Naruto estaban sentados en una de las mesas principales observando el fruto de su arduo trabajo. Una perfecta pasarela de las más reconocidas.

Deidara, como organizador de eventos, checaba por medio de su radio que todo estuviera perfecto, mientras Naruto podía descansar.

El extenso salón estaba hasta el tope de gente famosa y reconocida en el mundo de la moda. Naruto sólo esperaba que nadie de Akatsuki asistiera, aunque Deidara le aseguró que no mandaron a nadie mientras no se resolviera la situación actual de la empresa, lo que tranquilizó al ojiazul.

Las luces se apagaron y unos faroles se enfocaron en el amplio escenario. Cinco muchachos salieron y comenzaron a cantar una canción de amor. Una tonada suave y dulce que conmovió al público en general.

(.com/watch?v=8HA-MtlN1cU

Una de las canciones más hermosas que he oído... y es DBSK XD)

Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse identificado con la canción y empezó a recordar. El primer beso que compartió con Sasuke aunque éste estuviera pasado de copas, después... su declaración. Cuando le dijo que estaba enamorado de él... Su primera vez juntos...

Tantos recuerdos y emociones que fueron un cálido amanecer para él y que ahora representaban dagas que perforaban su corazón al menor recuerdo.

En la oficina de presidencia de Akatsuki la historia se repetía. Fugaku había salido a una junta y había dejado a Sasuke a cargo.

Sasuke observaba una y otra vez la única foto que tenía de Naruto. Aquella que había sacado de su expediente personal. Repasaba con la mirada una y otra vez sus rasgos. Su cabello peinado perfectamente hacia atrás, las marquitas de nacimiento e inclusive esos enormes lentes que siempre lo acompañaban.

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Recordaba las caricias del rubio como si fueran fuego sobre su piel. Su esencia se había instalado muy dentro de cuerpo y ahora no podía hacer nada para sacarlo.

- _"Basta. No puedo seguir engañándome. Naruto no va a volver, simplemente porque no me ama. Porque lo perdí por mi culpa, por mi gran estupidez. Perdí a Naruto para siempre... "_

Sasuke sabía que sólo quedaba una opción. Con su mayor amor perdido, sólo podía tratar de arreglar unas cuantas cosas que quedaban pendientes.

Durante la hora de la comida, Sasuke acompañó a Sakura a su departamento para recoger sus cosas. La pelirrosa estaba decidida. Todo había terminado.

Sobre la cama reposaba una maleta donde Sasuke estaba poniendo sus pertenencias, ropa y artículos personales que con el tiempo habían ido acumulándose en el departamento de su es prometida. Trató de agacharse a acomodar las cosas en su maleta pero un dolor en un costado, producto de la anterior paliza se lo impidió.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Se ofreció la pelirrosa al ver su estado, aunque después recapacitó.

- No, no, sabes qué, mejor termina tú de guardar tus cosas y hazme el favor de irme. Vete.

Sakura iba a salir de la habitación pero Sasuke tomó su mano.

- Espera Sakura. Quédate por favor. Es que si me llevo todas mis cosas estarías terminando definitivamente nuestra relación.

- ¿Crees que hay algo que rescatar?

Preguntó Sakura cruzando sus brazos.

- ¿Tú crees que sí, verdad?

- Lo que yo piense, sienta o diga, creo que ya no tiene importancia.

- ¿Tú sientes que puedas perdonarme? ¿Qué quizás pudiéramos darnos un tiempo para recuperar lo que perdimos?

Empezó Sasuke con voz dudosa.

- Es que si lo sientes, probablemente tengas razón y a lo mejor si hay algo que rescatar. Sabes que... pensando las cosas yo... yo creo que nos podemos dar una oportunidad...

- Sasuke... ¿Sabes lo que estas diciendo?

Preguntó la pelirrosa con un ligero temblor en su voz ante la expectativa de lo que el azabache le estaba proponiendo.

Sasuke se levantó de la cama y se acercó lentamente a la pelirrosa. Posó una mano sobre la esbelta cintura y con la otra atrapó gentilmente su cuello para darle un dulce beso.

Una semana después.

- ¿Me acompañas?

- Hai.

Ese debería ser llamado el día de Gaara.

El pelirrojo había invitado a Naruto por todo un día a estar con él. Deidara estaba por terminar sus asuntos en Kanagawa y debía regresar a Tokio... Naruto incluido. Esto a Naruto le daba mucho miedo. Regresar implicaba probablemente ver al dueño de sus desvelos.

Sin embargo, no podía negar que había empezado a tener sentimientos por Gaara. Habían compartido unos cuantos besos, sin embargo ninguno de los dos había aclarado su situación sentimental. Era mutuo acuerdo, pero sin duda, Gaara era una persona muy dulce. La más dulce que había tenido el placer de conocer.

Tres días. En sólo tres días estaría de regreso a Tokio.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

Preguntó el rubio con entusiasmo.

- Te voy a llevar a conocer mi taller.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro. Y más tarde habrá una exposición de mis cuadros, espero que te guste.

- ¡Sí!

Aunque Naruto ya conocía la profesión de Gaara, éste no le había mostrado aún sus dotes. Después de manejar durante unos minutos, llegaron a la enorme casa del pelirrojo que el rubio ya conocía después de haber comido algunas veces ahí.

Naruto pensó que iban a entrar a la residencia, pero el pelirrojo lo dirigió hacia una construcción que se encontraba a un costado de la casa. Ahí, Gaara sacó unas llaves y abrió el edificio con apariencia de almacén. Sus pupilas se dilataron.

Un extenso espacio lleno de caballetes con cuadros y pinturas de todo tipo. Era verdaderamente impresionante ver el trabajo de Gaara plasmado de esa manera.

- Esta es mi colección.

Naruto se paseó junto a Gaara por todo el estudio. El pelirrojo le explicaba cada pintura con detalle. Desde el surgimiento de la idea hasta la técnica que había empleado. No era un experto, pero en las palabras del pelirrojo, Naruto podía ver cuanto le apasionaba pintar.

- Eres increíble.

Un ligero sonrojo se posó sobre las mejillas de Gaara ante la sonrisa deslumbrante de Naruto.

La exposición y una cena dieron fin al "día de Gaara". Naruto en realidad se la había pasado excelente. Esperaba poder volver a pasar esa experiencia, y la verdad, entre más tiempo pasaba con el pelirrojo, menos ganas le entraban de irse, pero debía hacerlo.

Tarde o temprano tendría que regresar a la empresa terminar todos sus asuntos. Quizás hasta entonces podría pensar en tener "algo" con el pelirrojo.

- Aquí traigo la lista Iruka.

Kakashi le pasó a Iruka una lista que le habían mandado traer. En ella se encontraban los mejores modelos de la capital.

- ¿Para qué lo quieres?

Pregunto el peliplata mientras abrazaba cariñosamente al castaño.

- Aunque en estos momentos la empresa está "parada", Fugaku-san tiene algunas ideas y me pidió esto. ¿Podrías llevárselo por favor?

- Sólo si me das un beso.

Iruka sonrió, y dando un vistazo a su alrededor, le dio un pequeño beso a Kakashi quien, sintiéndose insatisfecho, volvió a atrapar sus labios en un beso más hambriento.

Cuando Kakashi se fue a entregar el encargo, a Iruka le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. No supo porqué se había sentido tan nervioso cuando tocó la lista de modelos.

Shuichi se encontraba en el baño de varones mojándose la cara. Había tenido un leve mareo y trataba de relajarse un poco. Escuchó que la puerta se abría y a través del amplio espejo vio entrar a una de sus peores pesadillas.

Draco se le quedó viendo.

- ¿Qué me ves?

- Nada... sólo trataba de averiguar qué es lo que vio Uesugi en ti.

Shuichi dejó de verlo y tomó una toalla de papel para secarse la cara mientras Draco se lavaba las manos. De nada servía abrir la herida de nuevo.

- Qué... no me contestas nada... ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

Draco trataba de meter cizaña. No lo soportaba. Para él era obvio que había visto Eiri en él. Aunque sabía que él mismo era extremadamente guapo (Modestia aparte...), Shuichi tenía algo que llamaba la atención.

- De seguro no lo suficiente para mantener la suficiente atención de un hombre sobre ti.

Shuichi tiró el papel al bote de basura y salió golpeando la puerta. Draco lo observó irse sonriendo ladinamente. Aún y con todas sus deudas encima, se sentía más relajado.


	36. Capítulo 36 Naruto regresa a la empresa

No hay duda de que el tiempo vuela y Naruto lo sabía. Esa mañana muy temprano había llamado a su casa para avisarle a su madre que estaría llegando alrededor de las 7 de la tarde a la casa. Tsunade casi ponía el grito en el cielo al saber que iba a volver a su pequeño después de un mes de ausencia.

Quizás ahora sí podría hablar con su pequeño.

Deidara y Naruto se encontraban en el aeropuerto. El mayor estaba terminando de arreglar lo de sus salidas mientras Naruto se despedía de Gaara.

- Te voy a extrañar mucho.

Naruto bajó la vista apenado. Eso realmente había salido de su corazón. El pelirrojo, acostumbrado al gesto, lo levantó de la barbilla y le dio un corto y dulce beso. Naruto cerró los ojos al sentir el cálido contacto, para abrirlos poco después.

- Nos veremos pronto Naru.

- Hai... Sayonara...

Con un último toque de manos, se separaron y Naruto siguió a Deidara por el andén hacia el avión.

Tantas cosas habían pasado en ese mes que estuvo fuera. Conocer a Gaara había sido la panacea en su mundo destruido por Sasuke Uchiha.

- _"Reviví... Siento latir mi corazón nuevamente... reviví..."_

Tsunade estaba tomándose una taza de café (N/A: Sí, sé que piensan pero en mi fic, Tsunade no es una alcohólica XD) cuando la puerta de su casa sonó. Sabía que era muy temprano para que fuera Naruto. Lo más probable era que fuera Harry, y no se equivocó.

- Buenos días Tsunade, ¿Ya habló Naruto?

- Sí, llegará en unas cuantas horas.

- Bien, quiero hablarle a los abogados para que...

En eso se escuchó nuevamente el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta, lo que extraño a ambos.

Harry se dirigió a la puerta y se sorprendió demasiado al encontrarse a Sasuke Uchiha parado fuera.

- ¡¿Qué hace usted aquí?

- Buenos días Tsunade-san. Tengo que hablar urgentemente con usted, es muy importante.

Sasuke entró empujando a Harry, aprovechando que era unos centímetros más alto que él. Harry se resistió y empezaron a forcejear. Harry tratando de sacarlo y Sasuke tratando de entrar.

- ¡Usted no tiene ningún derecho de estar aquí!

- Tsunade-san me urge hablar con usted.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Preguntó la rubia viendo los infructuosos intentos de Harry por empujar a Sasuke Uchiha hacia la puerta.

- ¡Pasa que su hijo me robó mi empresa!

- ¡¿Qué?

- ¿Qué acaso Potter no le ha dicho? El tribunal dice que Akatsuki ahora pertenece legalmente a de Naruto.

Esa información Tsunade no la sabía pues Harry no le había terminado de contar acerca de su cita con los abogados.

- Yo confiaba en Naruto, pero él junto con éste cuatro ojos me robaron la empresa.

Dijo señalando despectivamente al ojiverde.

- Eso no es cierto... no es cierto...

Trató el moreno de justificar a su amigo.

- Si es así, entonces donde está Naruto.

Harry aprovechó que el Uchiha había bajado la guardia y lo empujó fuera de la casa. Sasuke no pudo hacer nada pues aún tenía los golpes resentidos, pero no se rindió. Se acercó de nuevo a la puerta

- ¡Tsunade-san, no voy a dejar que me roben mi empresa! ¡Se lo juro!

Naruto iba a abordar el avión. Se encontraba haciendo fila junto a Deidara, aún faltaban pasajeros por subir. Aprovechando, prendió su teléfono celular para checar si no le había llegado ningún mensaje cuando una llamada entró.

- Naruto Uzumaki.

- _Naru, soy Harry._

_- _Hola Harry, ¿Cómo te va?

- _Naru, ¿hoy regresas a Tokio verdad?_

- Sí Harry ¿Porqué?

- _Naru... la cosa ya explotó... vino Sasuke a la casa a gritarle a tu mamá en la cara que disque tu y yo le robamos la empresa._

- ¡¿Qué?

_-__ Sí, así como lo oyes. Y además... tu madre ya los sabe todo..._

Tsunade tomó el teléfono.

- _Naru... es necesario que vuelvas y le des la cara a esas personas._

- Llego en unas horas mamá.

Habiendo cortado la comunicación con Naruto, Tsunade pensó que, siendo la madre de Naruto, en algo habría de ayudarle, así que, sorprendiendo a Harry, se dirigió a Akatsuki, aclarándole que no se interpusiera en su camino o lo lamentaría.

En la empresa, el comité directivo se encontraba en medio de una junta con los abogados cuando un Draco risueño irrumpió.

- Fugaku-san

Dijo con una voz melosa.

- ¿Qué sucede Draco?

- Hay una mujer en la recepción que dice querer hablar con usted.

- ¿Quién es?

- Tsunade Uzumaki.

Sasuke sudó en frío.

- ¿Estás seguro que pidió hablar con mi padre y no conmigo Draco?

- Sí Sasuke, la señora Tsunade dijo que quería hablar con Fugaku Uchiha, y ese es tu papá.

Dijo Draco con autosuficiencia.

- Muy bien Draco, esos seis semestres en la Universidad de Tokio han rendido frutos.

Agregó Sasuke con cinismo.

- Bien, la junta entra en receso, iré a recibir a esa mujer.

Todos los miembros de la junta se levantaron. Unos a tomar algo, otros a sus oficinas. Fugaku salió por la puerta que se dirigía a su oficina en presidencia, mientras que Sasuke de manera sigilosa salió por la otra puerta.

Se movió por los pasillos hasta una de las ventanas de presidencia por donde podría escuchar la conversación de su padre con la madre de su amado.

- ¿Le ofrezco algo de beber Tsunade-san?

- No gracias... Mire, quise venir personalmente porque me enterado de algunas cosas con respecto a lo que está pasando.

- Y se lo agradezco Tsunade-san porque esto nos podría evitar enfrentamientos legales o penales. Por eso le pedí a mi hijo que fuera hablar con usted.

Empezó Fugaku, indicándole a la rubia un cómodo asiento para que se sentara.

- Si... Vino a mi casa pero por diversas circunstancias no pude hablar con él... _"Sobre todo porque Harry prácticamente lo corrió"._

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle señora Uzumaki?

- Mire. Creo que todo esto lo podemos arreglar sin la necesidad de abogados. Porque le aseguro que mi hijo le va a devolver la empresa.

- Me temo señora Tsunade que aparentemente esas no son sus intenciones, pues el último mensaje que nos mandó fue que nos arregláramos con sus abogados.

- Disculpe si él actuado así Fugaku-san, pero debe admitir que la actitud y arrogancia y de su hijo dejan mucho que desear.

Fuera de la oficina, Sasuke trastabilló al escuchar ese comentario, llamando la atención de una persona que estaba esperando a que la atendieran.

- Naruto nunca ha contemplado la posibilidad de quedarse con ninguna de las dos empresas, eso se lo aseguro.

- Gracias Tsunade-san, pero nosotros necesitamos la presencia de su hijo para llevar a cabo los trámites correspondientes. Dígame una cosa. ¿Cuándo regresa su hijo?

- Mi Naru regresa esta misma tarde para arreglar todo este asunto...

En su lugar, Sasuke inspiró hondo y no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa surcara su rosto. Su Naruto regresaba a la ciudad.

- ¿Qué harás ahora Naruto?

Deidara y Naruto se encontraban en el aeropuerto central de Tokyo a punto de tomar un taxi por separado.

- Primero iré a mi casa. Quiero ver a mi madre y a Harry.

Respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y qué harás con respecto a la empresa?

La mirada de Naruto se ensombreció.

- Tendré que arreglarlo todo yo mismo, aunque signifique ver a Sasuke-san de nuevo.

- Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que quieras Naruto.

Dijo el mayor posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Naruto para darle fuerzas.

- Muchas gracias Deidara-san.

- ¡Naruto!

En cuanto el rubio entró a su casa, un par de pechos enormes se posaron sobre su cara, encerrándolo en un abrazo asfixiante y opresivo. No dudó un segundo en responder a aquel contacto, reconociendo el aroma tan característico de su madre, y no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas. Los había extrañado demasiado.

Cuando su madre lo soltó, Harry lo estaba esperando, abrazándolo también.

- Naru, que bueno que llegaste.

- Hola mamá.

- Naru, mi amor. Tenemos que hablar.

Naruto volteó a ver a Harry quien le dirigió una mirada que claramente decía "No hay de otra", así que los tres se sentaron en la mesa.

- Naruto. Me he enterado de tantas cosas. De todo el escándalo que provocaste en Akatsuki.

- Yo no voy a permitir que mi nombre y el nombre de la empresa queden manchados. Voy a responder con todo lo que tengo y espero que todos ustedes hagan lo mismo.

La junta había continuado cuando Tsunade se retiró de la empresa una hora después.

La voz de Fugaku Uchiha era demandante, sin embargo, hubo alguien que no estuvo de acuerdo.

- ¡Fugaku, tú no me puedes obligar a que yo...!

- ¡Tohma!

Seguchi se sintió intimidado por la imponente voz de su padrastro, pero aún así, no se dejó amilanar, así que moduló su modo de voz.

- Tú no me puedes obligar a que venda mis propiedades. Yo no tuve la culpa del fracaso de Sasuke y mucho menos de las deudas en que nos metieron este par.

Respondió de manera despectiva, señalando a los hermanos Uchiha.

- Mira Tohma. No somos socios de esta empresa sólo para tiempos de bonanza, sino también en las crisis. Y Sasuke fue nombrado presidente, estando tú ahí en esa sesión.

- ¡Sí, pero era una junta en la que yo jamás estuve de acuerdo, porque yo jamás estuve de acuerdo en que él...!

- Señores, señores...

Uno de los abogados comenzó a hablar, tratando de establecer un orden en la conversación, que estaba tomando rumbos más personales de lo que deberían.

- Porqué mejor no analizamos a cuánto asciende en patrimonio de cada uno de ustedes. Así podemos hacer un estimado, haber si en realidad se cubrirían los seis y medio millones de dólares de la deuda.

El primero en hablar fue Tohma

- Yo invertí todo mi capital en un negocio y lo perdí gracias a éste idiota. Me queda un departamento y mi sueldo como empleado de una casa de bolsa.

La voz de Tohma era ácida, tratando de incomodar a los presentes.

- Perfecto, porqué no empezamos por estimar el valor de su departamento, licenciado Seguchi.

- Has pensado donde quedó tu imagen.

- Mamá. Reconozco que me equivoqué, pero desde el principio me humillaron, me maltrataron y no estoy dispuesta a que eso se repita. Yo le pedí perdón a las únicas dos personas que lo merecían. A Fugaku-san y a Mikoto-san. Ahora lo único que me importa es que tú me perdones mamá. Me siento muy apenado por no haberte contado nada.

Naruto alargó una de sus manos para atrapar la mano de su madre que descansaba sobre la mesa.

- Mamá... Yo estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que esa gente me pida con tal de olvidar esa etapa tan difícil de mi vida. Porque a partir de mañana quiero empezar una nueva vida.

- ¿Crees que salgan pronto de ahí?

Preguntó Kiba. Los del club se habían reunido en la planta de presidencia. Había llegado la hora del cierre de la empresa, sin embargo, Shino, Shuichi, y Hiro, no podían irse, pues sus jefes seguían dentro y Kiba se iba a la casa acompañado de Shino. Kakashi e Iruka también se encontraban ahí.

- No lo creo.

Comentó Shuichi mientras degustaba unos deliciosos chocolates. Los de ese día había sido un poco diferentes, con un toque de cereza. Realmente deliciosos. Además, iban con otra tarjeta que había agregado a su colección secreta. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía dejar de imaginar que los sentimientos que el rubio le profesaba eran genuinos al menos en su imaginación.

- ¿De dónde sacaste esos chocolates? ¿Son los que te ha estado dejando Uesugi-san?

Preguntó Hiro.

- Hai... Es que no puedo evitarlo. Son deliciosos. Al bebé le gustan

- Acabas de cumplir tres meses Shuichi. ¿Cuándo piensas decirle a Eiri? ¿Hasta que empiece a notarse?

Shuichi frunció el ceño.

- No quiero nada de él.

- Shu. Quieras o no, es el padre de la criatura que estás esperando. ¿No crees que a él le gustaría acompañarte a las ecografías?

Shuichi suspiró. Lo que más anhelaba o había anhelado era compartir esos maravillosos momentos con el padre de su hijo, pero... No estaba seguro.

- Creo que esos pequeños detalles hablan por sí solos.

Todos voltearon a ver a Shino que había soltado el comentario. Solía ser una persona muy callada y reservada, y sólo se abría con su novio Kiba. El verlo dar una opinión era todo un suceso.

- Lo pensaré.

- Fugaku, pero ¿Qué haremos si se vende nuestra casa?

Preguntó Mikoto con preocupación.

- ¿De verdad estamos dispuestos a quedarnos en la calle?

- Claro, en la calle...

Tohma no podía dejar de soltar comentarios ácidos malintencionados a la menor oportunidad.

- Pero eso sí, con la empresa libre de dudas ¿No?

- Eso es lo único que importa en estos momentos.

- No lo creo justo. Fugaku y yo trabajamos 35 años pensando que íbamos a tener una vejez cómoda, tranquila. No es justo que a estas alturas comencemos otra vez de cero.

Fugaku volteó a ver a uno de los abogados que tenía un semblante pensativo.

- Tengo la impresión de que usted tiene alguna otra alternativa a este problema que no nos ha compartido.

- Sí Fugaku-san. Hay una posibilidad. Sobre todo para que ustedes no sacrifiquen su patrimonio personal y para que Akatsuki siga funcionando normalmente.

- ¿Cuál es esa alternativa?

Preguntó Sakura

- Creo que alguno de ustedes la conoce, pero ignoro porqué no la plantean. Rage Inc. debe continuar con el embargo hasta que Akatsuki pague todas sus deudas.

- Quiere decir que otra vez dependeríamos de ESE.

Reclamó Sakura con inconformidad. Mikoto inmediatamente reaccionó.

- Olvídelo, no lo haremos...

- Silencio todos. Esperemos a que nos termine de exponer sus términos y después la discutimos, pero mientras, nadie se levanta de esta mesa.

La voz de Fugaku Uchiha invocó el orden de nuevo en esa sala.

- La tendencia de Akatsuki es ascendente Fugaku-san. Se han pagado los intereses, algunas deudas. Se ve que ha habido un buen manejo. Si hubiera seguido así, la empresa hubiera salido a flote en unos seis meses.

- Vaya al grano licenciado. ¿Cuál es la propuesta en concreto?

Tohma estaba desesperado.

- Hablar con Naruto Uzumaki y pedirle que mantenga el embargo. Si él no acepta, Akatsuki puede desaparecer.


	37. Capítulo 37 El nuevo presidente

- Pero el juzgado ya falló a favor, y están a punto de rematarnos.

- Fugaku-san. Eso no sucedería si él nos acompaña a ver al juez para pedir una prórroga de seis meses. Sólo Naruto puede lograrlo

- Pero como quiera seguimos en manos de ESE.

- Así es señorita Sakura.

El ambiente en la sala de juntas se había vuelto tenso.

- Bien Naru, tenemos que arreglar las cosas

Harry y Naruto se encontraban en la habitación del primero planeando su próximo movimiento.

Habían hablado con Tsunade explicándole todo lo que había pasado con la empresa y de la creación de Rage Inc, obviando la razón más profunda, el que Naruto se enamorara de su jefe.

Pidiéndole tiempo para organizar ideas, se habían ido al cuarto del rubio.

- Hay algo que debes saber Naru.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Tu madre lo sabe todo.

- Sí, ya lo sé, acabamos de contárselo.

- No Naru

Recabó Harry poniéndose serio.

- Sabe todo lo que pasó entre Uchiha y tú.

Las pupilas de Naruto se dilataron e hiperventiló.

- No... No es posible...

- Bueno, no quisiera entrometerme en los conflictos que mantienen con él, pero creo que el joven Naruto y su abogado están en la mejor disposición de ayudarlos. Por su parte, Naruto, debe de conocer las consecuencias que tendría para Akatsuki devolverle Rage Inc en estos momentos.

- En otras palabras tendrías que rogarle...

La voz de Mikoto sonaba inconforme y obviamente en contra de la idea.

- Sería una manera de decirlo.

- Creo que lo mejor será que hables con tu mamá Naru y que dejen todo en claro.

- Pero...

- Vamos Naru, es más, creo que es hora de que me vaya para que puedas hablar con tu madre.

En pocos minutos, Harry se había despedido de ambos rubios.

Naruto y Tsunade se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina. Ambos sabían que tenía n una plática pendiente.

- Naruto...

- Mamá...

Las voces salieron al unísono.

- Espera Naru, hay algo que quiero confesarte antes que nada...

Empezó la mayor con voz apresumbrada. Naruto guardó silencio.

- Naru... Leí tu diario.

Las pupilas de Naruto se dilataron. Su diario. Su confidente- aquel ejemplar donde tenía escrito sus más profundos sentimientos. Aquel compañero de vida que recordaba había dejado en ese lugar.

- Mamá. ¿Por qué leíste mi diario?

- Porque necesitaba saber que estaba pasando contigo.

- Pero mamá, el diario es algo sagrado para mí.

- Sí hijo, lo sé. Te pido perdón, pero para mí también es sagrado tu bienestar. Por eso lo leí. Y gracias a eso ahora entiendo tu rechazo por Sasuke y porque renunciaste a Akatsuki. También entiendo tu coraje y tu viaje tan repentino. Naru. Yo te veía sufrir tanto. Respeté tu silencio, pero era algo tan grave... me lo hubieras contado como has hecho otras veces.

- No pude mamá.

Contestó Naruto bajando la mirada

- Sasuke-san era mi jefe, estaba comprometido con Sakura-san, se estaba metiendo en negocios muy riesgosos y... mami... yo no tenía cara para hablarte de todo eso. Me apoyé en Harry porque con él... no sé, me daba menos vergüenza

Tsunade abrazó al ojiazul.

- Naru... soy tu madre, y no sólo para compartir las cosas buenas de la vida. Yo puedo estar contigo en todos los problemas que se te presenten y puedo darte mi opinión si de algo te sirve, pero sobre todo, no me niegues el derecho a consolarte mi amor. Si hubieras contado conmigo, las cosas serían diferentes.

- Quien sabe mamá. Pero aprendí la lección, eso sí te lo aseguro.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto se levantó muy temprano y se arregló. Era el momento de regresar a la empresa. No sabía porqué, pero se sentía diferente. Más seguro de sí mismo. En esta ocasión no se dejaría amedrentar por esa gente amante del dinero y la clase.

Se encontraba desayunando con Harry y Tsunade cuando el teléfono sonó y contestó la mayor quien estaba más cerca del teléfono.

- ¿Bueno?

- ...

- Sí, ¿De parte de quien?

- ...

Tsunade volvió a ver a su hijo.

- Naru, es Fugaku Uchiha, quiere hablar contigo.

El rubio alejó un poco su plato y tomó el auricular.

- Bueno

- Buenos días Naruto.

- Buenos días Fugaku-san ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- La verdad, bastante preocupado.

Naruto decidió poner el teléfono en altavoz. Ya las cosas estaban claras con su madre y Harry lo sabía todo. No había razón por la cual guardar más secretos entre ellos.

- ¿Y eso porqué? Ya le han dicho mis abogados que no tengo intención alguna de quedarme con la empresa. Es más, hoy iba a ir a firmar unos papeles al juzgado pero me cancelaron la cita.

- Lo sé, yo mismo pedí que la cancelaran. Naruto... quiero a pesar de todo, agradecerle su actitud en todo este enredo y necesito verla personalmente. De preferencia usted y yo solos. Quisiera comentarle algunas cosas. Usted sabe que estamos urgidos de tiempo. Podría ser hoy mismo.

- Sí está bien y ¿Dónde quiere que nos veamos?

- Podría ser aquí mismo, en Akatsuki. En presidencia.

La voz de Naruto tembló un poco.

- Fugaku-san, no creo que sea conveniente que yo me presente en la empresa.

- Al contrario, creo que es lo más conveniente. Mire. A partir de lo que platiquemos usted y yo, tengo que tomar una serie de decisiones con la aprobación del comité. No quiero retrasar más esto. Necesito decidir de una vez por todas cuál va a ser el futuro de esta empresa.

- ¿El futuro?

- Naruto escúcheme. Le estoy suplicando. Le estoy rogando que venga a hablar conmigo.

- Si es así, nos vemos en Akatsuki Fugaku-san.

- Muchas gracias Naruto. Aquí lo espero.

El rubio colgó la llamada y volteó a ver a su madre.

- Estás haciendo lo correcto Naru

- Lo sé... pero antes necesito hablar con alguien.

Ese alguien era Deidara. Se había convertido en su confidente. Su ancla. Una persona ajena a la situación que le podía dar consejos con la mente fría. Lo citó a la brevedad, aprovechando que el otro rubio tenía tiempo en un sencillo restaurant. Ahí, le contó todo lo que había hablado con Fugaku-san y de su miedo por presentarse de nuevo en la empresa.

- Naruto, te encuentras ante un gran reto. Es tu prueba de fuego. Tienes que superarla. Tienes que vencer ese miedo. Enfréntate a la realidad.

- Deidara-san, le digo algo. Siento que necesito a Gaara junto a mí para que me de fuerza. Para que me de valor.

Gaara. Ese pelirrojo ahora era una persona muy importante para él. El poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos, cerca de un mes, fue suficiente para que entre ellos se soldara una franca amistad.

El teléfono de Deidara sonó.

- Hola. ¿Cómo estás?

- _Deidara. Voy llegando a Tokio y me encantaría hablar con Naruto._

- Bueno, yo creo que va a ser muy complicado, tiene un compromiso de trabajo.

- _Por lo menos me gustaría halar por teléfono con él, decirle que estoy en la ciudad._

- Bueno, te lo paso.

Naruto se sorprendió cuando Deidara le ofreció el teléfono.

- ¿Bueno?

Contestó con inseguridad ante la pequeña sospecha de quien estaría del otro lado del teléfono.

Gaara lo había planeado todo con ayuda de Deidara. Una sorpresa para el rubio.

- Gaara... Gaara ¿Qué haces aquí?

Deidara notó inmediatamente el cambio en el tono de voz de Naruto. De uno inseguro a uno dulce.

- _Bueno, el tráfico también tiene su encanto, además me llamó un amigo. Cedric Diggory, él maneja una galería de arte en Tokio y tiene un proyecto para proponerme._

- Qué gusto saberlo Gaara. Bienvenido.

_- Qué, sólo así nada más. Me gustaría un abrazo tuyo._

Naruto sonrió para sí mismo.

- Claro que te lo doy.

_- ¿Pero cuándo?_

- Es que hoy tengo que ir a Akatsuki.

- _¿La empresa donde trabajabas?_

- Si, pero la verdad, sólo con hablar contigo me volvió el alma al cuerpo. Creo que ahora sí tengo el valor de ir a esa junta.

_- Ese es mi Naruto._

Naruto respiró profundamente mientras subía por el elevador al piso de presidencia. La pasar por recepción no encontró a Iruka ni a Kakashi, por lo que se imaginó que andarían en algún encargo de la empresa, o quizás personal...

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, se sintió mejor. Se sentía seguro de sí mismo. Caminó por el piso hasta llegar a la zona de secretarios.

- Hola...

Todos voltearon a verlo. Kiba que estaba limpiando dejó su escoba y corrió a abrazarlo. Shuichi dejó los chocolates que tanto le gustaban para ir con el rubio. Shino también se acercó y daba la casualidad que Hiro andaba por ahí.

- ¡Naruto!

Shuichi y Kiba lo abrazaron fuertemente mientras Hiro y Shino sólo lo saludaban y tocaban su hombro. Naruto se sintió feliz de estar con sus amigos nuevamente.

- Vaya... el fenómeno regresó.

Aquella voz tan sedosa y fría sólo podía pertenecer a una sola persona. Draco Malfoy.

- Sí, y este fenómeno trae armas, más te conviene que te cuides Malfoy.

El rubio bufó indignado y regresó a su terminal de trabajo en tanto que los demás reían.

Se escuchó que una puerta se cerraba y los del club callaron. Una pelirrosa caminó hacia él.

- Buenos días Sakura-san.

Fue un duelo de miradas. Todos podían sentir el aura tensa que estos dos personajes inspiraban.

- Fugaku-san me está esperando.

- Sí, ya lo sé, está en presidencia.

Sakura no aguantó más la vista y se regresó a su oficina siendo seguida por un Malfoy curioso.

- Espera Naruto, no te vayas aún.

- Shu, tengo que hacer esto primero, les prometo que luego nos desquitamos, tengo muchas ganas de irme de fiesta con ustedes.

- ¡Sí!

El pelirrosa abrazó al rubio con una sonrisa radiante, sin saber que con eso causaba celos a alguien en particular que lo veía a lo lejos.

- Naru, te vez diferente, estas vacaciones te sentaron bien

- Sí Kiba, la verdad es que estos días me cambiaron la vida. Luego les cuento.

- Sakura, es un cínico. Si anda tan campante y feliz como nunca con todo el desastre que ocasionó en esta empresa...

Sakura ni siquiera lo escuchaba. Sólo se imaginaba las implicaciones que sucederían por el regreso del fenómeno a la empresa.

- Nunca me imaginé que tendría que llamarlo a usted para pedirle, para suplicarle que no me devuelva la empresa.

Empezó Fugaku con voz seria y apresumbrada. La mirada de Naruto se tensó.

- Es absurdo, pero así están las cosas.

- Fugaku-san, usted no está enterado, pero yo tuve muchísimos problemas con algunos socios de esta empresa, con Seguchi-san, con Sakura-san y por supuesto con... Sasuke-san.

- Pero ellos están conscientes de que la única salida es esta. Están esperando que usted acepte.

- Fugaku-san...

- Naruto... Usted acepta su responsabilidad en esta crisis y a pesar de eso... ¿Quiere lavarse las manos? No lo puedo creer. Si siente remordimientos, si su consciencia le atosiga, tiene que ayudarnos. Es la única manera de salir limpio de todo esto. Su madre confía en usted. No vuelva a defraudarla... Naruto. Hagamos algo por esta empresa. Todos estamos metidos en un infierno espantoso. Podemos aligerarlo y haber si logramos salir de él.

Naruto analizaba todas las palabras que le decía el Uchiha. Era cierto. Todo era principalmente su culpa por haber cedido tan fácilmente a todo lo que su antiguo jefe le pedía.

Debía ayudar.

- Bueno, si el comité está dispuesto y usted considera que es la única forma de que yo pueda ayudarlo, acepto.

- Es lo que mejor que puede hacer.

- Sí, aunque me gustaría hablar con mis abogados. Le prometí a mi madre que los iba a consultar antes de comprometerme a cualquier cosa.

- Perfecto. Llame desde aquí y después lo espero en la sala de juntas para hablarlo con el comité.

A Naruto se le cortó la respiración. No esperaba tener que enfrenar al comité tan pronto. Bueno, tendría unos minutos para calmarse mientras le hablaba a Zabini para que viniera a representarlo.

Cuando Naruto entró a aquella sala de juntas fue como si fuera su primer día en la empresa. Estaba nervioso, pero indudablemente se sentía más fuerte que antes. Pasó la vista por todos los miembros del comité quienes lo veían con obvia incomodidad hasta que llegó a la cara de Sasuke Uchiha. No supo que pensar de aquella mirada. Totalmente seria.

¿Estaría pensando que tendría que lidiar nuevamente con él? O quizás incómodo por su regreso cuando lo que quería era casarse con Sakura. Sacó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, ahora lo más importante era la empresa. Zabini venía detrás de él, y a una orden de Fugaku ambos tomaron asiento. Al lado contrario de donde se encontraban los hermanos Uchiha.

Zabini comenzó a hablar.

- Bien. Me comentó el licenciado Naruto Uzumaki vía telefónica que ustedes tomaron una nueva decisión.

- Estamos de acuerdo.

Contestó Fugaku.

- Necesitamos que el juez nos otorgue una prórroga de seis meses. Término en el cual esperamos cubrir todas nuestras deudas.

Entonces Fugaku se dirigió a su propio abogado, Ronald Weasley.

- Para que el señor Zabini pueda comenzar sus gestiones mañana va a ir a hablar al juzgado.

- Eso por una parte mis estimados señores, pero ya que estamos de acuerdo en que Rage Inc. va a seguir en funcionamiento, por lo tanto, el licenciado Uzumaki debe hacerse cargo de la operación y del manejo financiero del corporativo Rage Inc. – Akatsuki.

Tohma reaccionó.

- Haber, haber, ¿De qué está hablando?

- Mire, aquí el licenciado Weasley me va a corregir si me equivoco, al conservarse Rage Inc. El manejo y administración de la firma Akatsuki va a depender directamente de mi cliente, el licenciado Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke sonrió levemente. No podía estar más feliz.

- El asunto es que para ayudarnos, el licenciado Uzumaki nos impone la condición de seguir involucrado en el manejo de Akatsuki.

Sasuke levantó su carpeta haciendo como que leía algo mientras sonreía. Las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba. Sabía que eso era lo correcto.

- Un momento por favor, a mí no me interesa nada de eso. Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en que Rage Inc. siga existiendo, pero yo no quiero seguir en Akatsuki ni en nada que se relacione con ustedes.

- Perfecto... Perfecto...Entonces que Rage Inc. siga existiendo en el papel y nosotros periódicamente le pasamos unos reportes al licenciado para que esté tranquilo.

Agregó Tohma con enojo.

- Perdone que lo interrumpa licenciado Seguchi, pero Akatsuki debe mantener el esquema de comportamiento que llevaba hasta el momento en que Sasuke-san la entregó.

- Licenciado Weasley eso es absurdo, Sasuke entregó una empresa embargada.

- Pero con evidentes signos de recuperación y por lo mismo, es indispensable que el licenciado Uzumaki continúe en esta empresa.

- Lo siento licenciado pero no puedo aceptar su propuesta.

- ¿Alguien en esta mesa tiene otra solución diferente o mejor a la del licenciado Weasley?

Preguntó Fugaku elevando la voz. Todos permanecieron callados.

- Perfecto... En ese caso, tenemos que aceptar la propuesta del licenciado y designar a Naruto Uzumaki como nuevo presidente de Akatsuki


	38. Capítulo 38 Un pelirrojo en la empresa

- Necesito pensarlo.

Con esto, el rubio salió de la sala de juntas sin esperar la objeción de nadie. Necesitaba unos minutos para sí mismo.

Regresar a la empresa sería volver a abrir la herida de su corazón al ver a Sasuke de nuevo. Sería exponerse a ser blanco nuevamente de la burla de los miembros de la junta directiva. Pero ahora era diferente. Se sentía diferente.

Entró de nuevo al recinto y proclamó la respuesta.

- Ya lo pensé bien y me comprometo a ayudarlos. Acepto la presidencia de Akatsuki.

- ¡Ah qué bueno!

La voz de Tohma fue la primera en oírse con sorna.

- Que gusto. ¿No, Sasuke? ¿Ahora qué se supone que debemos hacer? ¿Darle las gracias licenciado?

- ¡Tohma! Por favor.

- No necesito que me dé las gracias. Lo estoy haciendo por mí, por mi tranquilidad, no por hacerle un favor a usted Seguchi-san.

- ¿Cuáles son tus condiciones Naruto?

Preguntó el mayor de los Uchiha.

- Yo no quiero quedarme en Akatsuki seis meses. Pienso resolver el problema económico lo más pronto posible y para eso necesito libertad de movimiento, no quiero depender de nadie y mucho menos recibir órdenes de Sasuke Uchiha.

Su mirada se dirigió a la del ojinegro, tratando de leer aquella oscuridad que eran sus ojos sin encontrar alguna reacción.

- Qué bueno que empezamos bien Uzumaki, yo también estoy de acuerdo en que no reciba órdenes de Sasuke porque se trata de salvar esta empresa, no de hundirla definitivamente.

- Tampoco estoy dispuesto a permitir que usted me siga ofendiendo Seguchi-san.

- ¡Entonces qué es lo que quiere! Díganos, quiere mandar aquí y hacer lo que se le dé la gana.

- Él sólo aclaró que no quiere que lo ofendas. De todas maneras, Naruto, yo creo que Tohma tiene todo el derecho de supervisar su trabajo, eso no se le puede negar.

- Por supuesto que no. Que supervise lo que quiera, pero que me respete.

- Perfecto. ¿Algo más?

- Sí Fugaku-san. Necesito hacer unos cambios en la plantilla ejecutiva. Me gustaría contar con alguien que es muy importante para mí. El señor Harry Potter.

Sasuke sintió que el mundo se le venía encima ¿Potter? ¿Potter en la empresa? ¿El maldito Potter?

- ¿Es su compañero? ¿Economista? ¿El gerente de Rage Inc?

- Sí Fugaku-san.

- Es un gran economista indiscutiblemente Fugaku-san.

Agregó Ronald.

La puerta de la sala de juntas de abrió nuevamente y por ella apareció Draco con su porte arrogante como siempre.

- Lamento interrupción, pero los Winchester y Uesugi ya llegaron.

- Hazlos pasar.

K entró e inmediatamente sintió la tensión del ambiente, entonces tomó su lugar.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Entonces recabó en la presencia del antiguo asistente de presidencia.

- Gusto en verte de nuevo Naruto.

- Igualmente K-san

Eiri no saludó a nadie en especial, simplemente tomó asiento.

- Lo hice venir para informarles la resolución de la junta de comité en relación con el nuevo presidente de Akatsuki. Naruto es el nuevo presidente.

K le sonrió al rubio mientras Eiri sólo le dirigió una mirada fría. Esa era la persona que le robaba la atención de su preciado Shuichi. Un oponente sin duda.

- Naruto ocupará temporalmente la presidencia y necesitará la colaboración de todos ustedes.

Con unos cuantos asuntos más, la junta se dio por terminada. Sakura y Mikoto prácticamente salieron corriendo hacia el despacho de la primera. Los hermanos Uchiha fueron llamados a presidencia por su padre. Los abogados se retiraron mientras K, Eiri y Naruto salían a ver al club. Iruka y Kakashi habían llegado y al saber lo que sucedía, todos prácticamente se encontraban fuera de la sala de juntas esperando noticias de su blondo amigo.

Eiri llamó la atención de todos.

- Como coordinador del área de relaciones públicas es mi deber informarles que el joven Naruto Uzumaki será el nuevo presidente de Akatsuki

Todos aplaudieron y fueron a abrazar al ojiazul. Era hora de celebrar.

Sakura dejó la empresa con la excusa de que necesitaba estar sola. Se fue a uno de los restaurantes que solía frecuentar cuando salía con Sasuke y mientras buscaba una mesa se encontró con Deidara acompañado de un pelirrojo.

- Hola Deidara ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien Sakura, siéntate. Te presento a mi amigo Gaara no Sabaku, viene de visita a la ciudad.

- Mucho gusto en conocerla señorita Sakura.

- Igualmente.

La pelirrosa se presentó como la ejecutiva financiera de Akatsuki llamado la atención de Gaara.

- Deidara, tengo que contarte, Akatsuki se ha vuelto un infierno.

- ¿Porqué Sakura?

- No te imaginas a quien pusieron como nuevo presidente de la empresa.

- ¿A quién?

- Al fenómeno. A Naruto Uzumaki.

El rostro del pelirrojo se volvió serio.

- Entonces vámonos.

Puestos de acuerdo, los del club habían decidido que irían a un antro a festejar le nuevo nombramiento del rubio. Ya estaban a punto de entrar al elevador cuando una voz los detuvo.

- ¡Naruto!

El aludido se detuvo siendo seguido por los demás, pero no se atrevió a voltear.

- Naruto, tengo que hablar con usted un momento.

- Lo... lo siento pero quedé con mis amigos. Ya nos vamos.

Los del club no entendían la situación, después de todo, no sabían nada.

- Vamos Naru, habla con él.

Insistió Shuichi dentro de su inocencia y entonces los demás comenzaron a insistir.

- Anda, te esperamos en recepción.

Todos entraron al ascensor, dejando a rubio sólo con su antiguo jefe.

Naruto volteó, encarando al moreno. Sasuke no sabía cómo comenzar, pero suspiró y empezó a hablar.

- Naruto, desde que se fue de Akatsuki no hemos podido hablar.

- Ya no tenemos de qué hablar.

- No, no, no, al contrario, quedaron muchas cosas pendientes. Cosas muy importantes que aclarar y créame que he esperado este momento con muchas ansias Naruto.

- Sasuke, de seguro usted tiene mejores cosas que...

- No Naruto, escúcheme, tenemos que hablar, sobre todo lo de esa carta que usted leyó y que sabe que yo no escribí.

- No, y tampoco escribió las tarjetas que me daba. Yo sé que no eran suyas todas esas frases de amor Sasuke-san.

- No, no es así Naruto.

Sasuke entendía el dolor y más aún pues era el mismo que él sentía.

- Mire Sasuke-san. Ya no tiene caso. En verdad ya no tiene caso, su empresa está a salvo. En cuanto terminemos de pagar las deudas... yo se la regreso. No tiene porqué darme explicaciones porque no le he pedido ninguna.

Naruto comenzó a caminar, sacándole la vuelta al moreno, pero Sasuke lo detuvo sosteniendo su brazo.

- Naruto... No he terminado... Por favor...

- Entonces todo sería perfecto, pero creo que lo más conveniente es que le plantaran una oficina en Akatsuki. ¿No lo crees Gaara?

El pelirrojo sólo afirmó. Sakura ahora sabía que ese tal Gaara traía un proyecto grande de difusión cultural en base a pinturas y había escogido a Akatsuki como casa productora. Era una muy buena oportunidad para la empresa, además de que en la situación actual, cualquier proyecto era bienvenido.

- Creo que esa es una propuesta que te viene como anillo al dedo ¿No, Gaara?

- Por supuesto.

Y más que anillo al dedo. Ahora podría estar cerca de Naruto...

- No quiero que me recuerde como el tipo que la lastimó. Quiero que piense en mí como el hombre que está aprendiendo la lección más dura de su vida.

Naruto no pudo seguir sosteniéndole la mirada. Su entereza estaba flaqueando.

Tuvo que darle la espalda para decir lo que iba a decir.

- Sasuke-san... Yo ya no pienso en usted. No quiero que nadie se entere de que estuve hablando con usted.

- Pero...

- Mañana nos vemos en el juzgado.

- Pero Naruto... Tienes que escucharme. Es que maldita sea Naruto, esto puede sonarte ridículo y quizás no debería decírtelo, pero debes de saberlo. Yo... todavía te amo... con todas las fuerzas de mi alma...

La mirada de Naruto se enturbió. Esto era un mal juego. Debía de ser una absoluta mentira.

- En realidad, estoy perdidamente enamorado.

- ¡Es suficiente! ¿Cómo se le ocurre que voy a creerle? Le digo algo. Es obvio que usted no cambió ni un poco, pero yo sí cambié. Ya no necesito que usted me hable bonito para sentirme bien, ya aprendí a quererme y a darme a respetar entre los demás.

- Pero Naruto, yo te respeto, y si el problema es Sakura, yo quiero que se...

No terminó su oración cuando su teléfono ya estaba sonando. Naruto se le quedó viendo.

- Conteste. Conteste Sasuke-san, debe de ser ella... Sasuke-san. Por favor no vuelva a atormentarme.

- ¡Naruto!

La voz de Shuichi se escuchó y Naruto dejó al moreno para ir con sus amigos que lo esperaban.

Entonces Sasuke se quedó sólo con su teléfono que no paraba de sonar.

- Yo te amo... Yo te amo Naruto... mucho.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke, Naruto, Harry y sus correspondientes abogados se presentaron en las oficinas del juzgado y le plantearon la situación. De cómo querían un plazo para poder permitirle a Akatsuki pagar todas sus deudas. Al terminar, el juez se dirigió a Naruto.

- ¿Está usted seguro de esto?

- Por supuesto que sí, Sasuke-san y yo llegamos a ese acuerdo.

- Bueno, en ese caso y para que aprendan a respetar la justicia, les concedo una prórroga de tres meses.

Por unos segundos se sintieron aliviados más sin embargo, al mención de tres meses era irracional.

- Pero...

- Estoy dando una orden que no está sujeta a discusión. A lo largo de los tres próximos meses, Akatsuki debe cumplir el total de sus deudas. ¿A cuánto asciende?

Fue el turno de Naruto de contestar.

- A 6.5 millones de dórales.

- Correcto. Señor Uchiha, su empresa debe pagar 2.166,666 dólares mensualmente a sus acreedores, de modo que al término de esos seis meses, usted salde el total de la deuda

Gaara se estaba acomodando en su nueva oficina. Era la nueva sensación de la empresa, todos se morían por saber quién era el nuevo bombón, entre ellos los del club.

Había preguntado por Naruto a Shuichi, pero el pelirrosa le había contestado que se habían ido temprano al juzgado a pedir la prórroga.

Se había presentado con los del club, regalándole sus más sinceras sonrisas. Todos le cayeron muy bien, de seguro serían una gran compañía. Ya los conocía un poco pues Naruto les había hablado de ellos, pero conocerlos en persona era mejor.

- Espero que te sientas cómodo aquí. Trabajarás de cerca con K que es nuestro diseñador gráfico.

Sakura le terminaba de dar indicaciones.

- Sí, gracias, esta oficina es estupenda.

- Eso es todo.

Em lo que los abogados y el juez se despedía, Sasuke no se dio cuenta cuando Naruto y Potter habían abandonado su habitación.

Se habían escapado.

Bueno, eso sólo sería un rato pues de todas maneras lo volvería a ver en la empresa. Era lo que lo animaba.

Manejó de vuelta a Akatsuki y al llegar le pasó las llaves de su auto al guardia para que le guardara el auto en el estacionamiento de la empresa.

En su camino no pudo evitar con un pelirrojo.

- Lo siento mucho, iba distraído.

- No hay problema

Sasuke ofreció su mano como signo de cortesía.

- Sasuke Uchiha, mucho gusto.

El pelirrojo se le quedó viendo.

- He escuchado hablar mucho de usted.

- ¿Y eso cómo?

- Tenemos amigos en común. Soy Gaara no Sabaku.

- ¿Y qué lo trae por aquí?

- Varias cosas, entre ellas un asunto con Crawd Winchester.

- Ah, K entonces...

Ni siquiera terminó la oración cuando Gaara había retomado su andar dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

- ¿Sasuke?

Itachi iba saliendo de la empresa y se había encontrado a su hermano.

- No me asustes hermano.

- No te asusto. ¿Y ese quién es?

- Es un amigo de K. Me cayó mal.

- Deberías dejar esos chocolates enano, si no quieres terminar como pelota. Ja ja ja.

El ácido comentario de Draco hacia Shuichi mientras comía su chocolate diario fue lo suficiente como para hacerlo bajar la golosina. Hiro que pasaba por ahí se dio cuenta, llamando a Kiba y a Shino en el proceso.

- No le hagas caso Shu, es un envidioso, el nunca podría come esos chocolates todos los días.

- Pero... ¿Estoy engordando?

Una lagrimita amenazó con salir del orbe amatista. Eso significaría problemas.

- Por supuesto que no Shuichi, al contrario, te vez radiante y toma en cuenta que en poco tiempo eso será inevitable.

Kiba trató de levantarle el ánimo.

- Maldito Malfoy

- Tengo una idea Shu.

- ¿Qué cosa Hiro?

- Algo que hará que Malfoy se muera de la vergüenza... Lo discutiremos a la hora de la comida, por cierto... ¿Ya vieron al nuevo bombón de la empresa?

Cuando Naruto regresó a la empresa, se encontró a los del club todos en el escritorio de Shuichi, aparentemente envueltos en una acalorada plática, y cuando lo vieron, lo jalaron a su "reunión".

- Naru, ¿Tu sabes quién es el nuevo bombón que anda por aquí?

Preguntó Shuichi.

- No Shu, voy llegando.

- Ah, los de otros departamentos dicen que está guapísimo y que es un ángel...

Dijo Iruka. Kakashi inmediatamente lo envolvió en un abrazo.

- Ne Iruka, no hables de otros hombres cuando estás conmigo

Dijo en un tono algo celoso ocasionando que los demás rieran.

- Shuichi...

El grupo calló cuando un rubio de ojos mieles llamó la atención del grupo, en especial del pelirrosa.

Eiri había tenido suficiente. Que su pelirrosa estuviera hablando tan entusiasmadamente de alguien más le rompía el corazón. Sus progresos eran lentos. Shuichi comía todos los chocolates que le enviaba y en las últimas semanas hasta guardaba las tarjetas en su cajón. Lo sabía porque siempre lo espiaba después de dejar la caja de chocolates y su correspondiente tarjeta.

Siempre eran mensajes cortos pero eran creaciones suyas. Misteriosamente aunque se desempeñaba estupendamente como escritor, al escribir esas notas, era un poco dificultoso. Nunca estando acostumbrado a expresar abiertamente sus sentimientos, definitivamente esas tarjetas eran todo un reto. Reto que aceptaba gustoso s la recompensa era que podría tener a Shuichi de nuevo entre sus brazos, y esta vez para siempre.

Era momento del siguiente paso. Entregar personalmente su presente. Era difícil. Estaba esperando un momento en que los del club se fueran y dejaran a su niño sólo, pero al verlo hablar tan feliz de otro hombre, no aguantó más.

Caminó hasta la bolita de empleados, quedando frente al pelirrosa quien lo mirada con una tez indescifrable.

- Esto es para ti.

Y sin decir nada más regresó a su oficina. Las palabras sobraban, esperaba que Shuichi entendiera eso.

Los muchachos voltearon a ver al pelirrosa quien sólo veía como su ex pareja regresaba a su oficina. Su mirada entonces viajó al paquete que reposaba en sus manos. Dentro del paquete venía una caja de sus chocolates y otra postal.

_Extraño tu presencia, tu sonrisa tranquila, tu mirada ufana, quiero que vuelvas. _

_E.U._

Suspiró.

- Shuichi... ¿Has pensado en darle otra oportunidad?

- Lo pensaré después Naru...

- Naruto...

El rubio y lo demás voltearon a ver al dueño de esa melodiosa voz y el semblante de Naruto brilló.

- ¡Gaara!

- ¡Es él!

Así que ese era el hombre que estaba causando tanto revuelo en la empresa.


	39. Capítulo 39 El club se entera

- ¡Gaara! Ya entendí porqué todos andan tan alborotados.

Draco se había acercado al escuchar el barullo.

- Muchachas, muchachos les presento a mi amigo Gaara.

- ¿Dónde se conocieron?

- ¿Cuándo se conocieron?

- ¿Cómo se conocieron?

La lluvia de preguntas no tardó en llegar al ver como el semblante de su pequeño rubio cambiaba totalmente con la presencia de esa persona.

- Bueno...

Gaara empezó a hablar viendo el nerviosismo del rubio ante la insistencia de sus compañeros de trabajo.

- Naruto y yo nos conocemos... de siempre...

Agregó soñador.

- Pe... Pero...

Draco estaba ido. Apenas y había encontrado a su siguiente víctima cuando ese bombón se iba de la mano con el fenómeno a la oficina de presidencia.

- Vamos Gaara, tenemos mucho de que platicar.

Cuando el rubio y el pelirrojo desaparecieron en presidencia, los del club voltearon a ver a Draco y comenzaron a reír.

- ¡Cállense bola de idiotas!

En presidencia, Gaara le explicó los planes que tenía y la razón por la que había elegido a Akatsuki como casa productora para su proyecto de difusión cultural.

- Es un proyecto de enormes dimensiones Naru. Imagínate.

- Me encanta. Suena muy interesante. En cambio yo tengo que armar una estrategia enorme que me permita pagar la deuda de Akatsuki. Hay Gaara

- Naru, espero que no te moleste que K me asesore en la primera parte del proyecto.

Naruto sonrió.

- Necesito ubicar a los medios de comunicación y todo lo que necesito.

- Calma Gaara. Akatsuki se encargará de tu proyecto. Podemos diseñar el concepto de la campaña de publicidad y no sólo eso, sino también filmarla, editarla, distribuirla.

Dijo Naruto con emoción.

- ¿Hablas de comerciales de televisión y todo eso?

- Sí, de televisión.

El rubio se emocionó. Era hora de convocar junta directiva.

Hora de la comida...

- Entonces así le hacemos Shu.

- Estupenda idea Hiro. Malfoy sufrirá en carne viva la humillación.

El plan ya estaba sentado, ahora sólo faltaba ponerlo en práctica. El día siguiente sería el comienzo.

- Ahora... ¡A celebrar nuestros ascensos!

Después de la comida, y de que Naruto regresara de su comida con Gaara para el descontento del Uchiha, el pelirrojo se despidió de Naruto diciéndole que tenía una cita con unos clientes.

Entonces Naruto llamó a Sasuke, Sakura, K, Itachi y Eiri a una junta urgente. Por supuesto, Harry no podía faltar, ahora que iba a formar parte de la planta ejecutiva de la empresa.

- Bueno, mi idea sería que todos los participantes pongan su comercial pero con el logo de Akatsuki. El lanzamiento sería en una campaña muy lucidora de pintura que tendría asistentes internacionales.

Sakura no estaba convencida como con todo lo que proviniera de ese fenómeno.

- Te das cuenta de lo que estás proponiendo. Akatsuki no tiene capacidad para desarrollar un proyecto de tal magnitud.

- Estás equivocada Sakura.

Lo interrumpió el azabache.

- Hasta ahora no hemos hecho algo parecido, pero podemos intentarlo por supuesto. Resultaría si entre todos trabajamos a marchas forzadas y le echamos ganas. Si me permite mi comentario Naruto.

- Bueno, pero de entrada quiero comentarles que la idea de plantear en grande lo de difusión cultural no fue mía.

- ¿Y de quién? Si se puede saber.

Preguntó Sakura con acidez, a punto de preguntar si la idea había salido de su amigo fenómeno con el nido de pájaros en la cabeza.

- De un amigo mío Sakura-san. Gaara no Sabaku a quien le encargaron directamente el proyecto.

- No

Fue la inmediata negativa del Uchiha menor ante la idea de tener que trabajar con ese sin cejas que alejaba a Naruto de él. K inmediatamente replicó.

- Sakura, podría tranquilizar a tu... novio...

Era de común conocimiento que Sakura y Sasuke había roto su compromiso, pero aparentemente había quedado en términos dudosos... Algunos decían que estaban en términos de paz y otro que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que volvieran a reanudar su relación. Cualquiera que fuera la verdad, sólo ellos lo sabrían.

- ¿Qué tienes contra él?

- No me dio buena espina, punto.

- Sasuke-san...

Empezó Naruto con tranquilidad.

- Ese no es un buen argumento, además de que hay que considerar que Gaara nos está dando una excelente oportunidad que nos permitiría pagar una parte de la deuda de la empresa.

- Bueno, Sasuke, tú estabas muy solidario con Naruto ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Preguntó Sakura esperando una respuesta coherente.

- ¿Ya no quieres apoyar el proyecto?

Sasuke suspiró.

- Estudiemos la propuesta, no se me ocurre algo mejor.

- Bien, estudiemos la propuesta de Garra no Sabaku.

- Antes de eso, hay que hacer unos cambios.

Interrumpió Sakura.

- A partir de hoy, Shino es el secretario de Sasuke e Itachi, Iruka será el secretario del señor Potter, Shuichi el de Naruto y Kiba será ascendido a secretario de Eiri. Draco será el mío.

La dura voz de la pelirrosa no dejó opción a réplica.

- ¿Y la recepción?

Preguntó Sasuke.

- Debemos contratar a alguien, pero ya pensé en eso Sasuke-san.

Cuando la junta terminó Gaara estaba esperando a Naruto fuera de la sala de juntas, pidiéndole un poco de su tiempo con una deslúmbrate sonrisa. Ambos se adentraron a la oficina mientras Sakura, K y Yuki volvían a sus respectivas oficinas.

Sasuke e Itachi observaron como desaparecían Naruto y Gaara en presidencia, entonces Sasuke jaló a Itachi y volvieron a meterse a la sala de juntas, cerrando la puerta. Entonces se acercaron a la puerta que conectaba a la sala de juntas con la oficina de presidencia y se dedicaron a escuchar.

- Tu proyecto en realidad ha venido a ayudarnos enormemente Gaara.

- Claro que no Naru, a ti se te hubiera ocurrido algo.

Dentro de presidencia, Naruto estaba sentado en su escritorio con Gaara frene a él.

- No lo creo, el caso es que apareciste... Yo te necesito Gaara.

- ¿Me necesitas?

Preguntó el pelirrojo soñador.

- Sí, sí, sin ti creo que no podría cumplir con la responsabilidad tan grande que tengo con esta empresa.

- ¿Eso piensas?

- Mira, yo creo

- Gaara, prométeme una cosa. Prométeme que jamás me vas a dejar sólo con esto. Prométeme que siempre vas a estar conmigo y que juntos vamos a terminar este trabajo.

Habló Naruto con decisión. Necesitaba a ese pelirrojo que había sido su ancla a la realidad con la presencia de Sasuke Uchiha tan cerca.

Gaara sonrió.

- Claro que te lo prometo Naru.

- ¡Te lo dije!

En la sala de juntas, Sasuke estuvo a punto de explotar.

- Te dije que no me había caído bien desde que le dije hola. Y ahora entiendo el motivo.

- Y eso es porque... ¿Naruto lo necesita?

- ¡Lo necesita!

Casi gritó Sasuke con exasperación.

- Naruto le hizo prometer que no lo va a dejar solo.

- Bueno, pero sólo estaban hablando del proyecto de pintura nada más.

- Si verdad, pero bueno, como sea, qué acaso Naruto no se ha dado cuenta de que para eso estoy yo, para protegerlo, para apoyarlo, para que juntos saquemos adelante a la empresa.

- Pues no sé, pero el punto es que a partir de ahora tendrás que aguantarlo porque el señor Gaara no Sabaku de un momento a otro se convirtió en un personaje fundamental para Akatsuki.

De vuelta en presidencia...

- Para que te quedes tranquilo, voy a establecer tu presupuesto para arrancar tu proyecto en dos millones de dólares.

Los ojos de Naruto se entornaron.

- ¿En verdad? Gaara, ¿De dónde salió tanto dinero?

- De la Asociación Nacional de Pintura de Tokio. Me acaba de hablar uno de mis amigos de allá, dándome la noticia.

- Ah Gaara, todo está saliendo estupendo.

- Todo va a salir bien.

Ambos estaban de pie uno frente al otro, no se habían dado cuenta de cuándo habían terminado en aquella posición.

- Va a estar perfecto porque tú me necesitas aquí y yo te necesito conmigo...

- Bueno, de todo lo que hemos vivido hoy, para mí lo más impresionante fue Naruto, como que llegó pisando fuerte.

Ambos Uchiha ahora se encontraban en la nueva oficina del mayor. Sasuke se había adueñado de la silla detrás del escritorio alegando que su antiguo puesto tenía mayor jerarquía que la de su hermano, y aunque Itachi le había rebatido que ahora no era más que un socio de Akatsuki, Sasuke ya se había adueñado de la silla.

La nueva oficina les había sido dada pues era un poco más grande que la de Itachi y ambos tendrían que compartirla a raíz de la entrada de Gaara a la empresa.

- Bien, ahora lo que hay que hacer es llamarle a Shino para que me traiga mis cosas y las acomode.

- Nosotros te ayudaremos Shino

Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa mientras le ayudaba a su novio con una de las tantas cajas de Itachi Uchiha. Detrás de él, venía Kiba cargando una caja seguido de Shuichi que traía una caja pequeña (La más pequeña que le habían podido dar), Iruka y Kakashi.

Todos estaban emocionados con sus nuevas asignaciones, sobre todo Shuichi, que trabaría cerca de Naru.

Dejaron las cajas y empezaron a sacar los documentos y las carpetas. Le ayudarían un poco a Shino para después regresar cada quien a su cubículo. Mientras los demás sacaban papeles y más papeles, Iruka notó como Shuichi se había quedado leyendo una hoja dentro de una carpeta.

- ¿Qué lees Shu?

- No lo sé, no entiendo... es un informe de la última junta pero hay algo más... _Mi estimado presidente. Aquí está tu instructivo para que sigas con tu rutina de horror con Naruto..._

Rápidamente leyó el contenido de la carta y para cuando terminó, todos estaban impresionados. Necesitaban hacer una junta. Rápidamente acomodaron los papeles y carpetas y se fueron a su centro de reunión. El baño de hombres.

Cuando Itachi y Sasuke regresaron a su oficina, encontraron ya todo acomodado, cada quien tomó asiento, entonces, una voz furiosa les llamó la atención.

Iban a asomarse por una de las ventanas cuando un intendente de limpieza entró a su oficina por la puerta que había quedado afuera. En sus brazos traía una caja con una bolsa negra encima y detrás de él venía la pelirrosa.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué es esto?

- Son algunas de sus cosas Uchiha-san. Estaban en la oficina del licenciado Naruto y me pidió que se las mandara, que usted sabría, qué hacer con esto.

- Sasuke, yo sé perfectamente el contenido de esa bolsa. No pensé que la guardaras como un tesoro.

- Tesoro, por favor Sakura, recuerda que tú misma la dejaste en mi oficina.

Tomando la bolsa, la tiró a la basura, ante la mirada fúrica de la pelirrosa. El intendente simplemente veía el intercambio de palabras. Decidió que lo mejor era irse ahí, así que sólo recogió la basura y se fue.

- Naru, hay algo que quiero darte, te lo traje desde que llegué, pero había olvidado traértelo, lo dejé en mi nueva oficina, deja voy por él.

Cinco minutos después, Gaara llegaba con un cuadro en sus manos. La mirada de Naruto brilló. En el cuadro se podía ver un paisaje conformado por un oasis en medio de desierto. Sobre las tranquilas aguas del oasis, reposaba una pequeña. Toda una maravilla.

- Es hermoso... Que hermosa pintura. Gracias Gaara.

Naruto se acercó al pelirrojo y lo abrazó y al instante se ruborizó.

- Me ayuda a pensar en algo más que mi corazón herido.

- ¿Tu corazón sigue roto?

Naruto se soltó de agarre y bajó la cabeza, caminando hacia un lado de la oficina.

- Sí Gaara... La verdad es que aún me duele estar cerca de Sasuke-san.

Queriendo quitar esa mueca dolorosa del rubio, Gaara cambió de tema.

- ¿Y dónde quieres el cuadro?

Entonces Naruto sonrió.

- Aquí...

Dijo señalando un espacio de pared frente a su escritorio.

- Para poder verlo todo el tiempo.

- Eso quiere decir que Naru se enamoró de Sasuke-san.

Fue el comentario de Kiba. En ese momento, Shino, Iruka, Kakashi, Shuichi y Hiro se encontraban en el baño de varones.

- No puedo creerlo... Imaginen que Sasuke-san cambió a Sakura-san por alguien como Naru.

Dijo Iruka sin ánimo de ofender a su amino.

- El tremendo golpe que ha de haber sido para alguien como Sakura-san.

Lo que no notaron era el rubio de ojos grises que escuchaba la conversación desde la puerta.


	40. Capítulo 40 Rubio al acecho

- Bueno, mejor hablemos de otra cosa que este tema ya me aburrió.

Empezó Itachi acomodándose en la silla de enfrente del escritorio mientras veía a su hermanito sentado detrás del escritorio. Había sido una pelea titánica el escoger quién podría sentarse detrás del escritorio. Batalla que el menor de los Uchiha terminó ganando.

Sasuke iba a decir algo cuando su mirada viajó al bote de basura que ahora se encontraba vació.

- ¡No!

- ¿Qué sucede?

Preguntó Itachi alarmado.

- ¡Se llevaron la basura Itachi!

- ¿Se llevaron la basura? Oye, hay que reclamar porque en esta empresa ya nada funciona bien. No puede uno ya confiar en nadie. ¿Por qué se iba a llevar la basura si nosotros la necesitamos tanto?

Dijo el mayor con sarcasmo, sacando a Sasuke de sus casillas.

- ¡Como eres idiota Itachi! ¡Se llevaron la bolsa con los recuerdos y detalles de Naruto animal!

- Así es Sakura, todos los del club saben lo que pasó.

Inmediatamente después de espiar, Draco había corrido a contarle a su amiga todo lo que había escuchado. Después de todo, su viperina lengua no podía quedarse quieta con tremendo chisme.

La pelirrosa, al escuchar aquello hirvió de furia. Ahora ese fenómeno andaba ventilando lo que había pasado entre ellos. ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Poner al club de su lado y ser la víctima? Maldito Naruto, ya se las pagaría.

Draco salió de la oficina y se puso a trabajar de nuevo, aunque pensando en cómo proponérsele al nuevo pelirrojo que había llegado a la empresa, que sin duda era todo un bombón y debería ser una fiera en la cama, no le cabía la menor duda, además... tenía dinero... mucho dinero...

Sasuke decidió ir directamente a preguntarle a quien solía ser el conserje de piso y que ahora estaba sentado feliz detrás de un escritorio con un serio Shino a su lado, de seguro explicándole algunas cosas.

Cuando los nuevos puestos habían sido asignados, todos habían tomado sus nuevas posiciones.

- Oiga Kiba, ¿A qué hora pasa el camión de la basura?

El moreno dejó lo que estaba haciendo y volteó a ver a su jefe. Trató de ocultar el resentimiento que sentía ahora hacia ese hombre. Después de leer la carta donde hablaban de Naruto, habían decidido que guardarían esa información hasta que pudieran hablar largo y tendido con Naruto para saber si lo que decía aquella misiva era cierto, pero aún así, no podía dejar de sentir un odio irracional hacia ese hombre que de seguro había sido la razón por la que Naruto se había ido de la empresa.

- No debe tardar en pasar señor, si no es que ya pasó. ¿Por qué?

- No, por nada

Sasuke se dirigió al elevador rumbo al primer piso. Si era necesario, iría él mismo al basurero de la empresa a recuperar esa bolsa.

_- "Si Naruto no quiere conservar esos recuerdos, yo sí."_

Harry había llegado hacía unos minutos para instalarse en su nueva oficina. Tenía varios planes para esos meses que trabajaría ahí y entre ellos se encontraba conquistar al rubio que le había robado el corazón.

Cuando había llegado, había visto al rubio trabajando en la computadora y cuando se había dado cuenta de su presencia, le volteó la cara ignorándolo olímpicamente. Definitivamente el rubio había quedado dolido después de esa noche de pasión en la que no le dio el cheque que necesitaba para recuperar su coche.

Ya se le ocurriría la manera de contentarlo porque no tenía dudas. Quería compartir su vida con ese ángel de ojos grises.

Draco encontró el momento perfecto cuando vio a Gaara pasar frente a su escritorio y se apresuró a darle alcance. Primero lo invitaría a cenar, o más bien, convencerlo sutilmente de que él lo invitara a cenar, después lo seduciría y para media noche ya lo tendría entre sus piernas. Era un plan perfecto.

- Hola Gaara.

Empezó, llamando su atención. El pelirrojo detuvo su marcha y volteó a ver a un rubio que se le acercaba contoneando sensualmente sus caderas. Sabía que era Draco, pues Naruto le había presentado a todas las personas que laboraban en el piso corporativo de la empresa.

Observó al rubio que se le acercó con coquetería hasta estar a unos centímetros de él.

- Hola Gaara.

- Hola Draco.

Harry ya tenía una idea para hacer su primera jugada. Trataría de invitar a Draco a cenar. El ojiplata de seguro le diría que no, pero con un poco de insistencia, de seguro el rubio aceptaría. Se arregló un poco y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el escritorio.

A unos metros vio a Draco, demasiado cerca de ese nuevo amigo de Naruto. Se acercó a hurtadillas y se escondió detrás de una maceta que quedaba oculta de la vista de Draco y el pelirrojo y simplemente se puso a escuchar.

- Quería saber si tienes algo que hacer esta noche.

- Pues no, no tengo compromisos, pero me imagino que tú sí, ¿Has de tener una vida social muy activa verdad?

Para Gaara fueron evidentes las intenciones del rubio, y por lo que le había contado Naruto, este secretario no era más que un interesado. Podría picarle un poco en su orgullo para quitárselo de encima rápidamente.

- Huy si, cocteles, reuniones, fiestas, recepciones, desfiles con la crema y nata de la ciudad, en fin, todo, pero para hoy en la noche cancelé todos mis compromisos, esperando que alguien especial me invite a cenar.

Contestó Draco con galantería. A unos pasos, Harry frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Harry tensó los hombros cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas y volteó a ver a la persona que le había hablado que no era otra más que Sakura Haruno. Gaara y Draco habían escuchado la voz de la pelirrosa y habían volteado a ver. Draco frunció el ceño y Gaara tenía un velo de desconcierto en su rostro.

- Yo...

- Contésteme.

- Yo... es que como yo soy nuevo en la empresa, hay zonas que no conozco y quise hacer un recorrido para familiarizarme con las instalaciones.

Sakura estaba que explotaba. Encima de tener que soportar al rubio fenómeno como el nuevo presidente de la empresa, tendría que soportar a su cómplice cabeza de nido de pájaros cuatro ojos.

- Bueno, ya vio, ahora váyase a su oficina.

Sakura se fue dejando a los tres hombres. Draco tomó la palabra, aún enojado con la presencia de su ex amante.

- Yo no entiendo porqué hay gente queriendo conocer las instalaciones, tan bien que se ven en su encerrados en su oficina con las persianas y las puertas cerradas. Pero en fin... Nos vemos más al rato Gaara, tengo cosas que hacer.

- Claro que sí Draco. Hasta luego.

El moreno y el pelirrojo vieron como el rubio se alejaba de ellos contoneando sus caderas más para la mirada aqua marina que para la mirada verde y eso a Harry le dolió.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas bolsas negras había revisado y estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de encontrar su preciado botín. Entonces divisó una pequeña bolsa que no había abierto aún. La tomó con una de sus manos y con la otra presionó un poco la parte inferior.

- O es un peluche o es un pañal usado... Un pañal usado... Pero no hay bebés en Akatsuki, entonces tiene que ser...

Abrió la bolsa e inspiró profundo al encontrarse con las cartas, los dulces y los peluches que le había regalado a Naruto.

- _"Ah Naru mi amor, al fin estamos juntos otra vez."_

Pensó mientras abrazaba uno de los tantos peluches que aún guardaba sin duda el aroma de su preciado rubio.

- Pareces enojado Harry.

Y era obvio. Harry no había dejado de ver con mala cara al pelirrojo que parecía ser el nuevo interés de Draco.

- Es su culpa

- ¿De qué tengo la culpa?

Preguntó Gaara con impasibilidad.

- De la vergüenza que acabo de pasar. Pero claro, los ojos aqua, el cabello pelirrojo, la voz templada, el rostro perfecto y esa sonrisa...

- ¿De qué hablas?

Preguntó Gaara soltando una pequeña risilla deteniendo el balbuceo del moreno.

- Sabe qué, usted me cae MAL.

- ¿Qué eso tan delicado que quiere hablarme Sakura-san?

Hacía unos minutos, Sakura había llamado a Naruto a su oficina. Su furia no había disminuido ningún ápice.

- Usted rompió su promesa Naruto. Ahora resulta que todos los del club ya conocen la increíble y triste historia que pasó entre Sasuke y tú.

A Naruto la respiración se le cortó y sus ojos se entornaron. ¿Cómo era aquello posible?

- No, no, eso no puede ser posible.

- Pensé que era un hombre íntegro. Que su palabra valía algo, pero que ilusa fui. Claro, que se puede esperar de alguien que seduce a un hombre comprometido en matrimonio. Cómo pude haber pensado que había un poco de integridad en un hombre como tú. Te morías por contarles a los secretarios con lujo lo que pasó ¿Verdad?

Naruto tuvo que sentarse ante aquella revelación. Ni estaba en sus planes que los del cuartel se enteraran de su desdicha. Pero, ¿Cómo había sucedido? ¿Quién les había dicho? ¿Cómo se había enterado Sakura?

- Qué decepción licenciado Uzumaki.

- Sakura-san, no sé de dónde sacaron la información los del club, no sé cómo se enteraron de la estúpida historia con Sasuke. Créame que soy el menos interesado en que esa historia se sepa porque no es algo que me enorgullezca. Todo lo contrario. Es algo muy doloroso que ya dejé en el pasado.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya olvidó lo que pasó?

- Ya lo dejé en el pasado.

Reiteró el rubio con decisión.

- En cuanto pueda voy a hablar con el club para saber lo que está pasando.

- Pues me parece muy bien porque ellos tienen la información muy precisa. Andan diciendo que yo rompí mi compromiso de matrimonio por ti.

- ¿En verdad rompieron su matrimonio por mí?

- ¿Y qué esperabas Naruto? ¿Qué esperabas después de que me enseñaste la bolsa donde estaban todos los detalles que Sasuke te dio? ¿La famosa carta de Itachi Uchiha?

- Yo no quería enseñarle nada Sakura-san. Le recuerdo que usted quería que yo vaciara esa bolsa enfrente de todo el club.

Sakura suspiró.

- Yo no estaba ni estoy interesado en que se conozca esa historia. Le pedí que lo hiciéramos a puerta cerrada porque usted me estaba acusando de ladrón, ¿Ya se le olvidó?

Conforme hablaba, Naruto iba sintiendo más confianza consigo mismo. No se dejaría amilanar por la pelirrosa.

- Como sea, el caso es que ellos lo saben todo.

- Le prometo que voy a averiguar lo que pasó y voy a parar esos chismes.

- Eso espero.

Shuichi miraba fijamente la caja de chocolates que aún reposaba sobre su escritorio junto con su carta. Desde que el rubio se la había dado, no la había tocado.

Dentro de él sentía una lluvia de sentimientos que amenazaban por derrumbarlo y regresar a los brazos del hombre que amaba. Pero... ¿Aceptaría Yuki al bebé? ¿Le perdonaría el que no le hubiera dicho nada?

Abrió la caja de chocolates y se la empezó a comer con deleite. Aquello era una tremenda delicia y su bebé lo agradecía. Tenía tres meses y dentro de poco comenzaría a notarse. Entonces no podría ocultarle a Yuki la verdad.

Pero...

¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo probar que Yuki lo amaba? Conforme los días iban pasando, los mensajes se iban haciendo más extensos, pero todos hablaban de añoranza, de cuanto lo extrañaba. Ninguno era el tan ansiado "te amo" que su corazón necesitaba para rendirse completamente a los aparentes intentos de pretensión del rubio.

¿Qué hacer?

Esa era la pregunta.

A unos cuantos metros, a través de una persiana, Yuki veía como Shuichi degustaba aquellos chocolates. Como aquella lengua les daba una pequeña lamida antes de adentrarse en esa ardiente cavidad que conocía a la perfección.

_- "Pronto Shuichi... Pronto volverás a mis brazos, y esta vez para siempre"_

Pensó mientras veía una pequeña caja aterciopelada que descansaba en su mano para después guardarla en su bolsillo.

- Si no fuera por Gaara, no sé si resistiría estar en este ambiente.

De vuelta a su oficina, Naruto sacó su diario de un cajón bajo llave y comenzó a escribir.

- No voy a descansar hasta olvidarme completamente de él. Hasta que un día me despierte y Sasuke-san ya no sea mi primer y único pensamiento del día.

En su oficina, Sasuke veía y releía todas y cada una de las postales que le había dado a Naruto.

- Por supuesto que no podía dejar que se llevaran lo único que es más importante para mí.

Dijo en voz baja con tristeza.

- Los recuerdos. Recuerdos y testigos de una historia de amor.

Cuando Naruto llegó a su casa, recordó que no había habado con los del club ese día sobre el asunto de su conocimiento sobre lo que había sucedido con Sasuke pero no importaba, ya lo hablaría mañana con ellos.

Ahora quería dormir. Dormir y olvidarse de todo lo que había sucedido hasta ese momento. Dormir y no soñar una vez más con Sasuke. Con sus besos y caricias. Con sus "te quiero" y "te amo".

- Tengo que olvidarlo... Tengo que olvidarlo...

Kakashi suspiró acomodándose un poco sobre la cama. Volteó a ver al moreno que descansaba sobre su pecho con la respiración acompasada. Había tenido una sesión espectacular de sexo en honor a los acontecimientos, pero el peliplata sabía que había un inconveniente.

Ahora que Iruka había sido ascendido a secretario del licenciado Harry Potter, ya no podría verlo todo el tiempo que quisiera pues su deber como mensajero lo obligaba a estar siempre disponible a la entrada de la empresa.

Suspiró de nuevo.

El quería algo mejor que esto. Quería ser más que un mensajero. Quería ser alguien importante. Alguien que terminara por convencer a Iruka de casarse con él y con su nuevo plan, estaba seguro de que lo conseguiría.

Esa noche, Harry regresó a su casa algo decaído. Su padrino, que era el único "pariente" vivo que le quedaba le preguntó si podía hacer algo por él, pero Harry sólo le dijo que tenía problemas leves en la empresa y sólo necesitaba un poco de descanso.

Harry reconoció que Gaara representaba una gran competencia. Era más guapo, alto y fornido que él, y sobre todo, tenía dinero. Dinero que él no tenía. Carisma, porte y otras cosas que a él le faltaban. No había duda de porqué Draco había sido atraído por los encantos innatos de aquel hombre.

Pero Draco era para él y no se daría por vencido. Ya tenía un plan infalible.

Al día siguiente, Shuichi y Hiro llegaron temprano a la empresa. Ese día comenzaría el plan de molestar al rubio más engreído de la zona. El plan de Hiro era infalible. Desde sus puestos, observaron cómo Draco llegaba como siempre, con sus ropas finas y su porte petulante. Sólo les bastó unos segundos de observación para después retirarse a los camerinos hasta la oficina de K.

- ¿Estás listo Shu?

- Hai Hiro, es hora de regresarle su propia medicina.

Draco empezó a trabajar en su computadora en unos informes que había dejado pendientes el día anterior que Sakura le había pedido.

- Hola Draco

Esa voz la conocía. La conocía a la perfección. Levantó el rostro esperando encontrarse al moreno de ojos verdes que lo había engañado en el pasado dispuesto a mostrarle una mirada fría e indiferente, pero lo que hizo fue lo contrario.

- Harry...

Sólo pudo pronunciar su nombre antes de arrancarse a reír a carcajadas. Definitivamente esto tenía que ser una broma.


	41. Capítulo 41 El plan en marcha

Draco no podía contener la risa. No cabía duda de que ese Potter era patético hasta para tratar de llamar la atención.

Gaara que iba llegando, se quedó viendo a la patética escena. Draco destornillándose de risa frente a un Harry... pelirrojo... vestido de manera similar a él. Por la mirada triste y dolida del ahora pelirrojo, Gaara entendió la situación. Para él no era secreto que Draco andaba detrás de su dinero pero Harry...

Naruto le había contado muchas cosas durante su viaje. Entre ellas la de su mejor amigo enamorado de una serpiente. Draco no paraba de reír.

- No es posible... Qué horror... JA, JA, JA... Míralo Gaara... JA... ¡Se quiere parecer a ti! Para empezar, para parecerte a Gaara, tendrías que volver a nacer... ¡Y ni así! Hay cosas que no tienen remedio.

Gaara estaba harto.

- Draco, Draco, es suficiente...

Empezó a decir el pelirrojo cuando Harry salió casi corriendo del lugar. Draco sólo se quedó con una sonrisa viendo como Gaara iba tras el tonto de Harry Potter.

- ¡Eres un estúpido!

Fue lo que Gaara escuchó al empujar la puerta del baño de varones, encontrándose con un Harry al borde de las lágrimas frente a uno de los lavabos.

- Acabas de hacer el ridículo más grande de la historia.

Gaara caminó lentamente hasta estar detrás de él y vio como el otrora moreno sacaba de entre su saco sus eternas gafas y se las ponía.

- Nada como ser uno mismo ¿Verdad?

- Claro, aunque uno sea el fenómeno más grande del planeta. Aunque uno no pueda soñar con un hombre como Draco...

- Harry... A Draco le falta sensibilidad para entender a una persona como tú. Leal, solidaria, inteligente.

- Claro... Primero debe uno valorarse a sí mismo ¿No? Para que después los demás nos valoren a nosotros. Eso siempre se lo repetía a Naru pero creo que yo nunca me lo dije a mi mismo... Es tan difícil...

Gaara sonrió y se acercó a Potter.

- Podemos empezar por algo sencillo...

Dijo tomando un mechón de cabello del otro.

- Este color no te queda…

Terminó con una sonrisa.

Draco se estaba viendo en su espejo arreglándose el cabello después de haberse desternillado de risa por las locuras de ese cuatro ojos cuando un absurdo invadió su visión.

- Buenos días... Draco...

Draco entornó la boca y su boca se abrió a más no poder. Se levantó y caminó hasta estar frente a esa persona que tanto odiaba.

- Shuichi, que bonito traje.

El mencionado volteó a ver a Naruto que venía acompañado de Deidara. Ambos rubios no dejaron de notar que Shuichi venía vestido con un traje blanco de dos piezas con camisa color melón que resaltaba su cabello y sus ojos. El mismo atuendo que llevaba Draco. Deidara trató de mantenerse serio pero Naruto no pudo evitar soltar una risilla.

Draco estaba que quería explotar. ¿De dónde había sacado ese maldito pelirrosa un traje como el suyo que tantos miles de dólares le había costado? ¡Ahora tendría que tirar a la basura ese traje que era su favorito!

Shino, Kiba, Iruka, Kakashi y Hiro estaban a unos pasos pretendiendo trabajar pero estaban atentos a todo el intercambio de palabras.

Sakura que iba llegando y también se dio cuenta de la escena y no pudo evitar reír. Ver a Shindo con una sonrisa radiante y a Draco a punto de explotar no se veía todos los días.

- Y Shu... ¿Dónde compraste ese traje?

- ¿Esta baratija? Me salió casi regalada en el mercadito.

Entonces volteó a ver a Draco.

- Si quieres luego te digo dónde está para que vayas a comprar más trajes.

Eso fue el detonante. Todos los del club se empezaron a reír como locos. Naru le hizo una seña a Shuichi de que lo siguiera pues como su nuevo secretario tenían cosas que hacer junto con Deidara y le hizo una señal a los del club ara que lo siguieran. En cuanto se fueron, Draco siguió a Sakura a su oficina y ahí empezó a gritar y a despotricar contra ese pelirrosa que se había atrevido a copiar su look.

En la sala de juntas, Naruto, Deidara y los del club volvieron a reír.

- ¡Salió excelente Shu!

- Gracias Naru, todo fue idea de Hiro. Malfoy suele usar los mismos trajes que usan algunos modelos de Akatsuki. ¡Es el momento de la venganza!

Después de unas cuantas risas y demás, Naruto le encargó unas cosas a Shuichi, otras a Deidara y mandó a los demás a sus puesto para después volver él mismo a su nueva oficina. Presidencia.

Se sentó detrás de su escritorio. Aún se le hacía increíble que él fuera el nuevo presidente de Akatsuki, al menos hasta que la empresa pagara su deuda lo cual hubiera sido imposible si Gaara no hubiera aparecido a salar el día.

Suspiró y trató de perderse en el hermoso cuadro que el pelirrojo le había regalado cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

- Qué extraño…

Había algo raro con el cuadro y fue hasta que se acercó que se dio cuenta de que estaba al revés.

- ¿Quién lo habrá volteado?

- Menos mal que K tenía estos productos para desteñirte el pelo.

Gaara ayudaba a Harry a secarse el pelo que había vuelto a su oscuro color. El pelirrojo había acudido con el director creativo de la empresa en esperanza de que tuviera algún producto para remover el color. Por fortuna habían logrado sacar el tinte antes de que se hubiera fijado bien al cabello.

- Muchas gracias Gaara. Te has portado muy bien conmigo.

Empezó Harry, dirigiéndole al pelirrojo una sonrisa sincera.

- ¿Amigos?

Preguntó extendiendo su mano derecha.

- Amigos.

Contestó Gaara estrechando su mano, marcando el inicio de una nueva amistad.

- Shuichi, convoca a junta directiva de inmediato.

Se escuchó la voz de Naruto por el intercomunicador de su nuevo secretario.

- Claro Naru. ¿Cuál es el motivo?

- Ha llegado el representante de la Asociación Nacional de Pintura de Tokio para hablar del proyecto de Gaara. Los necesito en la sala de juntas en a las diez Shu.

- Cuenta con ello.

Shuichi colgó y guardó os documentos en los que estaba trabajando para ir a buscar a los miembros de la junta directiva. Sakura se encontraba en su oficina al igual que los hermanos Uchiha a quienes les avisó primero. Harry se encontraba en la oficina de Gaara, aprovechando para avisarles a ambos. Después fue a avisar a K a quien encontró en una posición muy comprometedora con Hiro en su oficina (Hiro estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas sobre el regazo de K quien tenía las manos metidas en la parte trasera del pantalón del pelirrojo y se estaba comiendo a besos). Se tuvo que disculpar por entrar sin avisar.

Deidara también debía participar pero él ya estaba en la oficina de Naruto por lo que sólo le faltaba una sola persona. Retrasó sus pasos tratando de tardarse más pero sabía que tenía que decirle. Era su trabajo después de todo.

Llegó hasta la puerta del coordinador de recursos humanos. Levantó su mano para tocar la perta pero se detuvo unos segundos antes de que esta hiciera contacto con la madera.

Estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso. Aún no podía olvidar como el día anterior él mismo le había dado la tarjeta y la caja de chocolates. Se sentía como una colegiala a punto de ver a su enamorado pero... No debía de ser así. Aún no estaba seguro de volver con él o de decirle de su bebé. Tenía miedo. Miedo de la reacción que el rubio pudiera tener al enterarse de que le había estado ocultando su paternidad.

Dio una profunda inspiración y armándose de valor, tocó la puerta.

- Adelante.

La profunda voz del rubio le indicó que podía entrar y empujó la puerta con nerviosismo. Dentro Yuki se encontraba enfrascado en la revisión de unos documentos hasta que levantó la vista y se encontró con una maravillosa visión. Un Shuichi vestido de blanco venía a visitarlo. Se puso de pie inmediatamente mientras Shuichi entraba y cerraba la puerta.

- Shuichi...

- Na... Naruto convocó a junta en presidencia a las diez de la mañana... Es sobre el nuevo proyecto de pintura...

Shuichi estaba a punto de salir de la oficina cuando un movimiento rápido del rubio detuvo su mano.

- Shuichi...

El pelirrosa volteó a ver al ojimiel, encontrándose con una profunda mirada. Su respiración se aceleró.

- Tengo algo para ti...

Soltando la mano del secretario, Yuki se dirigió a su escritorio y de un cajón sacó una pequeña caja. Shuichi ya se imaginaba su contenido. Se acercó nuevamente al pelirrosa y puso la caja en sus manos.

- Shuichi yo... Necesito hablar contigo...

- Ahora no... Uesugi-san... tengo trabajo...

Eiri tuvo que reconocer que le dolió en el alma que Shuichi lo llamara de esa manera pero sabía que era su culpa y sólo él podía remediar la situación.

- Te invito a comer.

- Uesugi-san yo...

- Sólo una comida... Por favor...

La mirada que le dirigió el rubio fue suficiente para no permitirle declinar la invitación. Después de todo sólo sería una comida... ¿Verdad?

- Está bien...

Por primera vez en su vida, Shuichi vio aparecer una sonrisa radiante en el rostro del rubio y después sintió sus cálidos labios sobre su mejilla. Se sonrojó.

- Gracias.

Rápidamente Shuichi salió de la oficina antes de que algo más pasara, no que en verdad quisiera que para algo más. Dentro de la oficina, la sonrisa no abandonó el rostro del rubio. No iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

- Entonces ese es nuestro proyecto basado en los requerimientos que un evento de tal envergadura se merece y...

La junta había empezado puntual. El representante de la Asociación Nacional de Pintura de Tokio, Rodolphus Lestrange, quien respaldaba el proyecto había ido para discutir el plan de acción de la empresa.

- Naruto, siento mucho interrumpir pero antes de avanzar en eso quisiera hacer un requerimiento que vengo a plantearles y que para mí es muy importante.

- Rodolphus...

Empezó Sasuke.

- ¿Hay algún problema con el desarrollo del proyecto?

- No, por supuesto que no, si aceptan mis condiciones.

- ¿Y de qué se trata?

Preguntó la pelirrosa.

- Yo le pedí a Gaara que echara a andar el proyecto porque conozco su criterio. Necesito que Gaara sea el director de este proyecto. Que él lo dirija. Que lo coordine de manera integral.

Aquella petición les cayó como bomba a los hermanos Uchiha. Sasuke empezó a reírse de manera sarcástica.

- El señor quiere que Gaara sea nuestro jefe... Rodolphus, tú no puedes imponernos nada porque primeramente tú no trabajas en Akatsuki y segundo, ¿Con qué autoridad ordenas que Gaara dirija y coordine el proyecto?

A este punto Sasuke se había puesto de pie al igual que Rodolphus.

- ¡No te parece suficiente autoridad la que me confieren dos millones de dólares! Ese dinero lo está aportando la asociación que yo presido.

- Sí claro, eso te da autoridad.

- ¡Y por si fuera poco, te recuerdo que yo convoqué a los anunciantes y ellos no tendrían ningún problema en cambiar de casa productora!

Naruto supo que si no detenía esto habría golpes, así que decidió actuar.

- ¡Señores! Se acabó la discusión, tomen asiento por favor.

Habló Naruto levantándose de su asiento. Ambos hombre regresaron a sus asientos. Entonces Naruto tomó una inspiración y se dirigió a Lestrange.

- Primero que nada le quiero ofrecer una disculpa. Y como presidente de Akatsuki estoy de acuerdo en que Gaara coordine el trabajo.

Gaara no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante la cara de disgusto de Sasuke. Definitivamente su estancia en Akatsuki iba a ser divertida.


	42. Capítulo 42 La declaración

—Voy a necesitar soltura en la inauguración como ustedes comprenderán...

Antes de que K pudiera seguir hablando, fue interrumpido por Sasuke.

—Más importante que la inauguración es hacer venir a los empresarios extranjeros a asistir.

—Tienes toda la razón Sasuke.

El moreno se sorprendió de que el odioso pelirrojo le diera la razón.

—Esa perspectiva amplía el panorama del proyecto —acotó con seriedad.

—Bueno, para eso, Itachi y yo tenemos los contactos necesarios y la idea sería viajar lo más pronto posible a Nueva York y a Londres para darle agilidad a la campaña.

Entonces Naruto intervino.

—Eso sería un viaje largo y complicado. ¿Quién podría hacerlo?

—Yo creo que debería ser alguien que conozca a fondo el negocio, por lo que recomiendo que sean Sasuke y Sakura.

El moreno abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Cuando había dicho lo del viaje, no se refería a él mismo, la idea de viajar en esos momentos y dejarle al pelirrojo vía libre con Naruto, no le gustaba para nada. Volteó a ver al rubio que era quien tenía la última palabra.

—Entonces está decidido, ustedes dos llevarán la campaña al extranjero.

Cuando la junta terminó, Naruto despidió a todos y le pidió a Gaara que lo acompañara a su oficina unos momentos y lo invitó a sentarse.

—¿Qué te pasa Naru?

Preguntó Gaara ante la evidente cara de tristeza del rubio.

—Sasuke-san se va a ir a Nueva York... —gimió Naruto antes de empezar a sollozar.

Cuando Sakura entró a su oficina, estaba hecha una furia. Ni siquiera Draco había podido amainar su ira. Y todo por culpa del fenómeno.

—¡Es obvio que quiere sacarme del país para quedarse con Sasuke! ¡Con la empresa!

—Muy bien, entonces arreglaremos eso esta tarde.

Deidara colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a Gaara. En esos momentos se encontraban en la oficina del pelirrojo. El rubio veía como Gaara, sentado en su silla, se pasaba las manos por el cabello en un gesto muy conocido por él.

—¿Qué te pasa Gaara? Nunca te había visto tan tenso.

Deidara se sentó frente a pelirrojo.

—Me está haciendo mucho daño estar aquí —acotó con la mirada perdida.

—Claro, extrañas el mar y la playa y...

—No es sólo eso.

—Y no te atreves a decirle a Naruto que estás enamorado de él. Yo creo que ya es urgente porque él ni siquiera sabe lo que sientes —terminó Deidara, recalcando lo obvio.

—Y eso me parece increíble pues aunque no se lo he dicho abiertamente, soy de lo más evidente, de mil maneras diferentes le he demostrado mi amor.

—Sí, quizás tengas razón, pero en estos momentos, Naru se encuentra muy distraído por cosas de la empresa. No es fácil dirigir una empresa

Entonces Gaara se levantó de su asiento con un gesto de desesperación.

—Hace unos minutos estaba llorando porque Uchiha se va a Nueva York. Soy prácticamente su confidente.

—Te entiendo Gaara, debe ser horrible.

—Además, estoy confundido. Sasuke me hace enojar terriblemente.

—Bueno, eso sí me sorprende porque eres la persona más tranquila y prudente que conozco.

Entonces el pelirrojo le dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Ese Gaara tranquilo y prudente se quedó en la playa.

—Sí licenciado, ese auto tiene un valor muy especial para mí y estoy dispuesto a hacerle una oferta.

Harry hablaba por teléfono mientras observaba una fotografía tamaño postal que tenía en sus manos donde salía un rubio con sus ojos grises sonriendo a la cámara.

Había tomado una decisión. Para llamar la atención de Draco, que mejor que llegarle por donde más le gustaba. Su auto que había sido embargado unas semanas atrás. La buena noticia era que debido a que ese auto había sido tomado por embargo, su precio había descendido y se encontraba al alcance del suelo del nuevo puesto de Harry en Akatsuki.

—Bien, entonces hablamos cuando regrese a la ciudad. Gracias licenciado.

Terminó la llamada y colgó el teléfono, entonces se le quedó viendo a la foto y terminó por darle un beso a la imagen.

—Pronto Draco, pronto.

Shuichi observaba a través de la ventana del vehículo las casas y los establecimientos pasar con rapidez.

Cuando había llegado la hora de la comida, les había tenido que explicara sus sorprendidos amigos que su ex lo había invitado a comer, y que él había aceptado la invitación.

Sin cruzar palabra, Yuki lo acompañó hacia el asiento del copiloto y le abrió la puerta para después él mismo subir al auto y conducir hacia un rumbo desconocido para Shuichi y justo en esos momentos Shuichi empezaba a arrepentirse de su decisión.

Para empezar, ¿Por qué la había aceptado? No es que quisiera considerar regresar con el rubio ¿O sí? Malditas hormonas que no le permitían pensar con claridad. Su corazón se lo gritaba ¡Regresa con él! ¡Es el padre de tu hijo! ¡No querrás que tu hijo crezca sin su otro padre!

En cambio, su cerebro le gritaba lo contrario ¡No puedes volver con él! ¡Te engañó una vez! ¡Te engañará de nuevo! ¡Si regresas con él te obligará a abortar! ¡Te quitará a tu hijo!

Estos últimos pensamientos eran los que más le acechaban. Si regresara con él, ¿Cómo reaccionaría con su embarazo?

—Ya llegamos.

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando, la conocida voz del rubio lo sacó de su mente. Girando el rostro, se encontró con un restaurante al que nunca había ido.

—Vamos.

Le dijo el rubio al abrirle la puerta y extenderle una de sus manos para que la tomara y ayudarlo a salir del vehículo.

Yuki dudó e si debería tomar su mano o no para dirigirlo al establecimiento. No quería presionarlo, así que decidió mejor rodear su espalda en un gesto no demasiado íntimo y así, ambos entraron al restaurante.

Shuichi se dio cuenta pronto de que no era demasiado ostentoso ni demasiado sencillo. Tal y como le gustaban cuando había estado saliendo con el rubio... Las pocas veces que lo llegó a invitar a comer.

—Reservación para Uesugi.

Una señorita les dirigió una radiante sonrisa, sobre todo al escritor. Nada extraño. Algo a lo que debería estar acostumbrado, sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentirse incómodo con el pensamiento.

Fueron dirigidos a una mesa que se encontraba en una zona que podría considerarse íntima, en esos momentos no había mucho movimiento en el local y eran pocas las personas comiendo.

Al llegar decidieron ordenar y comer primero y terminando de comer, "hablarían".

En realidad, después de que los platillos llegaran, y Eiri se dio cuenta de que Shuichi había pedido una cantidad inusualmente grane de comida, hablaron de cosas triviales de la empresa, incluso Eiri se enteró de la broma que le estaban haciendo a Draco al vestirse Shuichi igual que él.

Shuichi se sentía muy bien. No recordaba alguna vez haber compartido un momento como ese con su ex. Incluso en ocasiones le sonreía. Se sentía como si fueran pareja. Como le hubiera gustado que hubiera sido desde un principio.

Después de comer el postre que consistió en una taza de café para el rubio y tres rebanadas de pastel de fresa para Shuichi, había llegado el momento para "hablar". Shuichi tembló un poco.

—Shuichi...

Gaara arreglaba sus cosas para irse a comer. Era un poco tarde pero había terminado de leer unas propuestas para la inauguración. Iba a levantarse cuando la puerta de su nuevo despacho se abrió y por ella entró quien menos se lo hubiera esperado. Sasuke Uchiha.

—Gaara, tengo que hablar contigo.

Gaara ya se esperaba aquella petición, de hecho, la había esperado minutos después de que se terminara la junta, no cuando estaba a punto de irse a comer.

—Quiero saber porqué apoyaste tanto mi viaje a Estados Unidos.

—¿Se te hizo un apoyo desmedido?— La tranquilidad de Gaara lo sacaba de quicio.

—Claro, es extraño puesto que siempre me llevas la contraria —dijo Sasuke, plantando las manos con fuerza sobre el escritorio del pelirrojo.

—Perdóname pero eso no es verdad. Tú eres el que siempre me contradice. Hace rato me presionaste para que dejara el proyecto.

—Sí, y sigo pensando lo mismo.

—Pues hay mucha gente que piensa lo contrario.

—¿Naruto? —preguntó en voz baja.

—¿Rodolphus Lestrange? —rebatió Gaara en el mismo tono— quien está poniendo dos millones de dólares. Consideré coherente que tú fueras a Estados Unidos puesto que considero que eres la persona idónea para el trabajo, aunque... ¿Sabes qué? —Entonces Gaara cambió su postura, sonriendo sardónicamente— Quizás si me agrada la idea de que estés lejos —La cara de Sasuke no pudo albergar la sorpresa— así evitamos tantos enfrentamientos entre tú y yo.

—¿Enfrentamientos? ¿Tú crees que son enfrentamientos? Es obvio que hay algo personal de tu parte.

—Recuerda que no fue idea mía. Fuiste tú quien se ofreció a salir de la ciudad.

—Y tengo mis motivos.

—Eso supongo, de seguro huyes de algo.

A Sasuke no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando aquella conversación. Sabía, estaba casi seguro y hasta podría apostar su vida de que ese pelirrojo idiota andaba tras Naruto. Quién no lo haría tras saber el ángel que era el rubio.

Sin siquiera despedirse o disculparse, el moreno abandonó la oficina, ante la mirada seria del pelirrojo.

—Menos mal, ahora podré irme a comer.

—Shuichi...

Era difícil comenzar, y vaya que lo era. Para empezar, cómo podría pedirle otra oportunidad. ¿Cómo lograr que el pelirrosa creyera en sus intenciones de, en esta ocasión, tener una verdadera relación. No que la anterior no contara, pero quería empezar de nuevo. Hacer las cosas bien. Proponerle matrimonio.

Esos dos meses que el pelirrosa lo había alejado de él, le habían servido para recapacitar sobre su vida y lo que quería en ella. Y definitivamente quería a Shuichi. Quería compartir con él, el resto de sus días.

—Shuichi yo... Quiero pedirte perdón.

Shuichi se sorprendió. Más que las palabras, fue el semblante del rubio lo que le sorprendió. Había perdido por completo ese aire de grandeza, superioridad y seguridad que lo envolvía y se mostraba ahora como una persona completamente diferente.

No sabía que pensar.

Quiero que me perdones por todo lo que te hice, por cómo te traté en incontables ocasiones. Este tiempo que estuvimos separados, me di cuenta de que... sin ti... me sentía muy sólo. Sé que no tengo derecho, después de cómo me he comportado pero —Eiri tomó las manos de Shuichi entre las suyas sin que el pelirrosa opusiera resistencia alguna— Shuichi... ¿Volverías conmigo?

Shuichi se quedó sin respiración. ¿Volver con él? Su corazón latía rápidamente. Primero le pedía perdón y ahora le pedía que regresara con él. Su corazón gritara que dijera que sí, que aceptara, pero su mente le recordaba una y otra vez cuando lo había visto con Draco en la oficina a punto de tener sexo con él. Un recuerdo doloroso, sin duda.

—Yo…

—Prometo no volverte a engañar nunca más. quiero empezar de nuevo Shuichi. Hacer las cosas bien y...

Miles de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza en esos momentos. Las veces en que había hecho el amor con el rubio. Las veces en que lo había encontrado en brazos de otro. Los detalles de las últimas semanas. Los chocolates y las tarjetas. Draco besándolo.

Su cabeza empezó a dolerle.

Shuichi vio como Eiri dirigía una de sus manos a un bolsillo en el interior de su chaqueta y empezó a hiperventilar, entonces sintió una punzada aguda en el vientre.

—Aahh…

Shuichi no aguantó el dolor y se dobló, gimiendo.

—Shuichi… Shuichi... SHUICHI...


	43. Capítulo 43 Una niña

Yuki estaba desesperado. Llevaba cerca de media hora en la sala de espera de un afamado hospital. No había dudado en llamar a una ambulancia en cuanto Shuichi había caído entre sus brazos en medio de un dolor agonizante que lo aquejaba en el área del abdomen.

Lo había asustado hasta el infarto el ver que el pantalón de Shuichi se había manchado de sangre y había mencionado palabras extrañas.

—Yuki... No quiero... perderlo... No... Yuki...

Después de eso, se había desmayado durante el trayecto hacia el hospital mientras veía a los paramédicos tomarle los signos vitales y tratar de averiguar el origen del sangrado.

Los paramédicos prácticamente habían corrido por los pasillos hacia urgencias, dejándolo en la sala de espera, solo y sin noticias. Era desesperante. Había decidido no avisar a los del club, no quería tener que soportar a aquellos individuos revoloteando y... quitándole atención. Primero averiguaría como estaba Shuichi, ya después les avisaría a los demás... si es que se acordaba.

De momento sólo había avisado a la empresa que algo había surgido, después de todo, él era el jefe de personal y Shuichi tendría que rendirle a él mismo sus faltas al trabajo... No que importara.

Cerca de dos horas después, uno de los doctores se acercó a él.

—Señor Uesugi.

Yuki, quien tenía la cabeza enterrada entre sus manos se levantó de inmediato, encarando al médico.

—¿Cómo está?

En esta ocasión, no pudo ocultar la ansiedad al preguntar por el estado del pelirrosa. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel. El ver la sangre correr por las piernas de Shuichi lo había hecho temer lo peor. Que Shuichi hubiera estado enfermo y no se lo hubiera dicho.

El doctor albergó una pequeña sonrisa.

—El joven Shuichi se encuentra ya estable en estos momentos. Ese sangrado fue un connato de aborto debido al estrés y la tensión, pero logramos estabilizarlo, ahora él y el bebé se encuentran en perfecto estado. Si gusta pasar a verlo, se encuentra en la habitación 315. En estos momentos está dormido pues le administramos un calmante, pero no tardará en despertar.

El doctor le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y se fue de ahí dejando a un confundido Eiri en medio del pasillo.

Shuichi estaba embarazado. Embarazado y había estado a punto de abortar. Su respiración se aceleró. ¡Iba a ser padre!

Cuando Shuichi abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue un techo alto y blanquecino. Su nariz se inundó con el olor a alcohol y medicamentos. Sin duda se encontraba en la habitación de un hospital.

Trató de recordar cómo era que había ido a parar a un nosocomio con una intravenosa en su brazo. Recordó entonces su día de trabajo. La junta de comité. La invitación de Yuki a comer... Su petición... El dolor...

Con miedo, dirigió sus manos hacia su vientre y ahí la encontró. Su ligera curva de casi cuatro meses de embarazo que había logrado esconder bajo su ropa. Pero si se había desmayado frente a Yuki, entonces...

—Está bien.

Su cabeza giró demasiado rápido y con horror vio que Yuki se encontraba sentado en una cómoda silla a un lado de la cama con el rostro suavizado.

—¡Yuki!

Se levantó con prisa, demasiado rápido para que su sentido del equilibrio respondiera con pericia y se colapsó hacia uno de los costados de la cama.

—¡Shuichi!

Yuki lo sostuvo por la espalda antes de que cayera de la camilla y lo ayudó a recostarse de nuevo, dándole las noticias.

—Tranquilo... El bebé está bien por el momento —Shuichi abrió sus ojos y observó al rubio con miedo.

—Lo sabes —Su voz temblaba ante la incertidumbre. ¿Qué haría ahora? Le había pedido que regresaran. ¿Y si ahora no quería? No podía negarlo. La manera en que lo había invitado a comer, le había pedido perdón y una oportunidad y luego iba sacar algo de su chaqueta que no pudo saber que era, habían hecho que su corazón se acelerara.

Su corazón aún lo amaba. Todo su ser tenía la marca de Eiri Uesugi, hasta la más pequeña de sus células. Sabía que nunca podría amar a nadie más, y menos cuando llevaba la prueba de su eterno amor en sus entrañas, pero debía pensar en su bebé antes que él mismo.

—Voy a tenerlo, no tienes que preocuparte por él, yo—

—Shuichi... —cortó el rubio— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

La voz tan pasiva del rubio lo desconcertó. Esperaba gritos, ira, rabia desmesurada, decepción, no eso.

—Creo que no es necesario que respondas —interrumpió Eiri con una leve risa que trató de ser graciosa pero iba cargada de pesar—, después de todo lo que te hice, era lógico que lo ocultaras.

Yuki se levantó de la silla en donde se encontraba y se acercó a la cama. Shuichi vio como se sentaba a su lado, tomando una de sus manos.

—Shuichi —Su voz se aclaró y su mirada mostró determinación—, esto no cambia lo que te dije hace unas horas.

Una de sus manos se dirigió hacia el interior de su saco, y de ahí sacó una caja negra aterciopelada. Shuichi contuvo la respiración.

»Quería que esto fuera más romántico. Iba a hacerlo al terminar la cena con una botella de vino, pero dadas las circunstancias... No puedo esperar... Shuichi... —Yuki abrió la pequeña caja y los ojos de Shuichi se iluminaron ante el brillo de la argolla más hermosa que hubiese visto alguna vez en su vida—. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Shuichi se recreó con la visión de la delgada banda de oro blanco, engarzada con dos pequeños rubíes que brillaban con los tenues rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana. Una verdadera obra de arte.

—Yo...

¿Qué responder? Hacía apenas un par de meses, Yuki había estado a punto de tener sexo con Malfoy en la oficina, y unos cuantos meses atrás lo engañaba con cualquier par de piernas que se moviera frente a él, pero ahora...

Tenía alguien más en quien pensar, no sólo en él. Necesitaba dejar las cosas claras y guiarse por la razón antes de que su corazón quisiera tomar su cuerpo como rehén.

—No quiero tu compasión. Yo puedo hacerme cargo perfectamente de este bebé y—

—Shuichi, no malentiendas las cosas —Lo interrumpió el ojimiel—. No te pido matrimonio por el bebé. Iba a pedirte matrimonio segundos antes de que te desmayaras en el restaurante. Te amo Shuichi... y este bebé sólo viene a reafirmar mis sentimientos hacia ti... Te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Shuichi... Cásate conmigo.

Una lágrima cayó por una de las mejillas de Shuichi, siendo seguida inmediatamente por una docena más hasta que no pudo contener el llanto.

—Me engañaste… Me engañaste con Malfoy...

Yuki alargó la mano que tenía libre y con ella recogió sus lágrimas.

—Lo sé, y al segundo siguiente entendí que había cometido el peor error de mi vida. Pero te juro Shuichi, te juro por mi vida que no volverá a suceder. Sólo quiero hacerte feliz...

Ser feliz era lo que más ansiaba en este mundo. Ser feliz y que su futuro bebé fuera feliz. Bien, se daría una oportunidad para ser feliz... una última oportunidad.

—Está bien... Yuki... Está será tu última oportunidad...

El cambio en el semblante del escritor fue inmediato. Su mirada se llenó con un brillo de felicidad que no pudo disimular. Tomó el anillo de la pequeña caja y lo deslizó por la mano izquierda, aprovechando el acto para dejar una sutil caricia.

Yuki se incorporó para atrapar los labios de sutil en un suave y dulce beso. Sus labios se encontraron en una vorágine de sensaciones inigualable. Yuki sabía que nunca existiría en todo el planeta, labios más deliciosos y que tanto placer le diera besar. Recorrió aquella boca con una sed que había sido estimulada por los meses de separación. Recreó sus sentidos con aquella boca tan deliciosa y embriagante

Shuichi por su parte estaba en el cielo. La manera tan delicada en la que la legua del rubio recorría su boca le trajo los recuerdos de los cientos de ocasiones en que habían hecho el amor. La infinidad de veces que había tocado el cielo a manos del rubio que en esos momentos le robaba la respiración. Pudo sentir, y hasta escuchar como su pulso se aceleraba.

—Disculpen señores...

Una voz grave proveniente de la entrada de la habitación hizo que ambos rompieran el beso al instante, pero eso no hizo que disimularan sus agitadas respiraciones.

—No debería agitar al paciente de esa manera Uesugi-san —dijo el doctor con picardía, observando que el ritmo cardiaco de Shuichi estaba un poco acelerado—. He venido a llevar al paciente al departamento de Ginecología y Obstetricia a realizar una valoración. Si gusta, puede acompañarnos.

Yuki asintió mientras un par de enfermeras ayudaban a Shuichi a subir a una silla de ruedas para llevarlo más cómodamente a un consultorio con ecógrafo.

—Buenos días, soy el doctor Sanosuke Yoshihara y a partir de ahora llevaré el control prenatal por lo que resta del embarazo —dijo un doctor, cerrando la puerta del consultorio. Shuichi se alegró pues su doctor anterior no le caía bien, además de que siempre tenía las manos muy frías—. Primero veremos el estado del joven Shindo, si les parece.

En esta ocasión, Yuki le ayudó a Shuichi a subirse a la camilla destinada a las ecografías. Shuichi tembló cuando el doctor colocó ese típico gel tan frío que poco le gustaba pero después respiró hondo mientras el doctor prendía el ecógrafo. Siempre que iba a ver a su bebé, sentía una emoción inmensa, y esta no podía ser mayor ahora que tenía al padre de su bebé con él.

—Bien, aquí tenemos el cuerpo, la cabeza tiene buen tamaño... aquí está la columna vertebral. ¿Quieren saber su sexo?

—¿Podemos saberlo? —preguntó Shuichi dirigiéndole una mirada a su prometido.

—Estamos entrando al cuatro mes del embarazo así que veremos si el bebé se deja ver. El tiempo para detectar el sexo de la criatura varía de persona a persona, pero si gusta, lo podemos intentar.

La ahora pareja vio expectante como el médico movía el aparato sobre el leve abdomen del pelirrosa y trataba de interpretar las imágenes en la pantalla.

—Bien señores... Tenemos una niña...

La mirada de Shuichi se iluminó.

—Una niña... ¡Una niña! ¡Yuki, tenemos una niña!

No cabía en sí de la emoción y jaló a Yuki para besarlo. El escritor también estaba emocionado. Iban a tener una princesita.

—Bien, si me disculpan un momento, iré a traer los resultados de los exámenes que ordené para el joven Shindo cuando llegó. Enseguida regreso.

Eiri rompió el beso y volteó a ver a la pantalla del ecógrafo donde se había quedado congelada la imagen de su niña. Su niña. Suya y de Shuichi. Del amor de su vida.

—Naru, quisiera hablar contigo.

Gaara iba entrando a la oficina de presidencia donde Naruto estaba metido en la redacción de unas cartas para los bancos. No tenía noticias de Shuichi desde hacía un par de horas y comenzaba a preocuparse pues había hablado con un histérico pelirrojo que tampoco tenía noticias de su secretario.

—Adelante Gaara, puedes decirme lo que quieras.

—Quisiera que saliéramos un momento de esta oficina Naru

Ante eso, Naruto levantó la mirada de sus papeles, observando al pelirrojo con un deje de confusión.

—¿Ahora?

—Sólo será un momento —aclaró inmediatamente—. Vamos a los jardines de Akatsuki.

Harry salió de su oficina hacia el baño de caballeros donde se encontró a un Draco Malfoy arreglándose frente a uno de los espejos. Parecía un ángel. Alguien tan perfecto que era imposible de describir.

Tomó una inspiración antes de acercarse al secretario.

—Hola Draco... ¿Qué haces?

El rubio volteó a ver al moreno que tanto odiaba en esos momentos y le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa antes de regresar al espejo y terminar de acomodar sus perfectos cabellos.

—Me estoy arreglando, ¿qué no ves? —Cargó sus palabras con toda la maldad posible—. Quizás hoy pueda convencer a Gaara para que me invite a cenar y pueda confesarme que me ama. Yo sé que me ama, nos casaremos y viviré en una mansión sin igual, rodeada de lujos.

El semblante del moreno cambió y se entristeció al instante.

—Pero Draco... Gaara no te ama...

Draco se alejó del espejo y lo encaró con una mirada asesina en su rostro.

—Eres un mentiroso —siseó.

—Es la verdad —insistió—, el no te ama. Lo sé.

—No me hagas esto Potter. Ya me humillaste una vez, ¡ahora quieres hundirme! ¡Desgraciado!

—¡No Draco! —Se desesperó al ver la mirada iracunda del rubio. Lo que menos quería era que se enojara con él—. Lo hago por tu bien, para que no te ilusiones y después salgas lastimado.

—¡No! ¡No es cierto! ¿¡Estás ardido verdad!

Para ese momento, Draco había agarrado a Harry fuertemente de las solapas de su saco, casi gritándole en la cara. El enojo corría por sus venas. Cómo podía ese cuatro-ojos venir a arruinarle la vida nuevamente después de haberse acostado con él para conseguir un cheque y pagar su auto y al final todo terminara siendo una farsa.

—Es la verdad Draco... Gaara ama a Naru...

Gaara y Naruto caminaron un poco por los iluminados jardines que tenía la empresa en su parte delantera a modo de bienvenida. El sol brillaba radiante denotando su lento fallecer por el firmamento hacia un ocaso multicolor.

Llegaron hasta una zona en donde el pasto predominaba y una cálida brisa rodeaba sus cuerpos. Gaara tomó las manos de Naruto y lo miró a los ojos.

—Naru... —empezó con voz seria—. Naru, necesito proteger lo que más me importa en la vida.

—¿Qué es lo que más te importa en la vida?

Gaara subió las manos del rubio hasta su boca y plantó unos besos de mariposa en ambas.

—Mi amor por ti Naruto.

—¡Sakura! —Draco entró como tromba a la oficina de la pelirrosa—. No hay duda de que todo el mundo enloqueció con Gaara.

—Y sin duda tú también —contestó Sakura de manera mordaz.

Draco era su amigo, pero tenía una manía de venir a interrumpirlo con chismes cuando estaba hasta la coronilla de trabajo que se había acentuado aún más con el casi quiebre de la empresa.

—¿Sabes qué me dijo el idiota, estúpido, desgraciado de Potter?

—Me muero de la curiosidad —El sarcasmo era evidente en su voz.

—Es la estupidez más grande que he escuchado. ¡Potter me dijo que Gaara está enamorado del fenómeno!

Sakura se levantó rápidamente del asiento y salió rápidamente de su oficina con una dirección: La oficina de los hermanos Uchiha.

—¡Sasuke!

Itachi y Sasuke se sorprendieron ante el imprevisto grito de la pelirrosa y el menor llevó sus dedos al puente de su nariz. Sin duda llegaba Sakura a gritarles nuevamente. Lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos.

—Bien... Creo que yo me voy, los dejo platicar a solas.

—¡No Itachi! —Lo detuvo Sakura—. Quédate. Tú conoces mejor que nadie nuestra intimidad... A lo mejor seguramente tú, junto con Sasuke planeaste mi viaje a Europa ¿No?

—¿Yo? —preguntó el Uchiha mayor con incredulidad.

—Sakura por favor, yo también me voy a ir y no hay nada sospechoso en eso —contestó Sasuke, respirando hondo si dejar de leer los documentos que tenía entre sus manos.

—¿No? Tú mismo propusiste esos viajes al extranjero, pero ¿sabes en qué condiciones dejas a la empresa?

—¿De qué hablas Sakura?

La pelirrosa había capturado su atención, obligándolo a dejar las hojas sobre el escritorio.

—Gaara está enamorado de Naruto Uzumaki.

Aquella declaración le cayó a Sasuke como un balde de agua fría.


	44. Capítulo 44 Grítame un Te Amo

¡Hola!

Sí, ya sé que me van a decir, qué bárbara esta por tardar mil años, pero es que no sé donde había dejado la musa y cuando la encontré tenía amnesia xD.

A nombre de Sakura, enuncio una nueva campaña:

*Campaña: Deja un review*

Has feliz y ayuda a mejorar a tu escritor favorito dejándole un review. En ocasiones la inspiración viene de elogios bien intencionados.

¡Apoya al fanfiction con tu review!

A leer

—¿¡Dónde está Shuichi!

Hiro estaba desesperado, dando vueltas en el despacho de su esposo que intentaba trabajar. Ya había pasado tres horas desde que habían llegado de la comida y Shuichi aún no regresaba... Ni su antiguo jefe tampoco.

—Tranquilízate Hiro, está con Eiri, no puede pasar nada malo.

Hiro, que ya estaba a punto de llamar a recepción nuevamente para preguntar si había algún mensaje de Shindo, volteó a ver a su esposo con la mirada desorbitada.

—¡Pero Shuichi está embarazado! ¿¡Qué pasaría si Uesugi se entera!

—Hiro... —K se levantó de su silla y fue a abrazar al pelirrojo que empezaba a hiperventilar

—Me preocupa K... No sé cómo reaccionaría Uesugi si se entera de que Shuichi le ocultaba su embarazo. ¿Qué tal si se enoja?, ¿o si lo golpea?, ¿o si quiere quedarse con el niño?, ¿o...?

—Hiro —Lo interrumpió el pelirrojo—. Estás desvariando. Te aseguro que lo que menos haría Eiri sería golpearlo o quitarle al niño. Quizás se enoje, no hay que descartar esa opción, pero estoy seguro que llegarán a un acuerdo. Quizás lo están hablando y por eso no han regresado.

—¡Pero tres horas!

—Por ti me siento capaz de luchar contra todo el mundo.

Naruto se había quedado helado con la declaración. El quería mucho a Gaara. Era quien lo había salvado de la depresión y casi la muerte por lo que le había hecho los Uchiha.

»Con tal de ganarme tu corazón

—¡Con que aquí están!

Después de que Sakura dejara su oficina, Sasuke había salido prácticamente volando, buscando a su amado rubio. No iba a permitir por ningún motivo que un niño bonito playero le robara al amor de su vida, porque eso era Naruto para él.

Tras de preguntarle a varias personas, y topándose con que el secretario de Naruto no había regresado a la empresa —hecho del cual se encargaría después—, se enteró de que el rubio junto al nuevo socio de la empresa, se encontraban en los jardines, y aquello le dio muy mala espina.

No se equivocó cundo los vio muy junto y con el nuevo tomando las pequeñas manos de Naruto.

Al escuchar la voz del antiguo presidente de la empresa, Naruto no pudo evitar el impulso de separarse del pelirrojo.

—Sasuke—san.

—Cállese Naruto —Le gritó Sasuke al rubio, y encaró al pelirrojo que tanto odiaba—. Eres un abusivo... ¡Un tramposo!

—¡Sí claro! ¡¿Más tramposo que tú?

Y la disputa comenzó.

—¡No! ¡Nadie comparado contigo! ¡Tú llegaste a esta empresa disque con un proyecto de pinturitas y acuarelas, y lo único que querías era estar cerca de Naruto! ¡Para enamorarlo!

La rabia que destilaban ambos hombres era palpable.

—Yo no tengo nada que ocultar Uchiha. ¡Yo puedo gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que siento por él!

Gaara estaba a punto de empezar a gritar para poner en su lugar al Uchiha cuando éste se acercó a él y le tapó la boca.

—¡Cállate! ¡Yo también puedo gritarlo pero él no me cree!

—¡A ver grítalo!

Gaara notó la inseguridad del Uchiha.

—No puedes hacerlo, ¿verdad? ¡No puedes!

—¡Cállate!

Las palabras se convirtieron en golpes y pronto ambos se encontraron en un lío de manos y pies tratando de golpear al contrario. Naruto se asustó. Cómo detener a dos hombres tan cargados de testosterona sin fallecer en el intento.

Aprovechó un momento en el que Gaara aventó a Sasuke unos cuantos metros y se puso entre ellos.

—¡Es suficiente! Sasuke—san... váyase por favor.

Sasuke lo miró, incrédulo. Limpiándose un hilillo de sangre que bajaba de su boca, se levantó y miró al pelirrojo con todo el odio posible.

—Naruto es el presidente de esta empresa, ¡y tiene un compromiso conmigo!

Gaara volvió a atacarlo y los golpes comenzaron de nuevo.

Naruto no podía soportar la visión. Una pelea entre dos personas que habían significado tanto para él era demasiado.

—¡No puedo soportar esto!

Corrió hacia la empresa, con una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla y estuvo por toparse con una pelirrosa que había sido informada de unos gritos en los lindes del edificio.

Sakura se topó con la visión de los hombres peleando y a punto de ahorcarse e intervino como pudo, logrando terminar la pelea.

Definitivamente no podía entender como aquellos dos podían estar peleándose por... un fenómeno.

—Bien, su bebé se encuentra bien, sus signos vitales son estables, pero preferiría que se quedara toda la noche en observación. Si no ocurre nada, podemos darlos de alta en la mañana.

El doctor había regresado tras varios minutos con el veredicto. Shuichi debería pasar la noche en el hospital, y no había duda de que Yuki se quedaría con él.

»Mandaré a una enfermera para que le traiga un cobertor Uesugi—san, pues asumo que pasará la noche aquí.

—Así es doctor —respondió Eiri con una afirmación.

—En ese caso, buenas noches.

Shuichi volteó a ver a la única ventana de la habitación, apreciando un hermoso atardecer.

—Nee Yuki, ¿qué hora es? —El rubio volteó a ver su reloj.

—Cerca de las siete.

—¡Las siete! ¡Naru me va a matar!

—Shuichi... —Típico de Shuichi, siempre preocupándose por los demás—. Tuviste un connato de aborto, creo que Uzumaki te permitirá descansar unos días.

—¿Llamaste a la oficina?

Shuichi observó como el rubio hacía un gesto vago en señal de que no lo había hecho, o lo había olvidado.

—Préstame tu celular. Hiro va a matarme —dijo Shuichi temblando. Desde que se había enterado de su embarazo, Hiro estaba exageradamente sobreprotector con él.

Rápidamente tecleó el número del pelirrojo y le contestó una voz nerviosa.

—¿Quién habla?

—¿Hiro?

—¡Shuichi! ¡¿Dónde estás? ¡¿Por qué no habías llamado? ¡¿Estás bien? ¡¿Qué te pasó con...?

Shuichi tuvo que apartar el celular de su oído ante la sarta de gritos de su mejor amigo, permitiéndole a su prometido escucharlo también. Yuki sólo sonrió y le quitó el teléfono.

—Tranquilo Nakano, está conmigo.

—E... Uesugi—san...

Al otro lado de la línea, Hiro le dirigió una mirada de susto a su esposo y gesticuló con sus labios dándole a entender que el ex de su amigo estaba con él.

—U...Uesugi—san... —No pudo evitar un ligero temblor en su voz pues había estado a punto de preguntarle a Shuichi por su bebé y no estaba seguro de si el infantil de su compañero le había confesado al rubio acerca de su embarazo—. Disculpe pero... ¿Por qué no han regresado a la empresa?

Eiri pensó bien su respuesta pues sabía que si sonaba muy alarmante, en pocos minutos tendría a todos los del club tratando de entrar al cuarto de Shuichi.

—Shuichi se desmayó en el restaurante y lo traje a un hospital, no es nada grave pero pasará la noche aquí —dijo, sin saber que eso significaba un código rojo para el club.

—¡Eres un irresponsable! ¡Cómo puedes ponerte a pelear con él en medio de los jardines! —Sakura le recriminaba a Sasuke mientras le ponía hielo en su labio inflamado por uno de los golpes.

Sasuke le arrebató la bolsa con hielo y le dirigió una mirada mordaz para después colocarse la compresa sobre su labio hinchado, calmado un poco su dolor.

—Lo menos que necesito en estos momentos son tus gritos y quejas Sakura —dijo con enojo.

Maldito orgullo. Pero esto no se acababa así. No dejaría que Gaara se quedara con Naruto. Sobre su cadáver.

Lo único que maldecía era que ya todo estaba arreglado para su viaje. Saldría muy temprano al día siguiente, pero ya tenía un plan para que Naruto no se olvidara de él. Sólo esperaba que el idiota de su hermano no hiciera alguna tontería.

—¡Shuichi!

Ese fue uno de los momentos en que Yuki hubiera deseado no ceder ante la caballerosidad de abrir una puerta. Sólo fue necesario girar la perilla para ser prácticamente empujando por un histérico pelirrojo hasta dar al piso y que una cuadrilla de hombres entrara a tropel a la habitación del hospital.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Yuki levantó la mirada y tomó la mano de un rubio de ojos azules le ofrecía—. Traté de decirle Hiro que se lo tomara con calma pero parece que se preocupa demasiado por Shuichi y arrastró a los demás con él —dijo con picardía mientras observaba a Shuichi siendo asediado de preguntas por Hiro, Kiba e Iruka. Kakashi y Shino también había entrado a la habitación, pero guardaban una distancia prudente.

—¡¿Shuichi, qué te pasó?

—¡¿Te desmayaste?

—¡¿Te duele?

El torrente de preguntas llegó sin que Shuichi pudiera evitarlo. Hiro, Kiba e Iruka lo estaban rodeando y prácticamente acribillándolo con sus cuestionamientos.

—¡¿Qué pasó con tu bebé? —preguntó Kiba, quien al instante recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Hiro. El pelirrojo quiso preguntarle a Shuichi si el rubio ya conocía ese detalle pero cuando la mirada del embarazado viajó a algún punto detrás de su espalda, se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba detrás de él.

Eiri se colocó a un lado de Shuichi pasando uno de sus brazos por la estrecha cintura de su ahora prometido y Hiro no pudo evitar que sus ojos viajaran de uno a otro, pidiendo una muda explicación.

—Él ya lo sabe Hiro —empezó Shuichi— y me acaba de pedir que me case con él.

Shuichi levantó su mano, mostrándoles a todos los presentes la exquisita banda de matrimonio que rodeaba su dedo anular. Sencilla pero elegante, lo suficiente para comprometer a alguien en matrimonio.

Iruka y Kiba estaban atónitos, Kakashi, Shino y K ya se lo esperaban. La tensión entre ambos era demasiada y estaban casi seguros de que el rubio sería el primero en ceder.

—Shu... —Hiro no sabía que decir. Su mirada viajó hacia el rubio que los veía a todos con una mirada retadora.

Cómo podía haberle dicho que sí cuando lo había engañado tantas veces. Cómo podía unirse en matrimonio al hombre que tantas veces lo había hecho sufrir, llevándolo a llorar durante horas en sus brazos.

—Nee Yuki, ¿podrías traerme algo dulce de la cafetería? —Para el rubio fue obvia la insinuación de que necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas con sus amigos.

Aquellos que lo habían acompañado incluso en los momentos en los que él mismo había sido un bastardo sin corazón, atreviéndose a engañarlo con cualquier par de piernas que caminara frente a él. Pero eso había terminado, y se lo iba a demostrar.

—¿Qué se te antoja Shu?

Shuichi no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Aún no podía terminar de acostumbrarse a aquella faceta tan dulce y atenta que, aunque frente a los demás fuera seria y casi despreocupada, él sabía que Yuki lo hacía por él.

—Algo con chocolate y cajeta —Yuki hizo un asentimiento ante el pedido y se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Te acompaño Eiri —dijo K, saliendo detrás de él, quedando en la habitación solamente los miembros del club.

Cuando ambos hombres se fueron, Iruka, Kiba y Hiro volvieron su vista hacia el de cabellos rosáceos que ya se esperaba una reprimenda.

—¡¿Cómo puedes casarte con él después de lo que te ha hecho? —chilló Hiro y Shuichi hizo un gesto.

Comprendía su preocupación. Él mismo se lo había estado preguntando lo mismo las últimas horas, pero sólo tenía una respuesta.

—Lo amo Hiro —Fue su tímida respuesta.

—Pero Shu, te hizo mucho daño —insistió Kiba—. Te engañó muchas veces y frente a tus narices.

La mirada del menos se ensombreció. Él estaba plenamente consciente de esos detalles.

—Lo sé... pero...

Durante los siguientes minutos les había contado todo lo que había sucedido esa tarde. Desde la comida y la casi propuesta. Su agudo dolor y cómo había terminado en el hospital. La confesión del rubio y su propuesta de matrimonio. Todo esto sin perder el brillo que inundaba su mirada.

—Un pudín de chocolate, uno de cajeta, una malteada de chocolate y un rollo de cajeta y chocolate cubierto de nuez y almendra para llevar —Eiri ordenó al dependiente quien le hizo una cara chistosa. Ver a un hombre tan serio ordenar tanto dulce no era algo que veía todos los días.

Yuki sacó uno billetes de su cartera para pagar su pedido. Esperaba que eso le gustara a su prometido.

—Hasta que te decidiste.

Yuki volteó a ver a K quien lo había acompañado a la cafetería y había ordenado también unos cuantos dulces para Hiro.

—Era lo que Shuichi quería y—

—No me refería a eso —Lo cortó—. Me refería al matrimonio.

Yuki pagó y recogió la bolsa de papel con los panecillos que había comprado para Shuichi junto con el vaso de malteada.

»Es difícil dar el primer paso hacia una relación duradera.

—No me arrepiento —Fue su respuesta—. Quiero hacer feliz a Shuichi.

Caminaron lentamente por los pasillos para tomar el elevador que los llevaría de nuevo a la habitación de Shuichi.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? Parecías feliz con cualquier par de piernas que te pasara por enfrente —preguntó K con una sonrisa. No era su intención ser mala persona pero él era prácticamente el único amigo que Eiri tenía en la empresa y quería que tuviera las cosas claras, no que se le haya declarado al mejor amigo de su esposo en un arranque de desesperación.

—Cuando estuve alejado de Shuichi... me di cuenta de que mi vida no era la misma —respondió con seriedad—. Lo quería a mi lado. Hasta que lo perdí fue cuando lo extrañé y me decidí —Presionó el botón del elevador—. Lo quiero a mi lado para siempre.

A K le impresionaron sus palabras. Decirlo con un semblante tan serio y que al mismo tiempo, sus ojos reflejaran todo ese sentimiento era... impresionante.

»Es por eso que le pedí matrimonio.

—¿Y qué hay del bebé?

Ambos se adentraron al elevador y Eiri presionó el botón del piso donde se encontraba Shuichi.

—Eso es lo mejor de todo...

¿Les gustó?

Amo escribir sobre Yuki y Shu *w*.

Ya quiero escribir su reconciliación xD

¿Y ahora que Sasuke se va, cómo le a hacer? ¿Le pedirá ayuda a su hermano? ¿Se quedará?

Muchas preguntas que pronto contestaré jojo

Nos leemos pronto


End file.
